


Однажды в Хогвартсе

by Oldman_Nick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 96,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldman_Nick/pseuds/Oldman_Nick
Summary: Казалось, что творчество не имеет пределов и границ, а писать можно обо всех, кого видишь или о ком знаешь. А спрашивали ли вы когда-нибудь, не принесет ли выдуманная вами история неприятности персонажам?Авторам RPF посвящается...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в соавторстве с irun4ik  
> Бетинг и окончательная вычитка: zlatik-plus

Такого урока я не смог припомнить за всю свою школьную жизнь. Нет, с самого начала моего обучения уроки Зелий простыми не были – наверное, лучше всего происходящее можно описать как завтрак на поле, усеянном бомбами-вонючками. Стоило сделать хотя бы один неверный шаг, и ты весь… ну вы поняли. 

Профессор Снейп почему-то невзлюбил меня и всячески подчёркивал свою нелюбовь, оскорбляя мои умственные способности – если и не словом, то презрительным фырканьем. Или же своим особенным взглядом. Мы так и называли его – «только для гриффиндорцев».

Снейп обычно допускал немного завуалированных «разоблачений» моего ума – всего по одному или по два за урок. Происходило это так: вначале обязательное шипение, что руки-то мои выросли, но не в том месте – для рук не предназначенном. Потом обязательно следовало язвительное замечание, что очки, конечно, хорошее подспорье для тех, кто слаб зрением, но если бы изобрели приспособление для помощи тем, кто слаб умом, было бы гораздо лучше. 

Слизеринцы подобострастно хихикали в кулак, как только их декан принимался острить. Беззвучно, но плечи у них тряслись весьма отчётливо. Шума Снейп бы, конечно, не потерпел, но своих он всё равно никогда не наказывал. А вот мне и Невиллу доставалось. Умел же человек одним косым взглядом высказать все свои мысли. Мне такого было не дано, поэтому я обычно утыкался глазами в котёл, пол, на доску или в собственный конспект. А хотелось… как же хотелось всё высказать нашему профессору Снейпу! И что слизеринцы ничуть не лучше нас, как бы он ни пытался всех в этом уверить: Крэбб с Гойлом плавили котлы не реже Невилла, а варили бурду вместо зелья почаще меня. И что Паркинсон списывала домашние эссе у Нотта или Малфоя так же регулярно, как и мы с Роном – у Гермионы. Но им всё это прощалось – свои же, а мы отдувались за оба факультета.

Иногда Снейп позволял себе больше. Я бы никогда не додумался анализировать его поведение – заняться мне, что ли, нечем? – но Гермионе только дай покопаться в чужой психике, вот она и вывела эту закономерность. Как только случались какие-то происшествия – вроде нападения на магглов, – Снейп придирался ко мне чаще. Как будто это я был виноват, что Волдеморта тянуло на убийства. 

А уж если же я взрывал котёл или портил ингредиенты, тут просто нельзя было не одарить меня порцией своего неиссякаемого саркастического остроумия, что Снейп регулярно и проделывал, испытывая, вероятно, чувство глубокого удовлетворения. То ли верил, что его зельеварение должно помочь мне поквитаться с Волдемортом, то ли просто я у него был альтернативным способом для снятия напряжения. Может, стоило подсказать ему более традиционный, к которому прибегали все остальные?

В общем, надеюсь, я описал достаточно, чтобы дать понять: для меня уроки зельеварения являлись одним сплошным стрессом. Но этот «сплошной стресс» за один день превратился в сущий кошмар. 

Был понедельник. И это абсолютно точно, потому что тяжёлый день, помноженный на тяжёлый урок, забыться по определению не мог. Зелья стояли в расписании первыми. Мне оказалось достаточно перешагнуть порог класса и взглянуть на профессора, который уже маячил у кафедры, чтобы понять очевидное: он был сильно не в духе. Нет, он не кричал, не бросал в нас, учеников, наши же пергаменты и не снимал баллов больше, чем запланировал. Снейп кратко и словно плюясь словами объяснил тему, дал задание, а затем нашёл себе место возле моей парты и дальше, чем на два шага, от неё не отходил – даже на вопросы учеников отвечал сугубо дистанционно. И постоянно комментировал, комментировал, комментировал. Но почему-то его комментарии касались только меня.

У меня горели уши, сыпались мимо котла компоненты, нож опасно дрожал в руке, а внутри кипела злость – не хуже зелья, между прочим. Конечно, при таком обучении ничего путного выйти не могло. Мне требовалось успокоительное, моему детищу – Эванеско: вместо геля цвета пармских фиалок, как сообщила Булстроуд Забини таким шепотом, что слышно было всем, кроме Снейпа, в моём котле натужно булькала жижа, похожая на нефть и источавшая редкое по едкости зловоние.

– Ноль за урок! – мстительно и с улыбкой, словно внепланово наступило Рождество, констатировал мой самый «любимый» профессор. – Это вам не пасквили строчить, мистер Поттер, тут думать надо…

Всё, что мне оставалось, – понурить голову и признать правоту преподавателя. Не блистал я в зельях, не блистал. А Снейп, полный самодовольства, понёсся проверять результаты других, кому повезло не привлечь его настойчивого внимания.

Я так и не понял его претензий по поводу пасквилей, а потому решил задержаться после урока и спросить, в чём, собственно, я провинился. Меня не пугали ни потеря баллов, которая наверняка мне обеспечена, ни возможность опоздать к МакГонагалл – важнее было понять, что же я натворил. Мы считали Снейпа на редкость злопамятным типом, поэтому я даже не сомневался в том, что он потом меня с потрохами будет сжирать каждый урок до самого выпуска. Уж лучше выяснить сразу, как искупить вину – предполагаемую или реальную.

Однако Снейп, заметив моё внимание к собственной персоне, быстренько укомплектовал несколько подставок колбами с варевом учеников и стремительно покинул класс. Я остался смотреть ему в спину и чертыхаться про себя. Начало недели оказалось испорченным бесповоротно.


	2. Chapter 2

Интерес к учёбе пропал у меня напрочь. Я плелся по коридору (сумка волочилась за мной – не до неё было) и думал. Да, собственно, ничто во мне и близко не напоминало алмазный котёл, и всем зельеварам я нравиться не обязан, но почему из всей (если послушать Снейпа, так поголовно) лениво-расхлябанной гриффиндорской братии на роль мальчика для битья он выбрал именно меня? Это сбивало с толку. Не нравился я ему раньше – ладно, рожей не вышел, но с чего бы он так взбеленился? Моё поведение по отношению к нему можно было назвать безупречным: я не оскорблял, ничего не портил, мелом стул, как Симус, не натирал. Да я даже не обзывал его ублюдком в разговорах с друзьями – ни разу за всю неделю! В общем, вёл себя не как Гарри Поттер, а как поднебесный ангел. Или ему припомнилось, как я в его Думосбор в прошлом году сунулся? Долго же до него доходило в таком случае. 

Но что-то мне подсказывало, что это всё было не то. Во-первых, Сириус никогда не говорил, что Снейп – тормоз. Да, он ещё больше возненавидел нашего зельевара (хотя куда больше?) после того, как Снейп не дал ему свалиться в Арку, но такого оскорбления от него я не слышал. «Сальноволосый ублюдок», «мышь летучая», «змея слизеринская» – всё это было, а «тормоз» – нет. И сказать, что Сириус не знал такого слова, я не мог: мотоцикл всё так же пылился в одной из комнат родового особняка.   
Во-вторых, это был не первый урок Зелий в текущем году, а травля в особо крупных размерах проявилась только сейчас. А в-третьих, я и сам видел, что происходит нечто странное. Я вдруг стал ещё популярнее, чем был в конце прошлого года, когда Фадж рассказал общественности правду о воскрешении Волдеморта. Тогда все и каждый в отдельности стремились меня заверить в вечной дружбе, преданности и любви.

И всё-таки меня больше занимал Снейп. Я никак не мог научиться не обращать на него внимания. И вроде бы он ничего такого не сказал, ну, может, поддел слегка, а впечатление – будто бы на больной зуб кипятка налил. Но не стал бы профессор просто так придираться ко мне? Вообще, он постоянно был чем-то недоволен, даже ростбиф ел с таким видом, будто бы кору с дерева обгрызал. Но и ему требовался повод. А повод у него всегда находился. Нет, ну уважаемый взрослый человек. Не стал бы...

– Гарри!

Зов я услышал не сразу: весь в своих тяжких мыслях я брёл по безлюдному коридору. Точнее, услышал сразу – не сразу отреагировал.

– Гарри! – снова позвали меня. Я обернулся. Ко мне спешили Рон с Гермионой. Рон был красным, словно принял очень горячий душ, а волосы Гермионы могли соперничать спутанностью с моей шевелюрой после очередного ночного кошмара. К тому же моя подруга размахивала чем-то, что напоминало свиток с моей самостоятельной работой. Неужели Снейп ещё и домашку мне вернул? Тогда я его разозлил сильнее некуда.

Догнав меня, друзья остановились. Рон утирал пот со лба, отдуваясь, словно кузнечные мехи проглотил. Гермиона сунула мне пергамент, будто он жёг ей руки.

– Вы что, за мной от подземелий бежали? – Оба кивнули.

– А это? – Я развернул свиток, выдыхая от облегчения – кажется, пронесло. Это была не моя домашняя работа.

– У Паркинсон отобрали! – пробурчал Рон.

Если отобрали у кого-то из слизеринцев, это уже ничем хорошим не пахло, но если у сплетницы Паркинсон – значит, надо было готовиться к неприятностям.

Да, интуиция меня не подвела. Под красочным, но корявым заголовком «Однажды в Хогвартсе» красовалось нечто, что Чарли Уизли называл «побасёнка», – жуткая смесь правды и вымысла. Я не вчитывался: раз забрали, то можно будет вдумчиво ознакомиться вечером, а вот то, что вся эта побасёнка была написана моим фирменным поттеровским почерком, неприятно удивило. И строки скакали, как у меня. Даже брызги чернил – дурная привычка стряхивать с пера прилипшие ворсинки – и те оказались в наличии. Короче говоря, мне в руки угодила идеальная подделка. Не зная точно, что мне такого не написать и в гипнотическом трансе, я бы наверняка уверился, что это безобразие вышло из-под моего пера.

– Прочту позже, – я всунул пергамент между книгами и поторопил друзей – вот-вот должен был прозвучать сигнал гонга на следующий урок. Как бы мне ни хотелось разобраться в истории появления загадочного свитка, но по расписанию у нас ещё оставались занятия.

***

Трансфигурация прошла странно и неестественно напряжённо: МакГонагалл смотрела на меня блестящими глазами, иногда глубоко и печально вздыхала, премило краснела и даже наградила двадцатью баллами практически ни за что. Не хотелось думать, что все эти странности как-то были связаны с отобранным пергаментом, но почему-то всё равно так думалось.

К удивлению, загадочного становилось всё больше. Если раньше мне просто улыбались или жали руку, то теперь складывалось впечатление, что практически во всех взглядах, направленных в мою сторону – томных, игривых и Мерлин ещё знает каких, – сквозила заинтересованность во мне как в партнёре. Причём таковыми одаривали не только девушки – кое-кто из парней также «стрелял» в мою сторону глазками и наигранно смущался. Любопытство жгло меня подобно каленому железу. Что же было написано в том треклятом пергаменте, если я не мог спокойно пройти по коридору? Я постоянно натыкался на кого-то, кто вёл себя так, словно вот-вот свалится к моим ногам. У меня даже появилась крамольная мысль – плюнуть на всё, прогулять последний урок Прорицаний и наконец-то понять, отчего у некоторых возникла такая необъяснимая (с моей точки зрения) реакция.

Если бы я знал, что будет на уроке, – даже Дамблдор под конвоем не затащил бы меня к Трелони. Но я и Прорицания – вещи, взаимоисключающие друг друга. Только бурная фантазия и показная покорность судьбе не давали мне получать по этому предмету более худшие отметки, чем по Зельям. А в тот раз даже интуиция предательски промолчала.

Трелони встретила меня у самого люка, схватила под руку, как старого приятеля, с которым привыкла распивать по вечерам херес, провела к отдельно стоящему пуфику у самого окна и с особым пиететом усадила на него, напоследок погладив по тыльной стороне ладони как-то чересчур успокаивающе. Это был плохой признак: проявлять сочувствие Трелони привыкла лишь при предсказаниях ею неминуемой гибели, однако убежать или затаиться оказалось негде – я, подобно музейному экспонату, торчал на самом видном месте в классе. И слизеринцы, и гриффиндорцы, и даже некоторые когтевранцы, посещавшие эти, на мой взгляд, бесполезные занятия, удивлённо перешёптывались и ждали продолжения «пьесы», несомненно занимательной для них, но кошмарной лично для меня!

Трелони, дождавшись, пока все займут свои места, принялась картинно заламывать руки, теребить многочисленные ожерелья и читать лекцию, в которой не было ничего о хиромантии и о гаданиях на картах. Она, экзальтированно закатив и без того огромные глаза, рассказывала о многообразии форм любви: то поэтично, то скатываясь чуть ли не к физиологическим подробностям, отчего ученики, глядевшие на меня с точно таким же шоком, как и я на них, то краснели, то бледнели. Я подозревал, что и сам выглядел не краше, но мне ничего не оставалось, как сидеть с самым угрюмым видом и размышлять, что, будь я директором школы, несомненно выбрал бы другого преподавателя на роль лектора по половому воспитанию.

Дальше Трелони стала перечислять признаки, помогающие распознать любовные проявления, шокировав нас некоторыми примерами из весьма бурной (как оказалось!) учительской жизни. К окончанию речи наша прорицательница уже вовсю пропагандировала важность толерантности, а я уже не знал, куда спрятаться, и жалел, что не взял с собой мантию-невидимку. Пусть это помогло бы связать воедино существование моей мантии с некоторыми шалостями, но я бы с радостью пожертвовал своим добрым именем, лишь бы не служить наглядным примером этой нелепой и, на мой взгляд, совершенно неуместной лекции.

Я пару раз пытался сползти с пуфика и тихо покинуть «выставочное» место, подбираясь ближе к самой дальней стене, но от моих манипуляций у остальных на лицах появились предательские ухмылки, а некоторые и откровенно хихикали. Даже Рон не удержался – наверное, будь я на его месте, и меня бы это забавляло, а так я решил, что вечером обязательно укорю его недружеским поведением. Трелони, бурно реагировавшая на смешки и корчившая в ответ на веселье грозные мины, в конце концов остановилась за моей спиной и сложила свои ледяные ладони у меня на плечах. Пришлось сидеть остаток урока смирно и лишь обречённо вздыхать.

Зато скорость моего исчезновения из Северной башни можно было сравнить только со скоростью снитча. И, как мне показалось, после урока Прорицаний и «заботы» профессора Трелони я получил стойкий иммунитет ко всем типам взглядов – от сочувствующих до злорадствующих.


	3. Chapter 3

Вечером в гостиной Гриффиндора стоял невыносимый шум. Обычно часть учеников готовилась к урокам в библиотеке – там царила тишина, и можно было найти любой учебный материал. Но кто-то – я решил, что это Колин – успел всем объявить новости о «слизеринском» свитке, и даже самые рьяные отличники забыли о заданиях и книгах. Гермиона у меня как-то спрашивала, почему я не люблю Колина Криви. Потому что не следует мальчику заниматься слухами и уподобляться Паркинсон.

Все учащиеся Гриффиндора собрались в гостиной, чтобы воочию увидеть творящуюся историю нашего бравого факультета. Мест не хватало: на диванах сидели так плотно, что и тощий книззл бы не пролез, в кресла втискивались по два человека, а самые тщедушные умудрялись и втроём. Народ ждал сенсации.

Малодушную мысль спрятаться в спальне смел _о_ суровой действительностью: спальня мальчиков не так защищена от чужих посещений, как девичья, и попасть в неё было намного проще. Я представил практически всех гриффиндорцев, расположившихся на наших пяти кроватях и галдящих, как птицы на проводах, и от этой картины окончательно упал духом. Уж лучше удовлетворить их любопытство в гостиной, а потом срочно исчезнуть, и пусть хоть по потолкам бегают.

Обуреваемый самыми плохими предчувствиями (интуиция наконец-то очнулась от спячки) я извлёк из сумки порядком потрёпанный пергамент и углубился в чтение. Как хорошо, что я догадался не делать это вслух. Судя по тому, что события описывались резко, без предисловий, начало истории затерялось где-то ещё. Я недоумевал, как это прошло мимо меня, и был не на шутку озадачен: совершенно непонятно, где разворачивалась описанная сцена – то ли в классе, то ли в другом помещении. И вдруг мой взгляд зацепился за имена главных героев. Не может быть! Некий Гарри Поттер, описываемый «стройным, как веточка, с трогательным затылком, который хотелось целовать», объяснялся в любви какому-то Северусу Снейпу – «мужчине загадочной внешности»! Я пару раз сдвигал очки с кончика носа к переносице и обратно – думал, что мне померещилось, но нет, Северус Снейп и Гарри Поттер. Побасенка Чарли хоть немного, но всё-таки напоминала правду, а тут, куда ни глянь, было одно сплошное враньё! Неправильный Гарри Поттер и совершенно незнакомый Северус Снейп!

Литературный Снейп – хотя какая, к дементорам, литература?! – мямлил что-то об этике преподавателя и о разнице в возрасте, но мой сказочный двойник напирал и настаивал, как я бы не смог в реальной жизни, даже найдя источник «Феликс Фелицис» и осушив его до дна. В этом месте рассказа меня начали душить форменные воротничок и галстук, в горле застрял комок, а ладони вспотели так, что чернила по краям пергамента размазались. Снейп – что заставило меня вытаращиться от такого наглого вранья – на очередное признание в нежных чувствах ответил: «Я тоже!» – и потащил моего тёзку прямиком в постель, минуя романтический ужин и бокал обязательного вина. 

Мне стало страшно! Страшно читать чью-то откровенно нездоровую фантазию. Чтобы я и Снейп? В одной постели? И что он там со мной делать будет – баллы снимать? Ответ обнаружился в следующем абзаце. Да, это точно был абзац – полный абзац, если точнее!

Я не смог бы такого представить, даже если бы и решил пофантазировать на тему секса с мужчиной. Порнография? Нет, это было что-то ещё более стыдное, чем порнография! Сие разнузданное чтиво надо приравнять к террористической угрозе и запретить на веки вечные! 

Впервые в жизни мне хотелось умереть, чтобы стать привидением или кем-то абсолютно невидимым. В крайнем случае – если без смерти – наложить на всех, жадно смотревших на меня в ожидании своей очереди, Обливиэйт. Пусть Азкабан – лишь бы исчезнуть из гостиной, желательно навсегда!

Я делал вид, что читаю, хотя текст закончился вместе с завершением содомитского акта и последним поцелуем удовлетворённого Снейпа, губы которого, если верить той дряни, что буквально жгла мне ладони, были выпачканы моим семенем. Меня замутило. Ужин уже подбирался к горлу, в голове панически метались идеи, от дурных до абсурдных, – как не дать остальным прочитать эти позор и стыдобу. Потому что на моей жизни тогда можно было бы смело ставить крест: ни один из моих сокурсников никогда не простил бы мне добровольного (даже воображаемого) романа со Снейпом, который, во-первых, был мужчиной; во-вторых – числился деканом враждебного факультета; в-третьих – вёл себя со всеми как сволочь из сволочей.

У меня появилась мысль сжечь злосчастный свиток прямо в камине гостиной, устроить показательно аутодафе бездарной писанине, но больше всего на свете, кроме моего бесследного исчезновения, мне захотелось найти креативного автора этого опуса и забить ему пергамент во «влажное отверстие», не важно – снизу или сверху. И понаблюдать, как его, бессовестного бумагомарателя, будет «корчить в экстазе»!

Спасла моё незавидное положение, как это ни прискорбно, Джинни. Непонятно, откуда она узнала о содержании свитка (я подозревал, что этот пергамент не был единственным), но только она протопала от входа в гостиную к месту моей дислокации, уверенно вытащила меня из кресла и отвесила оглушительную пощёчину. В моих глазах от её «девичьего» удара заметались ошалелые звёзды.

– Ты!.. Ты!.. – она задыхалась от эмоций. – Я – для тебя… а ты!.. Извращенец! И с кем?

И вторая пощёчина легла на другую щеку с таким хлопком, что у меня заложило уши. Окинув всех собравшихся гордым взглядом, она бросилась прочь из гостиной, напоследок громко и неправдоподобно всхлипнув.

– Джинни! Подожди! – Я побежал за ней, но, преодолев порог, тут же остановился. Рука у Джинни оказалась тяжёлой – в ушах звенело ещё долго после удара. Я, почесав в задумчивости лоб, свернул злосчастный пергамент и спрятал его под рубашку. На самом деле я не собирался ни за кем бегать. Если Джинни верила всякой поганой мерзости, то о каких отношениях могла идти речь? Потом она мне будет закатывать сцены после каждой бредовой статьи в «Пророке»? Очень нужно!

Однако, что делать дальше, – идей не было. Мучительно болела прокушенная щека, и ныла уязвлённая гордость. По коридору, печально присвистывая в такт моему настроению, гулял сквозняк.


	4. Chapter 4

Гермиона нашла меня перед самым отбоем – она-то всегда знала, в каком месте замка я спрятался. Подруга что-то долго рассказывала, ходила из стороны в сторону, размахивая руками и сочувственно на меня при этом поглядывая. Я смотрел на неё и не видел, слушал – и не услышал ни единого слова. Кто знает, сколько бы продолжался этот театр одного актёра, если бы сигнал гонга не возвестил о завершении дня. И вместе с ним меня вдруг осенило – ведь я не один был оклеветан в этой истории!

Я соскочил с широкого подоконника, на который обычно залезал с ногами, и резво устремился к ближайшей лестнице.

– Гарри, ты куда? – закричала мне вдогонку Гермиона.

– К Снейпу! Я же не один опорочен! – Я понадеялся, что хогвартское эхо донесло ей мой ответ.

***

Даже без Карты Мародёров я знал Хогвартс как свои пять пальцев: нужные повороты, коридоры и тайные переходы, которые помогали существенно сократить путь. Пусть я и хотел приобрести союзника в этой, как мне казалось, священной войне, однако часть ночи не мешало бы посвятить и сну в собственной постели.

В общем, спустя пять минут я уже топтался на пороге класса Зельеварения. Почему не личных комнат профессора? Так кто из учеников других факультетов знал, где они находились? Мне это, признаться, и в голову бы не пришло, если бы не свиток, перевернувший мою и так нестабильную жизнь с ног на голову.

Так что вопрос, как отыскать Снейпа, оставался на повестке дня (а если точнее – ночи). Единственное, что мне пришло в голову, – взломать класс Зельеварения. Там ингредиенты разные – наверняка на какие-то охранные чары преподаватели расщедрились? Нет, никто, конечно, не отрицал – Снейп был суров, и его боялся не только Невилл, но на одной грозной репутации далеко не уехать… Особенно в школе с близнецами Уизли, у которых идей рождалось много, а желания тратить на них бюджет магазина приколов – не было.

Для начала я дёрнул дверную ручку. Так просто, по-маггловски. Дверь, естественно, не поддалась. Алохомора тоже оказалась бесполезной. Я понадеялся, что Бомбарда не понадобится, но такой крайней меры не исключал, хоть и представлял, как мелко меня нашинкует в этом случае Снейп.

– Так-так-так, кто тут у нас? – Я едва удержался от постыдного визга. Я мог поклясться, что в звенящей тишине подземелий не раздалось ни одного постороннего звука. 

Снейп – в неизменных чёрных одеждах – стоял почти под самым факелом, тем самым напоминая причудливую тень, отбрасываемую дрожащим пламенем. Его лицо, выточенное светом, как резцом скульптора, выражало явно не безумную радость от нашей с ним незапланированной встречи.

– Мистер Поттер? Мы же сегодня виделись. Неужели вы уже успели соскучиться? Как думаете, тридцать баллов – достойный повод не забывать впредь об отбое? Или, может, пятьдесят? По-моему, великолепная идея! Итак, пятьде…

Я сам не понял, как это получилось. Совершенно бездумно я сделал несколько шагов к профессору, фактически прильнув к нему всем телом, и прижал указательный палец к его губам. Он застыл, явно опешив от моего поступка. Я тоже. С такого расстояния я ясно видел, как пламя факела отражалось в его широко распахнутых глазах.

– Я пришёл поговорить, сэр… – И тут же, уразумев, как вся сцена выглядела со стороны, отдёрнул руку. Кончики пальцев покалывало. Но странная мысль, что для такого неприступного со всех сторон человека, как Снейп, у него оказались нежные губы, всё же успела промелькнуть в моей голове и даже слегка напугать.

– Вы что себе позволяете?! – прошипел он, перехватывая моё запястье. Его ладонь подрагивала. – И почему я должен с вами разговаривать? Вы всего лишь глупый мальчишка. Мальчишка, который сделал то, чего я не смог сделать на протяжении всей своей жизни, – сломал мою репутацию играючи!

– Я не имею к этому никакого отношения! – отчеканил я, дёргая пленённой рукой. Так вот оно что! Всё же я был прав: не моё лицо ему поперёк горла стоит – наш Ужас Подземелий прочёл тот же опус, что и я. 

Снейп был силён – казалось, что от его хватки вот-вот захрустят мои бедные косточки. 

– Может, мы не будем устраивать представление в коридоре? – сцепив зубы, проскулил я.

– Представление? Нахальный мальчишка! Да я сейчас… – Снейп замахнулся. А вот это было неожиданно и ново: орал он всегда и делал это самозабвенно и с полной отдачей, но бить...

– Следующим, к кому я обращусь, будет профессор Дамблдор! – фактически в лицо учителю твёрдо сказал я. Внутри всё трепетало от ярости. И это его я считал умным человеком? – И он оценит, что пергамент с бреднями был отобран у слизеринцев. Как думаете, сэр, сотня баллов будет достаточной компенсацией мне – как оклеветанному?

Моя тирада сбила спесь со Снейпа в считанные мгновения. Только что он поднимал руку на уровень моего лица, сжимая кулак, а вот он уже распахивал передо мной дверь класса. Но Снейп не был бы Снейпом, если бы не попытался поставить последнюю точку в нашем разговоре. А может, я его раздражал гораздо сильнее, чем он это показывал всему человечеству, потому что бульдожья хватка, с которой он провёл – протащил – меня в класс, грозила мне роскошнейшими синяками.

Под потолком сами собой зажглись свечи, но обстановка так и осталась напряжённой и пугающей. Я мог бы списать это на натянутые отношения со Снейпом, но не последнюю роль в создании антуража сыграли и стеллажи, заполненные банками с плавающими в них заспиртованными уродцами.

Снейп отбросил мою руку так, будто она была щупальцем мерзкой твари, покинувшей одну из его банок, быстро прошёл на своё обычное место и, уперев в стол обе ладони, устремил на меня немигающий взгляд.

– Вы что-то хотели мне сказать, мистер Поттер? – Стоя на том же месте, что и обычно во время лекции, Снейп, как мне казалось, возвратил себе своё легендарное спокойствие. По крайней мере, голос его звучал ровно, без каких-либо особенных эмоций. 

– Только то, что уже сказал. Я не имею никакого отношения к этим… этим… бредням! – бодро начал я, но к концу своей речи стал мямлить. Всё-таки Снейп приходился мне отнюдь не ровесником, и обсуждать такие вещи с ним было не с руки. – И я хотел бы попросить у вас помощи… сэр...

– Во-первых, почему я должен вам верить? – На лице профессора проступило то выражение снисходительности, которое бесило меня больше иных. Будто я был самым слабоумным типом, который ему попадался в жизни, и заслуживал только жалости. – Может, таким образом вы решили поднять свой рейтинг среди учеников? Захотелось дешёвой популярности? Тем более что это в вашей манере: пожинать плоды славы там, где вы и пальцем не пошевелили. Мол, смотрите, насколько я соблазнителен, – сам профессор Снейп не устоял!

– Тогда я бы сочинял истории с Флёр Делакур – там хоть было бы видно, на что я повёлся! – Меня затрясло от злости. Чтобы отвлечься, я водил пальцем по крышке парты и смотрел, как с тёмного дерева испарялся влажный след.

– Не хамите, Поттер! – закричал Снейп, брызгая слюной. – Хамство может вам дорого обойтись! Во-вторых…

Профессор резко отшатнулся от стола и, заложив руки за спину, начал шагать по кабинету то в одну сторону, то в другую.

– Во-вторых, я не понимаю, каким образом я могу помочь! Стоит мне попросить директора, чтобы запретили эти писульки, как в школе не останется ни единого человека, кто бы не прочитал этот ужас.

– Профессор, пергамент был отобран у Паркинсон. Нам она отвечать не станет, а вот вам…

– И что это, по-вашему, значит? Я точно такие же пергаменты отобрал у Мин… профессора МакГонагалл и мадам Хуч. А те, в свою очередь, их отобрали у учеников. Стержистона и Грейверс. Заметьте, ни один из названных не слизеринец!

– А Стержистон и Грейверс?

– Одному дали почитать старшеклассники – он не помнит, кто именно. Второй нашёл на своей тумбочке в общей спальне. Поттер, а вы правда только сегодня узнали?

– Да, сэр. А почему вы спрашиваете?

– Пергамент у вас?

– Угу.

Обычно мои односложные ответы доводили Снейпа до белого каления, но момент, по-видимому, не располагал к ору и снятию баллов. Я вынул из-под рубашки сложенный вчетверо лист и отнёс профессору. Снейп развернул его и аккуратно подстриженным ногтем показал мне мелкую цифру на самом верху пергамента.

– Видите?

– Это что? Третья часть? – Вдруг дошло до меня. Ну да, было логично, ведь в самой истории я так и не заметил начала, но тогда позвольте узнать, как долго обитатели Хогвартса наслаждались этим произведением?

– А вы не заметили, что действия разворачиваются не с начала? Ваша тупость, Поттер, иногда меня просто ужасает… – Снейп никогда не упустил бы шанса напомнить мне о моих умственных способностях.

– Ну знаете, профессор, меня больше шокировало содержание. Я не проводил анализ – с начала или с конца идёт повествование и насколько целостными получились персонажи! А вас, сэр, по-видимому, содержание не задевает?

– Меня задевает не, как вы изволили выразиться, Поттер, содержание, а абсурдная мысль, что я мог обратить внимание на подобное вам ничтожество! – Снейп бросил потрёпанный пергамент себе на кафедру. Видя, что я не знаю, куда себя деть от переполнявших эмоций, он скривил губы в усмешке, будто бы его вся эта ситуация всего лишь забавляла.

– Ой ли? Вы тоже, к слову, моей эротической фантазией не являетесь! – выдал я, надеясь, что он не спросит, кто является. Не спросил. Снейп вообще прикрыл лицо ладонью и, как мне показалось, улыбался.

– Кто о чём, а Поттер – о сексе… – пробормотал он. Но когда он откинул волосы привычным жестом, на лице и следа не осталось от улыбки. – Минус двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за неуважение к преподавателю! Я предупреждал, чтобы вы не хамили, Поттер.

– Как с вами тяжело… – вздохнул я, плюхаясь на лавку. И почему Снейп не всемогущий колдун, который одним взглядом мог бы призвать к ответу любого? Наверное, не стоило читать комиксы Рона на ночь – из меня прямо пёрли всякие глупости.

– Я у вас один такой, Поттер, а таких, как вы, у меня больше сотни. Так кому тяжелее? – Снейп выдал почти доброжелательную усмешку. – Всё! Время позднее – вам пора в постель. Не хватало, чтобы из-за визита ко мне вы нарушили распорядок дня.

И он принялся выпроваживать меня из кабинета. Но совесть у него всё-таки имелась, потому что на моём плече оказалась его рука. Этот жест даже напомнил мне некие общепринятые попытки утешения.

– Смиритесь, Поттер, – это надо просто пережить… – сочувственно пророкотал он у меня над ухом, ведя по коридору подземелья к ближайшей лестнице.

Какой-то сдавленный звук привлёк наше внимание. Я огляделся. У стены, вжавшись в неё и глядя на нас округлившимися до размеров галлеона глазами, двумя статуями застыли Нотт и Паркинсон. У Нотта под мышкой виднелось горлышко бутылки (по форме – винной), а Паркинсон стискивала обеими руками корзинку с провизией. На плетёном боку корзинки красовался герб Хогвартса.

– Профессор, мы можем всё объяснить… – пролепетала Паркинсон, устремив полный ужаса взгляд на руку Снейпа, которая так и продолжала покоиться на моём плече.

– Значит, всё правда? – прошептал Нотт, глядя туда же. – А я не верил…

– Во что вы не верили, мистер Нотт? – угрожающе спросил Снейп, неосознанно сжимая ладонь. Если и дальше так пойдёт, я весь покроюсь синяками уже к следующему утру.

– Ни во что, сэр! – ответил Нотт, заискивающе улыбаясь. – Можно нам идти?

– Бутылку дайте сюда и идите. Завтра я хочу вас обоих видеть до завтрака у меня в кабинете!

– Но Поттер тоже… – выпалила Паркинсон, но тут же зажала себе рот обеими руками, позабыв о корзинке. В сонной тишине раздался сочный «шмяк».

– А с мистером Поттером будет разбираться его декан! – сказал как отрезал Снейп, протягивая руку Нотту, в которую тот с обречённым видом вложил бутылку вина. – А теперь – по комнатам!

– Простите, сэр, – я дождался, пока стихнут звуки шагов, и виновато шмыгнул носом. – Теперь у вас будут проблемы…

– Вы плохо поняли ситуацию, мистер Поттер, проблемы будут у вас! Завтра – благодаря этим двоим – весь Хогвартс будет обсасывать подробности вашей личной жизни.

– Вы хотели сказать – нашей? – возмутился я.

– Посмотрел бы я на смельчаков, которые попробуют обсудить мою личную жизнь. Так что – вашу, Поттер, вашу!


	5. Chapter 5

И всё-таки называть Снейпа идиотом – что часто звучало из уст Симуса или Рона – было неправильно. Он шёл перед нами на завтрак и слышал в свою сторону только вежливые приветствия. Мне же доставалось всё остальное: шепотки, иногда нарочито громкие, чтобы я понял, насколько низко пал; косые и презрительные взгляды, будто я как минимум пытался взорвать Министерство Магии и два сиротских приюта в придачу.

Да, я шёл позади него и кипел. Кому вообще было хоть какое-то дело до моих привязанностей и симпатий? Снейп, в конце концов, оказался не соплохвостом, не фестралом, не – уж тем более! – Волдемортом, и воротить от него нос (на фоне всяких Амбридж и Локонсов) было бы странно. Почему я не лез в чужие дела и не совался за пологи чужих кроватей? Наверное, потому, что мне хватало своей жизни и своих впечатлений. Чего я и другим желал бы.

Нет, я не злился – ярость и раздражение настолько переполняли меня, что должны были стекать с кончиков пальцев и оставлять след на пыльных полах Хогвартса после каждого моего шага. И чего я совсем не понимал – почему меня все так пристально разглядывали. Ну не росли же на мне мандрагоры?!

– Засосы ищут! – деловито пояснила Гермиона в ответ на мой очередной «крик души», нервно переступила через лавку и села за стол, уже ломившийся от блюд. – В наше время даже «бумажная» любовь – это сенсация!

Она с такой злостью плюхнула кашу себе в тарелку, что забрызгала овсянкой соседей. И если Парвати возмутилась, выговаривая о недопустимости такого поведения за столом, то близнецы Уизли, необычайно тихие, лишь отчистили мантии от каши и снова погрузились в несвойственную им мрачность. То ли переживали за «честь» Гриффиндора, то ли у них случилось что-то своё: им могли испортить шутку или влепить отработку на хэллоуинский пир, чему я, признаться, был бы рад – иногда их чрезмерная шутливость приходилась не к месту. Особенно накануне праздника, в который мне лично веселиться не хотелось.

Я ковырял еду без аппетита и старался не смотреть по сторонам. Какой тут аппетит, когда вокруг ни на секунду не стихал гул шепотков, надоедливый, как кусачее насекомое? Я оторвал взгляд от своей тарелки всего один раз, когда мне показалось, что Снейп посмотрел в мою сторону. Так и было.

Профессор, заметив внимание к своей персоне, одарил меня ухмылкой и наблюдал за шокированными этим действием учениками. Если бы я ждал от него поддержки, то, наверное, так и состарился бы, не дождавшись, – Снейп лучился своим обычным утренним самодовольством, будто мы для него оказались всего лишь забавными зверьками.

Но очень скоро его лицо утратило выражение злобного удовлетворения – ученики, может быть, и не стали бы задавать ему вопросы о чём-либо, но вот коллеги явно поторопились узнать свежие новости из первых уст. Я почувствовал себя отмщённым. Пусть и не полностью, но и этой капли хватило, чтобы я лучезарно, насколько позволяли мне мышцы лица, улыбнулся звереющему буквально на глазах Снейпу.

Гермиона покосилась на меня и захихикала.

– От ваших пламенных взглядов скоро тут разгорится настоящий пожар, – прошептала она мне. Снейп, будто услышав, скривился, хотя, скорее всего, в его гримасе была виновата МакГонагалл – уж очень она выглядела довольной.

Мой завтрак закончился с прибытием почты. Надо сказать, что аппетит и так не жаловал меня с утра, а когда в зал буквально ворвалась стая сов, я даже перестал делать вид, что ем. Совы покружили над столами и разделились на две неравные группки. Одна, численностью поменьше, устремилась ко мне, а вторая атаковала Снейпа.

Письма посыпались в мою тарелку непрерывным потоком. Соседям по столу не повезло тоже. А всё потому, что сова – не арбалет, точно по мишеням не попадает. Венчал всю сброшенную корреспонденцию специальный выпуск «Пророка», упавший, как назло, передовицей вверх.

От увиденного заголовка меня начало трясти словно в припадке. «Герой в войне или Герой в постели?!» – гласил он, и на фотографии под ним чьи-то белые руки скользили по ученической мантии.

Я вскочил на ноги, бросив всё, и побежал к выходу. К горлу подступала едкая горечь. Мне показалось, что ещё один миг, и меня просто вывернет. В ушах стоял усиленный в несколько раз шорох газетных страниц. Только на пороге Большого Зала я обернулся и краем глаза успел заметить, как Колин Криви протянул руку к конверту на столе. Внезапно вся куча моей корреспонденции вспыхнула, и чей-то голос басовито заметил, что не место развратникам в национальных героях. Слизеринцы передавали друг другу газету и смеялись, тыча в неё пальцами.

Я выскочил наружу. Лицу и шее стало нестерпимо жарко. И я думал раньше, что хуже уже некуда? Предела мировым гадостям, по-видимому, не существует, как и людской подлости. Какая-то же сволочь отправила заметку в газету.

Наверное, в избытке чувств я, совершенно не замечая ничего вокруг себя, добежал бы до озера, но тут на моём пути возникла преграда. Я натолкнулся на неё, а потом с размахом и сдавленными ругательствами сел на пол. От боли – копчиком я здорово приложился о камень – на глаза навернулись слёзы. Я сдёрнул очки и вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

Надо мной возвышался Снейп. Я невольно попытался отползти: то ли моя бурная фантазия, то ли и в самом деле мне это привиделось, но вокруг ног профессора, наплывая и отступая, клубилась тьма, непроницаемая даже для падающих на неё солнечных лучей. Я моргнул раз, потом ещё – Снейп так и возвышался надо мной, но у его ног ничего не было – ни дыма, ни тумана, ни тьмы. Однако до потери контроля ему оставалось немного, судя по проблескам ярости в обычно непроницаемом взгляде.

– Если вы ещё надеетесь найти виновника наших бед, мистер Поттер, жду вас через час после ужина в классе. Постарайтесь не получать сегодня отработок, иначе я буду… – он сжал губы в тонкую полоску, – …очень недоволен.

И, не дожидаясь моего ответа, он пошёл в сторону подземелий.

– Да, сэр, – ответил я скорее себе, проводив быстро удалявшегося профессора взглядом. Его мантия от ходьбы развевалась, становясь похожей то на парус пиратского корабля, то на крылья тёмного ангела, то на флаг, трепыхавшийся на ветру. Не иначе как от стресса у меня разыгралось воображение: мантия – это всего лишь мантия, и ничего больше.

Но надо признать: мне стало спокойно. Всё-таки Снейп умел обнадёжить – весь его вид красноречиво говорил, что он, въедливый сукин сын, способен докопаться до самого дна и найти виновного в любой ситуации. Я, по крайней мере, на это очень рассчитывал. 

***

Но, как оказалось, старушка Судьба ещё не наигралась двумя своими марионетками. Мной – так точно. С первого же урока – с Гербологии – меня вызвали в кабинет директора.

Домовик, передававший сообщение, с таким отчаянием дёргал свои бедные уши, что мне почудилось – еще немного, и он их оторвёт напрочь. Разве мог он своим видом внушить надежду на благополучное окончание дела? 

Мой уход сопровождали шепотки и грозный окрик профессора Стебль с требованиями прекратить разговоры. Не очень помогло – половина присутствующих точно знала, куда я направлялся и зачем, даже если мне это было неизвестно.

Пока мои ноги шли от теплиц ко входу в замок, я мысленно успел собрать вещи, попрощаться с друзьями и помахать им батистовым платочком из окна Хогвартс–экспресса, утирая им же слёзы расставания. Если Снейп не поверил сходу в мою непричастность к этой истории, то почему это должен сделать Дамблдор? И потом – кроме него, школой руководил Совет Попечителей, половина из которых была Пожирателями Смерти, если верить слухам. А тем только дай повод…

Ведь, согласитесь, такое может быть: зашёл я к директору, а там сидит какой-то чиновник, который только и способен перекладывать бумажки. И важно так, как умеют только самые никчёмные люди, говорит, что и Дамблдор, и Снейп уже обживаются в Азкабане, а меня отсылают к какому-то крупному специалисту на реабилитацию. Как-никак мне ещё до совершеннолетия целый год… Вариант не из лучших. 

Хотя что тут может быть лучше? Меня и так считали любовником Снейпа. Будь его любовником кто-то другой, вряд ли его бы забросали негодующими письмами. Герой должен убивать и умирать на благо всего магического мира, а сексом пусть другие занимаются. А то вдруг герой пристрастится к сексу, что потом делать? Убийства нормальным героям удовольствия не приносят… И жить тебе, Гарри, одному всю жизнь. 

Я всхлипнул, придя к такому выводу. Жалко себя было до одури. 

Горгулья стояла ко мне задом, как бы показывая своё отношение ко всяким вихрастым мальчишкам, которые беспрепятственно шастают в директорский кабинет. Я горько вздохнул, поправил на плече ремень сумки и побрёл наверх, словно приговорённый к казни.

Перед дверью кабинета я остановился, настраиваясь на самое плохое, и тихонько постучался. Потом ещё раз. А после дверь распахнулась сама, и из кабинета выскочила МакГонагалл, едва не сбив меня с ног. Если бы ситуация была иной, я бы не удержался от смешка. Больше всего МакГонагалл напоминала большую кошку, у которой от ярости вздыбилась шерсть. Нужно ли говорить, что такой – не соответствующей эталонам аккуратности и строгости, которые она блюла постоянно – я её увидел впервые? Даже когда моя метла затормозила в трёх дюймах от её окна, и профессор за этим наблюдала, её волосы не стояли дыбом, а лицо не было покрыто красными пятнами.

– А-а-а, мистер Поттер? Входите! В этом бедламе только вас и не хватает! – Она попробовала пригладить свою причёску (если эту спутанную паклю вообще можно было пригладить) и с гордо поднятой головой начала спускаться вниз.

Я нерешительно заглянул в кабинет, дверь которого мой декан оставила распахнутой, и остолбенел. Теперь не нужно было объяснять, почему моего стука никто не услышал. Люди, собравшиеся в кабинете, вряд ли могли услышать вообще хоть что-то – гвалт стоял такой, словно я попал не к руководителю престижной школы, а на восточный базар, где от громкости голоса зависела дневная выручка.

Альбус Дамблдор – уж насколько уравновешенный старик, а кричал не тише остальных, да ещё и притоптывал ногой, чтобы придать сказанному особый вес. Он что-то доказывал министру Фаджу, который в ответ грозил Дамблдору скрученной в трубочку газетой, датированной этим неспокойным днём. Ей-богу, он ею размахивал, как тролль дубиной. Я захихикал, в последний момент замаскировав смешок кашлем. С таким же успехом я мог бы хохотать в полный голос – никто бы и не заметил.

Два аврора спорили о чём-то с главой Попечительского Совета – я не мог точно припомнить его фамилию, вроде бы Валлингтон. Тут же, взобравшись на стул с ногами и подпрыгивая, что-то выкрикивал профессор Флитвик, а оппонентом его была тощая прилизанная ведьма в серой мантии и с очень злым лицом. Никто не хотел уступать противнику.

Единственным, кто не участвовал во всей этой перебранке – потому что оскорбления так и сыпались на головы спорящих, – был профессор Снейп. Он сидел в сторонке, спелёнутый, как мумия, толстыми джутовыми канатами, и тоскливо разглядывал перепуганного феникса, который возбуждённо скакал по жёрдочке и то и дело топорщил переливчатый красно-золотой хвост.

Я как можно незаметнее прокрался мимо всех спорщиков и сел рядышком с молчаливым Снейпом, затолкал школьную сумку под стул, сложил ладони на коленях и принялся ждать, когда мне объяснят, зачем пригласили.

Молчавший Снейп вызывал… нет, не желание защитить, хотя мне его было искренне жаль, а когнитивный диссонанс – мудрёный термин я учил неделю, признаюсь честно. Снейп любил склоки, как я заметил ещё на первом курсе. А здесь, когда можно было блеснуть своим злым юмором, – и вдруг демонстрировалось такое равнодушие к общей сваре. Подменили Снейпа, что ли? Вдобавок к непривычному поведению он ещё и кивнул мне, отчего я чуть не свалился со стула. Подобного знака внимания мог удостоиться староста Слизерина или кто-то из коллег, но Поттер – никогда!

Я, немного ошалевший от свалившегося на меня счастья в виде профессорской вежливости, перевёл взгляд на сражающихся за свои идеалы. Если поначалу у меня появилась дурная мысль вмешаться и добавить к здешнему бедламу своих личных нот, то, удобно устроившись на стуле, я уже не торопился себя обнаруживать. Наверное, лучше затаиться и послушать, в чём тут дело. А то потом переврут или половину опустят за ненадобностью. Да и к тому же я был вполне себе типичным учеником. Вызвали? С уроков официально сорвали? Почему бы и не прогулять оставшиеся занятия на вполне законных основаниях? Так что сидел я тихо, как мышь, и размышлял, с чего начать разоблачение неизвестного писателя.

– Я сказал – в Азкабан! – вдруг заорал Фадж. Я, в своих мечтах завязавший последний бантик на пойманном преступнике – лицом и телосложением он напоминал Малфоя, – вздрогнул от неожиданности и проблеял:

– Зачем в Азкабан?

В наступившей тишине взгляды всех в комнате устремились на нашу парочку, вполне мирно пристроившуюся в сторонке.

– А с вами, молодой человек, будет особый разговор! – Фадж подскочил поближе, и его газета закачалась перед самым моим носом. Будь он моим ровесником, я бы давно приложил этой газетёнкой ему между глаз.

Но от грозного вида обычно безобидного министра я съёжился, втянул голову в плечи и только таращился на него исподлобья. Снейп, несмотря на то что был связан, тут же начал двигаться так, словно пытался закрыть меня своей мощной грудью. И снова молча.

– Корнелиус, будь добр, верни Северусу голос! – вполне миролюбиво попросил Дамблдор.

– И опять выслушивать его неуместный сарказм? – Низкорослый министр Фадж сделал выпад газетой сначала в сторону Снейпа, а потом уже Дамблдора. Выглядело это так, будто книззл-недоросль бросался на гиппогрифа, – забавно.

Но я с каким-то злорадством, полностью уничтожившим прежнее сочувствие, покосился на Снейпа. Не далее как две недели назад он обещал нас сделать немыми, чтобы мы не подсказывали друг другу на проверочной по зельям. Кажется, у судьбы была своя тонкая ирония.

– Я прошу… – сделал упор на «прошу» Дамблдор. Зная директора, и не такие, как Фадж, торопились выполнить его просьбу. Неудивительно, что министр, не сопротивляясь, взмахнул палочкой, правда, в знак протеста закатил глаза.

– Я настаиваю, господин директор, что подобные случаи должны рассматриваться сугубо в стенах школы! – тут же подал голос Снейп, махом превращаясь в «знакомое зло». – И не позволю угрожать ребёнку, пока не доказана его вина!

– Доказательства? – по-девчоночьи завизжал Фадж. – Мне, например, ситуация полностью ясна! Посмотрите, Альбус, как он защищает своего малолетнего любовника! Стыд! Позор! Разврат в этих почтенных стенах! Я даже не пошевелюсь, пока общественности не будет предложен достойный выход! Скандал на всю Британию! Нет! На весь мир!!!

Министр бушевал, газета, ведомая его рукой, описывала странные фигуры в воздухе, все остальные в кабинете заворожённо следили за обоими.

– Успокойтесь, господин министр! – процедила неизвестная мне прилизанная ведьма, которую захотелось скормить какому-то из монстров Хагрида, как только она продолжила свою тираду. – Мальчик жил у магглов, что с него взять? Достойный выход я вижу только один: растлителя – в Азкабан, мальчика – в хорошую семью на перевоспитание. У меня на примете уже есть кое-кто без материальных затруднений...

Я набычился и приготовился отбиваться: почему-то мне показалось, что меня уже продали за «безматериальные затруднения». 

– Да вы сама из магглов! – ответил ей профессор Флитвик повышенным тоном, вероятно, подумавший о том же. – Мальчик в том возрасте, когда уже заключаются помолвки. Он – не ребёнок. Раскройте любую книгу по традициям магического мира. И вы ещё нам будете рассказывать о воспитании?!

Снова поднялся шум. Глава Попечителей вместе с Флитвиком громко спорили с тощей ведьмой, активно жестикулируя, призывая из книжного шкафа книгу за книгой и тыча в их страницы волшебными палочками. Палочки искрили, и на пергаментах расползались уродливые коричневые подпалины. Снейп застонал, глядя на такое варварское обращение с книгами, но его стоны потонули во всеобщем гомоне. Альбус, шевеля губами, капал себе в кубок какое-то зелье, второй рукой придерживаясь за сердце.

И только я был капельку рад, что урок Защиты От Тёмных Искусств у Слизнорта проходил без меня. Вообще-то, Слизнорт считался зельеваром, но Снейп так вцепился в свои зелья, что пришлось нашему толстячку преподавать ЗОТИ, что при его неповоротливости сразу превратилось в чтение учебника с выражением и иногда в ролях.

Реплика Снейпа, вероятно, забывшего, кто сидел с ним рядом, обрисовывала ситуацию лучше всего.

– Балаган! – изрёк он и скривился, когда тональность некоторых воплей перешла в категорию визга. – Видно, что с детьми работают: сами так и не повзрослели!

Весь этот «балаган» продолжался долго. В конце концов, разъярённая «серая» ведьма выхватила у министра его грозное оружие – газету – и с силой шлёпнула ею сначала почтенного профессора Флитвика, а после и не менее почтенного попечителя по голове. Авроры, которые до этого стояли подобно статуям атлантов (только в отличие от классических они подпирали стены, а не балконы), нахмурились и сделали несколько шагов к расходившейся женщине.

– Хватит! – оглушил всех грозный окрик Дамблдора, который, по моим наблюдениям, уже принял никак не меньше пяти зелий, но всё равно держался за грудь судорожно сжатой ладонью. – Мы здесь собрались не для этого. Нам нужен выход из создавшейся ситуации. И, как верно заметил Северус, Министерство никогда не занималось вопросами морального облика учеников и педагогического коллектива! Тем более в отношении ученика, достигшего возраста брачного согласия. Я понимаю, что ситуация слегка неадекватная…

Дамблдор переждал всплеск возмущений. Активно противилась нити директорского рассуждения всё та же агрессивная ведьма.

– …но расследование по этому вопросу ещё не окончено, а следовательно, никаких наказаний и порицаний быть не может!

– Но, Альбус, нужно успокоить общественность! – округлил глаза порядком охрипший Фадж, лишившийся вместе со своим экзотическим оружием и своей категоричности.

– Тогда, я думаю, никто не возразит, что лучший выход – помолвка между профессором Снейпом и мистером Поттером? – с убитым видом закончил Дамблдор.

– Что?! – завопил я, вскакивая со стула. Стул, если бы он был одушевлённым, точно свалился бы в обморок, а так он просто свалился, добавив шума в кабинете.

– Что? – прохрипел Снейп, бледнея больше обычного, но в отличие от меня выпрямившись идеально ровно и будто бы застыв на месте.

– Да, это хороший вариант… – важно надув щёки, сказал Фадж. – Значит, на том и остановимся…

– Но я не согласен! – мой голос сел до москитного писка.

– А как же перевоспитание?! – вторила мне ведьма из Отдела по делам несовершеннолетних. 

– Вы издеваетесь? – бушевал Снейп. – Мало того что на пустом месте сделали из меня… непонятно кого! Растлителя?! Насильника?! Педофила?! Так ещё и хотите, чтобы я стал им на законных основаниях?!

– Северус… – укоризненно попытался остановить его Дамблдор. – Это всего лишь фикция.

– Растлителя же надо в Азкабан… – не унималась тощая.

– Фикция?! – ещё больше распалился Снейп. Все остальные, если и говорили в этот момент, шокированно замолчали – профессор обычно язвил, мог прикрикнуть, но орать на власть имущих так, что с портретов облетала позолота?.. За ним такого не водилось! – То есть это не я, а вы, Альбус, будете предлагать к рассмотрению брачный договор?! Или, может, вы, _министр_ Фадж, будете проводить все положенные ритуалы?! Или вы, госпожа Бриджстоун, станете обучать Поттера всему, что нужно знать молодому жениху?! 

Глава Попечительского Совета быстро спрятался за спины авроров, чтобы не пришлось, как остальным упомянутым в пламенной речи Снейпа, невразумительно мычать, выдавливая из себя достойные оправдания. 

– А вы почему молчите, Поттер? – переключился Снейп на меня. – Ах да! Вас же ещё не просветили, что для заключения брака с кем-то из Принцев вы должны доказать собственное целомудрие!

– Что доказать? – пропищал я контртенором, в изнеможении упал на соседний стул, потом попытался снова вскочить… В ушах зашумело, ноги стали ватными, и я позорно лишился чувств.

***

Ещё до того, как настойчивая чернота перед глазами окончательно разошлась, я услышал негромкий разговор над моим бренным телом.

– Довели ребёнка… – вздохнул Дамблдор. Судя по вполне себе ласковым похлопываниям по щекам, это он пытался привести меня в чувство.

– Его доведёшь… – возразил Снейп. Поскольку кто-то растирал мне тыльную сторону ладоней чем-то резко пахнущим, а у Дамблдора в наличии только две руки, и обе были заняты моим лицом, то этим, вероятнее всего, занимался Снейп. Остальные голоса звучали глуше, но и гораздо миролюбивее.

Я уже открыл глаза и даже вполне удачно сфокусировал взгляд, когда Дамблдор послал Фоукса за мадам Помфри. В это время в кабинете царило настороженное спокойствие. Попечитель о чём-то думал, потирая подбородок с миной философа. Прилизанная ведьма корчила гримасы, как дрессированная обезьяна, глядя на нашу пару, авроры глазели по сторонам, сдерживая рвущиеся зевки, а профессор Флитвик, наконец-то усевшись на стул как положено, читал книгу из арсенала доказательной базы. Оторвавшись от неё на мгновение и заметив, что я очнулся, он ободряюще – как ему казалось – сказал:

– Ну же, мистер Поттер, от помолвки ещё никто не умирал.

От его слов мне опять захотелось посетить мир грёз, я закатил глаза, за что и получил от Снейпа несколько пощёчин посильнее. Альбус Дамблдор, вернувшись на своё место за директорским столом, печально оглядел всю братию поверх очков-половинок, достал из тумбочки бутылку Огденского и щедро плеснул себе в наколдованный кубок.

– Альбус, и мне, будь добр! – Фадж перенёс с помощью чар креслице, обитое пёстрым ситцем, поближе к столу и наколдовал себе хрустальный бокал, щедро украшенный насечкой. Потом с миной человека, убеждённого в правильности своих действий, он уселся, поддёрнув брюки, и попробовал напиток. За ним на запах подтянулся попечитель, который просто поставил на стол свой вариант бокала и пристроился на свободном стуле, закинув ногу на ногу. Авроры – неявно, бочком, но тоже подобрались ближе к дармовой выпивке. Дамблдор начаровал и им по кубку, махнув рукой на субординацию. Авроры пили стоя, вытянувшись в струночку и одобрительно крякая после каждого глотка.

Из враз позеленевшего пламени камина вынырнула мадам Помфри, поморщилась, взглянув на пьющих с утра, и чеканным шагом подошла ко мне. В её руке был угрожающего вида саквояж. Снейп, удостоверившись, что в его услугах больше не нуждались, вручную подтянул стул ко всей честной компании, куда загадочным образом втиснулись и ведьма-моралистка с Флитвиком, и сел с краю, рассматривая первую порцию напитка с чисто исследовательским интересом.

***

Вскоре происходящее в директорском кабинете напоминало театр абсурда. Директор школы, два преподавателя, глава Попечительского Совета, министр Магии, глава Отдела по делам несовершеннолетних и два аврора сидели кружком за столом и хмуро хлебали Огденское виски из разномастных кубков и бокалов – у кого и на что хватило навыков элементарной Трансфигурации. А в центре стола под Согревающими Чарами красовались приятной расцветкой пузатый чайник и две чайные пары, дополненные молочником и сахарницей.

Как бы низко ни пал Дамблдор – выпивать с утра при свидетелях и начальстве, – но поить меня виски он пока не решился. И без того хватало претендентов на содержимое директорского бара. Хотя подвыпившего подростка можно было бы уговорить если и не на всё, то на многое. Помфри же, радуясь подопытному гриффиндорцу, вручила мне очередное зельеварческое творение, от запаха которого меня замутило.

– Хватит ломать комедию, мистер Поттер! – подал уже не совсем трезвый голос Снейп – опорожнённая бутылка с предательским звоном отправилась под стол к трём своим товаркам. – Тут вас ждут ваш чай и профессор Флитвик, который скрепит нашу помолвку после вашего осви… осве… ос-ви-де-тель-ство-ва-ни-я.

– А если я не хочу? – жалобно спросил я, с помощью мадам Помфри садясь на стул ровно. Желудок жгло от обилия зелий и от нервов.

– Значит, у вас будет новый профессор по зельям, потому что я перееду в Азкабан на постоянное место жительства, – обречённо произнёс Снейп и снова приложился к кубку.

– О, круто! – мстительно парировал я, кривясь от головной боли. – Может, хоть новый не будет ко мне придираться?

– Совести у вас, Поттер, нет, – вздохнул Снейп, не отрывая взгляда от бокала, а Дамблдор укоряюще протянул:

– Гарри… стыдись!

Моя голова просто шла кругом от завертевшихся событий, и я панически пытался придумать отговорку, чтобы избежать неожиданно свалившихся обязательств. Да и после реплики Снейпа о доказательствах невинности я откровенно побаивался даже просто приближаться к нему. Как назло, идей не возникало никаких.

– А разве опекун не должен дать согласие на помолвку? – выпалил я, уже ни на что не рассчитывая.

– Должен, – меланхолично ответил Фадж, толкая локтем свою министерскую коллегу. Но она мирно посапывала, уткнувшись прилизанной головёнкой в полированную столешницу, и просыпаться не желала. – А кто у Поттера опекун?

– Сириус Блэк, – отозвался самый трезвый из всей компании – профессор Флитвик. – Об этом даже Скитер писала.

– Беглый преступник? – чуть оживился Фадж, по-видимому, охочий до сенсаций, и тут же понурился. – У-у-у, тогда придётся придумывать что-то другое... Где искать этого Сириуса Блэка? Сразу после побега его не поймали – теперь тем более не найдём. Стран на свете много, а отделений Гринготтса ещё больше.

– Я могу идти? – спросил я, с ужасом наблюдая картину полного морального разложения. Лучше бы я отсидел десяток уроков ЗОТИ в исполнении Слизнорта, чем наблюдать то, что пришлось наблюдать, и участвовать в том, в чём пришлось участвовать.

– Иди, мой мальчик! – кивнул Дамблдор, глядя, как Флитвик с трудом наполняет свой стакан. Сам он, как я предполагал, держал голову прямо только за счёт подпирающей её руки.

За целый день никто больше не видел никого из тех, кто пил в кабинете Дамблдора. Мне удалось прогулять только ЗОТИ – последним уроком стояли Древние Руны. Вернее, последним уроком числились Чары, но профессор Флитвик так и не покинул директорский кабинет, следовательно, недовольная МакГонагалл назначила замену.


	6. Chapter 6

Я надеялся, что у меня в запасе будет хотя бы немного времени. Сложившаяся ситуация выглядела настолько абсурдной, что не хотелось напортачить и ещё больше запутать её. Пока, надо сказать, я не видел, как можно выкрутиться, не заключая помолвку и не бросая всё: школу, друзей и магический мир впридачу. Стоило всё обдумать, обсудить с друзьями и привыкнуть к мысли, что такое (брак между двумя мужчинами) вообще возможно в древнем и консервативном магическом обществе. Я представил, какой крик подняли бы Дурсли, узнай они об этом. Наверное, к их извечному «урод» добавилось бы ещё несколько довольно обидных обращений. 

Друзья же повели себя так, как я и ожидал: Рон долго возмущался, куда катится мир, если за клевету должны расплачиваться сами оклеветанные, а Гермиона ободряюще поцеловала в щеку и пообещала всяческую помощь.

Однако, прежде чем унестись в библиотеку искать выход из положения, мы коллективно придумали и написали письмо Сириусу, который всё ещё числился моим опекуном, пусть и не мог выполнять свои обязанности из-за того, что скрывался. Мы надеялись, что он, подготовленный нашим посланием, будет категорически против помолвки и скорее устроит драку, чем благословит «молодых». 

Гермиона изобретала аргументы, Рон придавал фразам образности, а я всё это коллективное безобразие записывал, иногда всё же смягчая оскорбительные эпитеты в адрес Снейпа и усугубляя их, когда речь шла об авторе скандального рассказика. Мы так увлеклись, что закончили, когда до закрытия библиотеки оставалось всего несколько минут. Нас с Роном этот факт не опечалил: мы свято верили, что впереди ещё, по крайней мере, пара дней, чтобы поковыряться в пыльных фолиантах. Гермиона же не была уверена в этом.

До отбоя мы с Роном успели сбегать в совятню, отправить наше послание крёстному и с чувством первого выигранного сражения завалились спать.

Снейп мне мерещился и во снах. Если не его тёмный силуэт на фоне звёздного неба и зубцов Астрономической башни, так пронзительный взгляд исподлобья, когда он заполнял журнал, в то время как кто-то из учеников обсуждал нечто животрепещущее, забыв, что урок зелий уже начался.

Самое худшее мне приснилось, как всегда, под утро. Я стоял перед зеркалом Еиналеж и смотрел на тускнеющие образы моих родителей, в который раз раздавленный тоской по семейному теплу и необходимой мне поддержке. В какой-то момент я почувствовал, как на мои плечи легли чужие ладони, ласково сжали, слегка погладили. И над ухом прозвучал голос Снейпа, спрашивающий, а точно ли я не позволял никому дотронуться до собственного тела. От вкрадчивости этого голоса поднялись волоски на предплечьях и мурашки стекли от места касания его тяжёлых ладоней вниз.

Проснулся я взмокший, словно бежал из мира сновидений, стараясь уйти от пугающих меня ощущений и впечатлений. Пижама противно прилипла к спине и ногам, а волоски на теле так и стояли дыбом, будто наэлектризованные. В довершение всего раздался хлопок, который не мог не обратить на себя внимание моих просыпавшихся соседей по комнате. Так что Дин, глядя на меня, даже захихикал и сказал, не зная, насколько он близок к истине:

– Никак тебе во сне Снейп в любви признавался!

Хорошо, что мой невменяемый вид можно было списать на кошмар. Домовик, чьё появление и выдал хлопок, долго таращился круглыми глазами, но потом чинно поклонился и протянул мне крошечный свиток пергамента с яркой бирюзовой лентой и сургучной печатью, на которой красовался герб Хогвартса.

– Профессор Дамблдор, сэр, просил зайти к нему.

Домовик ещё раз отвесил поклон, покосился на мои пижамные штаны и исчез. Да, обычные подростковые проблемы меня не миновали, но зачем же так было пялиться?

Я приводил себя в порядок с какой-то маниакальной дотошностью, несвойственной мне. Вымыл уши и вычистил зубы до белизны фарфора, тщательно вывязал узел галстука, расправил кончики воротничка форменной рубашки, даже снял несколько шерстинок Живоглота с мантии, чем никогда раньше не озадачивался. 

В завершение всего я попробовал совладать с вихром на затылке, но тот никак не хотел преклоняться перед силой влажной расчёски и всё равно задорно торчал на самом видном месте. В конце концов я махнул на него рукой и побрёл к директорскому кабинету, повторяя про себя одну и ту же фразу:

«Ну всё, Поттер, добегался…»

Мне так хотелось, чтобы, глядя на мой безупречный образ, Дамблдору и остальным стало очевидно, что я несовершеннолетний, что в своих усмирениях слишком активной общественности они принуждают ребёнка повзрослеть раньше срока. Хотелось подчеркнуть разницу между мной – безусым юнцом – и умудрённым опытом профессором и в кои веки пристыдить их всех за их же беспомощность. Нет, это я уже замечтался. Стыдно, как кричал неизвестный моралист там, в Большом зале, должно быть мне – это у меня любовь с преподавателем! А им стыдиться нечего. И, честно говоря, я ещё тогда засомневался, что всех настолько возмутила наша разница в возрасте или судимость Снейпа. Скорее всего, придуманная любовь, так безукоризненно доказанная писакой магам Британии, притягивала зависть. Ведь я оказался и героем, и возлюбленным. А другие не могли похвастаться ни тем, ни другим.

Я шёл к директорскому кабинету, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам и не прислушиваться, но всё равно настырные шепотки словно сами лезли в уши. Меня обрадовало лишь одно: за прошедшую ночь никто не изобрёл ничего нового. А последняя фраза, настигшая меня почти у самой горгульи, вызвала не привычную злость, а улыбку. Может, и правда – набраться наглости и спросить у Снейпа, почему он так придирается ко мне на зельях, если у нас с ним неземная любовь?

Как и днём раньше, горгулья сидела, повернувшись ко всем посетителям спиной. И моя надежда избежать визита к директору из-за якобы тугоухого стража – иногда за ним такое водилось – рассыпалась в прах.

В кабинете на этот раз никто не кричал и не возмущался. Тишина бы звенела, если бы не шумели экзотические приборчики на отдельном столике у самого окна. О наступившем празднике напоминала злобно оскалившаяся тыква с мерцающим огоньком за изогнутыми зубами. Вскользь глянул на неё и отвернулся: словно сама система, в лапы которой мне не посчастливилось попасть, глумливо щерилась и подзуживала – мол, давай, вывернись из моих цепких когтей.

Я стиснул кулаки и смело сделал несколько шагов к ожидающим меня. Сириус, Снейп, Флитвик и Дамблдор сидели и думали каждый о своём, наверное. Должно быть, размышляли они о чём-то очень серьёзном, потому что мне сложно вспомнить хотя бы один случай, когда Снейп и Сириус, находясь в одной комнате, не сцепились бы друг с другом.

Едва заметив меня, крёстный вскочил с места и полез обниматься, обдавая дыханием с явным запахом перегара.

– Ты как?! – частил он под вялые приветствия остальных. Я принюхался. Кроме алкогольного духа в кабинете сильно пахло Обезболивающим. 

Сириус же словно стремился наверстать недостаток нашего с ним общения – в поток его восклицаний мне не удалось бы вставить и слова:

– А вытянулся-то как! А вырос! Джеймс в твоём возрасте тоже тянулся неизвестно куда. Два раза за год мантии и брюки покупал! А красавец какой стал. Ну, ты так и не сказал, как ты?

Он с улыбкой, за которой проступила гримаса горечи, рассматривал моё лицо, а потом снова обнял, то ли пряча слёзы, то ли не зная, что сказать. Я с удивлением обнаружил: мне надо подрасти ещё всего на пару дюймов, чтобы сравняться с ним в росте. Откуда-то сбоку донеслось презрительное фырканье. Снейп.

– Тебе по порядку? – Я покосился на Снейпа, и угомонившаяся ярость взметнулась по новому кругу. – Плохо спал (ложь), голоден (истина где-то рядом) и разозлён (чистейшая правда!).

Сириус не знал, куда девать глаза. Я отчётливо понимал, что никто из находившихся в этой комнате, по сути, не был виновен в случившемся, но нервотрёпка вчерашнего дня и неизвестность сегодняшнего подстёгивали мою разгорающуюся злость. Я дождался фразы крёстного – его дежурного и нелепого утешения. Да, в этом-то и была вся соль: Сириус Блэк мог закрыть собой, рассказать море странных или неприличных историй, поддержать в любой шалости, но он не умел утешать – слова его поддержки напоминали лепет двоечника. И то же самое происходило, когда он пытался противостоять близким людям, – их нападки заставляли его мямлить или молча смотреть глазами, полными обиженного недоумения. Но всё равно каждый раз он считал нужным произнести что-то вроде: «Прости… держись…».

После его очередного: «Я бы и хотел тебя обрадовать, но не могу – в этот раз…» – я дал волю рвущемуся из горла протесту. Нет, я не кричал – зло цедил сквозь зубы каждое слово, не опускал глаз, всматриваясь в бледнеющее лицо крёстного:

– Я не хочу слушать про этот раз. У меня каждый раз «этот».

Сириус издавал какие-то звуки, которые мало напоминали членораздельную речь и которые злили меня ещё больше. Я не заметил, что с каждым словом начал повышать голос, пока горло не заболело от криков.

– Хотите, чтобы не было скандала, – в конце концов заорал я, – найдите этого писателишку! Почему я должен за кого-то отдуваться каждый раз?! За папу, за маму, за трусливых людей, которые ждут, что я пойду и умру за них, – вместо того, чтобы бороться самим!

В кабинете стояла такая тишина, что мне на миг почудилось, что я оглох от собственных воплей. И вдруг…

– Ох, Поттер, с мозгами у вас недобор, но вот голосом Мерлин не обидел.

Я оглянулся – Снейп сидел и сосредоточенно тёр виски. Эмоции сошли на нет, и меня закачало, как пьяного: колени дрожали, а из спины словно рывком выдернули позвоночник. Я добрёл до ближайшего стула, упал на него и только тогда обратил внимание, как пристально смотрит на меня Дамблдор. Не осуждающе, нет – одобряюще и ободряюще.

Мои вопли, наверное, что-то пробудили в душе Сириуса, потому что его дружелюбие куда-то подевалось, и он презрительно процедил в сторону Снейпа:

– Тебя забыли спросить, Сопливус.

– Пёсик, к ноге, – засвистел в ответ на реплику Сириуса Снейп, бросая на него косой взгляд. Я сидел далековато, но мне и оттуда было хорошо видно, что белки глаз профессора расчерчены сетью лопнувших капилляров. 

Он спокойно, насколько позволяли ему трясущиеся руки, откупорил очередной флакон, скривился и опрокинул зелье себе в рот. Запах лазарета усилился – Обезболивающее пахнет слишком резко. Снейп опять сгорбился, почти касаясь лбом колен. Его рука, обычно нервно что-то теребящая, мёртвой птицей лежала на директорском столе. Дамблдор перегнулся через стол и накрыл её своей морщинистой ладонью.

– Северус, может, ты сегодня отлежишься у Поппи? А твои уроки проведём, когда тебе полегчает…

– Никто не поручится, что на этом он успокоится, – ответил Снейп, не поднимая головы и не собираясь просвещать остальных, о чём идёт речь. – Парочки Круциатусов маловато, чтобы свалить меня с ног.

Снейп был у Него? Мне не потребовалось ни нравоучений Дамблдора, ни острот Снейпа, чтобы почувствовать себя на редкость паскудно. Я не подумал за своими переживаниями, что у нашего зельевара много обязанностей. И ему надо держать ответ не только перед Советом Попечителей или лояльным директором, но и перед этим, как называл его обычно Невилл, порождением Гекаты.

Снейп, словно читая мои мысли, по крайней мере, догадываясь, что они о нём, резко выпрямился, наклонил голову вправо-влево, разминая мышцы шеи, и поднялся со стула.

– Как всегда: кто-то развлекается, а мне потом расхлёбывай. Альбус, пора заканчивать! Я хочу ещё успеть позавтракать и подготовиться к занятиям.

После этих слов я напрягся. Я уже забыл, зачем меня пригласили. Снейп криво усмехнулся, сощурив глаза.

– Поттер, не драматизируйте! Вот вам порция Веритасерума, мы зададим вам всего один вопрос, и всё! Заметьте, я выбрал самый гуманный способ…

– Благодарен безмерно, сэр! – ляпнул я.

– Мне снять баллы за хамство?

Я поджал губы и замолчал, глотая обиду.

– Поттер, не усложняйте, идите сюда и пейте! – Снейп уронил каплю жидкости, похожей на воду, в кубок из крошечной пипетки, извлечённой из такого же миниатюрного флакончика.

– Гарри… – как бы попросил или мягко приказал Дамблдор. А Сириус смотрел виноватыми глазами и молчал; я давно заметил – против директора Хогвартса крёстный и слова не произнесёт. Со Снейпом у него дела обстояли гораздо эмоциональнее и более напряжённо, но, вероятно, для сегодняшнего мероприятия Дамблдор изрядно поработал с ненавистью Сириуса к старому школьному врагу. 

Если бы Сириус меня поддержал, я не остановился бы на одной порции протестов, но какой смысл протестовать, если с подачи Дамблдора крёстный чуть ли не сам прочил меня в женихи к нашей сальноволосой язве?

Я подошёл к директорскому столу, медленно, словно ещё рассчитывая на милость судьбы, поднял кубок – вода в нём шла еле заметной рябью – и с трудом подавил в себе желание выплеснуть содержимое в ухмыляющуюся рожу Снейпа. Скорчив пародию на мину профессора, я демонстративно выпил Зелье Правды и застыл на месте.

Мир поменялся не сразу: никаких резких запахов, никаких ярких цветов внезапно не навалилось. Но то, что ещё полминуты назад безмерно раздражало, стало вдруг безразлично. Проблемы? Разве они есть? Тайны? Я бы прыснул, если бы мне не было лень реагировать. Волдеморт? Пусть Снейп с Дамблдором с ним сражаются – мне наплевать и на войны, и на мировое господство.

– Гарри, ты занимался когда-либо сексом? – сквозь равнодушный шелест леса, который почему-то звучал в моих ушах, долетел голос Дамблдора. Мне хотелось рассказать, что и с кем бы я сделал, если бы мог, но спросили не о том. Я пожал плечами.

– Надо было сразу объяснить ему, что считается сексом, – проворчал Снейп рядом. – Поттер, вы занимались непотребствами с одним человеком или больше? Доводили кого-то до оргазма руками? Ртом? Ещё как-нибудь?

– Нет, – я немного удивился, как странно звучал мой голос, – будто металл падал на камни – звонко, но безэмоционально. – Только один.

– Это не секс, Поттер, это самоудовлетворение! – Снейп не мог не съехидничать.

– Северус! Сопливус, не наглей! – осадили его. Шелест ветвей понемногу отступал, и вот тогда я почувствовал, как горячо стало щекам. Воспоминания-то никуда не делись.

– Вы!.. Вы!.. – Я схватил опустошённый мною кубок и швырнул его в ухмыляющегося Снейпа.

– Гарри, успокойся, пожалуйста. Северус, ты тоже присядь и помолчи! – Между Снейпом и мной как чёртик из табакерки возник Дамблдор. – Филиус, начинай, или мы опять сорвём учебный процесс.

Никаких «Согласны ли вы…» не прозвучало – Флитвик затянул заунывную мелодию, вроде баллады о каком-то бравом викинге. Я сумел различить лишь наши со Снейпом полные имена и поразился такой обыденности второго имени профессора – Тобиас. Любопытно было бы узнать, а не из магглорожденных ли профессор Снейп?

Между тем церемония продолжалась. Я не смог окончательно решить для себя – гражданская это церемония или магическая: ни лент силы, ни крови, ни зачарованных пергаментов.

«Зрелищность ни к чёрту!» – поморщился я на фальшивую подпевку Дамблдора.

Профессор Флитвик провыл финальный куплет и стёр со лба пот, будто он не завывал зимним ветром, а вручную строил новое крыло Хогвартса.

– Ну всё – можете поцеловаться! Мы даже на завтрак успеваем… – Он достал часы-луковицу и с удовлетворённым видом хлопнул крышкой.

– Что? – пропищал я, сатанея на глазах. – А трусы снимать сразу не надо?

– Минус пятьдесят баллов с Гриффиндора! Поттер, вы переходите всякие границы! – зарычал Снейп, явно не собираясь на этом останавливаться, но мягкое «Северус!» Дамблдора испортило всю сцену «грозный учитель и провинившийся ученик» на корню.

– Прости, Северус, – начислять или снимать баллы с Гарри у тебя теперь не получится, но ты можешь сообщать мне или Минерве, и мы поощрим или накажем его – в разумных пределах, конечно. Гарри, я понимаю, что для тебя эта ситуация немного… нетрадиционна, но поверь, как только инцидент будет расследован, виновник найден, ты получишь и свою свободу, и компенсацию…

– А Обливиэйт мне будет дарован? – Я понемногу продвигался за спину Дамблдору, не сводя глаз с приближающегося Снейпа, который зачем-то закатывал рукава своей мантии. Не иначе он вначале протащит меня по кабинету за волосы – в магических традициях разве такого нет? Или это из репертуара бронзового века? Разница для меня, злого, была невелика. 

– Вот тут уж прости, Гарри, но ты забываешься, поэтому минус десять баллов с Гриффиндора!

– Маловато, Альбус, с этого паршивца нужно было снять больше.

Шаг Снейпа – и так стремительный – ещё ускорился. Я пустился трусцой, стараясь, чтобы нас с женихом разделяли директорский стол и зловещая тыква.

– Теперь уже с меня ещё и снимать что-то захотели… – запыхавшись, пробормотал я. Флитвик засмеялся, трясясь всем своим кругленьким тельцем.

– Поттер, что за забеги по директорскому кабинету? – Снейп принялся обходить стол с другой стороны, – я помчался что было духу в противоположную. – Это переходит всякие границы. Петрификус Тоталус!

Почувствовав, что обездвижен, я чуть не поседел от ужаса. Вот сейчас злобный профессор настигнет меня и надругается, не спрашивая о моих желаниях. Если бы я мог, то зажмурился бы и заорал. Снейп смотрел на настигнутого проклятием меня скорее задумчиво, чем злорадно, легко поднял на руки, как рухнувшую в беспамятство барышню, и едва коснулся губами моего рта. Именно в этот момент я поверил, что участвовал в магическом обряде, – казалось, профессор одарил меня не целомудренным поцелуем, а пронзил молнией. Это было больно. Не так, как Круциатус или сломанная рука, но всё же ощутимо.   
Что-то такое, вероятно, почувствовал и Снейп, потому что он покачнулся, хватка его стала крепче, а по моей щеке скользнул горячий воздух судорожного выдоха.

Сириус за нашими спинами зарычал, с отчаянием в голосе выкрикнул: «Особняк Блэков», – и пламя загудело в каминной трубе вместо привычного хлопка дверью. Если бы не чары, я бы разрыдался – такого острого ощущения, что меня предали, ещё никогда не было.

– Чёрт! – Снейп поставил безвольного меня перед собой, прижимая одной рукой, и неловко взмахнул палочкой, отменяя предыдущее колдовство. Я обмяк, и по щекам сразу потекли слёзы. Если бы не это странное объятие, то я, без сомнения, снова оказался бы на полу.

– Хорошо, что ты сам понял, Северус, – мягко укорил его Дамблдор. – Нельзя в браке ставить свои потребности выше потребностей партнёра – этот ритуал не допустит такого…

– Прошу прощения, мистер Поттер.

Я смотрел на Снейпа сквозь застилающие взор слёзы. Может, виноваты были они, но я не узнавал своего учителя зелий. Непривычно было глядеть на него почти в упор – я распластался на его груди, и мне до дрожи хотелось испытывать отвращение. Чтобы тошнота ползла по пищеводу, а внутри всё тяжело переворачивалось. Вот только ничего подобного я не чувствовал. Он был уютно тёплым – это странное ощущение – и вызывал у меня чуть ли не осязаемое чувство защищённости. Как? Как можно испытывать всю эту гамму несомненно положительных эмоций к человеку, которому не доверяешь? А стоило ли говорить, что Снейп был бы последним человеком на земле, которому я доверил бы какие-то свои тайны или поделился переживаниями.

Пока я задумался о странностях собственных чувств, Снейп наклонил голову и одарил меня столь же целомудренным поцелуем. Простое касание, но такое… я не мог подобрать описание. Ни тогда, обездвиженный новым открытием, ни позже, когда сердце перестало трепыхаться пойманной птицей, а в голове стройной цепью выстроились мысли. Это пугало. Не было желания вырываться, говорить гадости или насмехаться – сильная рука между лопаток приятно грела, обоняние щекотали ароматы чистой ткани и бергамотового чая, с которого и начиналось, вероятно, профессорское утро. А вот ноги ослабли так, что подгибались колени, – это я понял сразу, как только отшатнулся от Снейпа, обескураженный сложившейся ситуацией. Мне казалось, что я увижу отвращение на лицах присутствующих. Но Дамблдор печально улыбался, Флитвик то и дело щёлкал крышкой часов, напоминая о времени, и только пустой стул, косо стоявший у директорского стола, укорял меня вместо сбежавшего Сириуса. Я сделал шаг в сторону двери и едва не свалился – то ли Петрификус профессора был слишком силён, то ли ритуал незаметно черпал силы из наших запасов.

– Лучше всё-таки посидеть, – Снейп подхватил меня под локоть, подвёл к стулу и усадил на него. – Время до завтрака ещё есть. От уроков вы на сегодня освобождены. И ещё одно: если с таким рвением, как вы сопротивляетесь узам, вы будете искать нашего обидчика, то я ему не позавидую.

От монолога Снейпа я удивлённо раскрывал рот. Это точно он? Его не подменили? Разве он не должен плеваться ядом из-за того, что я пропущу уроки по незначительной причине? У него же лишь смерть числится в уважительных причинах! И последний бастион, разгромленный непривычным Снейпом, – его слова, по всем моим представлениям, похожие на поддержку…

Я от удивления едва выдавил:

– Зависть вообще плохое чувство, профессор, – и неожиданно даже для себя широко ему улыбнулся. Огоньки внутри тыквы замигали, и насмешливая гримаса праздничного овоща сложилась в доброжелательную, будто, невзирая ни на что, впереди нас ждало светлое будущее.


	7. Chapter 7

Для кого-то Хэллоуин был весёлым праздником – с дурашливыми проказами и обязательными сладостями. Мне же тыквенные маффины и котелки, карамель и забавные рожицы тыкв не могли подсластить горькую правду: Хэллоуин раз и навсегда перевернул мою жизнь, сделав сиротой и приживалой в семье, где меня никогда не любили. А первая часть ритуала помолвки и вовсе возвела этот праздник в разряд тяжкой повинности. 

Уже к ужину о помолвке знали все. Факт свершения её между преподавателем зельеварения и «особым учеником» Хогвартса всколыхнул уже затихшую молву. Меня рассматривали чуть ли не под лупой, чтобы найти что-то отличное от других, чем я мог приворожить разборчивого учителя. Ужин я отсидел будто на иголках, бездумно уставившись на разрисованные в духе праздника тыквенные печенья. Меня не оставляли одного: Гермиона, Невилл или близнецы Уизли постоянно курсировали где-то поблизости. И когда семикурснику с Пуффендуя показалось, что он вправе задать мне свои вопросы и – что удивительно – добиться от меня ответов, Гермиона мастерски исполнила Летучемышиный Сглаз. Нетопыри, облепившие обнаглевшего ученика, вызвали у остальных взрывы хохота, и Гриффиндор остался при своих баллах – даже учителя посчитали это остроумной шуткой. Надо ли говорить, что я повесил нос. Вся эта нездоровая шумиха трепала мне нервы. Однако сглаза хватило, чтобы моего сопровождения стали опасаться больше, чем меня, – по версии «Ежедневного Пророка» прошлого года – законченного психа.

Рон и Гермиона веселились вместе со всеми и, конечно, не могли оставить меня в сторонке пережёвывать неудачи. Я почти насильно был втиснут в огромную пустотелую тыкву, – друзья, естественно, знали, что у меня практически нет колдографий, и старались это исправить. Поэтому они не пропустили новой забавы, придуманной Дамблдором: в Большом зале поставили несколько тыкв, которые вырастил Хагрид у себя на участке. Их размера хватало, чтобы ученик среднего роста мог стоять внутри во весь рост, не сгибаясь. Мы решили сделать групповой снимок (сейчас он занимает почётное место на нашем камине). Должен сказать, что задумка была отличная: моё лицо – не самое радостное – выглядывало из вырезанного глаза, как и лицо Гермионы, а Рон пытался сунуться в прорезь носа. Поскольку нам троим в тыкве места было всё же маловато, мы то и дело поскальзывались, хватались друг за друга и шутили. Да, усилия друзей расшевелить меня не пошли прахом: на какое-то время я даже забыл, что это Хэллоуин, и смеялся вместе со всеми. Но стоило подойти к столу за соком, как хорошее настроение снова исчезло.

Пересуды никуда не делись. Как костёр, получивший новых дровишек, людское пламя гудело, шуршало и отбрасывало яркие искры новых сплетен, в которых уже давно всё было определено. И где у нас с профессором проходили свидания. И чем меня опаивали, прежде чем поволочь в койку. И сколько раз в неделю я «думал об Англии» в объятиях «сальноволосого гада» и «крючконосого развратника».

Неделя прошла настороженно. Меня по-прежнему преследовали домыслы и слушки, и только какая-то отрешённость спасала от постоянных нервотрёпок. Если всё это слышал я, человек с вполне заурядным слухом, то чего умудрился наслушаться Снейп, оставалось лишь представлять и ужасаться. Но если он и обращал на это внимание, то внешне это никак не проявлялось. Он всё так же строго относился к представителям трёх факультетов, так же назначал отработки и кривился по утрам. И всё же кое-что поменялось: Снейп внезапно потерял ко мне всякий интерес. Впрочем, это было закономерно: не сними он своих законных двадцати баллов, кто-то обязательно сложил бы два плюс два, и по Хогвартсу поползли бы очередные нелепые слухи. Слухи ползли и так, но не столь изощрённые, какими могли бы быть.

От очередной напасти – почты, переполненной Громовещателями, – меня избавил Дамблдор. Нет, он не мог запретить людям их посылать, но его умений хватало зачаровать их так, чтобы они истлевали ещё на излёте, не издав ни звука и не испортив мне аппетит. Пару раз мне приходилось выслушивать претензии от чужих людей о моём ужасном поведении – Англия никак не хотела принимать сексуально озабоченного героя – и терять от огорчения аппетит и сон. Нет, не подумайте ничего такого – я не жаловался Дамблдору. Он сам мне предложил заколдовать письма, когда от голода я свалился в обморок прямо в коридоре перед Гриффиндорской башней. Его искренняя забота меня обрадовала – настолько же, насколько огорчило молчание крёстного, который непонятно чем занимался в своём особняке, но черкнуть несколько строк послания за всю неделю ему, наверное, не пришло в голову.

В общем, ситуация сложилась более или менее (как говорил Снейп, когда к зелью не-слизеринца невозможно придраться) «приемлемая». Однако моя жизнь никогда не подкидывала только сплошные плюсы. Я и не ожидал ничего подобного, но для разнообразия хотелось какого-то приятного бонуса. Не вышло.

Да я бы и минусом, честно говоря, это не назвал. То ли из-за одного из своих кодексов чести, то ли принимая семью декана (даже если она пока находилась в ранге предполагаемых) в разряд своих, слизеринцы в общей массе старались меня не задирать. Особой любви, впрочем, они не проявляли тоже, но практически все поголовно кивали в знак приветствия и не нарывались на потасовки. Меня это полностью устраивало: голова не отвалится кивнуть кому-то, даже если этот «кто-то» в недавнем прошлом здорово портил тебе жизнь. Гермиона в качестве моей подруги тоже попала в «круг неприкасаемых» и со мной была солидарна. Как человек, изначально чуждый магическому миру, она старательно изучала его законы, и снобизма чистокровных по отношению к таким, как она, попросту не понимала. Я, будучи воспитанником магглов, вряд ли по их системе «эволюционно-магического» развития считался лучше Гермионы.

«Они должны помочь нам ассимилировать в их общество!» – бывало, сквозь слёзы говорила она. А показной нейтралитет давал ей надежду, что в будущем отношение к магглорожденным изменится к лучшему.

Но Рон, в силу своей крайне злопамятной натуры, понять изменений не смог или не захотел, и в этом его поддерживали некоторые гриффиндорцы. Другие пусть бы делали, что хотели, – меня больше заботил лучший друг. А он, не имея возможности сорваться на слизеринцах, сначала принялся пользоваться своей властью старосты не лучшим образом по отношению к младшим, а после весьма эмоциональной беседы с Гермионой, которой старался не очень-то перечить, перешёл на меня. Его придирки сыпались как из рога изобилия.

Рон настолько надоел своим недовольством, что второй минус моего положения показался плюсом. Снейп настоял на том, чтобы мы встречались с ним и после уроков. Никакой ритуал этого не требовал – я проштудировал книгу о брачных обрядах, а когда не нашёл упоминания ни о чём подобном, спросил Флитвика. Магии нашей пока куцей связи было достаточно и того, что мы видились на уроках и в Большом зале, однако Снейп, как всегда, категоричен: три дня в неделю после ужина изволь посетить его гостиную. Причём к навязанным свиданиям прилагался запрет – никаких маскирующих чар или артефактов использовать нельзя. И хоть вой, хоть плачь!

В первый раз я пробирался к его апартаментам так, словно крался по Запретной Секции, – прячась в тени и прислушиваясь к каждому звуку. К слову, ни в каких подземельях Снейп не жил – он жил на первом этаже, ровно над ними. Как сказал Рон, выспросив у меня, где комнаты нашего зельевара, он топтал головы собственных змеёнышей. Я пожалел, что вообще заикнулся об этом.

Апартаменты Снейпа в первое посещение мне запомнились большим стрельчатым окном со свинцовым переплётом – и то лишь потому, что сквозь него в комнату лился поток солнечного света; уютным диваном, похожим на остров, и ворохом исписанных пергаментов на массивном столе в углу у окна. Ни цвета обивки дивана, ни наличия в комнате ещё дверей, кроме входных, ни мелочей я не заметил. Я молча трясся, нервничая, и был готов при случае или забиться куда-нибудь, или выпрыгнуть навстречу солнечному свету, даже если под окном обнаружился бы крутой обрыв.

Внимание Снейпа, обращённое ко мне на уроках, напрягало и раньше. А теперь представьте, как я себя чувствовал: в комнате мы были одни, и внимание профессора на другие дела не растрачивалось вовсе. Мелкий зверёк, невиданная тварюшка в стеклянном террариуме где-нибудь в зоопарке – и всё это обо мне.

Снейп – тут уж ничего не поставишь ему в укор – вёл себя исключительно вежливо: угостил чаем, даже сделал над собой усилие и поинтересовался моими делами (сомнительно, что он искренне хотел узнать, как прошёл мой день). Я выдавливал из себя положенные фразы – одну за одной, – и больше к этой теме мы не возвращались. 

Разговор, конечно же, не клеился. Снейп никогда не был фанатом квиддича и шуток близнецов Уизли, а я ни бельмеса не понимал в зельеварении дальше зелья от бородавок. Мне уже начало казаться, что мой приход – это громаднейшая ошибка: Снейп и так меня считал слабоумным идиотом, а уже к отбою у него не останется и тени сомнения в этом. Не то чтобы я очень уж переживал о мнении профессора – его-то я считал злопамятным сукиным сыном и сухарём, – но удовольствия выставлять себя недоумком в чьих-либо глазах не было никакого. Расстались мы, к облегчению обоих, без ругани, и у меня ещё осталось достаточно времени, чтобы крадучись пробраться обратно в Гриффиндорскую башню.

Но как бы я ни прятался, а в школе вроде Хогвартса всегда найдётся очевидец. Некто, кто остался мною не узнанным и оказался не на шутку болтливым, заметил, как я, озираясь, поднимался по лестницам и при этом часто-часто облизывал губы. Конечно, никто и думать не стал, что просто чай у Снейпа был терпким и от него слегка пощипывало рот. И это тоже пришлось вытерпеть. 

Следующее «свидание» прошло не то чтобы лучше, а скорее – живее. О да, у нас появилась общая тема для обсуждения и повод поругаться, а потом и странным образом помириться. 

Началось всё ещё днём, когда я, Рон, Гермиона и Невилл в числе последних возвращались с Гербологии. Невилл взахлёб рассказывал, как правильно растить цапень, чтобы не лечить потом повреждения от него. Рон молчал и дулся на меня: в ответ на его пересказ слухов о моём «грехопадении» я популярно объяснил, что не обязан докладывать о наших взаимоотношениях с женихом, и это эмоциональное высказывание обидело моего друга до глубины души. 

Гермиона внимательно слушала Невилла, иногда задавая наводящие вопросы, потому что в Гербологии она ему сильно уступала. Я же просто слушал. Невилл страстно расписывал все тонкости нелёгкого дела герболога: лицо его раскраснелось от удовольствия и смущения, а движения утратили присущую им неловкость.

Ничто не предвещало беды. На обед мы успевали, домашнее задание оказалось небольшим – я даже надеялся урвать немного времени и полетать перед встречей со Снейпом. А на Рона можно было и не обращать внимания: пусть он и сопел обиженно, но обычно это у него быстро проходило. Мы уже практически дошли до поворота к главному входу в Хогвартс, когда нам наперерез двинулась группа слизеринцев во главе с Малфоем.

– Ой-ёй! – пропищал Невилл и дрожащими руками полез за палочкой в сумку. Она, как назло, не находилась, но на землю посыпались конспекты, за которые тут же принялся ветер. Гермиона подобралась, спустила сумку с плеча на траву и выхватила палочку. Рон набычился, ещё громче засопел и стиснул внушительные кулаки. Я тоже предпочёл палочку: кулаки у меня обычные, а выстоять в прямом противостоянии с малфоевскими вассалами – это была сложная задачка для такого тщедушного создания, как я.

Малфой по-королевски прошёл мимо нас и только потом бросил через плечо:

– Поттер, на два слова.

– Тебе надо, ты и иди! – тут же завопил уставший от молчания за день Рон, дёргаясь в сторону Малфоя. Это движение расценили как угрозу. Гойл, отставший от своего кумира на пару шагов, ударил Рона могучим плечом, не давая приблизиться к Малфою. Крэбб – наверное, чтобы не посчитали его бесполезным – попытался вклиниться и зацепил своей неповоротливой тушей Гермиону. Гермиона упала. Невилл и я бросились ей на помощь…

Обычный разговор так и не состоялся, зато свалка получилась отменная. Кто кого и куда лупил – не разбирал никто, и получить под дых от своего же в такой «куче» оказалось проще простого. Разняли нас МакГонагалл, Стебль и Филч, по очереди (кроме Филча, который предпочитал злорадствовать молча) выговаривая за наше поведение. А мы с удовольствием разглядывали основательно помятых слизеринцев, не замечая, что выглядели никак не лучше их.

Стебль укоризненно покачала головой, Невилл стёр ладонью кровавую струйку из носа, шмыгнул и залился краской – он так хотел попасть в ученичество к профессору Гербологии, что ему было стыдно оказаться замешанным в безобразнейшей драке. МакГонагалл собрала наши палочки и коротко скомандовала:

– К директору! Все!

И только Гермиона удостоилась её отдельного:

– Одно дело – мальчишки, но вы, мисс Грейнджер… Вы меня разочаровали!

Гермиона же, гордо подняв голову с наливающимся синяком на скуле, ничуть не чувствовала себя особенно плохой.


	8. Chapter 8

Вот за что я всегда любил Дамблдора, так это за дух авантюризма. И вроде бы дед дедом (пора подумать о вечном), а он не прочь поучаствовать в чём-то таком – весёлом, но сомнительном.

Наша живописная группа, которую возглавляли МакГонагалл и Малфой (она его «любила» примерно так же, как меня – Снейп, и поэтому старалась не выпускать из виду, чтобы в разговоре с директором обязательно показать всю степень его испорченности), двигалась к кабинету Дамблдора. Рон ещё умудрялся незаметно для нашего взрослого сопровождения подпихнуть Крэбба под массивный зад, на что тот оборачивался и низко рычал оскорбления. И за них ему досталось отдельно: Слизерин потерял двадцать баллов. 

Для Дамблдора, конечно, наш приход был как снег на голову. Обычно деканы факультетов сами справлялись с такими проблемами, но МакГонагалл, как позже показал её монолог, хотела немного больше унижения для любимчика своего «идейного» соперника.

– Альбус! – эмоционально начала она, выталкивая вперёд Малфоя с роскошнейшим «бланшем» на половину лица. – Вот какой пример подопечные Северуса показывают младшим курсам! Полюбуйся! Лбы здоровые, а всё туда же – кулаками махать…

Очень скоро её речь из разряда обличительных переросла в целое театрализованное представление. МакГонагалл заламывала руки, прикладывала ладонь тыльной частью к своему изрезанному морщинами лбу и расписывала какие-то несусветные ужасы, словно вскоре всё человечество будет обречено из-за нашей потасовки. Больше всех отличился, конечно же, Малфой. Он и угнетатель слабых, и зачинщик драк, и нарушитель общественного спокойствия. Демон, никак не меньше! 

Все остальные молчали, включая Дамблдора, который на особенно напряжённых моментах вытягивал губы трубочкой, вероятно, пряча таким образом улыбку. 

МакГонагалл, насладившись всеобщим вниманием и надёргав Малфою уши до насыщенно-розового цвета, остановилась перевести дух.

– Ох-ох-ох! – вдруг закряхтел Дамблдор, таинственно мерцая глазами над очками-половинками. – Какой кошмар! Ужас какой! И это в нашей школе?!

МакГонагалл нахмурилась, силясь понять, издевался над ней наш почтенный директор или действительно поддерживал.

– От таких новостей у меня сердце расшалилось, – интимно пожаловался он и слишком резво для сердечника переместился к камину, прокряхтев в позеленевшее пламя: – Северус, не мог бы ты мне дать сердечных капель? А то у Поппи их совсем не осталось.

Надо ли говорить, что Снейп выскочил из камина как чёртик из табакерки – буквально через считанные секунды.

– Альбус, вот… А что здесь происходит? – Снейп застыл на месте, изображая заинтересованность. Впрочем, вручить Дамблдору флакон со снадобьем он не забыл. 

Директор сделал вид, что капает себе в кубок лекарство, хотя я не заметил пузырьков воздуха, поднимающихся от горлышка к донцу флакона. МакГонагалл такого поворота не ожидала, но идти на попятную не привыкла, поэтому вытолкнула Малфоя вперёд и, воинственно поправив очки, изрекла:

– Полюбуйся, Северус, на своего любимчика…

Договорить Снейп ей не дал, перебив на полуфразе:

– По новым веяниям мой любимчик стоит у тебя за спиной и истекает кровью, – парировал он, отодвигая со своего пути явно обалдевшего Малфоя. – А вместе с ним – мистер Долгопупс и мистер Гойл.

Невилл и Гойл громко шмыгнули разбитыми носами и утёрли кровь рукавами мантий. Снейп, увидев это, скривился. МакГонагалл возмущённо вскрикнула, вероятно, понимая, что её в очередной раз обыграли, и повернулась к нам искажённым от гнева лицом. А Дамблдор тихонько попивал что-то из своего кубка и периодически, когда взор МакГонагалл падал на него, картинно морщился и укоризненно качал головой. Меня от этого театра тянуло рассмеяться.

– Минерва, если тебе нечего сказать, то я отправлю учеников в Больничное крыло.

Дамблдор кивнул, озорно блестя глазами. МакГонагалл смутилась, но тоже мелко закивала. Было видно, что внутри у неё кипели нешуточные страсти и она готова сорваться на крик. А кричать в присутствии учеников МакГонагалл не привыкла.

С разрешения директора мы развернулись, пряча вздохи облегчения (ведь учителя были заняты своими разборками и не назначили нам отработок), и неорганизованной толпой поторопились к выходу.

– Гарри... – Я вздрогнул, потому что было странно услышать собственное имя из уст Снейпа, но покорно обернулся. – Подожди, будь добр, меня за дверью – я скоро.

– Да… – Интересно, а если бы я его назвал по имени, МакГонагалл свалилась бы в обморок или нет? Впрочем, проверять эту заманчивую мысль мне не хотелось, поэтому я выдавил из себя положенное «сэр».

Снейп действительно в директорском кабинете не задержался, но, вылетев оттуда, уже не называл меня «Гарри» – он раздражённо взмахнул палочкой, вправляя мне нос, отчистил рубашку от кровавых пятен и следов нашего общего с его подопечными валяния на траве и процедил:

– Поттер, вы бы могли позаботиться о себе сами. А если не могли, то напомнили бы об этом своему декану. Или вы имеете привычку дерзить только мне?

Я чувствовал, что Снейп был готов устроить мне головомойку за всех. И особенно припомнить своего любимчика (только не меня, за фасадом которого можно его прятать, а настоящего): нужно быть слепым и глухим, чтобы не замечать, как наш профессор зелий благоволит белобрысому засранцу. 

Я стоял, глядя на злого Снейпа, и молча сопел. Не хватало ещё сцепиться в коридоре, чтобы потом каждый считал своим долгом сообщить общественности, что не настолько мы уже и влюблённые, если ругаемся в публичных местах, не успев официально оформить отношения. Что-то такое, должно быть, промелькнуло и в голове Снейпа.

– Идите обедайте, а потом я жду вас у себя.

И он, будто стараясь обогнать собственную тень, унёсся по коридору прочь. В Большом зале я его так и не увидел.

Остаток дня и вечер были безнадёжно испорчены. В голову не лезли ни магические формулы, ни кровавые сражения гоблинов с родом человеческим. Я кое-как нацарапал эссе по Трансфигурации и понял, что мне просто необходимо подышать свежим воздухом. Уникальный случай – гриффиндорцы не увязались меня сопровождать. У озера – что редкость для погожего дня – никого не было: никто не обжимался за камнями, не устраивал пикников из того, что утащили с обеда, не бросал камешки в стоячую воду, не кормил большого, но ленивого кальмара кусочками чёрствой булки.

Я поддел носком форменного ботинка пёструю гальку и глубже засунул руки в карманы. Прохладным и влажным ветром погода напомнила, что уже наступила осень, но она была бессильна загнать меня обратно в замок. 

В очередной раз мысли вертелись вокруг этой дурацкой и какой-то игрушечной помолвки и истории, которой я, честно признаться, боялся. Не пергамента и изведённых на буквы чернил, а нового витка чьей-то злой фантазии. 

Пусть бы меня заставили вычистить все грязные котлы в кабинете зельеварения, но я был уверен, что нам – мне и Снейпу – кто-то мстил. Но если бы я мог с чего-то начать… С маленькой зацепочки, пока невидимой мной. Да что там мной! Ни Снейп (а уж его в дурости – наверное, повторюсь – я никогда бы не обвинил), ни Гермиона с её нестандартным подходом к решению многих вопросов не находили и крохотной улики. Я бы хотел в этот список правдолюбов включить и Дамблдора, но директор обычно нас воспитывал, заставляя пройти весь путь познания самостоятельно, но под его чутким руководством. 

Как же ловить этого писаку? Я ни в коей мере не считал себя предсказателем, однако только очень наивный человек мог подумать, что рука, приложенная к нашей со Снейпом помолвке, – детская. Это не лезло ни в какие ворота. Да и вообще, в голову не пришло ничего путного, настолько суматошными были эти дни после открывшейся правды. И что делать со Снейпом? Такими темпами мы с ним быстро бы дошли до кровопролитной войны.

– Эй, Поттер! – Услышал я сквозь пелену собственных мыслей. Ну за что мне это – второй раз за день столкнуться с Малфоем? Синяка на его лице уже не было, а вот глумливая ухмылка и Крэбб за спиной присутствовали.

– Эй, Малфой, – спародировал я его. – Никак не отстанешь? Чего тебе надо?

– Я просто поговорить с тобой хотел, а не свалку устраивать.

– Говори.

– Твой дружок Уизел обмолвился, что вы все слизеринцев подозреваете? В фантазиях по поводу личной жизни профессора Снейпа.

– Была такая мысль…

– Так вот, Поттер, никто из нас собственного декана так подставлять не станет.

– Ой, только не надо мне про вселенскую любовь к Снейпу расписывать. Не поверю! – фыркнул я, опираясь задом о валун. Мне стало спокойнее, когда я почувствовал, что спину прикрывает хоть что-то весомое. – В вашем змеином королевстве может быть съеден любой.

– Чтоб ты знал, Поттер, некоторые из нас многое бы отдали, чтобы профессор Снейп глянул на них, – хотя бы как на грелку для своей кровати. Так что тебе лучше не расслабляться… – вдруг выдал мне Малфой, подобравшись и сжимая мелкие, как у девушки, кулачки.

Я вытаращился на него, как на припадочного. Ничего себе – какие страсти кипят в их «гадючнике»! То есть я ещё и должен быть благодарен, что меня вынудили заключить помолвку?

– Малфой, предположим, что некоторые хотели бы оказаться и на моём месте, но остальные? Неужели нет недовольных или просто завистников?

– Поттер, ты с первого раза плохо расслышал? В Слизерине нет таких крыс, кто своего же декана унизил бы. Уж если кому-то в голову и пришла бы такая светлая идея, то твоим совратителем был бы или Флитвик, или Дамблдор, или толстяк Слизнорт.

– У хитрых и беспринципных слизеринцев появился кодекс чести? – я рассмеялся Малфою в лицо, хоть и понимал глупость своего поступка. Но не смог удержаться. Крэбб насупился и уже был готов кулаками показать, что челюсть у меня обычная, а не какой-то особой крепости, да и кодекс таки есть. Малфой, скорее всего, понял, что ему самому не поздоровится, если случится свалка номер два, и придержал Крэбба. Он долго сверлил меня взглядом, решая, достоин ли я его признания.

– Впервые за долгие годы у нас декан, ст _о_ ящий этого высокого звания. Никто из нас его не посрамит.

– Малфой, ты же не на трибуне, чтобы высокопарные речи толкать. И потом: мне кажется или ты тоже не прочь подкатить к нему? А Слизнорта почему-то так не привечаете...

Но непопулярность Слизнорта, вероятно, относилась к тайнам пострашнее воскрешения Волдеморта, потому что Малфой зашипел, не разжимая сведённых злостью челюстей:

– Поттер, если бы не угроза Азкабана, то, чем тратить эти пять минут на бессмысленный трёп с тобой, я бы лучше закопал тебя где-то в лесу или скормил бы фестралам. И можешь мне поверить – сделал бы это, пока ты ещё шевелишься!

Пока я складывал в голове цензурную фразу о его самомнении и реальном уровне в качестве бойца, он промчался мимо, сильно толкнув меня плечом. Крэбб хотел сделать так же, но я оказался изворотливее и избежал столкновения. Судя по рваным и быстрым шагам, Малфой пребывал в ярости, что подтверждало мою мысль: он имел свои виды на Снейпа.

Мне ничуть не льстило оказаться объектом зависти Малфоя, который был для меня воплощением мелочного и склочного подлеца. Просто стало гадко. Гадко, что уже в школе они прежде всего думали о престиже своих личных отношений, – я не заметил, чтобы Малфой пытался мне объяснить свою влюблённость в Снейпа. Сомнительно, что он вообще имел представление о значении слова «любить».

Зазвонил колокол на ратуше Хогсмида. Шесть часов. Мне стоило поторопиться к Снейпу, чтобы не давать ему повода для новых упрёков. Точное время мы с ним, конечно, не оговаривали, но уж лучше я потерплю его общество до ужина, чем он будет пытать меня уроками хороших манер до самого отбоя.


	9. Chapter 9

Весь путь от озера и до комнат Снейпа я готовился к встрече с ним: уговаривал себя, что нужно перетерпеть его нападки (когда-нибудь ему надоест, и тогда можно будет поговорить), настраивался на позитивный лад, но всё это куда-то испарилось, стоило мне перешагнуть порог. Снейп был у себя. По тому, с какой резкостью он черкал в пергаментах, я понял, что он так и не успокоился после сцены в директорском кабинете, и мой позитивный настрой понадобится с большой вероятностью. Либо же нашлись доброхоты, разозлившие его второй раз за день.

– Что, Поттер, явились?! – Снейп отложил перо и демонстративно медленно вышел из-за стола. Меня не обманул его притворно-спокойный вид – уж очень хорошо мне было известно, отчего на виске у него бьётся жилка. – Просто чудо, что мы не повстречались снова где-то в коридорах. А ответьте мне, Поттер, на один нескромный вопрос: какова настоящая причина сегодняшней потасовки?

Да, вопрос-то он задал не из простых. Предположим, что Малфой хотел донести до меня всего лишь одну крохотную истину, а всё остальное – стечение обстоятельств и результат недопонимания, но как это объяснить Снейпу? Особенно ту часть, которую мне невзначай открыл Малфой, – о грелках и очереди к постели слизеринского декана. Своим друзьям о таком рассказывать немного не с руки, а уж преподавателю, новоиспечённому жениху и просто человеку старше меня по возрасту, – тем более. 

– А что, могут быть варианты, сэр? – Да знал я, знал, что отвечать вопросом на вопрос невежливо, но как-то оказался не готов признаваться.

– Представьте себе! Мистер Малфой, которому я склонен верить в подобных случаях, сообщил, что драку начали вы! 

Я промолчал – ещё бы Хорёк каялся в своих грехах! Даже не удивлён.   
– А причиной драки стал ваш приступ ревности. Так я вдруг стал принадлежать вам?

Я вылупился на Снейпа как на сумасшедшего или пьяного, потому что такой бред нормальный человек даже не измыслит, а уж укорять этим...

– Н-не понимаю, сэр.

– Ах, не понимаете?! – Рука профессора стиснула мой локоть. Он протащил меня через всю гостиную и толкнул на диван, нависая надо мной носатым ангелом возмездия. – Не делайте такой невинный вид! Вам показалось неплохим вариантом выделиться из толпы учеников! Это вы наняли какого-то журналиста и устроили весь этот балаган! Наверняка ваш крёстный помог, и вы оба теперь посмеиваетесь над окольцованным Сопливусом!

– Это неправда! – закричал я и вскочил с дивана. А ведь ещё несколько минут назад я твердил себе, что терпение – лучший способ наладить отношения с профессором. Снейп снова толкнул меня в грудь, и я опять приземлился на диван, недовольно взвизгнувший подо мной. 

– Что неправда?! – Снейп не прерывался и продолжал самозабвенно орать. – Что вы втянули своих друзей в разборки с мистером Малфоем, рискуя их здоровьем?! И это ради сомнительного спора, кому я, якобы, принадлежу?!

– Вы бредите! – вопил я в ответ, одновременно делая вторую попытку подняться с дивана. – Я такого никогда не говорил! А Малфою – так точно! Вы мне и даром не нужны! И Сириусу – тоже! 

– И я должен верить вам?! – Снейп трубил, как олень в брачный период. Претензии разрастались до первого полномасштабного семейного скандала. Был муж, был «кто-то вроде жены» и был, в конце концов, повод. Меня так и подмывало отвесить профессору комплимент о его идиотизме, но пока ещё я не настолько разгорячился. Однако до момента, после которого я уже забуду, с кем ругаюсь, осталось совсем немного. – Считаете, что я не знаю, какой вы на самом деле?! Вы ни о ком не думаете, кроме своей ненаглядной персоны! Изворачиваетесь и лжёте, когда вам это удобно!

– Конечно, вы верите лгуну, который имеет на вас виды, а не мне! – С языка так и рвались «слепец» и «кретин», но вместо того, чтобы высказаться, я пнул профессора носком ботинка в голень. Снейп даже ухом не повёл, а продолжил тыкать мне в плечо пальцем и орать:

– Ага, Поттер, признаёте?! Если вы распущенны сверх меры, это не значит, что все такие же! Похотливый юнец! Сатир слабоумный!

– Ага! Конечно! Это я в «постельные грелки» к вам набивался?! Да если бы я планировал всё это, то уже давно пришёл бы в мантии на голое тело и весь обмазанный афродизиаками! Но нет! Вы так боитесь соблазнов, что обычную драку превратили в повод для скандала! Не мужчина, а воинствующая девственница какая-то… – прошипел я последнюю фразу, отбивая устремлённый на меня палец. После его тычков плечо ныло.

Когда у таких людей, как Снейп, заканчиваются аргументы и заготовленные фразы, то в ход идут действия, но чаще всего какие-то некачественные. То ли необдуманные как следует, то ли просто неадекватные.

После моего ответа он ещё хватал воздух ртом – видимо, не в состоянии придумать достойную отповедь, но недолго: прошипев о развратности мечтаний таких, как я, и их исполнении, прижал к себе и смял мои губы поцелуем.

Ещё в тот самый момент, когда ладони Снейпа сжали мои предплечья, а его лицо, будто в замедленной съёмке, начало приближаться и где-то в глубине души я уже подозревал, что сейчас произойдёт, меня охватил такой ужас, который я не испытывал, даже пребывая в самых кровавых кошмарах. Что говорить, Волдеморт пугал меня меньше моего учителя.

Я брыкался, рвался из крепкой хватки Снейпа, пытался даже его укусить, но в результате всё равно оказался под ним – взмокший, униженный и в слезах. И, возможно, для него это нормально – ощущать во время такого достаточно личного процесса недовольство магии, но не для меня. Сдвинуть худого профессора я не мог – словно куском скалы меня пришпилило к дивану. К счастью, его помешательство закончилось быстрее, чем началось моё.

Он рывком поднялся, освобождая от тяжести собственного тела, потёр лицо ладонями, а потом перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на меня. Я забился куда-то в уголок между боковиной и спинкой дивана и глядел на него наверняка дикими, полными слёз глазами, ожидая продолжения и вцепившись скрюченными пальцами в воротник форменной рубашки. И мысли схватиться за палочку и показать сукиному сыну, как меня обижать, даже не возникло. 

– Простите, Поттер. Это всё чёртова брачная магия.

Похоже, Снейп брякнул первое, что пришло ему в голову. Магия?! Какая магия, тем более брачная, принуждает к насилию?! В ответ на этот – за неимением другого определения – поцелуй из меня просто лезли гневливые и оскорбительные слова, и только страх, что Снейп может повторить его, сдерживал их.

– Давайте я принесу вам успокоительное? – Он протянул руку, но вместо этого я увидел что-то совсем уж невообразимое, всхлипнул, елозя пятками по сиденью и сильнее вжимаясь в диван спиной.

– Поттер? – Я издал полузадушенный стон и уткнулся лицом в колени. Меня трясло. – Гарри?

И всё-таки нельзя винить во всём произошедшем только Снейпа. Мою реакцию – чересчур бурную для достаточно взрослого, пусть и несовершеннолетнего человека – можно оправдать. Я никого не посвящал в то, что по вине нашей с Волдемортом связи наблюдал почти каждую ночь. С одной стороны, мне не приходилось терпеть жалость и неудобные вопросы друзей, но с другой – ужас и омерзение накапливались во мне и, как было заметно по ситуации, всё-таки нашли выход. Наверное, Снейп назвал бы меня истеричкой и в чём-то был бы прав – мне ничего не стоило обратиться к мадам Помфри за снотворным, но тогда пришлось бы поведать ей, зачем мне оно понадобилось. А потом мои слова дошли бы до ушей Дамблдора и дальше. 

Я никак не мог вернуться в нормальное состояние – в этом ещё была виновата и мантия профессора, напоминавшая мне плащи Пожирателей Смерти. Снейп что-то говорил, но гул в ушах не давал услышать ни слова, а к горлу уже подступал следующий истерический смешок. Всё вокруг превратилось в какое-то зазеркалье, в пародию на мир, который существовал. И Снейп со своей ненавистью смешил меня до чёртиков, и Малфой – с его ревностью. И даже Рон с Гермионой, которые барахтались в своём первом чувстве, задыхаясь и захлёбываясь им, мне представлялись в тот момент по-детски нелепыми и забавными.

– Тихо-тихо! Это всего лишь слёзы… – рокотал над ухом голос Снейпа, и я, хохотавший и плакавший одновременно, оказался прижатым к его груди. Снова накатило чувство защищённости, и я, хихикнув в последний раз, приник к шершавой ткани мантии и затих, продолжая поливать её слезами. Снейп молчал. Он устроился удобнее на диване, притянул меня к себе ближе и успокаивающе гладил по спине, не спускаясь ладонями даже до пояса. И как бы мне ни было хорошо и спокойно, а дрожь не отпускала, да и ком в горле означал, что случись очередная претензия профессора или ещё нечто подобное, и я снова забьюсь в истерике.

– Можно мне успокоительного? – спросил я куда-то в мантию, со страхом ожидая, что Снейп поднимется, разорвёт объятие и куда-то уйдёт. Всё получилось по-другому. Это для меня – человека, над которым довлел запрет на использование магии, естественно встать и куда-то пойти, а профессор просто призвал аптечку и достал оттуда флакон. Я протянул руку, чтобы его взять, но Снейп мягко перехватил её и сам прижал горлышко флакона к моим губам.

– Глоток, – предупредил он каким-то особым тоном, отчего я покорно разомкнул губы и сделал один обозначенный глоток. А дальше я словно провалился в другой мир – в нём было уютно и абсолютно нормально жаться к Снейпу всем телом, закинуть руку ему поперёк живота и, не думая ни о чём, смотреть на незажжённый камин, где скособоченным шалашом белели дрова.

Совсем не думать не получалось. Мысли трудно сдвигались с места, натужно шли, как переполненные возы, и так и норовили где-нибудь застрять. Мои попытки проанализировать ситуацию никуда дальше поведения Снейпа и не добрели. А спрашивать, рисковать таким редким между нами миром я не решился. Однообразная картина перед глазами, под щекой ровно вздымалась грудь профессора… 

Я и не заметил, когда смежил веки.

Моё пробуждение стоило внести в рейтинг самых нелепых среди учеников Хогвартса.

– Гарри, через четверть часа будет отбой – просыпайся… – позвали меня.

– М-м-м, я в кровати, – невнятно ответил я, свято веря, что лежу в собственной постели, и продолжил спать, немного досадуя, что не задёрнул полог балдахина посильнее.

– Только вопрос: в чьей?! Поттер! – вдруг гаркнули рядом так, что я подскочил, сонно хлопая ресницами и покачиваясь как былинка на ветру. 

Снейп схватил меня за руку и куда-то потянул, а я шёл и мечтал, как подо мной снова окажется кровать. И я как упаду в неё и как засну! И оказался совсем не готов к тому, чтобы меня наклонили над раковиной и умыли обжигающе холодной водой. Вода в Хогвартс поступала из подземных источников и даже в разгар летней жары была поистине ледяной.

Я заверещал, съёжившись в руках Снейпа. Вокруг всё расплывалось.

– Проснулся? – спросил Снейп, стоявший рядом и, собственно, будивший меня таким жестоким образом. Он пошарил у себя по карманам и достал мои очки. – Надевай. До башни доберёшься или тебя проводить?

Вас когда-нибудь шокировали собственные мысли? До того случая меня как-то миловали высшие силы. А тут, припомнив, как заливался слезами, а потом дрых как сурок на своём преподавателе, я был не то что шокирован – меня парализовало, отняв речь.

– Поттер, мне повторить умывание? Или устроить холодный душ?

Лучше бы он этого мне не говорил – я, надумав себе ерунды, отшатнулся в сторону, словно рядом со мной пробежал акромантул.

– Тише-тише! К сожалению, больше зелий тебе нельзя.

Снейп подхватил меня под локоть – осторожно, будто ожидая, что я нападу на него и покусаю – и отвёл обратно в комнату.

– Так мне проводить вас, Поттер? Или доберётесь сами?

Я клятвенно пообещал, что дойду сам, потому что даже мысль о том, что Снейп будет меня провожать и это кто-то заметит (а как назло, это чуть ли не гарантировано), довела меня до нервной икоты.

Я и правда добрался без приключений. По крайней мере, мне так показалось. Едва передвигая ноги, доплёлся до постели, откинул покрывало и упал ничком, не снимая ни мантии, ни ботинок, ни очков. И, конечно же, последнее, о чём я думал в такой ситуации, – что нужно задвинуть полог.


	10. Chapter 10

Утром незадёрнутый полог кровати произвёл настоящий фурор, а мой внешний вид – и подавно. И если Невилл скромно промолчал, а Симус сочувственно хлопнул по спине, то Рон с Дином как с цепи сорвались. Я выслушал всё, начиная от грязных намёков о моей якобы извращённой влюблённости до советов не есть и не пить в гостях у Снейпа. Полёт мысли и фантазии, которые продемонстрировали эти двое, выдавали острую неприязнь к моему жениху. Обо мне они, конечно, старались не отзываться плохо, но между строк их пламенных речей угадывалась неприглядная для меня роль бессловесной игрушки, единственным достоинством которой было красивое тело.

Пока я, сонный, приходил в осознанное состояние, моей реакции они не дождались, а потом ругаться стало поздно. Зато в самый раз пришлось по одному «Силенцио» на каждого. Рон изобразил на лице вселенскую обиду, но я, всё ещё находившийся под успокоительным, плевать хотел на его гримасы. Плевать я хотел и на косые взгляды, и на сплетников, которые всё никак не могли оставить меня в покое. В моей душе царили покой и гармония.

Одно только меня занимало: почему Снейп так нервно на всё реагировал и с утра кисло смотрел на всех, если у него в запасе было такое чудо-средство? Или набраться наглости и спросить?

Равнодушие выдохлось как раз к последнему уроку, и, как следствие, мы здорово поругались с Дином, который хоть и вернул себе голос перед уроками (Гермиона пожалела), но так и не смог угомониться. Моя личная жизнь представлялась ему настолько притягательной, что другой темы для разговоров Дин и не искал. Благодаря моему неугомонному соседу и произошло наше третье «свидание» со Снейпом.

После скандала, в котором участвовал и Рон (он старательно пытался не допустить драки в стенах родного факультета), я, ещё разгорячённый криками, спустился к Снейпу, даже не задумываясь, надо ли появляться перед ним третий вечер подряд. Сомнительно, что после такой встряски мне удалось бы заснуть, и я хотел попросить того чудного снадобья, которым он отпаивал меня накануне. А выспаться было необходимо: впереди маячила проверочная работа по Чарам.

Снейп очень удивился моему появлению. Наверное, он решил, что после истерики меня придётся на аркане к нему затягивать. Он внимательно посмотрел на моё пылающее лицо, но пропустил в гостиную без разговоров, а там уже удивляться пришлось мне. На диване, ровно на том же месте, где вчера под ним бился я, сидела Гермиона с огромным блокнотом на коленях и чашкой чая в руках. Эта пасторальная картина почему-то меня задела. Наверное, я всё-таки был каким-то неправильным женихом по принуждению, иначе почему я смотрел на Гермиону как на разлучницу? И это при том, что поцелуй со Снейпом казался мне самой неправильной, непристойной и неприятной вещью на свете, не говоря уже обо всём остальном.

– Я, конечно, не ждал вас, Поттер, но вынужден признать, что вы пришли вовремя.

Профессор уселся в кресло и продолжил прерванный моим появлением разговор. Я протопал к дивану и примостился неподалёку, прислушиваясь к беседе. 

– Так что, я думаю, мисс Грейнджер, злость будет плохим советчиком нашему борзописцу. А следовательно, было бы совсем нелишним его разозлить.

Снейп гладил указательным пальцем губы и смотрел словно сквозь меня, а я всё равно выпрямился и сложил руки на коленях. Он нахмурился, позвал эльфа и распорядился насчёт чая для меня. Гермиона пялилась в блокнот, верхний лист которого был щедро окроплён кляксами, и нервно грызла перо.

– Сэр, но как можно разозлить человека, которого не знаешь? – Она выглядела обескураженной. Для неё уравнение с одними неизвестными было худшим из вероятностей. А вот для меня это скорее стиль жизни, поэтому я, не задумываясь, ответил:

– Нужно поблагодарить его!

Снейп, пребывавший где-то в выкладках собственного разума, недоумённо моргнул, а потом вдруг уважительно кивнул.

– Действительно, почему бы и не сказать спасибо человеку, который помог нашей безнадёжно «влюблённой» паре обрести личное счастье?

Он хитро сощурился, потом поднялся и бросил щепотку летучего пороха в камин:

– Альбус, как ты думаешь, «спасибо» не будет лишним для автора?

– Северус, мальчик мой, благодарить за доброе дело никогда не поздно, – утробно ответил камин голосом Дамблдора. – И я готов поучаствовать со своей стороны, дабы никто не подумал о подлоге.

На этом наш импровизированный военный совет можно было считать закрытым. Гермиона, как обычно, торопилась в библиотеку, чтобы набросать план, как отблагодарить наилучшим образом, а я, запинаясь, попросил у вполне умиротворённого Снейпа успокоительного. 

В результате зелья мне не досталось – Снейп и слышать не хотел ни о какой проверочной работе и важности крепкого сна для нормальной учёбы. Впрочем, этому было объяснение: один из компонентов чудо-зелья – наркотик. Время от времени его можно принимать, раз другое не помогает, но если пить его постоянно, то проблемы с магией будут наименьшей из бед. 

В общем, профессор отправил меня к мадам Помфри, вручив для неё записку. Целительница горько повздыхала, но без ненужных вопросов принесла мне полный пузырёк снотворного и заставила тут же, не отходя, выучить дозировки и противопоказания наизусть. И только после того, как я повторил всё без запинки, она отпустила меня восвояси. 

Снейп, Гермиона, я и Дамблдор по ту сторону камина решили единогласно, что благодарность – как и история «нашей любви» – должна быть написана на бумаге. Дело оставалось за малым: найти нормального журналиста и позволить ему поковыряться в нашем новоприобретённом счастье. 

О том, что статья удалась, я узнал от Джинни – мне никогда не доводилось чувствовать такой крепкий хук правой, слегка замаскированный раскрытой ладонью. Звёздочки ещё долго носились перед моими глазами, а щека горела так, будто вместо подушки я спал на тлеющих углях. Вероятно, она считала, что наша со Снейпом помолвка – это ни много ни мало балаганное развлечение. Имели мы с профессором такое хобби – выставлять друг друга на посмешище. Гермиона защищала Джинни, говорила, что та просто ревнует, но на мой аргумент лишь пожала плечами и согласилась: не думаю, что Джинни было сложнее всех, чтобы так свободно распускать руки.

***

Надо сказать, я не сразу прочитал интервью, в котором мне пришлось исполнять роль безголосой декорации, потому что хорошо помнил и вопросы, и весь день, потраченный на него. Забыть бы. 

Началось всё с того, что меня освободили от уроков. Снейп не предупредил, хотя накануне мы с ним пили чай в его комнатах и даже обсуждали причуды погоды, из-за которых привычный ноябрьский дождь превратился в снегопад, и Хагриду вместе с наказанными учениками пришлось расчищать подходы к теплицам и собственному дому. Снейп зашёл в класс перед самым началом урока Трансфигурации, переполошив учеников и МакГонагалл (обычно такое появление означало какое-то чрезвычайное происшествие), и сообщил самым проникновенным из своих тонов, что мне стоит собрать вещи. Он даже поправил сумку на моём плече, чтобы она не мяла мантию. Нужно ли говорить, что профессор МакГонагалл чуть ли не благословила меня на прогул собственного урока. 

– Ну и зачем это было делать, сэр? – спросил я Снейпа, едва за нами закрылась дверь класса. Он не ответил на мой вопрос, лишь поторопил. 

– Профессор Дамблдор договорился об интервью на утро. Поспешите, Поттер, я не хочу видеть вас на фото в ученической мантии…

Он развернулся ко мне лицом и, слегка наклонившись, изрёк:

– Это так убого!

Я фыркнул в ответ, потому что по дрожащим уголкам его губ видел – он был готов расхохотаться над этой своей остротой. Но он не рассмеялся, а проводил меня в свои апартаменты, чтобы я переоделся в приготовленную эльфами одежду: рубашку со стоячим воротничком, который тут же впился мне в шею, брюки, жилет, сюртук строгого покроя в мелкую шоколадную клетку и – как вишенка на торте – шейный платок невообразимого оливкового цвета. Я бы такое никогда не купил: приглушённые цвета, традиционность кроя – никто не носит подобных вещей в век футболок и не слишком целой джинсы. Однако и без слов стало понятно, что не директор с его любовью к яркому выбирал мне наряд. Наверное, в таком виде я был бы уместнее на реконструкции бунтов черни в девятнадцатом веке, чем на интервью, к тому же с романтическим окрасом. 

В номере «Трёх мётел» интервью не казалось совсем уж страшным событием: я сидел и отстранённо наблюдал (Снейп перед нашей эскападой напоил меня обычным успокоительным), как Дамблдор с моим «женихом» отбирали вопросы, отметая неприличные и откровенно скандальные. Почему-то я ожидал, что и в газете всё получится так же: чинно и благородно.

Журналист наконец ознакомился с оставленными вопросами, кисло кивнул, будто ожидал чего-то иного, и приготовил Прытко Пишущее Перо. Снейп сдержанно поведал о нашем с ним взаимном интересе друг к другу, не допуская ни капли непристойности, живописал о своих метаниях, ведь объектом его внимания стал несовершеннолетний подросток, и передал эстафету Дамблдору. 

Директор и раньше славился своей манерой намекнуть, так что любители перетряхивания чужого белья получили море поводов для пересудов. Лицо журналиста во время пламенной речи Дамблдора светлело, и на особо напряжённых моментах он даже позвол себе заинтересованные восклицания. Меня ни о чём не спрашивали – Снейп был категорически против опроса несовершеннолетнего, но для достоверности он не выпускал моей ладони из своих рук, иногда приобнимал за плечи, но потом, словно устыдившись интимности жеста, тут же отпускал и снова завладевал моей ладонью. 

Журналист чуть ли не подпрыгивал на месте, заметив такие вполне целомудренные знаки внимания Снейпа, адресованные мне. Наверное, жаркий поцелуй перед камерой не смог бы окончательно уверить его в реальности происходящего так, как это сделало простое сплетение рук.

В газетном варианте, когда я решился его прочесть, ситуация преобразилась до неузнаваемости: славное дело Риты Скитер жило и процветало, а посему вопросов и ответов напечатали несколько больше, чем разрешил Снейп. Конечно, этот журналист, имя которого я забыл уже на второй минуте интервью, не поменял радикально всё, но отсебятины добавил, на мой взгляд, многовато.

Воспитание Дурслей, помноженное на консерватизм магического общества, заставляло меня испытывать стыд каждый раз, когда я замечал газетный листок в чьих-либо руках. Причём для меня оставалось непонятным, что вгоняло в краску больше в этой ситуации: осознание того, что все копошатся в моей личной жизни, как в одежде на распродаже, перетряхивая и проверяя на наличие дыр, или что в любви мне признаётся мужчина. 

На самом деле Снейп безбожно вымарал все признания, но журналист на свой страх и риск решил добавить жизни своему детищу и таки протащил парочку фраз романтического толка. Они и показались мне самыми фальшивыми во всей статье: я, будучи читателем и зная Снейпа не понаслышке, никогда бы не поверил, что такие слова могли слететь с его презрительно искривлённых губ. 

А от благодарности за обретение личного счастья, помещённой в заключении интервью, у меня ещё долго полыхали уши, но я понимал, что просто бы не вынес, если бы не Снейпу, а мне пришлось благодарить за то, за что на самом деле хотелось убить «благодетеля».

Интервью обсуждали, его перечитывали, его смаковали. Я пытался вести себя сдержанно, подражая Снейпу, который за дни после публикации вообще стал чуть ли не образцом невозмутимости: шутка ли, его не вывел из равновесия даже взрыв котла (на этот раз Гойла) на уроке. Раньше он никогда не пропускал случая пройтись по чужой некомпетентности. Гриффиндорцы делали ставки, как много релаксантов употреблял наш профессор, некоторые косились на меня и шёпотом говорили о пользе налаженной личной жизни, а мне казалось, что его напряжение на самом деле никуда не делось, – он ждал. Ждал результата, ради которого пожертвовал своим безупречным в глазах общества образом. 

Однако расчёт оказался верным: в ответ на наши признания писака выдал следующую часть своей побасенки. Мне она попала в руки совершенно случайно – ещё до того, как её добыли Гермиона, Рон или Снейп. Просто я заметил нечто похожее в руках у первоклашки-пуффендуйца, а там уже было дело техники: удостовериться, что чтиво слишком занимательное для домашней работы, подойти и пригрозить, что староста, без сомнения, снимет с него баллы за литературу, неподобающую его возрасту. Мальчишка сам отдал свиток и поскакал прочь, радуясь, что отделался так просто.

Я прочитал продолжение сразу же, – сердце от волнения колотилось, словно пергамент мог спасти чью-то жизнь, а не являлся совершенно бездарно испорченным куском кожи. 

Однако никаких откровенных сцен, никаких слезливых признаний и касаний рук в новой части не описывалось. За всю немаленькую главу Снейп из придуманного Хогвартса даже не вовлёк ненастоящего Гарри в «алчущий и требовательный поцелуй». В общем, никакой романтики, как и никакой разнузданной оргии в этом куске истории не было. И, невзирая на это, показывать профессору свою добычу я не очень-то и хотел.

Стоило признать: автор сделал прекрасную подлянку нам как парочке, одно упоминание о которой, если верить газетам, выжимало слезу у домохозяек всей Британии. В бурной и нездоровой фантазии неизвестного я, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, изменил своему возлюбленному. 

И пусть я читал предыдущие главы по диагонали – спасибо моему суженому, который поделился этим горьким плодом больного разума, – но мне показалось слабоватым обоснование, зачем я это сделал. 

Ладно, если бы человек обладал достоинствами, перед которыми невозможно устоять: харизмой Люциуса Малфоя, красотой Гилдероя Локхарта, мудростью Луны Лавгуд или умом Альбуса Дамблдора. Это можно было бы понять. Но Маркус Флинт?..

Мерлин и Моргана, чем мог запомниться автору этого опуса Маркус Флинт? Мускулы? Да разденьте всех игроков в квиддич – поверьте, мускулов вам хватит не на один месяц. Капитан команды? Но команд четыре! Это четыре горы мускулов, четыре капитана, а кое у кого из них даже были зачатки разума. 

Флинт… этот умственно недоразвитый тролль! И, говоря начистоту, я давно подозревал, что автор – извращенец какой-то, но получил подтверждение именно в этой части. Потому что Флинта как разлучника я принять не сумел. 

В моих руках дрожал исписанный лист пергамента, а я стоял в коридоре, кусал губы и не мог заставить себя повернуть к апартаментам Снейпа. Он был прав, когда говорил, что я – иррациональный человек и привык ощущать, а не мыслить. Казалось странным понимать, что я не виноват в измене перед своим «соломенным» женихом, и всё равно чувствовать себя предателем.


	11. Chapter 11

Я бы долго стоял, мялся и переживал, если бы в один миг на меня не налетели два вихря – торнадо и цунами в одном флаконе. Фред или Джордж (кто их разберёт?) в руках крутил колдокамеру, а второй из близнецов вертелся угрём вокруг меня, выкрикивая нечто на манер мальчишек – продавцов газет:

– Торопитесь прикоснуться! Гарри Поттер! Теперь он не только Избранный! Герой! Но и самый завидный жених! Позвольте, милейший! Колдографию на память! Не откажите в малости! Вам с вашей славой надо иметь несколько, чтобы дарить поклонникам! Чтобы сиять! Чтобы ослеплять светом своей неземной красоты!

Я крутился вокруг своей оси, пытаясь вычленить из этого бреда причину, по которой меня дёргали и пытались заставить принять какие-то позы, и не мог. Кого-кого, а близнецов стоило поостеречься: никто не знает, что за идея посетит их «пламенные» головы. Мне хватило с лихвой изобретённой ими конфеты, которую вот так же весело и непринуждённо сунули мне в руку. А потом, глядя, как меня полощет, они рекламировали свой Блевальный Батончик, ещё и заявляя, что по моей просьбе он и был создан, – прогуливать зельеварение. 

Я отстранился от прижимающегося ко мне наверное-всё-же-Джорджа, и тут вспышка камеры сработала как-то уж совсем ярко. Я застыл на месте, часто моргая, потому что перед глазами плавали цветные пятна. 

– Колдографии будут позже! О-о-о, свет моих оче-е-ей!

И пока я пытался одолеть эти пятна, два обалдуя куда-то исчезли. Первым делом я осмотрел пергамент – уже несколько раз у меня возникала идея обвинить близнецов во всей этой катавасии. И подменить побасенку на какую-то шутку – вроде письма, которое нельзя написать, потому что чернила на нём исчезают – было вполне в их власти. Нет, ни пергамент, ни текст не поменялись. Я потёр глаза и поплёлся «сдаваться» Снейпу.

Наверное, я никогда не забуду того выражения полного шока, которое появилось на лице профессора, стоило ему меня увидеть. 

– Поттер? Мерлин сладчайший, что с вами? 

Я принялся ощупывать собственную голову, начиная с макушки, справедливо полагая, что мне прилепили рога или нахлобучили дурацкую шляпу, а я и не заметил. 

– Не там ищете… – прокомментировал Снейп и наколдовал зеркало. 

Мама моя дорогая, кто это? Нет, в чертах моего лица ничего не поменялось: ни цвет глаз, ни форма носа, ни шрам на лбу. Однако я уверен, что ещё утром на нём не красовались усы. Да, роскошные, густые усы какого-то прокуренного рыжевато-соломенного цвета, с лихо подкрученными концами. Которые делали меня похожим на какого-то давно почившего эрцгерцога после радикального омоложения. 

– Вынужден сказать, Поттер, что усы вас совершенно не красят. 

– Чем это говорить, лучше помогли бы мне от них избавиться! – И в сердцах, прежде чем Снейп мне что-то ответил, я отсёк один ус обычным Диффиндо. 

– Я так понимаю, что это проделки Уизли? – Мы оба наблюдали, как пушистый, но всё же короткий ус на глазах вытягивался в пику и становился чёрным. Кажется, что-то подобное магглы рисовали Дон Кихоту. – Тогда уже и второй режьте – пусть они хоть одинаковыми будут.

О пергаменте никто и не вспомнил – мы по очереди пробовали на моих усах всевозможные заклинания, но под гнётом фактов признали: нам не обойти колдовства близнецов. Снейп явно боялся усугубить ситуацию и поэтому был предельно осторожен, а я, исчерпав и так скудные познания в Чарах, приуныл.

– Я, что же, в таком виде на уроки ходить буду? – воскликнул я в отчаянии. Наши эксперименты с магией привели к тому, что в пару к усам – уже напоминающим моржовые бивни – у меня начала пробиваться борода. – Меня теперь только в цирке уродов показывать – усы до пола, щетина…

– Не паникуйте, Поттер. Не можем мы – есть другие, кто сможет. 

Он силком усадил меня на диван, пристально разглядывая, словно пытался запечатлеть в памяти неземную красоту. 

– Кто? Кто сможет? – Я шмыгнул носом и едва не утёрся причиной моего прихода к Снейпу – пергаментом, но вовремя осекся и протянул измятый лист профессору. – Это вам…

Он машинально забрал его и бросил на стол, а сам, погружённый в свои мысли, бросил горсть летучего пороха в камин:

– Филиус? Вы не слишком заняты?

Флитвик не вышел, а скорее выкатился из камина, лучась улыбкой. 

– Полюбуйтесь, Северус, мне это удалось… – И он гордо продемонстрировал нам какой-то прибор, который вертелся вокруг своей оси и тренькал. А дальше глаза Флитвика распахнулись, а рот очертаниями стал напоминать букву «О».

– Гарри, эксперименты со стилем в твоём возрасте, конечно, дело обычное, но не усы же…

Я ещё не успел ничего сказать, только шмыгнул носом и дёрнул ус, как Снейп ответил вместо меня:

– Боюсь, Филиус, мистеру Поттеру помогли выбрать…

– Кто? – закудахтал Флитвик. – Можешь не говорить, Северус. Это Фред и Джордж Уизли! Изобретательные молодцы! Одно болото посреди коридора чего стоит. Эх, даже моих подопечных обогнали в проказах. Полюбопытствуем… так-с…

Профессор Чар долго водил у меня перед лицом палочкой, одобрительно кивая и что-то бормоча. 

– Великолепное знание основ! – восхитился он и всплеснул руками в непритворном изумлении. – А попробуем вот так… Ах, изобретатели… Так обойти простое «Фините». Великолепно! 

С третьей попытки моё лицо лишилось неприглядных украшений. Снейп картинно приподнял бровь, а Флитвик прочувствованно вытер глаза выуженным из рукава платком.

– Великолепная задумка! С фантазией. Эх, обидно, что такие способные парни, а СОВ сдали кое-как. На месте их родителей я бы всыпал им по первое число. За вопиющее пренебрежение к собственной жизни при таких-то способностях. 

Я выпучил глаза – последние фразы Флитвика изумили меня до немоты. 

– Я так рад, что вы восхищаетесь этими обормотами… – И вот тут моё мнение о преподавателях претерпело переворот, потому что Снейп лукаво сощурился и подтолкнул Флитвика локтем. – Может, стоит и их проучить? Я же не могу спустить им такие шутки над моим женихом? Семейная честь задета, как-никак.

Флитвик разразился оглушительным хохотом и, несмотря на своё телосложение, бодро впрыгнул в камин. И сразу возвратился с невообразимой шляпой в руках. 

– Северус, как у вас с Трансфигурацией? 

– Лучше, чем у мистера Поттера, – Снейп хмыкнул, покрутил шляпу и легко превратил её в яркий и пёстрый галстук-бабочку. Флитвик захлопал в ладоши и подпрыгнул на месте. Его круглое лицо со вздёрнутым носом покрылось румянцем удовольствия, а жидкая бородёнка задорно встопорщилась. И я улыбался, поглядывая на шаливших преподавателей. Галстук обзавёлся чёрным кружочком объектива в самом центре, но на пёстром фоне он был почти незаметен. 

– А теперь, мистер Поттер, запомните заклинание…

На этом шалость не закончилась: Флитвик со Снейпом что-то намудрили с камерой и моей мантией, то и дело косо поглядывая на меня и посмеиваясь, но в конце концов – на то они и профессора – у них всё получилось. 

В башню я вернулся с предчувствием праздника – никак не меньшего, чем Рождество. Баламуты Уизли ждали меня в гостиной, у входа, с целым ворохом колдографий, придумав вроде бы повод для ожидания. 

Увидев меня без навязанного ими украшения, они задумались. Пришлось их веселить по-своему. И первый же снимок моей «бабочкой» наградил близнецов… нет, не усами – фантазия у профессоров зашла немного дальше, – великолепными львиными гривами и ветвистыми рогами, которыми братья тут же начали цепляться за шторы. Их головы, «не очень-то обременённые совестью», клонило в разные стороны, поэтому складывалось впечатление, что они сейчас начнут бодаться. 

Я раз за разом растягивал «крылья» своего галстука, шептал заклинания и чувствовал, как тяжелел внутренний карман моей мантии от колдографий. Их я обещал профессорам в качестве ответной любезности. Что и говорить, мне удалось полюбоваться разными снимками, собранными деканами в свои частные коллекции (да-да-да, и у МакГонагалл такой альбомчик был), и даже похихикать над собственным изображением. Я с одной жёлтой бровью выскакивал из кабинета Трансфигурации. Как этот снимок получил Флитвик, мне оставалось только удивляться: профессор, естественно, не ответил, а только напустил на себя загадочный вид. Ох, наверняка всё оказалось не так уж и этично. 

В гостиной стоял шум, особенно громко звучал смех сквозь усы, а у Колина Криви они были ещё и разного вида – вероятно, он пользовался тем же набором, что и я. К счастью, профессор Флитвик научил меня, как побороть версию Усоприклеивательного заклинания близнецов. Ближе к отбою я, конечно, сжалился и освободил Фреда и Джорджа от рогов, но по их хитрым физиономиям я догадался, что мне ещё аукнется и моя доброта, и наша с профессорами общая шутка. 

Но это не испортило мне настроения. Ночью я не видел кошмаров и наконец отоспался. Поэтому и поднялся раньше всех, устроил весёлую потасовку – недолгий бой подушками, в котором поучаствовали все. Даже Невилл, которому бабушка запрещала использовать постельные принадлежности не по назначению, забыл обо всех наставлениях и влился в общую кутерьму. И так же вместе мы ввалились на завтрак, смеясь и подшучивая друг над другом, словно и не было поводов для размолвок. И самих размолвок тоже. 

Снейп еле заметно кивнул мне и спокойно принялся за завтрак. Я торопился поесть, чтобы поймать профессора перед занятиями – осчастливить его эксклюзивными снимками. Себе я, конечно, скопировал самые смешные – будет чем шантажировать близнецов при случае. Миссис Уизли на проделки сыновей реагировала бурно…

Снейп, допив свой утренний чай, спокойно поднялся из-за стола, неспешно раскланялся с коллегами и вышёл через боковую дверь. Я понёсся за ним, бросив недоеденный завтрак, и уже в дверях столкнулся с Драко Малфоем. Мы крепко приложились лбами (аж искры из глаз посыпались, – и почему Мерлин дал нам одинаковый рост?) и упали на пол. Я не сразу обратил внимание на мелодичный перезвон, но Хроноворот, крутившийся рядом с моей рукой на полу, сложно было не заметить. Малфой побелел от ярости и попытался скорее схватить выроненную вещь, но не успел.

– Я думаю, мистер Малфой, что это принадлежит вам? – Дамблдор поднял Хроноворот левитирующим заклинанием с пола и спрятал опасную игрушку в карман собственной мантии. – В школе запрещены такие артефакты…

– Но это семейный Хроноворот…

– Нисколько не сомневаюсь. Поэтому или вы получите его обратно вместе с дипломом, мистер Малфой, или же я сегодня же верну его вашему отцу. Выбирайте.

Малфой выбрал первое: сомнительно, чтобы Люциус Малфой погладил сына по голове за кражу семейной ценности. Дамблдор кивнул в знак согласия и пошёл дальше. Я поднялся с пола, потирая огромную шишку на лбу, и услышал сдавленное шипение Малфоя:

– Ты сильно пожалеешь, что попался мне на пути, Поттер. Придурок очкастый!

Я пожал плечами и побежал догонять Снейпа. Об угрозах Малфоя я собирался подумать позже. Или, что вернее, никогда!

Снейпа, с моей точки зрения, очень и очень позабавили колдографии близнецов в роли каких-то тотемных полуживотных-полулюдей. Он хмыкнул, разглядывая несколько верхних снимков, довольно сощурился, забрал всю пачку и спрятал её во внутренний карман учительской мантии. Я же торопился – опаздывать на Гербологию было чревато неприятностями, а Снейп вдруг присмотрелся к шишке, которая уже успела появиться после столкновения с Малфоем, и даже приподнял чёлку, чтобы осторожно, самыми кончиками пальцев, обвести по контуру припухлость.

– На перемене зайдёте к мадам Помфри – я передам ей мазь, – он покачал головой и добавил: – Совершенно разбойничий вид. Бегите, мистер Поттер, начало урока не за горами.

И я помчался – успеть бы добежать до теплиц и сложить сумку на зачарованную полку, чтобы никакая магическая зараза не добралась до конспектов и учебников. Стебль специально накладывала на полку Отвращающие Чары одновременно с сигналом гонга, чтобы отучить нас от опозданий. Надо сказать, её метод действовал. 

В теплицу я ввалился, когда все остальные уже приготовились слушать лекцию, но, к моему счастью, сигнала к началу урока ещё не было.

– Попало тебе за Малфоя? – прошептал Дин, помогая мне распутать ремень сумки, который, подобно репью, крепко держался за меня. К борьбе с ремнём присоединился Рон, и наконец мы с чистой душой отправили сумку на нужную полку.

– Нет, а должно было? 

Дин отвёл взгляд. Вроде бы и равнодушно, а было видно, что его так и подмывало поделиться чем-то особенным. Дин у нас слыл любителем экзотики. Гермиона проводила всё свободное время в библиотеке за книгами, а Дин искал в подшивках газет сенсационные появления невероятных чудес. Как он сам говорил, это вдохновляло его учиться. Что ж, каждому своё.

– Обычно Снейп за Малфоя гриффиндорцев пачками вешает. Или на отработки отсылает. А всё потому, что Малфой… – Дин пододвинулся ближе и прошептал мне в самое ухо: – Вейла!

Прошептал-то он мне в ухо, а услышали это все, кто находился рядом.

– И откуда ты это взял? – Глаза у Рона стали размером с галлеон. 

– Так это все знают. Поэтому старшего Малфоя никак не могут посадить в Азкабан надолго – ему дементоры серенады петь начинают.

– Чушь! – фыркнул я, подавляя неуместный смех.

– Ерунда! – вторил мне Рон, расплываясь в широкой улыбке.

– Антинаучная дребедень! – сказала подошедшая Гермиона. В отличие от нас её это ни капельки не рассмешило. – Дементоры петь не умеют!

– А вот и правда! – Дин покраснел, но продолжал настаивать на своём: – Поэтому Малфои и такие красивые: вейлы они. Очаровывать умеют!

– Что-то по Хорьку этого не видно, – Рон не то чтобы верил, но эта версия слишком хорошо объясняла сверхъестественную способность Люциуса Малфоя выкручиваться из любой ситуации. Но к младшему Малфою она была не применима никаким боком – Хорь облезлый он, а не существо, символизирующее вечную любовь.

– У Хорька ещё гона не было. А после него он даже забеременеть может, поэтому Малфоям запрещены отношения с кем-либо в школе! – тоном знатока пояснил Дин.

– Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезет! – возмутилась Гермиона, звонко хлопая себя по лбу ладонью. – Это не просто ненаучно, но ещё и нелогично! 

– Да? А что ты скажешь на это? – Дин вытянул из учебника по Гербологии кусок пергамента. – Пришлось скопировать, а копированные снимки не движутся.

На пергаменте было колдофото. Люди на нём дурачились и корчили рожи, но из-за специфики чар не двигались. Команда Слизерина по квиддичу в полном составе. Неясный отпечаток текста хранил и год съёмки: 1971. 

В центре группы, поддерживая круглый живот одной рукой, стоял Люциус Малфой – ещё совсем молодой, да и волосы у него были покороче, чем сейчас, – делая второй «рожки» самому мелкому из всей команды. Наверное, ловцу. 

– Видели? – Дин был горд своей находкой. – Так что это он выносил Драко…

– Это какая-то несусветная чушь… – приступила к сеансу разоблачения Гермиона, но именно в этот момент раздался звук гонга, и Стебль начала свой рассказ о магических растениях. А я так и не смог решить: верю я в такое невероятное чудо, как мужская беременность, или нет.


	12. Chapter 12

Первое напоминание о наших неуставных отношениях с профессором пришло с утренней почтой через неделю после интервью. Официальное письмо на белёном пергаменте, сургучные печати, шёлковые ленты – всё выглядело так торжественно, что я трясущимися руками поддевал печать, боясь её сломать. 

«Здравствуйте, вас приветствует банк Гринготтс...»

Я ничего не смыслил во всех этих юридических заморочках, но прекрасно понимал, что банк не стал бы заниматься пустячными делами. Письмо изобиловало терминами, среди которых знакомым оказалось лишь слово «наследство», но оно было подано в каком-то непонятном контексте. Гермиона к тому времени уже косилась в мою сторону – ей всегда было интересно расшифровывать ребусы, но мне её любопытство показалось излишним. Что там Снейп кричал про учёбу? Вот пусть и объяснит, что от меня хотели гоблины! 

Однако стоило мне повернуть голову, как пришлось сдержать желание протереть глаза. Точную копию письма, которое я крутил в руках, читал и Снейп. И лицо его как-то радостью не лучилось. Да и Дамблдор просто так поглаживать рукав мантии моего жениха не стал бы. 

На удивление, меня никто не срывал с уроков, не назначал встреч в директорском кабинете и уж тем более не подстерегал в перерывах между занятиями.

Я извёлся, истрепал нервы так, как можно истрепать их только самому себе, ожидая от жизни очередной гадости. Из-за этого пришлось отказаться от партии в шахматы с Роном: я и так не блистал в этой игре, а уж если мысли далеки от ситуации на доске, то проигрыш мне обеспечен в кратчайший срок. Я не хотел готовиться к очередной проверочной работе по Гербологии в библиотеке с Гермионой, потому что всё ждал письма или появления эльфа, даже не задумываясь, что эльфу ничего не стоит найти меня в любом из мест Хогвартса. В общем, мои друзья наверняка решили, что я сбрендил, и оставили меня в покое – скатываться в пучину безумия и дальше. 

Я воспротивился такому положению дел – что бы там ни язвил Снейп, а мне мой разум был дорог как память о родителях. И чтобы не изводиться и дальше, я твёрдо решил сам пойти к моему жениху. К тому же не мешало переспросить у него кое-что по домашнему заданию. 

С очередным «свиданием» не повезло – на стук никто не ответил, как бы я ни выстукивал одному мне известные позывные. С собой не оказалось ни клочка пергамента, чтобы оставить профессору записку, что, мол, я-то был, а вы, профессор, сами упустили своё счастье пообщаться с женихом. 

Ну и ладно! Меня посетила, несомненно, дурная, но притягательная идея – высечь палочкой прямо на дубовой филёнке «здесь был Поттер», но полировать собственные художества меня заставят вручную и никак не меньше пяти вечеров подряд. Пусть Снейп мне прощал дерзости – как он сам утверждал, – но вандализм вряд ли спустил бы. 

Пнув ни в чём не повинную дверь, я вздохнул, ещё немного потоптался на пороге (мне всё казалось, что стоит отойти, как обязательно вернётся Снейп) и направился в библиотеку: письмо жгло карман, и времени на подготовку к проверочной я дал Гермионе предостаточно. Всё равно она узнает – так хотя бы от меня. 

Подать бы жалобу в департамент образования на наше школьное освещение! Не успел я сделать и пары шагов, как нос к носу столкнулся с Забини, который, вероятно, шёл туда, откуда я возвращался, – к комнатам декана. Он шагнул в одну сторону – по закону подлости и меня туда потянуло, шагнул в другую – и я снова оказался перед ним. 

С Забини мы никогда не ссорились. Собственно, это было бы нешуточным достижением – поскандалить, если за все шесть лет учёбы в одной школе мы больше пары фраз друг другу не сказали. Мне кажется, что он вообще предпочитал общество книг человеческому, хотя я мог и ошибаться. 

Поэтому всё, что произошло дальше, для меня стало полной неожиданностью. Забини процедил сквозь зубы:

– Куда ни пойдёшь – везде ты! – И двумя руками толкнул меня в грудь, отчего я не удержался на ногах. И только стена позади остановила моё позорное падение.

– Ополоумел? – возмутился я и задохнулся от внезапно накатившей боли – под сердце будто бы иглу вогнали. Я опёрся о стену и прижал ладонь к груди – не знаю, зачем, но получилось, как всегда, рефлекторно. 

Забини презрительно фыркнул и, не расщедрившись на ответ, неспешно пошёл к апартаментам декана. Я сделал вид, что мне чертовски больно – на самом деле мимолётная боль давно прошла, – а сам ревностно следил за дверью Снейпа. 

Но дело оказалось не во мне: на стук Забини тоже никакой реакции не было, поэтому я, напоследок бросив ему в спину универсальное для всех слизеринцев оскорбление, с лёгкой душой направился к библиотеке. Увы, но Гермиона расшифровала в банковском послании ровно столько же, сколько и я. Сплошная абракадабра. Обратиться к кому-либо ещё я не успел – гонг равнодушно указал, что всем детям пора спать. Даже если «дети», которым вскорости уже бороды брить, были против. 

Перед сном мы ещё обсуждали с парнями последние квиддичные новости и, конечно, никто из нас и не думал напоминать остальным о каких-то там проверочных работах. 

Утром об этом пожалели все, потому что только Невилл мог рассказать об особенностях выращивания Жгучей Антенницы. Он, как настоящий друг, пытался всунуть в наши головы собственные знания, но часть мы пропустили, пока умывались, а часть – когда Невилл старался позавтракать, продолжая говорить. Нет, что-то из всего этого я уловил, но хватит ли этого на проходной балл по теме – покажет только проверочная. 

Перед самым уроком я лихорадочно листал учебник, чтобы припомнить хотя бы такие подробности, как семейство и ареал Антенницы, – подобные сведения могли навести преподавателя на мысль, что автор работы кое-что да знает по теме, даже если всё остальное – полная ерунда. 

– Гарри Поттер, сэр? – Я не мог понять, отчего вдруг со мной заговорил конспект, пока меня не начали дёргать за брючину. Эльфийка с красными бантиками протягивала пергамент, обманчиво просто сложенный вчетверо. Почему обманчиво? Потому что я несколько минут мучился, намереваясь развернуть его вручную, а потом столько же, чтобы проделать то же самое, но магически, однако только подошедшая вовремя Гермиона доходчиво объяснила, в чём я оказался неправ. Письмо вскрывалось с помощью моей подписи. 

Я сразу догадался, кто автор послания. Только Снейп, передавая мне записку фактически из рук в руки, был таким параноиком, чтобы дополнительно защитить её. И я не ошибся. Если бы в ней таилось что-то важное и секретное, то я бы понял, но сухая просьба зайти к нему вечером не показалась таким уж секретным делом. О моих походах к жениху и так судачил весь Хогвартс. Тоже мне, тайна!

Понятное дело, что проверочная работа тут же перестала вызывать у меня тремор рук. Всё, что я знал до этого об Антеннице и её родственниках, включая немагическую анемону, вылетело из головы на раз. Зато мысли о ритуалах – в гринготтском письме ведь об этом что-то было – и жертвоприношениях девственников сразу же начали крутиться. Как мне удалось написать хоть что-то, я так не понял – Гермиона несколько раз ощутимо била меня по ноге, чтобы я перестал грезить наяву. Правда, судя по кривившемуся Рону, второй ногой она усиленно пихала его. В общем, можно сказать, что каждый из нас извёл по законному футу пергамента – содержание, уж не обессудьте, оценивал не я – и с облегчением покинул урок. 

Каюсь – до вечера я не продержался. Только прозвучал гонг на обед, как я, вместо того чтобы сесть и поесть, побежал к комнатам Снейпа: если он никогда не приходил с домашними работами в Большой Зал, значит, он оставлял их у себя? Логично? Я так торопился, что чуть не сбил с ног МакГонагалл, за что лишил собственный факультет десяти баллов. Но как только она выпустила моё плечо из захвата, я тут же забыл о мимолётной неприятности. Было бы о чём скорбеть.

К счастью, мой расчёт оказался верен: Снейп только выходил из своих апартаментов, когда на его пороге появился я. Он посмотрел на меня со своим извечным неодобрением, но замечание досталось не сбившемуся галстуку или вылезшей из брюк рубашке.

– Кажется, Поттер, вы ещё не научились определять время суток? Насколько я вижу, сейчас два часа пополудни, а не вечер, когда я хотел бы вас лицезреть!

– Но, может быть… Вы объясните… – задыхаясь, я пытался выдавить из себя нечто путное.

– Нет-нет-нет, мне, как, впрочем, и вам, надо появиться на обеде. А повод, по которому я просил вас зайти, слишком важен, чтобы я смог втиснуть в пару минут нашего пути к Большому Залу все нюансы. Так что ступайте обедать. И не разглядывайте жующих соседей, а нормально поешьте. Вы скоро сможете соперничать с привидениями – кто из вас прозрачнее.

Я вздохнул, но под суровым взглядом Снейпа покорно потащился обратно в зал. 

– И приведите себя в порядок! – донеслось мне в спину.

Конечно, всё должно быть благопристойно. Всё должно выглядеть так, чтобы честь школы не была посрамлена. В общем, во мне бурлили злость и разочарование – я даже пообещал себе не идти никуда вечером, и пусть Снейп сам ищет меня по всему Хогвартсу. А я полетаю или посижу в библиотеке над эссе по Трансфигурации. 

Но, конечно, я понимал, что в чём-то Снейп был прав (только совсем чуть-чуть), поэтому кое-как усмирил свою гордыню и всё же поволокся к нему. Я даже скромно поскрёбся в знакомую дверь, про себя повторяя вопросы, которые хотел бы задать в дополнение к теме по зельям. 

Снейп отворил не сразу, но стоило ему показаться, как мне в глаза бросились его непривычный вид и загадочное выражение лица. 

В гостиной стало ясно, почему на нём не было его знаменитой мантии – похоже, на ней Снейп вымещал свою злость. Чёрный ком лежал перед погасшим камином в обрамлении осколков, по форме напоминая большую спящую собаку. Я осторожно примостился на диване, готовый сбежать в любой миг, как только понадобится. Создавалось впечатление, что профессор был сильно не в себе. Может, пил всю ночь, а с обеда ещё и добавлял? Сириус так частенько поступал, а я не настолько знаком с бытом волшебников, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, – норма это или нет. Мистер Уизли не пил ничего крепче пунша, а Сириус не обедал без огневиски – поди разберись, как правильно. 

Снейп несколько раз прокашлялся, а потом поставил на столик передо мной флакончик с какой-то субстанцией. Она была белёсой и густоватой – по стеклу стекали неторопливые потёки. 

– Что это? – не удержался я, разглядывая смущённо-растерянное выражение лица профессора и флакончик, на который бросал стыдливые блики огонёк свечи. От моего вопроса Снейп, похоже, совсем стушевался. 

– Мистер Поттер, мне известно, что вы брали в библиотеке книгу о свадебных ритуалах, но, зная вас, уверен, что до конца вы её не прочли?

Он зря спрашивал, ведь ему не раз доводилось критиковать меня за лень: обычно я читаю не весь текст, а выборочно – только то, что меня интересует, потом просто закрываю книгу и забываю о ней. И МакГонагалл, и Стебль, и даже толстяк Слизнорт снижали мне оценки именно из-за этого – я пропускал в домашних эссе значимые мелочи. 

Так что я опустил голову и почувствовал жар смущения, которым наливались щёки. О свадебных ритуалах я прочёл и вовсе немного: главы о возрасте согласия, помолвках и о магических разводах (конечно, полностью опустив пролог и эпилог, – всё равно там не было ничего ценного). 

– Можете не отвечать – по вашему виду ясно, что я снова прав. Не буду говорить, насколько меня это разочаровывает, – в конечном итоге мне не пришлось бы вам читать лекцию. 

– Простите, сэр…

– Не знаю, как много информации вы почерпнули, но помолвка – это не один ритуал, а целый набор действий, призывающих помочь двум носителям магии сроднить её, дабы потом и сам ритуал брака, и дальнейшее проживание не казалось одной непрекращающейся чередой неприятностей. Вам понятно?

– Да, сэр, – ответил я, а сам глаз не сводил с пузырька. Что-то мне эта жидкость напоминала. Белёсая, полупрозрачная, небольшое количество…

– Что вы так уставились на флакон? Как будто никогда не посещали зельеварения и не знаете, как выглядят ингредиенты. 

– Это ингредиент моего будущего зелья? – поморщился я. Может, это особенность моего возраста, но догадка – что именно плескалось внутри флакона – тут же промелькнула в моей голове. А за ней, как вагоны за локомотивом, подтянулась вереница неприличных картинок, как Снейп этот ингредиент добывал. Вдоль позвоночника потёк тонкий ручеёк пота. И, конечно, я только краем уха слушал то, что мне говорил профессор:

– Исторически так сложилось, что магическая совместимость супругов была для общества приоритетной, то есть возможность двух магов с разнонаправленными способностями зачать наследника ставилась в союзах на первое место. Соответственно, ритуалы коррекции магии младшего из супругов проводились сразу после помолвки…

Мерный голос Снейпа убаюкивал. Когда он нервничал, то начинал говорить так, что без словаря не разберёшь, поэтому я давно упустил нить его рассуждений и только таращил глаза, стараясь не уснуть, как бывало ранее над особенно заумными учебниками. 

– Мистер Поттер, вам настолько неинтересна собственная жизнь? 

Я виновато глядел на Снейпа, но мои взгляды на него не подействовали.

– Хорошо! – припечатал он, подошёл к книжному шкафу и сразу же вернулся с тонкой книжицей. 

– На странице сорок семь есть зелье, которое вам предстоит приготовить для продолжения ритуала. Единственный ингредиент, которого не хватало в кладовой, перед вами. Прошу пройти в лабораторию. 

Мне было неловко даже дотрагиваться до пузырька. Я как представил, что Снейп занимался рукоблудием, а потом теми же ладонями касался и этого флакона, так и совсем расхотелось брать его в руки. 

– Поттер, да что вы копаетесь? Кроме приготовления, это зелье вам ещё и использовать надо, а время не резиновое! Задерживаться в моих комнатах после отбоя без крайней на то необходимости я вам не позволю! 

Когда я чувствую, что неправ, то обычно опускаю голову и прошу прощения, но если на меня орут просто так – увы, я начинаю орать в ответ. И, конечно, не думаю, что срывается с моего языка.

– Я не буду пить зелье с вашей спермой! – закричал я в профессорскую спину. Спина, естественно, в комплекте со всеми остальными частями тела Снейпа, остановилась. 

– Что? – вкрадчиво переспросил он. Его лицо выглядело настолько искренне удивлённым, что я решил без тени сомнения – он притворялся. 

– Я уже сказал! – настаивал я. – Не буду пить зелье! Это мерзко!

Профессор умел двигаться как тень – быстро и бесшумно. Только этим я и мог объяснить, что не успел и отшатнуться, как он навис надо мной, словно рок небесный над провинившимся титаном. Он был бледен сильнее, чем обычно, но глаза… Его глаза горели, как у разъярённого демона, – того и гляди, сожгут дотла. Судорожно скрюченные пальцы Снейпа уже почти коснулись моего горла (в мыслях у меня крутилось нечто, напоминавшее перечисление наследников), когда раздался стук. 

– Знаете, Поттер, мне иногда – вот как сейчас – хочется вас убить. Чтобы не мучить ни себя, ни вас. 

И он, выпрямившись, пошёл к дверям, а я перевёл дух. Снейп вернулся с Дамблдором. Дамблдор, как всегда, был улыбчив и загадочен. Он осмотрел место нашего «сражения», потом хитро глянул на сиротливо прикорнувший на самом уголке стола флакончик и, подхватив насупленного Снейпа под локоть, сказал мне: 

– Будет лучше, Гарри, если ты сам прочтёшь, из чего состоит необходимое тебе зелье. А мы пока подготовим всё к ритуалу. 

Голос Дамблдора казался мягче пуха и слаще патоки. Не пойми как, но в моих руках очутилась всё та же знакомая книга по брачной магии, уже открытая на нужной странице. 

«Зелье плодородия. Показания к применению: настраивает магическое поле входящего в род, дабы дать ему возможность понести. 

Ингредиенты: 

Драконья кровь;  
Трава вербены;  
Плоды земляники;  
Трава прострела обыкновенного или сон-трава;  
Трава клоповника вонючего;  
Трава полыни;  
Лепестки флёрдоранжа;  
Молоко единорога…»

На последнем ингредиенте меня настигло раскаяние. Беспощадное, жестокое и непобедимое раскаяние. Как же так? Ну да, ингредиент редкий. Человеческую сперму куда легче достать, чем молоко единорога, потому что человека можно уговорить, совратить, купить, а животное слов и посулов не понимает. Снейп наверняка заплатил за этот флакончик целое состояние, а я ему наговорил гадостей. Неудобно-то как!

Дамблдор достал из кармана (непонятно, как он туда поместился) отрез белого полотна, подмигнул мне, остолбеневшему и пышущему румянцем, и исчез за ещё одними дверями. Я успел увидеть лишь край ванны. 

Снейп остался в комнате, но демонстративно не смотрел в мою сторону, всем своим видом показывая глубину обиды. Ещё бы! Мало кому понравилось бы то, что я по своей глупости счёл нужным озвучить.

Я потоптался на месте, не зная, что делать. А потом рискнул – подошёл к застывшему Снейпу и обнял его со спины. Да, мне показалось это правильным: если его прикосновения порождают то невероятное чувство защищённости у меня, наверняка он тоже ощущает эту невероятную магию. С затаённой тревогой я понял, что решился на такое, чего никогда бы не сделал ни с кем другим из учителей, даже с абсолютно асексуальным на вид Дамблдором. Потому что сколько бы ни писали в газетах о нашей любви, а ученика и учителя всё равно разделяет нешуточная стена. И её никакими объятиями не преодолеть, и всё это может оказаться напрасным. Слегка пошевелили её во время тех редких поцелуев, что достались на мою долю, но не разрушили. 

К тому же – подумать только! – мои первые объятия за всю жизнь. Хотя нет, первые были с миссис Уизли, вот только она не стремилась меня поцеловать, и не ей я признавался в подробностях своей сексуальной жизни. 

Сюртук Снейпа, к которому я прильнул щекой, пах сухими травами. Приятно так, по-домашнему. Так пах сундук на чердаке дома Дурслей. В нём тётя Петунья складывала выдохшиеся саше, какие-то гербарии и письма моей матери ей. Я так и не осмелился прочесть хоть одно из них. 

– Простите меня. Клянусь, я выпью всё, что вы прикажете. Даже если там будет… то… что я сказал… – пробормотал я в спину Снейпа и невольно сжал в ладонях жёсткую ткань. 

– Поттер, что вы себе надумали? – он вздохнул. Мне хотелось верить, что он стоял, затаив дыхание, но с моей стороны всё же было наивно мечтать об этом. – Какая же вы всё-таки бестолочь…

– Ничего, абсолютно ничего, – ответил я, отлип наконец от профессорской спины и, прихватив с собой флакон и книгу, на которую возлагалась вся надежда, проскользнул в лабораторию. 

Если я намеревался скрыться от Снейпа в ней, то сильно ошибся – он последовал за мной, попросил перечислить, как я буду обрабатывать каждый ингредиент, проверил, правильно ли я запомнил технологию приготовления зелья, и только после всего этого ушёл, оставляя меня один на один с котлом, горелкой и злосчастным флакончиком с молоком единорога. 

Не буду утомлять ненужными подробностями, но зелье у меня получилось ровно таким, как в описании. На вид буровато-розовая жижа пахла чем-то приятным, чуть карамельным. И пусть никакой спермы в состав зелья не входило, мне было немного боязно его пить, поскольку я не имел никаких иллюзий по поводу своих успехов в зельеварении. 

Учителя обо мне по-прежнему не вспоминали, и прерванные мысли бодро начали свой вальс с того места, на котором нас прервали. Интересно было бы услышать, что сказали бы мои одноклассники, если бы узнали, кто автор той шутки с близнецами Уизли, которую им вспоминают до сих пор? Наверное, никто бы не поверил, что наши преподаватели. Конечно нет! Преподаватель не имеет права шутить, не может иметь проблем или болезней, а уж тем более – личной жизни. Возможно, это и было причиной того, почему так всколыхнулась общественность из-за нашей помолвки: простые маги привыкли воспринимать учителей бесполыми, как во время собственного обучения. Я сам ещё только учился видеть в преподавателях не непогрешимых небожителей, а обычных людей. Образ Локонса изрядно помогал мне в этом. И всё же я не мог представить, что вот так, совершенно обыденно, смог бы подойти и обнять того же Дамблдора. Нет, он – точно не человек. Он – Всевидящее Око какое-то.

Не успела моя мысль оформиться, как на пороге показался директор. Он и протестировал моё зелье, довольно улыбнулся и поманил за собой в покинутую ванную комнату. Там же он вылил зелье в воду, которая стала мутной, и прочитал над получившейся бурдой какую-то молитву. 

Но испытания вечера на этом не закончились. Лукаво подмигнув, Дамблдор попросил меня раздеться и влезть в ванну. Что я и поторопился сделать, когда он вышел, – наверное, за новыми участниками ритуала. 

Сквозь воду смутно просматривались контуры моего тела. Достаточно целомудренно, сказал бы кто-то, кто не бывал на моём месте. Может быть. Но, как мне показалось, было видно слишком много. Я вздрогнул и скрючился, стоило войти целой процессии: впереди шёл Снейп в белой рубашке до пят, расшитой по вороту красными символами, за ним Дамблдор со свечой, напоминающей посох, а позади всех – Флитвик с огромным свитком пергамента. 

Снейп опустился на колени рядом с ванной, и я так съёжился, словно надеялся провалиться сквозь её дно, Дамблдор же принялся водить над нами зажжённой свечой-посохом, а Флитвик опять запел (отчего мне захотелось зарыдать), – будто козёл заблеял.

Вода в ванне вскипела крупными пузырями, словно меня вознамерились сварить заживо, и я тоненько запищал на одной комариной ноте. Снейп стиснул моё запястье внезапно, отчего я вскрикнул, но ни Дамблдор, ни Флитвик даже бровью не повели. Вода бурлила всё сильнее. Я схватился второй рукой за ладонь профессора и, повернувшись к нему, силился что-то сказать. Не получилось. В горле и под языком щекотало, будто я пушистика проглотил. Символы на рубашке Снейпа начали светиться – очень ярко. У меня заслезились глаза, но я не мог отвести взгляда от знаков и его обнажённой шеи в распахнутом вороте. 

Слова, которые блеял Флитвик, были мне смутно знакомы. «Защита», – казалось, повторял он. И очищение. В горле стало чересчур горячо, вода вокруг меня била ключом, а хватка Снейпа была единственным, что не давало мне с воплями удрать из этой ванны и из этих комнат, которые наверняка мне будут сниться в кошмарах. 

– Да будет так! – загрохотал Дамблдор, поднимая свечу, разгоревшуюся до размеров небольшого костра. Огонь зашипел, в воздух взлетел целый сноп кроваво-красных искр. Вместе с этим меня пронзило странное ощущение, будто бы я раздвоился; колени ломило от жёсткого пола, вода остыла, грудь покрылась мурашками, рука, накрывшая мою ладонь, повлажнела, по бёдрам гулял неприятный ветерок. Это казалось чудн _ы_ м, слишком непонятным и приятным одновременно, потому что внутреннее убеждение, что ты родился одиноким и таковым умрёшь, – растаяло. 

Флитвик вдруг взвизгнул, как нашкодившая кошка, получившая пинок от хозяина, и я обмяк, не в состоянии даже пошевелиться. Из остывшей ванны меня достал Снейп. Тот редкий случай, когда хотелось залиться краской, а не получилось. Пусть смотрит, если у него ещё остались на это силы. Снейп завернул меня в полотно и куда-то потащил. Впрочем, мне было всё равно, куда: глаза слипались, тело налилось тяжестью, словно оно – камень, и сладкая дрёма накатила, как волна на морской берег. Мне было тепло, хорошо и спокойно. Я понял, что улыбаюсь, когда услышал: «Доброй ночи», но даже не стремился узнать, кто мне этого пожелал. Спать, спать, спать.


	13. Chapter 13

Если таким будет каждое пробуждение, то я побоюсь и засыпать. Нет, меня никто не тормошил, не орал в ухо дурным голосом, не требовал срочно подняться и идти готовить какому-нибудь жиртресту завтрак. Тишина. Вокруг царила благостная тишина. 

Но стоило мне открыть глаза, как их захотелось тут же закрыть. Прямо перед собой я увидел лицо спящего Снейпа! Отличное начало дня, Гарри! Не правда ли? Он лежал так близко, что мне не нужны были очки, чтобы его разглядеть. Какого дементора он делает в одной постели со мной? Нет, правда, так никаких нервов не напасёшься. Я постарался понемногу отстраниться и заледенел, потому что фактически лежал на его левой руке, а прямо под моей щекой чернела Метка. Великолепно! Просто замечательно!

От моего копошения Снейп открыл глаза и поморщился – наверное, я отлежал ему руку. 

– Доброе утро, сэр, – на одном дыхании выпалил я и задом, как рак, сполз с постели, чтобы нырнуть обратно, но куда бодрее, – никто из этих якобы взрослых не додумался надеть на меня хотя бы пижамные штаны. Снейп усмехнулся моей прыти и поднялся первым. Его движения казались вялыми, будто он и не спал вовсе, а только прилёг пару минут назад.

– Не думаю, Поттер, что утро после такой ночки можно назвать добрым. 

– Вы могли отправить меня в башню или в Больничное Крыло, – парировал я. В конце концов, я к нему в женихи не набивался. И моей вины в произошедшем ровно столько же, сколько и его.

– Не ершитесь, это не обвинение. Это просто констатация факта. Задали вы мне хлопот. Почему у вас, Поттер, всё не так, как у остальных?

– Не знаю... – А почему я во всём виноват? Может, это они втроём с ритуалом напортачили? 

– Тогда не смотрите на меня так, будто я вас в чём-то обвиняю... – Снейп достал из шкафа полотенце и явно намеревался идти умываться.

– Я понял, сэр, это констатация факта, – не удержался я от «шпильки». 

– Правильно понимаете. Потрудитесь дождаться меня, а не удирать как заяц. Всё равно – я уверен – ваше отсутствие уже замечено, и сейчас весь Гриффиндор обсуждает новые сплетни по поводу места вашей ночёвки. 

– Спасибо, сэр, вы умеете поддержать, – прошептал я, представляя, что мне устроят Рон и Дин в парном исполнении. Мысли не радовали. 

Пока Снейп плескался в ванной, в спальне появился домовик, деловито уложил на стул стопку чистых вещей и мою сумку и никак не прореагировал на меня, сидевшего на разворошенной постели преподавателя закутанным в одеяло. Хотя с чего бы ему удивляться – директор наверняка знал, где я провёл эту ночь. 

Среди вещей было всё – начиная от трусов и заканчивая мантией. Мне, конечно, тоже хотелось бы принять душ, но просить Снейпа о таком я бы не осмелился. Впрочем, я успел натянуть лишь нижнее бельё, когда профессор в полном облачении зашёл в комнату. Знаменитая мантия, которая в разговорах учеников занимала третье место после сальных волос и большого носа, облегала его плечи, мягко спадая к самым подошвам туфель. Не знаю, кому как, а мне больше нравилось, когда на нём был сюртук, – тогда в глаза бросалась уже не причёска или нос, а его королевская осанка. Мантия самым подлым образом её скрадывала. Я слишком долго таращился на Снейпа, и его, несомненно, это нервировало. Он сузил глаза и отрывисто выдохнул:

– Идите, ванная свободна. Зубная щётка... Думаю, вы найдёте свою.

Я поспешно натянул брюки, набросил рубашку и, склонив голову, прошмыгнул мимо профессора. 

Щётка в яркой бирюзовой упаковке лежала рядом со стаканчиком, где сиротливо прикорнула её уже использованная товарка. Зная Снейпа, можно было ожидать, что и зубная щётка у него чёрная или белая, но нет – она оказалась оранжевой с красной полосой на рукояти. 

Я улыбнулся мокрой щётке как старой знакомой, быстро умылся, постаравшись не занимать надолго ванную комнату и не раздражать сверх меры профессора, и поплёлся в гостиную. Снейп был там. Он фактически дремал над своей чашкой чая, а рядом с ним, как причудливое пресс-папье, примостился Думосбор. Я прокашлялся. Снейп вскинул на меня мутноватый взгляд и сразу же выпрямился, вмиг превращаясь из невыспавшегося человека в сурового преподавателя, которому чужды слабости. Он отвёл прядь волос, падающую на глаза, сделал глоток и заговорил так, словно стоял за кафедрой:

– Я бы с удовольствием не сообщал вам ничего. Но, знаете, Поттер, я немного дольше вас живу на свете и чуть больше разбираюсь в людях. Не воспринимайте как оскорбление, но вы относитесь к тому сорту людей, кому нужно не договаривать. Тогда вы измените траекторию движения нашей планеты, лишь бы узнать, что вам не досказали. Однако я ещё помню, какие разрушения несёт такой метод в вашем случае. Поэтому я посоветовался с директором, и мы решили ввести вас в курс дела. Будет лучше, если вы всё узнаете из компетентных источников, чем по крупицам отыщете несоответствия брачному обряду и надумаете всяких глупостей. В чём, несомненно, вам ещё помогут ваши так называемые друзья. Рассказывать вам что-то – это в один прекрасный день обнаружить, что вы благополучно всё проспали и не услышали. Поэтому я решил вам показать. Но, предупреждая ваши вопросы, говорю заранее – никто из нас, включая профессора Дамблдора, не знает, почему так случилось и что с этим делать. Поэтому временно, до выяснения, все остальные брачные ритуалы мы проводить не будем.

– То есть даже если автора клеветы найдут, я всё равно буду связан с вами? – И вот здесь мне бы огорчиться, но в предвкушении новой тайны не получилось. Да и, если честно, пока меня мало трогали брачные обеты и семейные узы – как минимум до окончания школы я и не думал жениться.

Снейп кивнул, коротко и как бы раздумывая, нуждается ли настолько очевидное в подтверждении. 

– Вы иногда проявляете неожиданную сообразительность, Поттер. Но времени у нас не так уж и много. Господин директор освободил и вас, и меня от первого урока, но и этого может не хватить, если мы всё потратим на пустые разговоры. Приступайте, а я пока позабочусь о завтраке. 

Снейп поднялся и сделал несколько шагов к камину.

– Профессор? – Я еле успел ухватить его за запястье. – Может, вы со мной? Ну, туда, в Думосбор…

– Наш храбрец боится? – Снейп не отнял руки, но было видно, что ему польстила моя просьба. – Ладно, Мордред с вами – наверное, кое-что пояснять по ходу дела всё-таки придётся.

Бросив взор на неспокойное море мыслей, он наклонился и, затаив дыхание, погрузил лицо в Думосбор. Со стороны наблюдать за процессом было странно и удивительно. Я пользовался Думосбором уже дважды, но почему-то мне не приходило в голову, что в чьи-то воспоминания можно чихнуть; в конце концов, мысли бывают не только приятными, а значит, и заплакать. Не испортятся они от такого обращения? И почему мысли не заливаются в уши или нос? С моим уровнем знаний о Думосборах это, безусловно, вопрос риторический.

Я нырнул следом за Снейпом, зажмурившись и набрав в лёгкие побольше воздуха, чтобы не захлебнуться. Однако выдохнул сразу, как только оказался в воспоминаниях минувшего дня. 

Снейп стоял за спинами Дамблдора и Флитвика – ровно такой же, как его копия, оставшаяся у Думосбора. Интересно, а он сам себе загадывает проекцию или это я его так вижу? Я уже открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос об этом, но он нетерпеливо отбросил назад волосы и спросил, явно намереваясь задеть:

– Что вас так задержало? Покусились на мой чай? 

Я дёрнул плечом и, чтобы не поддаться на провокацию, преувеличенно внимательно принялся разглядывать происходящее. В тот день мне было не до этого, а в момент, когда участвовать уже ни в чём не надо, любопытство разгорелось не на шутку. Ритуал приближался к своему апогею: Флитвик блеял диким козлом, водя указательным пальцем по строчкам пергамента, а Дамблдор размахивал над нашими головами свечой, словно победным вымпелом. 

Снейп невозмутимо шагнул сквозь ритуальщиков и поманил меня пальцем к себе. Я же постарался протиснуться мимо людей, неловко наступил на ногу Флитвику и по привычке принялся извиняться.

– Поттер, мы в воспоминаниях! – зарычал Снейп, а я невольно хихикнул. 

Ритуал шёл своим чередом. Флитвик, естественно, не обратил внимания на мою неуклюжесть. Я кое-как проскользнул между ним и стеной под раздражённым взглядом Снейпа и обмер. 

Снейп-из-реальности стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, и неотрывно смотрел на нас вчерашних. Но мне, конечно, казалось, что на меня – из-воспоминаний – больше. Было заметно, что он всё это видел раньше и его мало что сможет удивить. 

Вода уже кипела, а я-из-прошлого вцепился в своего Снейпа. Мы оба были бледны, как кафель на окружающих нас стенах, но если Снейп замер и напоминал скалу, причудливо вырезанную природой, то я был испуган до чёртиков. Распахнутые глаза, раскрытый в немом вопле рот, судорожные взбрыкивания. Очевидна и дрожь, которая колотила моего двойника. Его, в отличие от меня, уже не волновало, что вода ничего не скрывает, – ни рёбер, ни костлявых коленей, ни даже интимных подробностей.

– А вот теперь смотрите внимательно, Поттер! – предупредил меня Снейп-из-реальности и заметно напрягся. 

Лёгкая розовая дымка, которая начала окутывать нас, напоминала большой мыльный пузырь необычной формы. Она чуть заметно светилась, становясь краснее возле груди Снейпа и фиолетовее – возле моей.

– Не понимаю... 

– Фиолетовая окраска говорит о смертельной болезни, но… Спокойнее, спокойнее, Поттер! После ритуала профессор Дамблдор диагностировал вас – вы здоровы. Смотрите дальше...

От такой «приятной новости» у меня подогнулись колени. Снейп подхватил меня, опасаясь, что я и в его воспоминаниях найду, чем себя покалечить, и прижал спиной к своей груди. 

– Смотрите дальше! 

Я с трудом сосредоточился на наших фигурах: смертельная болезнь как-то не вписывалась в мои представления о спокойствии и гармонии.

Дымка вокруг нас поменяла цвет – она вдруг позеленела, приобретая насыщенный оттенок малахита. Вначале цвет был равномерным, но потом на нём снова появились вкрапления. На этот раз почти чёрные. Я невольно вздрогнул, и хватка Снейпа стала жёстче – тёмные кляксы растеклись возле левой руки Снейпа-из-прошлого и напротив моего горла. 

Рука профессора вдруг легла на мой лоб, приподнимая чёлку. А следом к виску прижалась его гладко выбритая щека. 

– С моей рукой понятно, но ваше горло... Директор выдвинул теорию, что я, как носитель Метки, мог навредить вам во время уроков Окклюменции…

– Но ведь он сам не захотел меня учить?! – воскликнул я. Снейп указал на нас-из-воспоминаний.

Кляксы росли, тянулись друг к другу, и в тот момент, когда их очертания слились полностью, я-воспоминание вскрикнул и погрузился под воду с головой. Свеча в руках Дамблдора вспыхнула и заполыхала факелом, разбрасывая вокруг себя снопы искр. Флитвик уронил пергамент на мокрый пол и схватился за предплечье руки, которой его держал – кисть изуродовала рваная рана. Снейп-из-воспоминаний подскочил и выволок меня из ванны – последний всплеск магии окатил его с головой мутной водой. Судя по тому, что профессор пытался сделать мне искусственное дыхание рот в рот, вчерашний-я не дышал. 

Я в немом ужасе таращился на своё мокрое и голое тело на каменном полу, на Снейпа, на его прилипшую к спине рубашку, на его босые ноги и V-образный шрамик на своде стопы и не мог поверить, что всё это было со мной вчера, ведь я помнил лишь покой и умиротворение. 

В конце концов я-из-прошлого слабо закашлялся и свернулся клубочком прямо на ледяном полу. Изо рта тонкой струйкой вытекала вода. Снейп всё так же стоял надо мной на коленях. Его кулак опирался на край ванны, а лоб – на кулак. Он тяжело дышал, и из его знаменитого носа на пол капала кровь. 

– Пойдём, больше ничего интересного не будет, – сказал мне профессор-из-реальности, вытягивая из воспоминаний. Но перед самым возвращением я услышал, как Флитвик простонал, перетягивая раненое запястье невесть откуда взявшимся лоскутом:

– Неправильно роли распределили, Альбус, при такой мощи не Северусу быть старшим…

Я выпал из Думосбора обескураженным и испуганным. Профессор подтолкнул меня к стулу, деловито прошёл к камину, с кем-то заговорил, а я сидел, вперившись взглядом в окно. В голове крутилась последняя реплика Флитвика. 

Снейп вернулся уже с подносом, поставил его на стол и подошёл ближе. Его ладонь привычно легла на моё плечо:

– Вы зря переживаете: всё это может значить многое, а может не значить ровным счётом ничего. Директор, конечно, не всемогущ, но мне кажется, что у него уже есть рабочие версии.

– Вы меня успокаиваете, а сами? – Он не выглядел удивлённым – видимо, знал, что так будет. Я чувствовал его растерянность, боль, тоску и жалость.

– Я успокаиваю нас обоих.

Мы молча позавтракали. Я прятал за суетой трясущиеся руки, он – неуверенный взгляд. Но из-за стола мы вышли так, словно ничего не произошло. Спокойно распрощались и пообещали друг другу встретиться вечером. 

Он исчез за поворотом, торопясь на урок. Я пошёл на Трансфигурацию, как на казнь, потому что ждал всего самого плохого: оскорблений, насмешек и криков. Даже предложения забыть о нашей дружбе. И всего этого вместе, громко и с огоньком. Но ничего такого не произошло. 

Гермиона подхватила меня под руку и зашептала, сдерживая слёзы:

– С тобой всё в порядке?

– Конечно, – я улыбнулся от облегчения, что хотя бы она меня не осудила. 

– Дамблдор нас напугал – сообщил, что с тобой несчастье приключилось… – пробормотал Рон, подходя с другой стороны. Его глаза были большими и испуганными. – А какое – не уточнял. Расскажешь?

Я не успел придумать ответ – за меня ответил гонг глухим звоном. Урок начался.


	14. Chapter 14

Трасфигурация прошла нормально, если не считать взглядов трёх пар глаз, которые силились прожечь во мне с полдюжины дыр. Гермиона, как самая наблюдательная, быстро определила владельцев этих пламенных взоров. Малфой, Забини и профессор МакГонагалл, которая стояла позади всего класса и наблюдала, как усердно мы пытаемся постичь глубины её предмета. Ладно, с Малфоем было всё ясно. Скорее всего, надумал себе какую-то гадость и сходит с ума от ревности – может, рассказать ему, как лихо его декан умеет делать искусственное дыхание? Нет, лучше не провоцировать этого блаженного. 

Почему глазеет Забини, было уже не столь очевидным, но, может, он жалел о своём поступке? Хотя сожалеющие бешеным оборотнем не смотрят. Неужели ещё один – вожделеющий профессора зельеварения? Прямо страшно становилось: сколько у моего неприветливого жениха фанатов. Осталось организовать «Клуб анонимных любителей Снейпа», а мне, согласно молве, в нём председательствовать. 

По поводу МакГонагалл тоже всё было как-то неоднозначно. Вспоминая её умильные глаза в тот момент, когда история нашей «любви» стала достоянием общественности, я не обманывался: приверженность к правилам у неё такая же, как у моего жениха, – вечная! Она могла как подозревать нас со Снейпом в чём-то нелицеприятном и осуждать, так и пытаться понять, почему её «птенчик» ночевал не в спальне и до сих пор не наказан за это. Хотя, наверное, я излишне стал демонизировать людей. Может же она смотреть на мои нерасчёсанные волосы? Ах нет, Снейп меня причёсывал перед тем, как выпустить из своих комнат. Да мало ли у меня недостатков, помимо неаккуратной причёски! И тем не менее никто из этих троих со мной не заговорил. 

День прошёл более-менее спокойно: на Уходе за Магическими Существами я перестал замечать и Малфоя, и Забини – Хагрид рассказывал о драконах так, что я и дышать забывал. На следующем уроке всех околдовала усыпляющая магия голоса Биннса, и лишь постоянные тычки Гермионы спасали от крепкого и здорового сна головой на крышке парты. 

Я бы, конечно, уснул, невзирая на старания подруги, но Рон, ещё вчера списавший её домашнюю работу по Гербологии, поделился и со мной. Так что, пробираясь через болото уже перекрученных фраз Рона, я старался предугадать, как выглядел оригинал, и вяло сочинял нечто по мотивам передираемого. Мне повезло, что Гермиона успокоилась. Она посчитала, что я занялся конспектом нашего историка, иначе долгой лекции о вреде списывания было бы не избежать. Урока как раз хватило, чтобы закончить моё «чёрное дело».

Но сонное состояние никуда не исчезло и после того, как мы вышли из кабинета. Словно Империусом, мы были порабощены дремотой. Гермиона пыталась нас расшевелить, для чего рассказала забавную историю из «Истории Хогвартса» об Обаятельном Болване Уилше Уилшестоуне, который мечтал создать первый магический цирк, а стал преподавателем Зелий и устраивал цирковые представления прямо на занятиях. Наверняка этого чудака любили все ученики. Гермиона так живо описывала, как профессор Уилшестоун остроумно обманул внезапно заявившегося на урок директора, что мы звонко расхохотались и вполне были готовы окончательно взбодриться. Однако приуныли, вспомнив, что повинность – очередное исследование для Снейпа – никто не отменял. Мало того что мы не увлекались предметом, так ещё и списать не удалось – Гермиона даже издали не показала нам своей готовой работы. А чтобы мы не передирали друг у друга, разделила источники – библиотечные книги – на две стопки. И (что ещё хуже) стояла над душой, как цербер над охраняемым люком. 

Да и её напоминание о том, что мне опять надо тащиться на встречу с профессором, не порадовало. Слишком быстро развивались события – мне бы подумать в тишине, осмыслить то, что уже случилось, а не выходило: нужно было куда-то идти и постоянно показываться на глаза жениху, будто я преступник, выпущенный досрочно, а он мой куратор.

Я спустился к личным комнатам Снейпа, надеясь, что новостей нет. А их и не было, что подтвердил многообещающий оскал профессора, выложившего передо мной три самостоятельные работы по противопростудным зельям. Стал бы он обращать внимание на такие безобидные вещи, как списанные работы, если бы миру угрожала опасность? Думаю, нет. 

Пока он, разглаживая каждый пергамент, укладывал их рядком, я успел пожалеть, что мне никак не удастся перевести будущий – без сомнения – сложный разговор в другое русло. Да я был готов обсуждать политику Волдеморта, положительные и отрицательные стороны его мировоззрения и влияние на рождаемость магов в каждом из кварталов прошлого года. Всё, что угодно, но только не слушать обманчиво спокойный голос профессора зельеварения.

– Скажите, мистер Поттер, вам знакомы эти работы? – Он упёрся в стол кулаками и не мигая наблюдал, как я поднимал каждый пергамент и разглядывал его с самым серьёзным видом. Про себя я надеялся, что лицо меня не выдаст, – ведь мне было прекрасно известно содержание этих самостоятельных. Хотя… Это же Снейп! Если бы он не догадывался, рядом со мной стояли бы другие авторы работ. И была бы очная ставка. И были бы стаканы с Сывороткой Правды. И была бы – не сомневаюсь – МакГонагалл с успокоительным в дрожащих пальцах. 

Мою работу Снейп перечеркнул снизу и доверху одной жирной красной чертой, на работе Рона была такая же, но ещё и надпись красными чернилами: «Переделать, но в этот раз самому», – и целый ряд восклицательных знаков. Третья работа (многие будут удивлены, когда узнают, что мы списывали у Малфоя) оценена на «Превосходно», чему я, конечно же, ни капельки не удивился.

– Это моя, а эта, кажется, Рона, – неуверенно начал я, словно мы не вместе их ваяли, шепотом выбирая варианты фраз, чтобы оставить смысл.

– Правда? А не вариации ли это эссе некоего Драко Малфоя с шестого курса Слизерина? – уточнил Снейп вкрадчивым тоном, от которого меня начали одолевать неприятные предчувствия. По всем правилам – по его же! – он должен наказать и Малфоя. По крайней мере, Гермиону за то, что мы у неё иногда списывали, он наказывал, снижая оценку на балл или два. 

Но я бы предпочёл, чтобы Снейп не развивал тему: если выплывет, что работу Малфоя мы утянули, пока сидели в библиотеке, наказание будет суровее, чем сходить на несколько отработок и переписать самостоятельную заново. А мне тогда казалось, что получилось непохоже на оригинал. Как я обманывался! 

– Кто автор этих эссе? – настаивал Снейп, нависая надо мной ещё больше. Я старательно строил из себя идиота: пожимал плечами и при этом упорно глядел в пол, чтобы он с помощью Легиллименции не понял, насколько мы с Роном обнаглели. – Отвечать вы не хотите… Ладно! Доставайте пергамент и писчие принадлежности и пишите вопросы по этой теме. Оцените, сколько поблажек я вам делаю. Мне точно известно, что вы вдвоём с мистером Уизли нагло списали у мистера Малфоя, – я достаточно долго работаю в школе, чтобы не суметь распознать один и тот же текст, преподнесённый по-разному! 

Он сел на стул, потёр ладонью кулак второй руки и замолчал. Его разочарование чувствовалось в воздухе. Вот, казалось бы, какое мне дело было до разочарований Снейпа? Да, я списал, как списывал понемногу все шесть лет своего обучения: когда спасаешь мир от всяких Тёмных Лордов, решаешь вопросы несправедливости мироздания или участвуешь в сомнительных приключениях – что, в принципе, совмещает всё перечисленное, – как-то думать об эссе и не с руки. Нет, я понимал, что моя главная задача как ученика Хогвартса, – именно учёба, но мне не нравились зелья, всегда были занятие поинтереснее – вот и результат. 

– В старые времена в Хогвартсе за списывание подвешивали за руки и прилюдно пороли кнутом, – внезапно сказал Снейп, и я похолодел: не может же он, в самом-то деле, думать, что имеет право на такое?! – Жаль, что эти времена давно прошли. 

Я едва дышал, стиснув перо в мокрой ладони так, что оно могло переломиться в любой момент. Снейп сверлил взглядом ни в чём не повинную стену и молчал. Обстановка накалилась до предела. 

Словно услышав мои мысли, Снейп повернулся в мою сторону и заговорил – тихо и проникновенно:

– Когда Альбус стал настаивать на нашей с вами помолвке, я противился изо всех сил. Я уже тогда считал, что вы не понимаете и не хотите понять, что своими поступками обрекаете многих людей на позор или неприятности. Вы эгоистично оцениваете всё произошедшее только со своей стороны, и даже возможность моего заключения в Азкабан вас не тронула. Конечно, я был готов сделать поблажку на ваш возраст и убеждение, что вы – сам за себя, а значит, никому ничего не должны – милосердия в том числе; однако я, ублюдок и змея, как вы называете меня за глаза, несмотря на все мои качества, иду вам навстречу и избавляю вас от позора прослыть чьей-то постельной зверушкой, а вас приходится ловить по всему кабинету и принуждать делать себе же добро. Я готов заложить весь свой сейф, что вы сейчас сидите и думаете, почему какая-то списанная работа воспринимается мною как трагедия мирового масштаба. Ведь так? Вы и раньше не брезговали сдавать мне списанное под видом своего?

– Да, сэр, – мой голос был так же тих, как и его. И это ответ на оба его вопроса. Впрочем, он и так об этом знал – зачем ему моё подтверждение?

– Дело совсем не в том, что вы с мистером Уизли стащили работу Драко и нагло присвоили её себе, чуть исправив формулировки. В конце концов, каждый день кто-то из учеников списывает чью-то работу и ждёт, что за чужой труд ему перепадёт хорошая оценка. А преподаватели делают вид, что идиоты, и прощают. А потом снова и снова жалуются друг другу в учительской на наглецов вроде вас, которые вместо того, чтобы оценить доброту своих учителей, продолжают делать из них недоумков. Дело в том, что вы – мой жених. Вы понимаете, что произойдёт, если Драко – а он вам этого вовек не спустит – узнает о случившемся?

– Наверное, постарается сделать ответную гадость?..

– Нет, Поттер, он мелочиться не будет. В его работе, в первой её части, упоминаются рецепты, которых нет ни в одной из книг хогвартской библиотеки, – Драко использовал для эссе редкие издания из их семейной. То есть доказать, что работа списана, – проще простого. Как бы вы с Уизли ни переставляли слова, а смысл от этого не поменяется – рецептура уникальная! А теперь напомните мне параграф правил Хогвартса для учеников по поводу списывания.

– Исключение без права восстановления и занесение причины исключения в характеристику… – Сложно не знать эту часть – Гермиона её постоянно цитирует. – Параграф шестьсот двадцать пять, пункт четыре…

Губы пересохли, и я слизал с них свои горчащие тревоги. 

– А теперь давайте порассуждаем, что будет, если я проигнорирую этот инцидент? – Перед моим носом на стол упал пыльный том правил школы. От удара пыль взвилась плотным столбом. Я фыркнул – глаза запорошило ею, а потом оглушительно громко чихнул. – Ищите!

Я долго просматривал оглавление. Наверное, в этом толстенном томе были собраны все случаи за более чем тысячелетнюю историю школы. Наконец я нашёл раздел «Неуставные отношения» и параграф, соответствовавший, как оказалось, подобной ситуации. Прочитал про себя и сглотнул.

– Вас должны уволить без выходного пособия, если вы не доложите о нашем правонарушении. Но это несправедливо! – закричал я, стискивая в ладонях книгу до белых костяшек. 

– Вот именно! Несправедливо, что моему жениху настолько безразлична моя жизнь, – а заметьте, у нас с вами неземная любовь! – раз он позволяет себе подобное. Мне продолжить, что сделают такие, как Рита Скитер, с нашими репутациями? Ладно, вы опять разграничиваете нас на себя и меня. Видимо, я вам безразличен не только как жених. Вам всё равно, что останется от моей репутации, что я вряд ли смогу найти высокооплачиваемую работу, что, в конце концов, я такой же пострадавший в этой истории с любовным романом, но вы продолжаете видеть во мне своего обидчика. Но скажите мне, вас не волнует собственное будущее? За вашей спиной нет того, кто поможет в трудную минуту, нет отца, который передаст семейный бизнес в ваши руки, нет нормального крёстного, который подал бы жалобу в Аврорат на клевету в ваш адрес. И с какой характеристикой вы выйдете из школы? «Был пойман на списывании»? То есть тупой, как тролль. И какова причина, что профессор Снейп, имеющий звание мастера в нескольких областях, обратил на вас внимание? Постельные навыки? Очевидно, да! Что ж вы краснеете, Поттер? Вы же взрослый человек. Уже почти женатый к тому же. 

– Не надо… – стоило сказать, что добивать поверженного неспортивно, но, видимо, по мнению Снейпа, исключительно педагогично. Ведь он продолжал развивать тему домыслов, озвучивая такие грязные подробности, что казалось, – у меня и пальцы на ногах полыхают румянцем, а не только лицо или шея. 

– Что мне делать? – я прервал поток изобличительных подробностей, всё ещё не осмеливаясь поднять на профессора взгляд. Но чувствовал: он удовлетворился тем, что я дал ему выговориться. 

– Вы здесь, при мне, напишете эссе исключительно самостоятельно, – отрезал Снейп. – А потом вернётесь в гостиную, отведёте в сторону своего дружка и вправите мозги ему. Его работа должна попасть ко мне до завтрашнего урока Зелий, иначе всё, что останется ему в жизни, – это стать уборщиком вольеров в зоомагазине! И пусть только мисс Грейнджер сунет в его работу свой нос, и я задам ей такую тему для исследования, что она вовек не напишет её выше «Тролля», а, к моему глубокому сожалению, если среди оценок учащегося есть «Тролль» по самостоятельной работе, то на высший балл он претендовать не может. Это понятно?

Неужели он такой гад, что испортит Гермионе оценку по Зельям из-за помощи Рону? Я задохнулся от возмущения. 

– Не лопните от злости, Поттер! Вы не ребёнок и обязаны понимать, что есть вещи, которые никто за вас не сделает. И школа должна научить вас этому как можно раньше. 

– Конечно! Это не Рите Скитер сражаться с Волдемортом! И не школьным правилам! А что говорит закон по поводу всяких Тёмных волшебников?! 

– Поттер, угомонитесь, – Снейп поднялся со стула и подошёл к окну, за которым догорали последние лучи заката. – Пока ещё, кроме пророчества, никто не призывает вас с кем-либо воевать. Так что лучше учитесь и думайте головой прежде, чем во что-то ввязываться. Особенно если это связано со слизеринцами.

– Да куда уж нам до слизеринцев?! – хмыкнул я, сжимая челюсти. Извечная вражда факультетов сгустилась, как тени по углам. 

– Слизеринцы, Поттер, в своём подавляющем большинстве хотят вам навредить. Улавливаете? Кроме того, чтобы нарушать правила безнаказанно, они заучивают их наизусть. А вы можете похвастаться такими знаниями? – он испытующе посмотрел на меня. – Нет, Поттер, вы помните лишь то, что вам вдолбила мисс Грейнджер или же недоговорили другие. В остальных случаях вы, по-видимому, необучаемы! Книги возьмите в шкафу у окна. 

– Спасибо, сэр. 

Снейп, конечно, вытрепал мне все нервы, но ведь не повёл к директору. И я дал себе зарок больше никогда не списывать. Услужливая совесть подсказала мне, что такая работа уже лежит в моей сумке – та, что я ваял на Истории Магии, – и мне стало так себя жалко: сколько труда пропадёт зря. Но обещания надо выполнять, даже если дал их самому себе. С тяжёлым вздохом я нашёл в указанном шкафу книги по целительству и классификатор зелий, уселся за профессорский стол, потеснив его пергаменты, и принялся за работу. 

У Снейпа были свои занятия, но иногда он делал вид, что проходит мимо, и заглядывал в моё эссе. У него оказалось отличное зрение: он несколько раз указал мне на орфографические ошибки и дал пару советов по написанию самостоятельных выводов о возможности или невозможности приёма того или иного зелья. 

Стол, который я оккупировал, словно открыл во мне второе дыхание, – я закончил эссе в рекордные сроки, при этом не увеличивая почерк. Обычно мне не хватает длины до заданного. И я под конец начинаю укрупнять буквы, чтобы всё выглядело прилично и этот недостаток не бросался преподавателю в глаза. В этой работе такой хитростью я не воспользовался, наоборот – мне пришлось уменьшать расстояния между строками, чтобы вместить свой окончательный вердикт: Бодроперцовому – да, остальным – категорическое нет. 

Снейп бросил все свои дела и уже не притворялся, что оказался за моим стулом случайно, – он дочитывал выводы поверх моей головы, и по тому, как он кивал, продвигаясь взглядом по тексту, мне стало ясно, что меньше, чем «Удовлетворительно», он мне не поставит. 

– Конечно, будь вы стажёром-целителем, я бы поспорил об идеальности Бодроперцового, но вынужден согласиться – с работой вы справились на «Превосходно». Однако я сниму с вас балл, Поттер, и вы прекрасно понимаете, за что…

Я согласно кивнул, но не перестал смотреть на Снейпа с абсолютно счастливым выражением лица и широченной улыбкой. И – надо же! – заметил тень улыбки и у профессора, которую он тут же спрятал за суровой гримасой.

– Не понимаю, Поттер, зачем вы списываете, если можете и сами? Мне странно это говорить, но вы справились даже лучше вашей эрудированной подруги. 

– Вы хвалите меня, сэр? – Я удивился как нервному пожатию плеч, так и порозовевшим скулам Снейпа. 

– Почему бы и нет. Я считаю, что у вас есть достоинства, которыми можно восхищаться.

Он, конечно, сделал вид, что комплименты в мой адрес – вещь, обыденная до зевоты. А я не нашёл ничего лучше, как поддеть профессора:

– Это вы не о моих успехах в зельеварении говорите? Сэр.

Снейп покосился на меня, но вместо остроумной реплики в ответ с его губ сорвалось шипение, черты лица застыли, а взгляд остекленел. Я не успел спросить, что же произошло, как шрам словно огнём опалило. 

– Мне пора, – голос Снейпа стал глух, а движения будто сковала невидимая цепь. – Напомните своему другу о его долге. Идите!

Он довёл меня до двери, вручил сумку, совершенно неожиданно привлёк к себе и коснулся губами виска.

– Смотри по сторонам в оба и береги себя, Поттер. 

Я остался стоять посреди коридора, глядя, как спешно Снейп идёт к лестнице, как исчезает за поворотом его высокая фигура, и даже не смог прошептать ему вслед: «Удачи!», – хотя очень хотелось её пожелать нашему несгибаемому профессору. На глаза наворачивались слёзы.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо моей бете zlatik-plus за подборку "генитальных прозвищ" и перлы, которые мы использовали для написания этой главы.

Я бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что Снейп уже добрался до цели своего путешествия, пока я стоял и сверлил взглядом пустую лестницу. Да, он обязательно попенял бы мне, что я трачу время зря и склонен к ненужной сентиментальности. Создавалось впечатление, что он вообще не признаёт человеческих слабостей и всячески изживает их из себя и из тех, кто его окружает. Но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. 

Стоило лишь понять – кто назначил ему встречу, и у меня начали холодеть ладони, а по позвоночнику поползли колкие мурашки. Нельзя думать о плохом. Гермиона говорила – мысли материальны, поэтому я приложил все силы, чтобы мечтать о грядущем: как мы со Снейпом наконец-то разберём последнюю главу рассказа о нас по фразочкам, он обязательно пройдётся по формулировкам автора, отзываясь о них как о приторной тянучке, завязшей в зубах. Угостит, конечно, своим терпким чаем, привычно «забыв» о сахаре. Может, даже отчитает за что-то… Если будет наше завтра… 

Стоя в коридоре в полном одиночестве, я не мог себя заставить мыслить позитивно. Значит, надо найти Рона и вместе с ним переделать списанные работы. О Гермионе Снейп говорил, но обо мне же – нет?

Я сорвался с места, практически скатился вниз по лестнице и, перепрыгивая через несколько ступеней, побежал в гостиную. Но в гостиной никого не было. Я бросил сумку в спальне на застеленную эльфами кровать и поспешил в библиотеку, куда ввалился запыхавшийся и взмокший. Но каково было моё удивление, когда и там моих друзей не оказалось. 

Я перебрал в памяти задания для самостоятельной работы, но не вспомнил ни одного, для которого необходимо было бы тащиться в теплицы или подниматься на Астрономическую Башню. Куда же они подевались? Внезапно посетившая меня мысль заставила почувствовать себя полнейшим ослом. Вот, спрашивается, зачем мне Карта Мародёров, если я о ней не вспоминаю, пока не обыщу весь Хогвартс от подземелий до самых шпилей? 

Я горестно вздохнул и поплёлся обратно в башню за картой. Однако провидение оказалось милостивым ко мне: я свернул к классу Защиты, укорачивая путь с помощью малоизвестного коридорчика, и остановился, потому что услышал хорошо знакомые голоса. 

Первой ассоциацией, пришедшей мне в голову, когда я наконец нашёл свою пропажу, – были пираты, которые выпытывали у капитана захваченного судна, где он спрятал корабельную казну. Странно наблюдать, как миниатюрная Гермиона, в которой в тот момент сложно было признать отличницу и аккуратистку, наскакивала на неизвестного мне человека (Рон закрывал его своей широкой спиной) и выкрикивала угрозы. И – что было совсем неожиданным – в её выкриках я без труда распознал имя нашего грозного профессора зельеварения. Я, стараясь ступать бесшумно, подошёл ближе. Поймите меня правильно, не каждый день узнаёшь, что твои друзья вдвоём зажимают какого-то ученика в безлюдном месте и чем-то его шантажируют. А ведь Гермиона возмущалась громче всех, когда узнала правду о вражде Мародёров с профессором Снейпом и о соотношении сил в этом противостоянии. Нет-нет-нет, я не смог поведать друзьям о подсмотренной в Думосборе сцене у озера: мне казалось, да и сейчас кажется, что это не Снейпа унизили, – это отец сам уничтожил моё уважение к нему. Но в общих чертах рассказать пришлось. Даже не так, не рассказать – подтолкнуть Сириуса к откровениям. Он по сей день не понимает, почему я злюсь, когда он награждает Снейпа его школьным прозвищем. 

До меня долетали отрывки пламенных речей Гермионы:

– …профессор Снейп будет рад! Это же надо – я уже подумывала над кандидатурами преподавателей. Можно сказать, была готова выразить им своё недоверие…

– Отпустите… – блеял третий, пока не опознанный мною. – Не надо Снейпа… Меня же исключат! Может, договоримся? А?

– Никогда! – твёрдо заявила Гермиона. Рон смотрел на свою миниатюрную предводительницу с благоговением и, должно быть, прижал пойманного крепче, потому что на весь коридор послышалось:

– Ты меня задушишь! – Это возмущался тот, третий. Мне с моего места было видно, как по широченной спине друга лупил пухлый кулачок, явно девичий. Хотя и так понятно, что парень ныть и выпрашивать пощады не стал бы. – Боров гриффиндорский!

Рон сопел многообещающе. Насколько я знал, следующим его действием будет рукоприкладство – у всех Уизли разговор короткий: или мордобой, или докладная на имя декана. Но всё же кого они там поймали? 

– Грейнджер, не будь занудой. Ну, подумаешь, немного пошалила… А давайте, я обменяю свою свободу на что-то? Уизли, денег хочешь? Много звонких монеток из чистого золота?

Как патологически бедный человек, Рон легко сбивался с пути истинного. Он стал мяться, нерешительно окликнул Гермиону, но отвечать не торопился. За него это сделала наша лохматая воительница.

– Ни за что! Пятна с репутации смываются только кровью! К Снейпу! – скомандовала Гермиона, но выражение лица при этом у неё было как у Пивза, когда он мажет клеем ручки в кабинете Истории Магии. Многообещающее.

– Не надо Снейпа! – заверещала пленница. – Меня же исключат! Ну не надо… 

И неизвестная горестно всхлипнула. Гермиону никакими мольбами не проймёшь, а вот Рон к такому непривычен: Джинни из тех, кто скорее разобьёт своему обидчику нос, чем заплачет. Так что у Уизли вообще не принято распускать сопли. И он пробасил: 

– Гермиона, а может… не надо?.. К Снейпу-то? С ним свяжешься – сам не рад будешь… А ты не реви! За что исключать-то? Ну подраишь месячишко туалеты… Так это помогает… от дурных мыслей.

– Не хочу туалеты! – завопила неизвестная. – Я только маникюр в субботу сделала! Пять галлеонов отдала!

– В унитаз, считай, спустила свои денежки! – неожиданно мстительно отозвалась Гермиона. – А отчислят тебя за дело! Своими шалостями ты подрываешь престиж нашей школы! А каково тем, кого ты оболгала? Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворила?!

И тут взгляд Гермионы наткнулся на меня. Она задорно улыбнулась и приложила к губам палец, призывая то ли молчать, то ли подыграть в её представлении для одного зрителя. Я кивнул.

– Гарри! – закричала Гермиона, по-прежнему улыбаясь. – Нам тебе столько надо рассказать!

– И что же? Надеюсь, случилось что-то хорошее, а то в последнее время новости не радуют… – ответил я и неспешно подошёл ближе, словно тут прогуливался, и вдруг – глазам не верю! – свои.

– Поттер! – заорала неизвестная так, что испуганное эхо заметалось под потолком заблудившейся летучей мышкой. – Никогда не думала, что скажу это, но я рада нашей встрече.

В цепкой хватке Рона билась Миллисента Булстроуд. Наверное, она пыталась освободиться уже всерьёз, не думая ни о маникюре, ни о новой мантии, которая трещала от её трепыханий по швам. Я даже не представлял, в чём моя предприимчивая подруга её обвиняла, но взялись они с Роном за неё всерьёз. На могучей руке моего рыжего друга уже налились кровью глубокие царапины, а щекастое лицо Булстроуд приобрело оттенок благородного пурпура.

– Рон, ты её сейчас и правда задушишь.

Рон испуганно отшатнулся, выпустив изрядно помятую слизеринку из рук. Она принялась картинно отряхиваться, шипя сквозь зубы об испорченной мантии и о возмещении морального ущерба, но в результате застыла, приняв, как, наверное, ей самой казалось, горделивую позу. Все молчали. Что-то бормотали портреты на стенах, и сонно лязгали доспехи где-то за поворотом. В коридоре уже стемнело, и мы дружно вздрогнули, когда с громким шипением на стенах стали зажигаться факелы один за другим. 

– Интересно, профессор Снейп у себя? – пробормотала под нос Гермиона, но Булстроуд, вмиг растеряв свой апломб, попятилась назад, где её опять схватил Рон. 

– Не пойду! – завизжала она, отбиваясь и всё метя острыми ногтями Рону в лицо. – Отец меня убьёт! Пощадите! Где ваше хвалёное благородство?!

Сонные портреты, заслышав вопли о помощи, без промедления назначили гонца в директорский кабинет. Булстроуд вцепилась в Рона, преданно заглядывая всем нам в глаза по очереди, и уже шепотом попросила:

– Пойдём отсюда! Скорее! Я всё сделаю, всё отдам, только не надо преподавателей и директора…

– Куда? – деловито прошептала Гермиона.

– В подземельях у нас есть комната… так, тупичок. Мы в ней встречаемся с учениками других факультетов. Поговорим там? – просяще затянула Булстроуд. 

Ведомые ею, мы спустились в подземелья. И правда – комнатка больше напоминала обычный тупик, чем полноценное помещение, но слизеринцы по максимуму сгладили это впечатление: от общего коридора он был отгорожен плотными парчовыми занавесями в пол. Внутри стоял старый, потёртый диванчик неопределённого цвета, а также колченогий столик, одну ножку которого заменяла стопка заплесневевших книг, пара продавленных кресел и большая бронзовая тренога-светильник. 

Наша провожатая, похоже, здесь была завсегдатаем: она привычно задёрнула шторы, навесила на них Чары Конфиденциальности палочкой, которую нехотя вернула Гермиона, и с застывшей улыбкой предложила сесть. 

Рон, как самый уставший – шутка ли, тянуть сопротивляющуюся Булстроуд, – плюхнулся на диван, который, несмотря на кажущуюся изношенность, даже не скрипнул, и затолкал под него свою школьную сумку. Гермиона присела в кресло, но сделала это так, будто пародировала заносчивых чистокровных: с ровной спиной и высоко задранным подбородком. Я выбрал второе кресло. Стоило сесть в него, как в копчик с истинно слизеринской подлостью впилась шальная пружина. Я поёрзал, выискивая такое положение, при котором бесчестная деталь перестанет терзать мою спину и даст возможность наконец узнать, что происходит, потому что – стыдно признаться, но я не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, в чём участвовал.

– Как я понимаю, вы согласны на откуп, – протокольно улыбаясь (светское воспитание никуда не делось), елейно осведомилась Булстроуд, усевшись на вторую половину дивана как-то боком и складывая на мантии пальчики с идеальным маникюром.

– Нет! – так же, тон в тон, ответила Гермиона. – Ты просила поменять место разговора. Всего лишь! А договариваться тебе придётся с Гарри – в конце концов, он пострадавший. 

Пока Булстроуд хлопала ресницами и пыталась осознать сказанное, Гермиона невинно поинтересовалась:

– А чай у вас здесь не подают? – и, не дождавшись ответа от остолбеневшей слизеринки, посетовала: – Жаль, очень жаль. Недоработано как-то. 

Я не сдержал смешок: глаза Булстроуд, и так широко распахнутые, чуть ли не полезли из орбит от такой простоты. Пауза затянулась. Затянулась надолго – мы смотрели друг на друга, не зная, как начать разговор. И только Рон дремал на диванчике, иногда тихонько всхрапывая. 

Надо ли говорить, что до отбоя времени оставалось не так уж много, чтобы тратить его на театральные представления? В конце концов, вряд ли Гермиона стала бы обвинять кого-либо, не имея оснований и доказательств, а значит, ничто не мешает сдать Булстроуд с потрохами её же декану позже, когда он вернётся. А там пусть уже он думает, чего заслуживает её проступок. 

– Прекрасная обстановка, приятная компания. Спасибо, но, к сожалению, времени нет на столь долгие визиты... – Гермиона поднялась с кресла, а вместе с ней и я. Рон сонно потёр глаза и зевнул, из-за чего удостоился от Булстроуд персональной гримасы отвращения.

– Постойте. Куда же вы? Поттер, пусть я и виновата в пустячке, но готова откупиться, чтобы закрыть эту тему раз и навсегда! – и продолжила куда-то в сторону: – Захотела ошибки исправить на свою голову…

– Пустячок? – Гермиона обернулась на пороге импровизированного укрытия. – Думаю, Гарри, ты сам сделаешь вывод, насколько это пустячок…

Наконец-то хоть что-то конкретное! Гермиона рывком достала из внутреннего кармана мантии смятый пергамент. Я смотрел на него, как на ядовитого гада, и договариваться мне не хотелось. А вот придушить Булстроуд тянуло с почти непреодолимой силой. 

Настроившись на очередные непристойности, я начал читать, но почему-то смысл изложения как-то ускользал от меня. «Монофаллический петинциометр» проникал в какую-то норку, «Проклятый одноглазый монстр» отыскивал центр экстаза, а неизвестный мне (хотя я был достаточно неплох в уходе за магическими существами) «Брючный горностай» тёрся о сморщенный вход – линял он, что ли? На заднем плане чертыхался Рон, искавший под диваном свою сумку.

– Я что-то не понял… Это доклад про редких магических зверей? Тогда при чём тут я?

Гермиона издала какой-то неопределённый булькающий звук и вытаращила и без того большие глаза. Булстроуд, в очередной раз умасливавшая мою подругу простить её и, конечно же, не держать зла и уничтожить доказательства, постучала себя по лбу кулачком и сказала:

– Кретин недоразвитый!

А Рон, повесивший найденную сумку на плечо и уже собравшийся выходить, активно косил глазами куда-то в пол. При этом он скорчил такую загадочную мину, что я не мог решить: рассмеяться мне или нет. Может, я обронил что-то? И начал оглядывать пол в поисках выпавшей вещи. Однако ничего не нашёл.

– Что? – не выдержал я. Рон возвёл глаза к потолку, с громким «У!» указал на пергамент у меня в руках, а потом куда-то вниз. Понимание настигло меня как Смертельное проклятие, поэтому я со всей дури хлопнул себя по лбу, и уизлевское «У!» стало уже моим. Сразу за осознанием навалился стыд. Сквозняки подземелий тут же стали иссушающими ветрами пустыни. Даже не ветрами, а приближающейся пыльной бурей. Мне было стыдно поднять глаза на свою обидчицу.

– Что, Поттер? Неужели Снейп оказался прав: скудный словарный запас и отсутствие образного мышления налицо?! – съязвила она, скривив губы, но гримаса превосходства у неё получилась какая-то слезливая.

– Зато у тебя так развито образное мышление, что сразу и не понять: ты доклад по морщерогим кизлякам пишешь или эротику! – огрызнулся я, продолжая разглядывать пергамент в своих руках. 

Наверное, нужно будет спросить Гермиону: она на самом деле решила, что поймала того, кого надо? Мне хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, – к предыдущим частям истории Булстроуд не имеет никакого отношения. Во-первых, её пергамент был не белым, а того странного цвета, который бывает у лепестков розовых роз, если они засыхают на окне, – желтушно-розовым. Во-вторых, от свитка терпко пахло духами. В-третьих, почерк был не моим: завитушки накладывались на завитушки. И, в конце концов, эти демоновы обороты! Если она так пишет и свои эссе, то преподавателям можно только посочувствовать – не ученическая работа, а сплошной ребус! Какой нормальный человек будет писать столь иносказательно, а потом опускаться до откровенной пошлости?

«Он покрывал поцелуями сладкие выпуклости его тыла. Затем раздвинул их, несколько раз лизнул лучики очка и наконец всосался в его жопу как пиявочка…» 

От картины, открывшейся моему внутреннему взору, я икнул. И эта пиявочка… Нет, такое нельзя читать на ночь! Это же даже для порнографии – ужас и мрак!

– Сами на время жаловались, а теперь один обалдуй никак от дивана не отлипнет, второй – знакомые буквы в рассказе ищет. Долго искать будешь, Поттер!

– Мне кажется, что кто-то нарывается на неприятности, – осадила разошедшуюся Булстроуд наша Гермиона. – Ты хотела, чтобы я высказала своё мнение? Гарри прав: в твоих запутанных названиях смысл задохнулся и почил с миром! 

– Хм, ты мне казалась умной, а ты такая же узколобая, как и все остальные. Драко заявил, что меня обманули, – горностаи в брюках не живут, Тео – что у меня выпуклости больше, словно он Поттеру в зад заглядывал… 

После этих слов я понял, что никогда не повернусь задом к Теодору Нотту. И вообще ни к одному слизеринцу, даже к Малфою, который знал ареалы обитания не только магических зверей.

– Если это тебе сказали не только я и Гарри, может, стоит прислушаться? А вдруг мы говорим правду?

– Каждому хочется бросить в талант камнем! – пафосно воскликнула Булстроуд. – А как бы ты назвала «твёрдость цвета слоновьей кости», если бы писала эротическую сцену?

– Сомневаюсь, что я бы такое писала, – Гермиону передёрнуло. – Но для мужских гениталий есть принятые и понятные названия: член, пенис, фаллос…

– Сухо, банально и неинтересно, – констатировала Булстроуд, снова принимая театральную позу. Рон так и продолжал стоять, глядя на неё круглыми глазами и вцепившись в свою сумку, как в универсальное оружие. Судя по выражению его лица, мой друг решил, что Булстроуд безумна и уже давно. 

– Зато твои горностаи небанальны. Не ширинка, а Лондонский зоопарк. Да и сколько ты таких небанальных прозвищ придумаешь? Полдюжины. И по расписанию будешь их менять?

– Да чтоб ты знала – я могу ни разу не повториться за весь рассказ! – возмутилась Булстроуд. 

А дальше мы даже не могли представить, как заткнуть этот «фонтан красноречия»:

– «Могучая мужская макаронина». «Божественный сучок». «Старый слизняк». «Рыцарь в красном шлеме на пути в страну Обещаний». «Пышный молот похоти». «Тёмный шпиль». «Одноглазый чудочервь». «Скользкий секс-скипетр»…

Рон заливисто захохотал, но мне в его смехе слышалась нервозность. Гермиона запустила в и так растрёпанную шевелюру руку и покачала головой. Я же бочком пробирался к выходу, давя рвущийся из горла смешок. Потому что если не уйду, гореть мне от стыда вечно. 

– …«Волосатый Волк». «Стержень наслаждения». «Ужасно влажный гриб». «Мужской корень». «Пурпурноголовый жених». «Сочащаяся корона». «Диего Следопыт». «Пробуждённый дракон»…

На последнем смехом залились уже мы втроём. 

– Это же… это же… девиз школы наоборот! – выдавила Гермиона, вытирая слёзы, но её опять согнуло в приступе хохота. Бустроуд сбилась, сначала застыла, поджав губы, а потом расхохоталась вместе с нами. Но надо отдать должное её упорству – она продолжала выдавать новые прозвища:

– «Могучий меч Эроса». «Банановое дерево». «Острие гиппогрифа». «Эльфийское копье удовольствия»…

– Нет! – сквозь слёзы и приступы удушья прохрипел Рон. – Только не о домовиках! Пощади!

Но Булстроуд была неумолима, хотя из-за смеха её речь стала невнятной, и нужно было прислушаться, чтобы расслышать бормотание:

– «Его Величество Пурпурная Шляпка». «Священная палочка мужских соков». «Глянцевый стержень из мышц и крови»… 

Я и не заметил, когда мои ноги подогнулись, и оказался стоящим на четвереньках на полу. Невозможно было остановиться – под рёбрами болело, но Булстроуд всё не унималась:

– «Принц Длиннцелот из Роттердама». «Тихая флейта»… 

Камни под ладонями были сырыми и холодными. Я силился подняться и добраться до кресла. Мне не хватало дыхания, глаза застилали слёзы. 

– …«Монах с большим капюшоном». «Храбрый воин далёких холмов». «Палка искушений»… 

На очередном приступе смеха и так нечёткий пол исчез. Вместо него я увидел комнату, полную густых теней. В полосе света от неприкрытой двери застыл человек в согбенной позе, чуть ли не касаясь длинными волосами пола.

– Значит, старый кретин выбрал самый надёжный ритуал, говоришь?

– Да, мой Лорд… 

В коленопреклонённом человеке я узнал Снейпа, хотя волосы скрывали опущенное лицо. В полумраке комнаты призывно белели его голая шея и воротничок.

– А может, ты, как у тебя иногда бывает, покаялся этому выжившему из ума директоришке? А, Северус?

– …«Змей-искуситель». «Оружие удовольствий». «Подростковая гордость». «Дроч-дроч мешочек». «Розовый пальчик Бога»… 

– Что скажешь, Северус? – Я смотрел, как моя рука с аномально длинными пальцами потянулась к склонённой голове. Погладила чёрные пряди, накручивая одну, особо полюбившуюся, на указательный палец. – Не приглашал ли директор тебя на встречу тет-а-тет? Не поил ли чаем с крендельками? Не вёл ли душещипательных бесед?

– …«Полуночный мясной экспресс». «Маскулинный леденец»… 

– Нет, мой Лорд…

– Точно? – Пальцы, похожие на бледных пауков, вцепились в блестящие пряди и потянули. Я смотрел на Снейпа сверху вниз: на его неудобно изогнутую шею, на золотившиеся в свете единственной свечи ресницы, на приоткрытые губы. И видел ужас, притаившийся в глазах, которые смотрели прямо на меня. Как там говорил Рон о глазах профессора – колодцы с гнилой водой? Гнилым я как раз чувствовал себя, наблюдая за унижением Снейпа снова. И не вырваться, и не закрыть глаз – только где-то далеко задыхавшаяся Булстроуд перечисляла:

– …«Блюющий огурчик». «Лорд Жопограб Восхитительный»… 

– Ты хороший слуга, Северус, – умный, исполнительный, честолюбивый; но запомни, если когда-нибудь дорастёшь до Тёмного Властелина… – Я видел, как лицо Снейпа приближалось к моему, как он хватал воздух ртом, уже и не пытаясь выглядеть равнодушным, – страх исказил его черты. – Опасайся именно таких слуг. Пусть у тебя будет маленький аргумент, строгий ошейник, чтобы держать их на поводке. Ты же помнишь о своём аргументе?

– Да, мой Лорд…

– Не надо забывать… Не надо натягивать поводок… Шипами, мой Северус, можно разорвать себе горло!

Снейп дёрнулся, стараясь вывернуться, но быстрый выпад закончился кровавой каплей на покрасневшей нижней губе профессора, которую Волдеморт, то есть я, картинно слизнул. 

Казалось, что меня сейчас вывернет, и было бы неплохо, если бы в голову Волдеморта. 

– …«Конь с одной ноздрей». «Маленькая третья нога»… 

– Ты сопротивляешься, Северус? А как же клятва, что ты мне верен душой, мыслями и… телом? Забыл? Надо поправить твою память. Круцио!

Лоб раздирала жгучая боль. Комната с корчащимся Снейпом медленно исчезала, будто я терял зрение. И становилось совсем не до смеха, стыда и прозвищ чьего-то члена. Горло перехватило спазмом, и я, чтобы не выдать своего невесёлого состояния, рывком поднялся с пола и устремился к выходу. 

– …«Одноглазая брючная форель с черепашьей шеей». «Кончик мужественности». «Блудень». «Маленький упырь»… 

Я рвал неподатливые шторы, путался в ткани, задыхался в обступившей меня со всех сторон темноте. Но прежде, чем позади остались и тупичок, и ничего не понявшие друзья, я ещё услышал:

– …«Пень кудрявый». «Вертел страсти». «Императорский жезл»… – И побежал прочь.


	16. Chapter 16

Поначалу мне показалось, что шторы, отделявшие тупик от остальных подземелий, – заколдованные, потому что я тыкался в сплошные складки и не мог выпутаться. В коридоре история повторилась: я словно потерял возможность ориентироваться в пространстве и попадал в тупики, в которые никогда и не заглядывал. А может, Булстроуд – это какая-то особая форма хогвартской нечисти, которая своими абсурдными прозвищами гениталий путает внутренний компас и уводит куда-то под озеро потайными тропами, чтобы потом схарчить в тишине и мраке? Кто их, слизеринцев, знает? Недаром же ходили слухи о каких-то наследиях и магических существах.

С каждой проведенной в почти полной темноте минутой я дышал всё громче: в хитросплетениях ходов воздух так и норовил закончиться, и мне предстояло или преодолеть лабиринт, или умереть в темноте и сырости.

«О Мерлин!» – взмолился я в конце концов, дрожа от непонятного возбуждения. Весь покрытый потом, пальцы сбиты в кровь о стены, а вокруг только непроглядная тьма и запах сырости. Я ощущал, как без свежего воздуха и света чахну и слабею с каждым прожитым мигом. 

Ноги стали ватными, сердце, казалось, билось в самом горле, собственное тело потяжелело. 

Я пришёл в себя от порыва ледяного ветра, пытавшегося поднять меня в небо как сорванный с дерева листок. Локтями я опирался на постамент вепря – одного из двух, которые охраняли школу от посягательств магглов. Стоило кому-нибудь из простых, необременённых магическим даром людей дойти до них, как перед глазами возникали ветхие развалины и появлялся билборд, предупреждавший об опасности обвала. Всех такие предупреждения, конечно, не пугали, поэтому, если верить истории Хогвартса, на вепрей были наложены Отвлекающие чары, заставляющие магглов вспоминать о срочных делах. Зачем я это всё перебирал в памяти? Наверное, факты о школе не давали мне паниковать. Нечто стабильное и незыблемое, каким представлялся мне и сам Хогвартс.

Ощущения, притупившиеся на время моей борьбы с темнотой подземелий, вернулись. Взмокшую спину обдувал холодный ветер. Он и напомнил, что на улице давно не лето, и если днём в этом ещё можно было сомневаться, то с приближением ночи это становилось ясно и идиоту. Я закашлялся, сгорбился, обхватив плечи озябшими ладонями. Ноябрь был мокрым и ужасно холодным.

Нужно возвращаться, пока меня не кинулись искать или же пока я не нажил на свою долю новых приключений, – защита замка осталась за спиной. Но я не успел даже повернуть назад.

– Гарри! – Я вздрогнул от голоса Дамблдора. – Ты должен быть в постели. Отбой уже начался.

Вместо того чтобы покорно склонить голову, извиниться и надеяться, что наказание будет максимально мягким, я стоял и старался вспомнить, а слышал ли когда-нибудь, чтобы наш директор кричал или злился на учеников. По-видимому, нет. И тут же поймал себя на мысли, что попадись я, ученик, сам себе – учителю, то обязательно бы не выдержал и отчитал себя за безалаберность и несоблюдение режима в военное время. Причём используя максимально едкие замечания. 

– Гарри! – снова напомнил о себе Дамблдор. – Пойдём. Тебе стоит выпить Перечного – ты совсем замёрз!

Ладонь Дамблдора, морщинистая и с узловатыми старческими пальцами, стиснула моё запястье. Она ощущалась настолько тёплой, что меня пробило очередной волной дрожи.

Где-то вдалеке заворчал гром. Именно так, как пробуждающийся огнедышащий дракон, который голоден, но ещё слишком заторможен после сна, чтобы охотиться на глупых овец.

– Наверное, сейчас будет гроза. Поспешим.

Он не выпустил моей руки, легонько потянул к замку, не переставая сетовать на превратности погоды и старческую чувствительность к её переменам. Я всё ещё не понял, что привело меня к границе Хогвартса и почему Дамблдор нашёл меня без особых трудностей.

Разряд молнии, первый и особенно яркий в окружающей темноте, ударил в землю далеко от нас, и я вдруг выдернул ладонь из руки директора: где-то неподалёку, чуть-чуть левее, было нечто, притягивавшее меня, как магнит железные опилки. 

– Гарри! Остановись! – закричал Дамблдор, но его вопль потонул в раскате грома. 

Гроза приближалась. Ветер рвал мантию, выл голодным оборотнем и пригоршнями бросал в лицо прошлогодние листья и мелкий мусор. Очередной разряд молнии попал в одиноко стоящее дерево. Я застыл на месте, глядя, как узловатый ствол пожирает призрачное пламя, раздуваемое и разносимое яростным ветром. Вдобавок к этому начался ливень. 

С небес низвергалась такая стена дождя, словно кто-то наверху – куда больший, чем наши великаны, – опрокинул на землю полный ковш воды. Я вымок до нитки в один момент. Мне было не просто холодно – наверное, если бы меня заточили в кусок льда, было бы намного теплее.

Новая вспышка озарила подбрюшье гигантской тучи, сделав её похожей на разозлённого джинна, и за молнией оглушительно громыхнул гром. Могущественный джинн изволил сердиться. В ушах звенели отголоски этой злости. 

Из-за чередования всполохов молний и наваливающейся вслед за ними ночной мглы темнота казалась ещё непрогляднее, чем обычно. Каждый шаг мог стать последним. 

Гроза надвигалась, и разряды становились всё чаще. Я смотрел под ноги, но по стёклам очков текла вода, и разглядеть сквозь них хоть что-то было попросту невозможно. Если бы не магия, не интуиция – или что там меня вело? – я никогда бы не признал в причудливо изогнутой коряге человеческое тело. Намокшая мантия, в свете молний приобретшая вид и гладкость валуна, ещё больше усугубляла это впечатление. Может, камень, а может, поваленное дерево, но никак не человек.

Я бросился к нему. Трава под ногами скользила – я рисковал свернуть себе шею при каждом неловком шаге. Ливень сделал своё чёрное дело: кожа найденного человека, как, впрочем, и его одежда, была щедро покрыта жидкой грязью, потоки которой обтекали его с двух сторон. Но, несмотря на всё – мрак, мою почти полную слепоту и поработавшую над имиджем поверженного погоду, – я узнал его сразу. Передо мной лежал Северус Снейп.

Да, я никогда не числился в фанатах Снейпа, скорее, наоборот, – был первым, кто мог ляпнуть ему вслед оскорбление или пожелать недоброго, но, увидев его – грязного, жалкого и беспомощного, – подумал лишь о том, как позвать на помощь. Магией пользоваться было нельзя: профессор МакГонагалл не раз и не два повторяла, что маги более уязвимы в грозу, чем магглы, – их дар притягивает молнию. После стольких повторов даже я запомнил это накрепко. 

А поднять Снейпа на руки и донести до замка, боюсь, мне не хватило бы сил. В отчаянии я обнял неподвижного профессора, собственным замёрзшим телом закрывая его от бушующей непогоды, и повторял про себя, что Дамблдор не бросит меня одного ночью, а значит, обязательно найдёт снова. Он же великий маг, в конце концов, он должен знать, как уберечься от грозы! 

Но минуты текли, ливень не прекращался, молнии почти беспрерывно сверкали, а директор так и не появлялся. Я шептал Снейпу, что ночь – это не навсегда, что я не брошу его одного здесь, и ещё множество таких же сентиментальных глупостей, которые говорят в безвыходных ситуациях, а сам всё сильнее прижимался к окоченевшему телу профессора. Где этот старик и почему он не появляется тогда, когда так необходим? Мой подбородок упирался в грязный лоб Снейпа, а замёрзшие руки ощущали, как медленно и тяжело поднималась и опускалась его грудь при дыхании. 

Я уже не сомневался, что наказание мне влепят самое суровое, что первая в этом году простуда уже заработана, а новые брюки, купленные перед началом учебного года, безнадёжно испорчены. Но это меня не волновало ни в какой мере – да, собственно, есть ли вещь, которая может перевесить чашу весов, если на второй лежит человеческая жизнь? 

Мне почудилось, что дыхание Снейпа становится всё тише, словно он… он… Не может быть! Отчаяние захлестнуло меня с новой силой. Я не знал, что ещё предпринять, и поэтому закричал во всю мощь своих лёгких:

– Профессор Дамблдор! Профессор! Сюда! 

Гром загрохотал так раскатисто, что я вздрогнул, и вдруг из-за сплошной пелены дождя вынырнул вымокший до нитки директор. 

– О Боги! Северус.

Наверное, у меня никогда не получилось бы действовать так быстро и продуманно. Под руководством Дамблдора, который накрыл нас каким-то особенным щитом, я наколдовал носилки и принялся левитировать их в замок, проклиная про себя скользкую тропинку и собственные дрожащие руки. Холода я не чувствовал – так старался не уронить свою ношу, что уже не замечал ничего вокруг. 

Хотя нет – кое-что я всё же видел. Например, как в купол несколько раз попадала молния. Так что директорский щит оказался совсем нелишним. Было интересно понаблюдать, как разряд молнии стекал по куполу куда-то в землю, но носилки опасно накренились, и о наблюдениях пришлось забыть.

Уже перед самым порогом последняя шальная молния ударила в щит так, что я от неожиданности чуть не уронил Снейпа, носилки и самого себя. Но обошлось всё только тихим ругательством, вырвавшимся у Дамблдора. Я сделал вид, что не услышал, а он – что ничего не говорил. 

Наше триумфальное возвращение должно было бы войти в Историю Хогвартса как героическое, но, конечно же, оно осталось незамеченным. Замок погряз в сонной тишине: не было ни людей, ни призраков – лишь бормотание портретов и смутные шорохи, которыми наполнены все старые здания. Дамблдор одним движением снял щит, попутно высушил нашу мокрую одежду и перехватил мою ношу. Носилки тут же перестало кренить во все стороны, а я со спокойной душой очистил Снейпа от налипшей грязи. Он не самый красивый человек – можно было назвать полдюжины куда более привлекательных людей в замке, – но почему-то таким родным я ощущал только его. 

Я шёл рядом с носилками и, как мне казалось, совсем незаметно держал Снейпа за безвольную ладонь. 

Так мы и вплыли в двери Больничного Крыла. Мадам Помфри, заспанная и в ночной рубашке, выглядывающей из-под тяжёлого бархатного халата, охнула и засуетилась. Можно подумать, что она умела находиться во всех точках стерильного пространства Больничного Крыла одновременно, – настолько быстрыми были её движения. Только что она застилала койку свежим бельём, а вот уже вся тумбочка уставлена разными бутылочками, а всё ещё парившую фигуру Снейпа плотно окутали разноцветные, схожие с цыганскими платками, покровы диагностических заклинаний. 

Я стоял, разинув рот, пока и в моей руке не оказался флакон зелёного стекла.

– Выпейте, мистер Поттер, иначе простуды и постельного режима вам не избежать. 

Я неуверенно оглянулся на Дамблдора, который присел на больничный стул и покорно ждал вердикта мадам Помфри. Она одарила и его зельями, бурча под нос о приступах радикулита и опасности простуд в старости, но Дамблдор только подмигнул мне, хотя и выпил всё предложенное безропотно. 

– А теперь, директор, думаю, мистеру Поттеру пора спать, а нам – поговорить. 

Дамблдор кивнул и, с трудом поднявшись, выпроводил меня из Больничного Крыла. Сколько я ни старался услышать, о чём шла речь, – из-за двери не доносилось ни звука. Зато я завопил, забыв, что топтался под дверями добрые две четверти часа, когда мне на плечо опустилась чужая рука. Однако за спиной никого не было.

– Тихо… Тс-с-с! – Из воздуха снова материализовалась рука, которая втащила меня под мантию-невидимку к моим друзьям. 

И вовремя! Двери Больничного Крыла распахнулись.

– …и если это мистер Поттер, я лично буду ходатайствовать о его наказании – неугомонный ребёнок!

– Он просто переживает за Северуса и ничего больше.

– А больше и не надо, чтобы завтра он клевал носом и спал на уроках вместо того, чтобы учиться! – Взгляд мадам Помфри скользнул мимо нас, притихших под мантией. – В конце концов, кто из нас директор, Альбус, вы или я? Это вы должны быть заинтересованы, чтобы мальчик учился на достойном уровне…

Она захлопнула дверь, и мы втроём не смогли сдержать облегчённых выдохов. Гермиона и Рон потянули меня к нашей гостиной и шёпотом рассказывали, что было уже после моего ухода. Рон как раз дошёл до того, как Булстроуд вывалила перед ними свою шкатулку с украшениями и артефактами, когда я понял, что не смогу уснуть, не зная, что случилось со Снейпом. Да и вообще, зря я ушёл так далеко от Больничного Крыла. 

Всё-таки Гермиона – умница. Что бы ни говорил кто-то другой. Она всё и так поняла, без лишних слов и пояснений. Перед портретом Полной Дамы она вытянула Рона из-под мантии, переспросила, всё ли у меня в порядке, и, получив утвердительный ответ, зашептала:

– Иди к нему – остальное мы расскажем тебе потом. 

Рон краснел и бледнел. Это было заметно даже в тусклом свете коридора. 

– Иди, – наконец пробормотал он. – Твой амулет я доделаю завтра. 

Я крепко обнял своих друзей и вернулся. Была большая вероятность, что я обворую собственный факультет на несколько десятков баллов и получу отработки до самого Рождества, но меня это никогда не останавливало – не остановило и сейчас. 

Дверь предательски, но тихо заскрипела, будто она ещё не решила, чьей стороне симпатизировала больше. У изголовья профессорской кровати еле теплился ночник, а Снейп, почти сравнявшись цветом лица с казённой простынёй, лежал и, как боялся я, не дышал. Нет, дышал, конечно, но практически бесшумно. Мадам Помфри уже, наверное, спала сном праведницы и не подозревала, что в государство, вверенное ей, пробрался нелегал. 

Я стянул с головы капюшон и заозирался, словно пришёл не проверить состояние профессора, а как минимум его добить. Бесшумно – по собственному мнению – я подтянул стул к изголовью снейповской кровати и сел, сложив невидимые ладони на таких же невидимых коленях. Жутко! Жутко вот так сидеть и смотреть на бледное лицо, на которое бросал резкие тени тусклый ночник. Может быть, это всё обман? Настоящий Снейп умер, а для таких борцов за справедливость, как я, на постели лежал магический муляж? Фикция? Как же проверить? Человек, даже находящийся в коме, – тёплый. Наверное… Но мои ладони настолько озябли, что вряд ли я бы понял, тёплый он или такой же холодный, как мои руки. 

Тётя Петунья всегда проверяла температуру Дадли, касаясь губами его лба. Не знаю, как мне в голову пришла такая идея, но я, не думая, как это выглядит со стороны, стянул с головы капюшон и ткнулся вмиг пересохшими губами в щеку Снейпа – до лба я бы никак не дотянулся. 

– И что, по-вашему, вы делаете, мистер Поттер? 

Признаться, услышав профессорский голос, я сел мимо стула. Но задел его локтем, и стул опрокинулся, цепляя деревянной спинкой флаконы с зельями на тумбочке. Бутылочки разбились с оглушительным звоном. Ну и грохот получился, благодаря мне!

Узнав торопливые шаги грозной целительницы, я нырнул под профессорскую кровать и, закутавшись в мантию, застыл, закрыв себе нос и рот обеими руками.

– О Мерлин, Северус! – закудахтала она, а я, обливаясь потом, ждал, когда Снейп выдаст меня Помфри.

– Прости, Поппи, я переоценил свои возможности, – между тем ответил он.

– Ох, Северус, тебе лежать ещё долго. Но если ты хочешь чего-то, то не надо стыдиться – я всё-таки целитель…

Снейп издал странный звук, однако не возразил.

– Я буду иметь в виду, Поппи. 

Помфри подняла стул, убрала с пола дурно пахнущую лужу и ушла, пожелав профессору доброй ночи. Я не рискнул вылезти из-под кровати и через четверть часа после её ухода. 

– Поттер, вы там померли от страха или научились просачиваться сквозь пол?

– Нет, я здесь, – прошептал я на всякий случай и ползком выбрался к Снейпу. 

– Где «здесь»? – Он злился, не видя меня, но слыша мой голос. 

Подозревая, что пожалею об этом поступке в будущем, я отбросил капюшон мантии с головы. 

– Начинаю понимать, почему вы не попадались мне на глаза, гуляя после отбоя. Но раз вы уже нарушили все правила и пробрались сюда ночью, хоть и не понимаю, чем я заслужил такое ваше пристальное внимание, то, будьте добры, помогите мне подняться.

– Но мадам Помфри сказала…

– Мадам Помфри может говорить что ей угодно, а использовать судно я буду лишь тогда, когда мне откажут руки и ноги! – прошипел Снейп. Я поднырнул под его протянутую руку, и с третьей попытки мне удалось помочь ему подняться с постели без риска упасть на пол. 

– Осторожнее, Поттер! Вы неуклюжи, как тролль. Поверить не могу, что человек, показывающий небывалую прыть в воздухе, может быть таким неповоротливым на земле. 

Я молчал, сцепив зубы, потому что если бы начал огрызаться, то на пол рухнули бы мы оба. Снейп оказался неимоверно тяжёлым – от его веса у меня ныла спина и подкашивались ноги. Я с ужасом осознал, что мне ещё вести его обратно, к койке. Когда за ним наконец закрылась дверь уборной, мне самому хотелось стечь на пол неаккуратной кляксой.

Я не засёк, сколько времени он там возился; вышел Снейп в лучшем настроении, но было видно, что передвигался он на одном упрямстве.

– Вы готовы для обратной дороги? – Его болезненная гримаса вместо улыбки говорила о многом. Например, о том, что потерять сознание Снейп мог в любой момент. Да и цвет лица стал ещё более нездоровым, чем во время «замера его температуры». Мы оба сцепили зубы, и я таки доволок профессора до кровати. Из последних сил я помог ему лечь – сам он был способен только шипеть и острить, и то слабенько – и даже подоткнул одеяло, прежде чем рухнуть на всё тот же злосчастный стул в полном изнеможении. Спинка стула – это какая-то средневековая пытка: раздался душераздирающий хруст, и мою и так натруженную спину прострелило болью. Я наклонился вперёд, уткнулся носом в кровать Снейпа и замер: так оказалось гораздо легче. И только поёжился, когда в мои волосы вплелись чьи-то пальцы. Чьи-то! Понятное дело, чьи: мы, в конце концов, с ним были лишь вдвоём в палате. 

– Так чем же я обязан такому вниманию своего «соломенного» жениха? – тихо пророкотал Снейп. 

– Попыткой умереть, – пробормотал я, пытаясь раскрыть слипающиеся глаза. Слишком много потрясений и усилий оказалось для одного дня. Чересчур!..

***

– Могу я узнать, что вы делаете здесь, мистер Поттер? – сквозь сон донёсся до меня строгий женский голос. 

– Угу! – ответил я и закопался носом в подушку, которая подо мной вдруг задвигалась и кашлянула. 

Стоило мне это осознать, как меня буквально вынесло из постели. Я никогда так быстро не поднимался: ни от воплей тётки, ни от звонка будильника, ни от истерического шёпота Невилла, что мы проспали. В кровати, из которой я только что выпрыгнул, потягивался профессор Снейп. Выглядел он получше, пусть и непривычно из-за узких заспанных глаз, однако уже ухмылялся, глядя на меня.

– Мистер Поттер, я услышу ответ на свой вопрос? – настаивала целительница.

– Я-а-а-а… – Я лихорадочно пытался придумать причину, но мой разум ещё спал. 

– Поппи, мистера Поттера мучают кошмары и, увы, я – единственное надёжное лекарство. Идите, мистер Поттер, скоро начнутся занятия.

Я вылетел из Больничного Крыла, словно за мной гнались акромантулы, не вспоминая ни о мантии, ни о собственном внешнем виде. Мне вслед неслись раскатистый мужской смех и недовольный голос Помфри. Я торопился добраться до спальни, стараясь не думать, как посмотрю в глаза Снейпу при следующей встрече и что рядом с ним меня и правда не мучили никакие кошмары.


	17. Chapter 17

Друзья ждали меня на диване в гостиной и были полностью готовы к занятиям (собранные сумки почти незаметно притаились за боковиной). Их лица выглядели какими-то уж слишком равнодушными. Хотя какими им быть, если каждый гриффиндорец наверняка поинтересовался, где я и почему они сидят, – вместо того, чтобы спешить на завтрак? 

Заметив их, я так старался не покраснеть, что Гермиона понимающе фыркнула и отвернулась, стараясь не обидеть меня неуместной улыбкой. Рон красноречиво постучал по руке, где у магглов обычно находятся наручные часы, – дурное влияние его отца, увлечённого маггловскими изобретениями. Уши у него полыхали багрянцем. Но время и правда поджимало. 

Я кивнул и сорвался с места, чтобы выполнить «программу минимум». И вроде бы недолго возился: пару раз смочил лицо холодной водой, почистил зубы, кое-как пригладил волосы, которые с утра особенно буйны… Может быть, сказывалось то, что их лохматил сам Северус Снейп? Я переоделся, посмеиваясь над собственными мыслями, но не мог не отметить (пусть Гермиона и отчитала бы меня за это): я благодарен домовым эльфам за то, что они есть! Не представляю, как, а главное – когда бы я стирал и гладил себе рубашки. Особенно с моим счастьем где-то вывозиться по самые уши. На удивление, стоило мне только сбросить грязную одежду, которая после сна в ней больше напоминала обноски нищего, как появился домовик и забрал её. 

Однако как я ни торопился, а на завтрак мы попали в числе последних. Гермиона, как и большинство учеников, просто обожала начинать день булочкой с кунжутом, но к концу завтрака их обычно уже не оставалось. И за это я чувствовал себя виноватым. Гермиона отмахивалась – мол, стоило ли переживать. И, конечно же, не забыла нам сообщить, что мучное портит фигуру. Мы с Роном синхронно кивнули и продолжили жевать тосты с вареньем, оплакивая свои фигуры куда меньше уже съеденных другими булочек. 

Прогнозы мадам Помфри, в отличие от пророчеств Трелони, начали сбываться практически сразу: бессонная ночь сказалась на моей сосредоточенности. Сложно было понять, что доставать из сумки, куда подевалось моё перо и на какой урок я вообще пришёл. К тревожному состоянию примешивалось беспокойство: как там Снейп? Не стало ли ему хуже? Беспокоиться о ком-то ещё, кроме Рона и Гермионы, для меня было внове. 

Я плюхнулся на своё место в классе Зельеварения – Слизнорт сообщил, что занятия будут проходить здесь, – и глаза невольно сами собой начали закрываться. Рон пихнул меня локтем, но его болезненного тычка мне едва хватило до звонка на урок. 

Неприятности, пусть и не такого масштаба, как замученный чуть ли не до смерти Снейп, настигли сразу. Толстяк Слизнорт, важно отодвинув пузом со своего пути замешкавшегося Гойла (что уже говорило о выдающейся комплекции нашего учителя, не так ли?), жизнерадостно заявил с порога, что его специализация – это как раз зельеварение, и он горд, что может не сбивать наш внутренний график. И, естественно, он собрался продолжить тему по лечебным зельям. 

Я подумал, что он виделся со Снейпом перед уроком, иначе откуда у Слизнорта могли появиться наши проверенные работы? Меня словно обожгло кипятком. И ладно, если сейчас будут все зубоскалить и выдвигать гипотезы, почему в стопке не было моей работы, но как я мог так подставить Рона? Сон сняло словно щедрой порцией Бодрящего зелья. 

Слизнорт раздал работы, иногда зачитывая едкие комментарии Снейпа под оценкой, – когда автором работы был тот ученик, которого наш толстяк не любил. И, конечно же, он заметил, что моё имя не прозвучало. 

– Поднимите руки, кто не получил свои работы? – ласково, почти по-отечески попросил Слизнорт, не отрывая насмешливого взгляда от моего наверняка покрасневшего лица. Руки подняли трое: я, недоумевающий Рон и немного обеспокоенный Малфой. – После урока я узнаю у профессора Снейпа, куда он отложил ваши работы. И почему.

На дородном лице Слизнорта – с моржовыми усами и выпуклыми бледно-голубыми глазами – застыла тень триумфа. Надо сказать, что раньше я не замечал от него какой-то особенной предвзятости или нелюбви. Ну, может, пару раз он прошёлся насчёт моей якобы избранности. И ничего более. Но мне не привыкать быть козлом отпущения, а если пострадает Рон, я себе этого не прощу. Это сродни предательству.

Значит, надо успеть и попасть к Снейпу раньше Слизнорта. Только как это сделать? После Зельеварения у нас в расписании были ещё Трансфигурация и Прорицания. Одна надежда, что и у толстяка эта замена была не единственной. 

Весь урок я просидел как на иголках. Зелье, которое нам задали, было совсем простеньким, но и оно вышло жидковатым, о чём и сообщил мне Слизнорт с явным ликованием в голосе. Всё-таки не показалось. Я кивнул, соглашаясь с его оценкой. 

– Надо сказать Северусу, чтобы побольше занимался твоей учёбой, Гарри… 

«…А не твоей задницей», – так и повисло в воздухе почти осязаемым продолжением. Смешки и шепотки доносились до меня словно сквозь толщу воды. Сжав кулаки до побелевших костяшек, я молчал и тупо разглядывал сухое соцветие пустырника, жизнерадостно-жёлтое на фоне тёмной парты. Молчал, потому что в случае срыва из меня бы попёрло не только обдуманное и аргументированное, а и то, о чём после я бы сильно пожалел. 

«Ты не только о себе теперь должен думать», – урезонивал я сам себя, но получалось плохо. Хладнокровие никогда не входило в число моих достоинств.

– Это не ваше дело… – пробурчал рядом Рон. – И завидовать тут нечего.

Спасибо тебе, друг! Меня отпустило сразу, будто злость погасили одним взмахом палочки. И я уже смог спокойно дышать, расслабить сведённые судорогой пальцы и кивнуть, улыбнувшись Рону в знак благодарности. Он пожал плечами, поднялся из-за парты, попутно опрокинув почти пустой флакон с настойкой валерианы, и неуклюже набрал в колбу порцию нашего варева, расплескав его и на мои конспекты, и на свой учебник. На Слизнорта было страшно смотреть: благодушный вид испарился, и каждому, кто не был слеп, стало ясно, что мой недалёкий – каковым его считали многие – друг попал в самое «яблочко». 

– Урок окончен, идите, – зло произнёс Слизнорт – так, словно хотел опустить топор на шею Рона, но не мог. Теперь уж толстяк сделает всё, чтобы мой друг выглядел не самым лучшим образом.

– Думаю, что за это зелье мы с тобой получим низкие оценки, – мудро заметил Рон, закидывая в сумку вещи. Слизнорт, будто подтверждая его вывод, сверлил взглядом наш образец, поджав губы. И даже не думал скрывать брезгливость на лице.

Мы вышли из кабинета в ещё худшем настроении, чем обычно. Гермиона, не зная всей ситуации в целом, старалась нас поддержать шутливыми афоризмами, но и у неё получилось не очень.

– Стремительно теряешь поклонников, Поттер! – фыркнул мне почти в самое ухо Малфой, обгоняя нашу троицу на повороте. 

– Тебя бы кто потерял… – крикнул ему вслед Рон и скривился, как умел только он один: глуповато, но с надеждой. – Мы с тобой попались Снейпу? Да, Гарри?

Я коротко кивнул, а Гермиона, обогнав нас и заступив нам путь, упёрла в бока кулаки и потребовала:

– Рассказывайте, куда опять вляпались! 

Мы с Роном понимающе переглянулись. Больше всего Гермиона злилась не на то, что мы опять проштрафились, а на то, что сделали это без неё. 

Пришлось рассказывать историю от начала до конца. По мере развития событий в моём рассказе я понял две вещи. Первая: мне повезло с друзьями, потому что у Гермионы в глазах плескался точно такой же ужас, как у Рона. И вторая: уговаривать нашего рыжего друга переписать эссе собственными силами не надо – он уже был на низком старте.

– Это получается, что я мог вылететь из школы? В смысле – с тобой же он так не поступит? – сдавленным голосом поинтересовался Рон. – А Снейп не говорил, он маме писать будет?

– Надеюсь, что нет: с такими проблемами он предпочитает справляться своими силами. Я думал, у меня опухнут и уши, и мозги… – я замолчал, потому что из-за поворота вынырнули близнецы Уизли. Мы сбились в плотную группку: Гермиону я и Рон потеснили за спины. Но близнецы ошивались у кабинета Зельеварения не ради нас или попытки проверить свою новую шутку. Судя по тому, как горели их глаза, они надеялись поживиться чем-то в отсутствие Снейпа, а мы им мешали. 

– Вы уже опаздываете на урок… – напомнили они. Мы разошлись как военные корабли противоборствующих стран – настороженно не выпуская противника из зоны видимости. 

А дальше мы сорвались с места и побежали к кабинету Трансфигурации. Гермиона, задыхаясь, но не сдаваясь, распределила наши роли. Она будет помогать Рону, а я должен навестить Снейпа в Больничном Крыле. Я останавился, невзирая на то, что звонок должен был вот-вот прозвенеть. 

– Снейп же предупредил, чтобы ты не вмешивалась…

– Чудной ты, Гарри. Помогать можно по-разному: можно диктовать эссе, как я от ненужной доброты вас приучила, а можно помочь с подбором литературы. Побежали! 

Кое-как я отсидел Трансфигурацию. И даже карающая нерадивых или несобранных учеников длань МакГонагалл меня миновала: я вполне успешно справился с заданием – пополнить домашнюю утварь бокалом из крысы, хотя не представлял, как пить из него, зная, из чего он сделан. 

Волшебники вообще на редкость неприхотливые и небрезгливые существа – тётю Петунью бы перекорёжило, сообщи я ей, что её посуда была трансфигурирована из мусора или, не приведи Господь, из жителей помоек. К концу урока я уже вполне созрел, чтобы прогулять Прорицания, – меня не отпускало предчувствие беды. 

От звука гонга я подскочил с места и принялся лихорадочно собирать вещи. Но тут на мою парту легла длинная тень. МакГонагалл стояла надо мной – по её лицу несложно было понять, что она хочет что-то обсудить, при этом не привлекая внимания окружающих. И мне пришлось задержаться. Гермиона утащила Рона и прошептала, что они ждут меня за дверью.

– Мистер Поттер, – начала МакГонагалл, когда я остался с ней наедине. Солнечный луч задорно плясал по её островерхой шляпке, отчего бархат переливался яркими искрами, но не мог спрятать морщин на сурово поджатых губах декана. – Я хочу поговорить с вами на одну деликатную тему…

Нетрудно было догадаться, какую деликатную тему из огромного перечня всего деликатного, что могло бы обсуждаться в стенах школы-интерната, выбрала она, – наши со Снейпом отношения. Будь я не так взвинчен всем происходящим, я бы попробовал составить список всех лиц, которые могли бы набраться наглости и активно совать нос в наше личное. Но у меня были дела поважнее того бреда, который, несомненно, предстояло выслушать. 

– И какова же тема, мэм? – подчёркнуто вежливо осведомился я у МакГонагалл. Она либо не обратила внимания на несвойственное мне поведение, либо желание потрогать, влезть куда её не просят, было превыше всего.

– Мистер Поттер… Гарри, я, как и вы, когда-то была молода и считала, что моих интеллекта и жизненного опыта вполне хватит, чтобы разобраться в своей жизни самой. И так вышло, что я не раз и не два убеждалась в диаметрально противоположном. Не буду ходить долго вокруг да около: Гарри, я не против ваших с Северусом отношений. Наоборот, вы многое можете дать друг другу: вы, я надеюсь, станете более организованным, а он научится отвлекаться от дел, но дело в том, что он – взрослый и далеко не самый лёгкий в общении человек, а вы только начинаете жить…

– Я не понимаю, к чему вы мне всё это говорите, мэм? Наши отношения со Снейпом – это наше дело! Если вы считаете, что мы ведём себя недопустимо, то почему вы говорите это мне, а не обсуждаете с нами обоими?

– Профессором Снейпом, Гарри! – строго поправила меня она. – И я не хочу лезть в ваши отношения. Но на этом этапе спать в одной постели с Северусом, да ещё и в местах, где каждый вас может увидеть, – не лучшая идея!

Вот и вылезла основная причина: Помфри нашла прекрасную тему за завтраком – обычно они с МакГонагалл сидели рядом в Большом зале. Видимо, уже и директор знает, где я провёл ночь. Раз меня к нему пока не вызвали, значит, он не посчитал нужным тискать нашу деликатную тему своими официально-должностными лапками…

А вот от Помфри я такого не ожидал. 

– Если уж мадам Помфри, поправ приличия, обсуждает своих пациентов, то почему она забыла упомянуть, что мой жених был на краю гибели, а я даже ботинок не снял? – Я мог поклясться, что наши с МакГонагалл губы делили первенство в номинации «Самые узкие губы школы Чародейства и Волшебства». 

– Гарри… Зачем ты так? Не сердись на меня – тебе некому объяснить, что людям не надо так доверять. Они способны на предательство. 

Наверное, она поняла, что зашла слишком далеко: на скулах расцвёл румянец, руки выдавали её нервозность – она тёрла ладонь о ладонь, и этот сухой, неприятный шорох раздражал уже меня. 

– Я знаю, мэм, – отчеканил я. – Питер Петтигрю не даст забыть об этом никогда. Но то, что я сирота, не означает, что меня не научили понимать, что хорошо, а что плохо. Простите, профессор, я ценю ваше участие, но свои отношения с Северусом я буду обсуждать только с ним. И вас, простите за дерзость, не позову. Я могу идти?

– Жаль, Гарри, что вы так враждебно относитесь к тем, кто хочет вам помочь. Вы так похожи с Северусом…

Я закинул ремень сумки на плечо. 

– А вы не знаете маггловскую пословицу? – Она покачала головой, то ли отвечая на мой вопрос, то ли журя за дерзость. На её лице застыла грусть пожилого человека, который всё видит и всё знает лучше тебя. – Бог женит одинаковых. 

И, не дожидаясь её ответа или извинений, я вышел за порог. Звонок давно прозвенел, мои друзья, конечно же, сидели на занятиях, а я, вместо того чтобы пойти на Прорицания, направился к Больничному Крылу, не торопясь и надеясь, что Снейп не выучил моего расписания, а то нравоучений и отработки мне не миновать. 

Свет дня льнул к окнам и расчерчивал пол коридора полосами, перемежаясь с тенями. Белая. Чёрная. Белая. Чёрная. 

«Сейчас я поверну по коридору и, сделав ещё с полдюжины шагов, упрусь в двери Больничного Крыла. Интересно, какая полоса будет последней перед дверью?» – В принципе, нужно было просто подумать, чтобы понять, – последняя будет чёрной, но я сам себя убедил, что это случайность, а значит, гадание предсказывало удачу в моей миссии, ведь за чёрной полосой всегда идёт белая.

Однако первое, что мелькнуло у меня в голове, когда я протиснулся в двери Больничного Крыла, – чёрные полосы иногда могут повторяться или быть шире, чем белые, и стоило сначала заглянуть и удостовериться, что профессор один. 

Снейп, конечно же, был тут (где же ему ещё быть?) – полусидел, полулежал на высоко взбитых подушках. И даже казённая пижама не могла лишить его присущего ему достоинства человека, знающего себе цену. 

Напротив него, высокомерно задрав подбородок, расположился Люциус Малфой. И снова перед моими глазами возник якобы беременный Малфой на старом снимке. Что там говорил Дин? Будучи вейлой, он умеет очаровывать одним лишь взглядом? 

Мне уже было неважно, правда это или нет, я решил не смотреть в сторону Малфоя, хотя и вынужден признать – это оказалось сложно: глаза будто бы сами так и норовили взглянуть на высокомерного чистокровного. Он – это такая смесь красоты и опасности, что я колебался, как мне поступить: развернуться и сбежать прежде, чем меня заметят, или понадеяться на то, что Малфой нашёл пару и такой, как я, ему не нужен. 

– О-о-о, мистер Поттер, какой сюрприз! – Вот побег и отменился. Я пробормотал положенное приветствие, но смотрел исключительно на Снейпа да и шёл прямиком к нему. Больничное Крыло непривычно пахло смесью парфюма и зелий – противный запах, как мне кажется. – И что же герой Британии забыл в этих скучных стенах?

– Мог бы и не спрашивать, Люциус. По-моему, об этом разве что слепой и глухой не знает, – Снейп вроде бы и скривился, но получилось это у него необидно. Потом он посмотрел на меня в упор и сделал практически неуловимое движение рукой, как бы приглашая к себе. Я никогда бы его не заметил, если бы мой взгляд не был устремлён лишь на него. В воздухе будто разлилось напряжение. Я замер на мгновение, чтобы решить – бросать сумку у порога или нести её к постели Снейпа, но, помня, что беспринципный Малфой может подсунуть мне какую-нибудь дрянь, как Джинни в книжном магазине, решил в пользу «оставить» и медленно продвинулся к Снейпу. Профессор на меня не смотрел – его вниманием безраздельно владел посетитель номер один. 

– Приятно наблюдать, что у тебя появился домашний любимец, за которым ты согласился приглядывать… – Если Малфой так очаровывал, то, должно быть, недостатка в желающих его убить или покалечить не возникало. Мне хотелось. – Хотя есть в нём что-то этакое…

– Нарциссе было бы лестно узнать, что она во время вашей помолвки была домашним любимцем… – парировал Снейп с протокольной улыбкой. Я и так не находил профессора красавцем, но эта улыбка его просто уродовала. Она делала его похожим на горгулью. 

– С Нарциссой у нас было больше общего… – Взгляд Малфоя жёг мою спину. Я плюхнулся на кровать Снейпа, но таращился исключительно на собственные руки, стискивавшие ремень школьной сумки, и вздрогнул, ощутив мягкое касание профессорской ладони между лопатками. Как Малфой олицетворял в тот момент прекрасный, но смертельно опасный катаклизм – например, извержение вулкана или цунами, так Снейп виделся чем-то вроде твердыни за спиной. Этакое воплощение Хогвартса, непоколебимое, надёжное и вечное. Странные мысли бродили в моей голове, пока я усаживался удобнее и невзначай (почти) нашёл ладонь Снейпа. Мне стало гораздо спокойнее, когда я почувствовал, как бьётся его пульс под моими судорожно стиснутыми пальцами.

– Какого общего у вас больше, Люциус? – ехидно фыркнул Снейп. – И правда… Тридцать шесть поколений чистой крови. Ты это имел в виду?

Малфой буквально взмыл со стула. Ему бы птичьи крылья, и он не отказал бы себе в удовольствии покружить по комнате. Я всё же не удержался и наблюдал за ним из-под ресниц. Он был зол – и к Трелони не ходи.

– Я понял тебя, Северус, постараюсь не допускать в адрес твоего… хм… приобретения шуток. 

Конечно, извиняться перед «приобретением» настоящему аристократу его чистокровность помешала. Снейп стиснул мои пальцы до боли, а я уткнулся взглядом в пол и молчал. 

– Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга, – спокойно ответил Снейп. Малфой ушёл, попрощавшись одним кивком. А может, и без него – я рассматривал узор из напольных плиток. 

Когда шаги Малфоя стихли, профессор с тихим стоном откинулся на подушки. Казалось бы, человеку плохо – он вряд ли настроен встречать гостей, но черты его лица смягчились, и в мимике проглядывалась некая, новая для меня, лукавинка. 

– И какой же урок вы прогуливаете, мистер Поттер? – вдруг спросил он, насмешливо приподнимая брови. – Да оставьте свою сумку! Что вы в неё вцепились?

Этот человек меня, без сомнения, насквозь видел. 

– С чего вы взяли? Сэр… – пробурчал я. Он хмыкнул и внезапно так просто взъерошил мне волосы. 

– Вы думаете, я не знаю расписания собственного жениха? 

Я неопределённо качнул головой – неужто я такая важная птица? 

– Так что с вами случилось, мистер Поттер? Ладно, прогул, но где дерзкий взгляд, забытые обращения? Или вы пришли навестить больничный пол? Я вам и так скажу за него – он рад вас не видеть подольше! 

Я посмотрел на Снейпа. Вот же ж гад – наслаждается! Некоторых особ хлебом не корми – дай над другими посмеяться. 

– А смелость отвечать на мои вопросы вы тоже растеряли? – продолжил забавляться он. – Ваша необщительность и неконфликтность начинают меня пугать. Вы не заболели, случаем? Или холодный больничный пол вкупе со вчерашним ливнем всё же наградили вас простудой? Но температуры вроде нет…

Я сердито отвернулся от ладони Снейпа, которая с подачи хозяина собралась приземлиться на мой лоб. 

«А мог бы губами…» – меня обуревала какая-то нелепая обида, которую я не решился озвучить, а лишь пробормотал:

– И ничего я не растерял… Я просто спасался от очарования вейлы. Все знают, что на них нельзя смотреть.

И тут произошло то, чего я никак не ожидал: Снейп откинул голову на подушку и расхохотался, прижимая тонкопалую руку к животу.

– Вот объясните мне, мистер Поттер, одну вещь… – сквозь приступы смеха произнёс он. – Почему вы рассказываете анекдоты именно тогда, когда у меня сломаны рёбра? Вы моей смерти хотите?

Меня обидел его неуместный хохот – можно подумать, что у них на факультете во времена учёбы Люциуса Малфоя (они, кажется, ровесники) никогда такое не обсуждали?

– Это не анекдот, – я отодвинулся от Снейпа, чтобы он прочувствовал всю глубину моей обиды. 

– Может, вы сообщите мне, кто же из нас вейла, – мистер Малфой или я? На меня вы тоже предпочитаете не смотреть. Да сядьте вы ближе, несносный ребёнок!

– Зачем? – Но в голове независимо от моей воли всплыл разговор с МакГонагалл. А вдруг она и правда видела то, чего я пока не разглядел. 

– Потому что мадам Помфри дала разрешение только на визит мистера Малфоя. И если она услышит ваш голос, то, без сомнения, выгонит вас прочь. Так понятнее или вам приятнее думать обо мне как о сластолюбце?

– Мне вообще о вас… – я замолк, не решаясь закончить фразу. В конце концов, я пришёл просить об одолжении и хамить вроде как не должен. 

– Мне тоже, мистер Поттер, но приходится, – со вздохом признался Снейп. 

А мне стало любопытно, почему его так рассмешили вейлы? Флёр, например, никогда и не скрывала, что её бабка – вейла. По-моему, она даже гордилась этим, как и доставшейся от бабки красотой. 

– М-м-м, профессор? – Теперь уж я подвинулся к Снейпу поближе, а то и правда Помфри нагрянет и выставит меня прочь прежде, чем я успею попросить отсрочку. 

– О, мистер Поттер, решили, что я в таком состоянии для вас неопасен?

– Я вас и не боялся… – насупился я и снова начал отодвигаться. 

Снейп засмеялся:

– Ну вы уж решите, куда вам ползти. И не сопите, мистер Поттер, на меня ваши обиды не действуют. Так что вы хотели спросить? Да и вообще – зачем вы сюда пришли, тем более прогуливая уроки? То, что я не при смерти, вы знали ещё утром, когда проснулись.

Я решил не отвечать на большинство его вопросов, иначе рисковал застрять в Больничном Крыле до самой ночи.

– А почему вас рассмешил мой рассказ о вейлах? Дин… – слишком короткое имя, чтобы его не договорить, – …показывал фото с квиддичного матча…

Он прервал меня на половине фразы:

– Мистер Поттер, скажите мне, пожалуйста, зачем вам дана голова?

– Много для чего, – ответил я, ожидая насмешки, обычной для профессора. 

– Иногда складывается впечатление – что носить шляпу и только. В библиотеке полно книг о магических существах. Пусть не обо всех, но о вейлах там точно есть…

Он печально покачал головой. Меня озарило, и я закончил за него:

– Потому что такие сплетни ходили и раньше, и вы лично искали ответы!

Брови Снейпа медленно, но верно начали подниматься.

– Признаю, вы иногда можете удивить построением верных логических цепочек. Но я, в отличие от вас, был ленив меньше и поэтому потратил время на поиски и чтение литературы. У вас же в друзьях числится небезызвестный вам Хагрид, который о магических существах может рассказать куда больше многих книг…

Я хлопнул себя по лбу – иногда я сам готов назвать себя идиотом. Это был один из таких случаев. 

– Но раз вы, сэр, всё равно знаете – может, поделитесь информацией?

– Услуга за услугу, мистер Поттер? – оживился Снейп.

– Тогда уже услуги за услуги, сэр, – вздохнул я, надеясь договориться за всё одним махом.

– То есть моё предположение, что вы тут совсем не для того, чтобы узнать о моём самочувствии, верно?

Я вскинул на него полный негодования взгляд.

– Я понял, понял. Всё это – и немного гриффиндорской заботы! – хмыкнул Снейп. – Рассказывайте уже, наконец. 

– Вас сегодня замещал Слизнорт…

– Профессор Слизнорт, мистер Поттер. Потрудитесь запомнить. 

– Хорошо-хорошо, профессор Слизнорт. И он заметил, что трёх работ не хватает…

– Подождите, мистер Поттер. Я правильно вас понял? Профессор Слизнорт проводил занятие по зельям?

– Ну да… – и прежде, чем Снейп успел меня поправить, добавил: – сэр.

– Ваш друг написал мне эссе?

– В этом-то и дело… – Если когда-нибудь вы попадёте к Снейпу, никогда не юлите – он от этого сатанеет. Мне даже показалось, что сквозь давно привычное до последней волосинки в бровях лицо проступило нечто инфернальное, пугающее до чёртиков. – Я не успел ему сказать. И готов понести любое наказание.

И я, чтобы не видеть отпечатка ярости на бледных чертах, склонил голову. И услышал лишь вздох.

– И на что вы готовы, чтобы искупить свою вину? – Рука Снейпа цепко схватила меня за подбородок и насильно подняла мою голову. Я загипнотизированно смотрел прямо ему в глаза и думал, что готов даже поцеловать его сам, лишь бы он не испортил жизнь Рону. 

– Дурачок… – На будто бы восковых щеках профессора проступили розовые пятна. – Вы пойдёте в мои комнаты и принесёте мне книгу со стола. Вы узнаете её сразу: она обтянута чёрной кожей и на обложке нет названия. Только прошу, мистер Поттер, я прошу очень настойчиво – никто не должен видеть этой книги. Не заглядывайте в неё, не показывайте никому – просто принесите сюда. Это ясно?

– Да, сэр.

– Пароль от моих комнат… – он подозрительно покосился на дверь в каморку целительницы, и я склонился почти к его лицу, чтобы ему не пришлось озвучивать пароль в полный голос. – Mors ultima ratio (смерть – последний аргумент). 

– Северус, мой мальчик, вы хотя бы двери закрыли…

Я отстранился так стремительно, что чуть не кувыркнулся с кровати на пол. Снейп подхватил меня в последний момент под лопатки, прижал к себе и еле слышно застонал. Я чувствовал, как колотится его сердце. Мордред, у него же сломаны рёбра – наверняка такие повреждения быстро не исчезли. Меня окутала его магия, и ощущение защищённости возникло снова, стирая даже острую неприязнь к тому, кто остановился в дверях и – я мог бы поклясться – не без любопытства наблюдал за нашими неуклюжими объятиями. 

Слизнорт стоял на пороге, держась пухлыми ладонями за лацканы своего сюртука (он носил мантии только на занятиях, а после них щеголял в сюртуках, шитых золотом, будто хвастался), и доброжелательно улыбался сквозь моржовые усы.

– Простите, Гораций, немного увлеклись, – достаточно дерзко ответил Снейп, отпуская меня. Мне хотелось или забиться под кровать, или спрятаться за спиной Снейпа. Храбрец, как ни крути! И уж никак не выслушивать гадости, которые Слизнорт наверняка начнёт говорить в мой адрес. Он был уже готов к этому, судя по снисходительной улыбочке и взгляду, который скользил по мне, охватывая от носков ботинок до макушки. 

– Иди, Гарри… – Снейп, видимо, тоже так решил, потому что притянул меня за руку к себе, пригладил мои волосы – медленно и, если можно так выразиться, эротично. Я с замиранием сердца почувствовал, как другая его рука, которую толстяку не было видно, нырнула в карман моей мантии, и задрожал от хрипотцы в профессорском голосе – он будто заговаривал меня. – Я буду ждать тебя после ужина. Хорошо?

– Да, сэр, – я выдавил из себя улыбку (внутри всё сладко вибрировало), неторопливо поднял сумку с учебниками и плотно затворил за собой двери. И сорвался в бег.


	18. Chapter 18

В кои-то веки у меня оказалась насыщенная программа на весь день и вечер. И успеть всё нужно было именно сегодня. 

Вначале, конечно, я понёсся к комнатам Снейпа – выполнять его поручение. Долго мялся на пороге, озирался по сторонам, прислушиваясь к звукам Хогвартса. Везде были и есть свои уши и глаза: не хотелось бы быть обвинённым в краже ценностей из комнат профессора, а в таком деле кто-то, не подумав, сболтнёт, что вор – я, а мне потом отмываться всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Я прошептал пароль не просто тихо – практически касаясь губами двери. Она отворилась совершенно бесшумно. Я ещё раз огляделся по сторонам и проскользнул внутрь. С тихим шипением дверь закрылась за мной сама, на миг я оказался погружённым в непроглядный мрак, но тут и на столе, и на камине, и на полке в коридорчике зажглись свечи. От резкого света я вздрогнул, и у меня похолодели ладони. 

Шторы в гостиной были задёрнуты наглухо – ни один лучик не проникал за тяжёлое полотно. Бояться вроде бы нечего, а я так и ожидал какого-то злобного духа. Да откуда бы он появился? В Хогвартсе даже злых привидений не водилось. Угрюмые, вроде Кровавого Барона, или плаксивые, как Плакса Миртл, встречались, а злых не держали. Наверняка в летописи замка полным-полно легенд, которые можно было рассказывать на пижамных вечеринках, чтобы девочки сильнее прижимались от страха – всё-таки Средневековье не было гуманным временем, – но я не читал ни одной. Даже Гермиона, знавшая «Историю Хогвартса» практически наизусть, не упоминала о кошмарных и кровавых происшествиях школьного прошлого. И почему такие глупости вспомнились в апартаментах Снейпа?..

Не заметив никакой угрозы для себя, я потоптался по гостиной, разглядывая то пейзаж на стене, то корешки книг. Комната без Снейпа казалась мне чужой. Я сел на своё любимое местечко на диване и – невиданная дерзость! – несколько раз подпрыгнул на нём. Диван и не думал скрипеть – стоило ли этому удивляться? Снейп вряд ли потерпит расхлябанности даже от собственной мебели. Я сполз с дивана – в голову пришла очередная дурная идея. Нет, ни в какие шкафы или ящики я лезть не собирался, но ведь можно было развеять – Мерлин, о чём я думал! – гипотезы гриффиндорцев (и не только их), что у Снейпа не было шампуня в ванной! 

Сам я, пусть и привык говорить о сальных волосах профессора, не сказал бы, что Снейпа можно было отнести к грязнулям. Да и кожное сало имеет весьма специфический запах. Я-то слишком хорошо об этом знал: Дурсли часто закрывали меня в комнате без права посещения ванной, и каков запах у немытого тела, я помню отчётливо. 

Во время помолвки мои мысли занимало совсем другое, так что неудивительно, что я заново для себя открывал комнаты Снейпа. Эх, жаль, что я не таскал с собой галстук-бабочку, заколдованный Флитвиком и Снейпом, – колдофото было бы отличным доказательством. В ванной у Снейпа оказалась целая полка, отведённая под бутылочки и скляночки, но даже среди них сложно было не заметить большую бутыль шампуня. Словно не доверяя собственным глазам, я зачем-то взял её и открыл, принюхиваясь. Я ожидал, что шампунь будет приятно пахнуть травами или фруктами, но почувствовал лишь лёгкий запах прелого сена. 

Утолив своё неуёмное любопытство, я поставил бутыль на место и вернулся в гостиную. По-хорошему, как полагалось настоящему гриффиндорцу, мне следовало осмотреть спальню (да, я там уже был, но помнил только лицо спящего Снейпа и цвет двери изнутри) и попытаться пробиться в личную лабораторию, если она есть. Наверное, кто-то другой так бы и поступил, а я, сцепив зубы, направился к столу Снейпа. Это не значило, что я нелюбопытен, но вряд ли поставил бы на чашу весов какие-то ненужные знания против доверия профессора.

Из бедлама на столе можно было вывести пару теорий хаоса. Большую часть этого монстра занимали свитки с ученическими работами – у Снейпа даже было странное приспособление, похожее на уменьшенный шкаф для книг без дверей и задней стенки, чтобы свитки не рассыпались по столу. 

Никаких талмудов я сразу не заметил. Мне ничего не оставалось, как поискать под пергаментами, внося в уже созданный хаос элементы своего. Вернуть обратно всё на места не получилось – я неловко толкнул локтем шкафчик, отчего со стола полетело всё. Я, костеря собственную неуклюжесть, собирал рассыпанное вручную – не хотелось проверять, как отреагировали бы чары на моё колдовство. Среди ученических эссе и кучи другого испачканного пергамента я наткнулся на лист с текстом, написанным очень знакомым почерком. О Моргана-прародительница, Сириус! 

Мне часто бывало стыдно: в последнее время так вообще чуть ли не дважды в день, но в момент, когда до меня дошло, чей почерк перед глазами, – не знал, куда деваться. Я забыл ответить на письмо крёстного, присланное практически две недели назад! Вот так просто – забыл! Хотя нет, я ведь злился на него. Как нападать на Снейпа, обзывая его глупыми прозвищами из непонятно каких веков, – в этом крёстный всегда проявлял усердие и завидное рвение, а если требовалось защитить меня – мог только мямлить. Он так и остался Мародёром – был силён пакостить лишь исподтишка. 

В целом неудивительно, что Сириус, и так недолюбливавший Снейпа, написал письмо, почти полностью состоящее из фраз оскорбительного содержания. Что, впрочем, было совершенно предсказуемо. Конечно, крёстный же не мог подумать, что я просто забыл или зол, – это Снейп запрещал мне общаться со своим единственным магическим родственником. Выводы были вполне в духе Сириуса. 

И вместо того чтобы искать книгу, я сел за стол Снейпа (он меня вдохновлял) и начал писать крёстному. Послание вышло совсем коротеньким, но, по крайней мере, Сириус не примчится в Хогвартс выяснять, почему я не ответил ему, рискуя и своей свободой, и нашей: наказание за укрывательство беглого преступника существовало и в магическом мире. 

И прежде чем меня обвинят в том, что я нагло присвоил себе профессорский пергамент, отвечу: пергамент для письма я достал из собственной школьной сумки.

Как ни странно – сочинитель из меня ещё тот, – однако я был удовлетворён написанным, но тут мой взгляд упал на каминные часы. Не может быть! Я провёл в комнатах Снейпа больше часа! Больше часа, а книга, за которой, собственно, я и сунулся, так и не нашлась! Лучше не представлять, что бы я услышал от Снейпа! Как минимум: «Вы настолько легко меняете приоритеты, что я вижу ваше будущее или в Министерстве, или на шпиле самой высокой башни Хогвартса вместо флюгера».

Я вложил письмо Сириусу в учебник по зельям и, уже не заботясь о видимости порядка, принялся искать злосчастную книгу. 

Она нашлась, когда я уже осмелился подумать об обыске ещё и ящиков стола. Книга совершенно незаметно лежала на его углу, почти полностью сливаясь цветом обложки с потемневшим от времени деревом. Конечно, я ожидал увидеть огромный талмуд с металлическими уголками, а не издание скромных размеров и такого же скромного вида. Меня так и подмывало открыть хотя бы первую страницу, но, конечно же, я этого не сделал: нужно совсем уже не дружить с собственной головой, чтобы пропустить мимо ушей предупреждения Снейпа. Поэтому я сунул книгу между своими вещами в сумку, несколько раз попытался задуть свечи, но, потерпев в этом деле полнейшее фиаско, направился к выходу. 

Кстати, в кармане, который я проверил сразу, как вошёл в личные комнаты Снейпа, оказалась моя родная мантия-невидимка. Мысли о «расцеловать» появились снова…

***

Покинув комнаты профессора уже под мантией-невидимкой, я поторопился к своим друзьям. Мне мало верилось, что Рон успел переписать эссе, – уж если я потратил на него пару часов, не меньше, то моему другу времени понадобится ещё больше: пока они с Гермионой найдут литературу, пока отберут нужное. 

Однако стоило признать: этот тандем умел удивлять. Я только появился на пороге гостиной, как у меня в руках (словно по мановению волшебной палочки, хотя обошлось без неё) появилось то самое пресловутое эссе, которое изрядно попортило мне нервы за день. Я не успел ничего сказать, как сначала Гермиона обняла меня, широко улыбаясь, а потом Рон захватил в свои медвежьи объятия нас обоих. И мы втроём оказались в таком импровизированном отдельном мирке. 

– А у нас для тебя подарок, – прошептала Гермиона, вынимая из кармана полупрозрачный кругляш на тонкой цепочке. Не то чтобы я любил всякие блестящие штучки, но у этого медальона был какой-то совершенно нереальный блеск. Я бы даже сказал, завораживающий. Рон, поскольку он возвышался над нами с Гермионой, огляделся по сторонам – не было ли желающих подслушать дружескую беседу. А я в то время нерешительно касался гладкого, как стекло, украшения. От него веяло холодом.

– Что это?

– А это, брат, наша добыча в истории с Булстроуд, – так же тихо ответил Рон. – Твой амулет.

– Он защитит тебя от любого приворота или даже Амортенции… – сказала Гермиона, сражаясь с упрямым замочком. – Это чешуя редчайшего дракона…

– Представляешь, даже у Чарли в питомнике такого нет… – так же увлечённо шептал Рон. 

– И как это чудо называется? – Главное, запомнить название и потом разведать, что за зверь.

– Никфект. Я читала. Как только у тебя в тарелке появится приворотное зелье, амулет начнёт тебя жечь и поменяет цвет на кроваво-красный…

– Правда? Это, наверное, дорогущая вещь…

– Нам-то он достался бесплатно. Подумаешь, я в истории Булстроуд ошибки исправила. Всё равно её ужастик никто читать не хочет, – Гермиона захихикала, а за ней и мы.

– Но тебе это должно пригодиться: Малфой на Прорицаниях говорил, что Флинт и правда хочет попробовать с тобой замутить! – Рон скривился. – Кто знает, может, в их гадючнике Амортенция льётся рекой…

– Спасибо! – Я крепко обнял своих друзей, сунул эссе в сумку, а холодный медальон – за пазуху. 

***

Обед я отсидел как на иголках. Да, я знал, что никто, даже мои друзья, понятия не имеет, что за «бомба» лежала в моей школьной сумке (признаться, я сам смутно подозревал, о чём книга), но судьба славится своими импровизациями. И не мне, совершенно никудышному прорицателю, разгадывать все её повороты. Поэтому я не чувствовал себя в безопасности, хотя засунул сумку в свой сундук на самое дно. 

Мои послеобеденные планы были просты: написать эссе для МакГонагалл, отправить письмо Сириусу и, возможно, найти время, чтобы покопаться в библиотеке. Ну не дело же – идти к Снейпу снова неподготовленным? 

И если с двумя задачами я справился согласно плану, то последний пункт вылетел из головы, когда рядом появился хогвартский эльф. 

Я трясущимися руками вскрыл переданный им свиток, где косым почерком директора было написано: «Гарри, срочно зайди в Больничное Крыло. Северусу стало хуже». В меня будто молния попала.

Конечно же, я побежал сломя голову по указанному адресу, бросив всё. На половине дороги пришлось вернуться, чтобы взять с собой в Больничное Крыло сумку, где таились и загадочная книга, так необходимая Снейпу на больничной койке, и эссе Рона. 

До ужина оставались считанные минуты, поэтому коридоры были пусты. Мне казалось, что на время ужина даже призраки подтягивались ближе к Большому залу, чтобы хотя бы понюхать ароматы настоящей пищи. 

Всё было не так катастрофично, как Дамблдор написал в записке. Я застал всех живыми и, судя по бурным эмоциям, практически здоровыми. И Снейпа, который рассерженно взирал в сторону Помфри. И нашу целительницу, которая, завидев меня, попыталась надавить на сознательность нашего несгибаемого профессора.

– Мистер Поттер, хоть вы объясните своему жениху, что нервничать в его положении нельзя! Иначе он никогда не покинет этого помещения!

Передёрнуло и меня, и профессора – никто из нас не любил лечиться, а мадам Помфри способна любого залечить до нервного срыва.

– Заручаешься поддержкой ребёнка? – отозвался Снейп, изгибая губы в глумливой усмешке.

– Ну если нас с Альбусом ты не слышишь, то, может, мнение Гарри тебе важнее?! Вы же, в конце концов, семья! – парировала Помфри, нависая над профессором, чтобы выглядеть внушительнее. По-моему, у неё не получилось. 

– Оставь нас, Поппи. Нам с мистером Поттером нужно пошептаться. 

Целительница фыркнула, задрала голову, отчего её чепец, напоминавший бумажного журавлика, затрепетал, будто собираясь вспорхнуть с головы. Но, конечно же, Помфри, уходя вместе со своим чепцом, добавила через плечо:

– Я всё ещё против вашей ночёвки в одной кровати с Северусом, мистер Поттер. 

Она скрылась за дверями своего кабинета, а мы проводили её взглядами с явным облегчением. 

– Скажите, что вы всё нашли и принесли, – первое, что потребовал Снейп. Я кивнул, вытаскивая из сумки и книгу, и примятое эссе Рона. 

Честно говоря, я немного недоумевал. Как он будет тут прятать эту книгу? По-моему, её никто не стал бы искать в его личных комнатах, а здесь, в Больничном Крыле, доступ к которому свободен для всех в замке, её украсть проще простого. Например, дождаться, когда профессор поднимется с постели и отправится в ванную. Но все вопросы и сомнения растаяли сразу, когда Снейп достал из-за пазухи ишачий мешочек и спрятал книгу туда. 

Дальше была очередь эссе. Пока профессор изучал каракули Рона – что ни говори, а и мой почерк, и почерк Рона можно было смело назвать шифром, – я нерешительно дотронулся до его руки.

– Так что же с вами случилось, сэр?

Снейп оторвал взгляд от пергамента. Его удивил мой вопрос, но всё-таки он ответил:

– К сожалению, мистер Поттер, вы – не единственный в этом замке, кто умеет довести меня до потери самообладания. 

– Это профессор Слизнорт? – обмирая от страха, спросил я. – Хотя вы и с мадам Помфри не любезничали, когда я вошёл.

– Вы удивительно дерзкий мальчишка, Поттер. Кто-то иной, если бы и заметил, то промолчал бы. 

– На то мы и семья… – пробурчал я, не зная, как воспринимать сказанное Снейпом, – как комплимент или как взбучку в мягкой форме. – И почему вы думаете, что я не могу о вас беспокоиться?

– Серьёзно? Делать вам больше нечего! Из-за проделок и нарушений режима на меня, полагаю, времени не хватит. Семья? Пусть так. Тогда и я о вас побеспокоюсь. Кажется, из-за волнений директора вы лишились ужина?

– Не страшно, сэр – замахал руками я. – Я не голоден.

– Мистер Поттер, вы – ученик школы. Не важно, голодны вы или нет: вы должны подчиняться распорядку дня. И никаких поблажек. А мне тем более не нужно, чтобы вы падали в голодные обмороки. Когда вы здоровы, с вами веселее – какие анекдоты вы мне ещё принесли? Ах да, шутки в сторону – в первую очередь ужин!

Определённо, это был удивительный ужин. Кто-то бы даже сказал – романтический, потому что все атрибуты ухаживаний, описанные в книге для молодых волшебников, присутствовали: свечи, вкусная еда, бутылка вина, неспешная застольная беседа. 

Жаловаться мне особенно было не на что: Снейп, как заботливый жених, подкладывал мне самые вкусные кусочки. У меня почему-то создалось впечатление, что дело было совсем не в излишнем внимании, – просто профессор не хотел показывать, что абсолютно не проголодался. Вина мне не досталось ни капли – это лекарство для поднятия жизненного тонуса Снейпа. Мне же прописали лишь тыквенный сок. И всё равно мне понравилось сидеть, болтая ногами, на кровати профессора: застольная беседа в действительности больше напоминала лекцию по магическим существам, но поскольку никто из наших преподавателей никогда этой темы не касался, то интересно было послушать, как драконихи поют своим яйцам колыбельные, а единороги не прочь выпить джина – собственно, так их и ловят для ритуалов. Тему вейл профессор старательно обошёл – должен же и я хоть что-то прочесть сам, а не пользоваться чужими знаниями постоянно. 

Спал я в своей постели – Помфри специально пришла и выгнала меня из Больничного Крыла за полчаса до отбоя. Этого времени мне хватило, чтобы порадовать Рона, а ещё больше Гермиону, что они честно заработали «Выше ожидаемого».


	19. Chapter 19

Такое утро выдавалось редко: его безмятежность не потревожили ни кошмары, ни ночные бдения Лорда Волдеморта, хотя вспоминать его спозаранку – это изначально испортить себе весь день. 

Я проснулся, когда все остальные весёлой гурьбой уже выходили на завтрак. И вот это было необъяснимо. Обычно я подскакивал, стоило кому-то из соседей по комнате всего лишь пошевелиться. А тут – будто зелья Сна-Без-Сновидений напился. 

Вместо того чтобы крикнуть: «Подождите меня!», – я неторопливо и с наслаждением потянулся и зевнул. Есть совсем не хотелось – наверное, сказался более чем обильный ужин накануне. А вот из-за нескольких кубков тыквенного сока под неторопливую беседу мне нужно было срочно подняться. Очень срочно. 

Попутно я привёл себя в порядок и, по большому счёту, был готов идти учиться, но меня одолевала какая-то непонятная лень. Вот если бы просто полежать поверх покрывала и рассмотреть трещины на невесть когда беленом потолке. Смешно, но одна из них – та, что находилась точно над кроватью – полностью повторяла формой шрам на моём лбу. 

Я мотнул головой, сбрасывая навалившуюся дремоту. Нужно было подниматься и идти. Показаться на завтраке, выпить свой чай и успокоить друзей, что со мной ничего не произошло. Я потянулся за сумкой и вдруг заметил на своей подушке свиток. Ровно такой, как те, – с историей про меня и Снейпа. Нет, это было смешно! Кто станет подкидывать продолжение человеку, о котором пишет? Глупость несусветная! И, не думая больше ни о чём, я распутал ленты на свитке.

«И Гарри сказал: "Я люблю тебя, Северус!"».

Всё? И это всё?! На редкость дурацкая шутка! Я покрутил пергамент и так и этак, посмотрел на просвет, зачем-то надкусил уголок и долго жевал, морщась от привкуса паленого на языке. Но все мои потуги оказались тщетны: ничего не проявилось, не проступило и даже не померещилось. Кроме одной фразы, на пергаменте больше ничего не было. 

Я фыркнул, посмотрел на часы и подумал, стоит ли нестись в Больничное Крыло, чтобы показать Снейпу мою находку. Да, времени у меня было много: и чаю попить, и к профессору сбегать, но мадам Помфри вчера говорила, что лечение подошло к концу, и найду ли я его в лазарете, ещё тот вопрос. 

Я спустился в пустую гостиную, попетлял коридорами, пробираясь к Большому залу, а в голове так и продолжала крутиться эта невероятно прилипчивая фраза – не иначе, зацепившись за какие-то угловатости мозга. 

«Я люблю тебя, Северус». «Люблю» липло к языку, будто это слово было материально. Интересно, каково это – сказать кому-нибудь «люблю»? 

Смотреть прямо в глаза, ласкать языком немного шипящее имя и выдыхать вместе со сладким воздухом: «Люблю». Люблю! Гарри любит Северуса... 

О Мерлин! Об этом даже думать было странно. Я и Снейп. Малолетний идиот и сухарь в одной упряжке? Смешно! Нет, конечно, я его не любил. Как, собственно, и он меня. С чего бы?! Чуть меня, чур!

На доске объявлений возле расписания толпилось несколько младшекурсников. Я подошёл ближе, чтобы посмотреть, чем они там любуются. Да уж – я не удержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. «Усы нашего времени». Под надписью, переливающейся всеми цветами радуги, пестрели колдографии, авторы которых не так давно бодались в гриффиндорской гостиной. Знакомые и одновременно незнакомые лица улыбались, грустили или злились. Третьекурсник со Слизерина даже пытался проклясть негодников-близнецов – его усы как-то особенно и воинственно топорщились. Я усмехнулся, вспоминая, какой трагедией эта шутка казалась мне тогда. И Снейп… Я впервые увидел в нём человека именно в тот день. И снова Снейп. Убедившись, что моей физиономии нет на колдофото, наклеенных на доске, я поторопился в зал. Странная тоска, как ржавчина железо, разъедала душу. 

Я бросил осторожный взгляд туда, где должен был сидеть Северус. Какой, к демонам, Северус?! Профессор Снейп, и только так. Хотя ему идёт его имя. Северус. Се-ве-рус. Необузданное имя, необъезженное, как дикий мустанг. Но зато его можно петь. Да-да, распевать на улицах – пусть все знают его. Пусть называют так детей. Мне было бы приятно, если бы дети, которые иногда просили у меня автографы, говорили, что их зовут Северусами. Я боялся представить, но мне казалось, что он был милым ребёнком: бледным, костлявым и глазастым. Наверное, его мать давала ему яблоко в карамели и говорила: «Ешь аккуратнее, Северус!».

И наш педантичный Северус слизывал кусочки карамели с губ, отчего они становились красными, как бок осеннего яблока, и, наверное, цвёл румянцем от удовольствия.

Гарри любил Северуса. Любил? Нет, но тосковал. С ним было так хорошо сидеть рядом, слушать, как он говорит, смотреть, как хмурится, как выравнивает спину, чтобы казаться не живым человеком, а всесильным и непобедимым. Да-а, с ним было приятно. Вот бы к нему…

И всё же, по-моему, Гарри любил Северуса. Это было странно, необъяснимо, но… факт. Любил! Да! Да! Так, может... Нет, это кощунство! Нельзя даже думать об этом: пойти и признаться – шутка ли?! – самому Северусу Снейпу в любви!

Я одним махом выпил тыквенный сок – а шёл за чаем. Но это оказалось даже хорошо – не миновать бы мне тогда ожогов, – в зал вошёл Северус. И я не смог оторвать от него взгляда. Любовался.

Весь его вид – это истинно английская респектабельность: мантия идеально-чёрная, манжеты и воротничок накрахмалены так, что их кончики торчали безупречно-белыми пиками. И волосы – волосок к волоску, прямые, блестящие. Мне стало стыдно, что в сравнении с ним я выглядел как малолетний оборванец из приюта. 

Гарри любил Северуса. Да. И это было так безнадёжно. Ни сказать ему, ни поделиться с друзьями. Разве они смогли бы понять? Как замирало сердце, как срывалось дыхание, как трепетало в животе, стоило лишь почувствовать, что он рядом. Северус.

– Гарри, ты идёшь? – затормошила меня Гермиона.

– Да-да, – ответил я на совсем иной вопрос, но покорно поднялся и пошёл к выходу. Каждый шаг был тяжёл: к ногам будто камни привязали. Он сидел там, за столом, а меня ждал урок по Истории Магии. И там я буду сидеть, скучать и думать о нём. Царапать его инициалы на крышке парты, украдкой рисуя рядом косое сердечко.

Голос профессор Бинса скрипел, как несмазанные петли, а я не мог перестать думать. Как он там? У него ведь опасная профессия. Я с ненавистью посмотрел в спину Невиллу – с такими, как он, простое преподавание превращается во что-то, что гораздо опаснее профессии аврора. Наверное, мой взгляд оказался осязаем: Невилл обернулся и отшатнулся, насколько ему позволяло узкое пространство между нашими партами. Глаза его испуганно расширились. Вспоминаешь, что ты мог мне сделать? Конечно, сложно представить – столько покушений на моего Северуса, всех и не упомнишь.

А там, у него в классе, таких «Невиллов» ошивалось больше десятка. А если?.. Разве можно было сидеть спокойно и ждать, что снова появится эльф, а потом Дамблдор скорбно наморщит лоб и скажет: «Мой мальчик, прости, но Северуса больше нет – он где-то там, вместе с твоими родителями, смотрит и защищает тебя!». На кой ляд эта защита, когда мне был нужен он?! 

Не в силах терпеть – ожидание приносило почти осязаемую боль, – я поднял руку. Бинс окинул меня мутным взором.

– Вы можете выйти, Перкинс... – Наверняка к старому пню по другому поводу и не обращались. 

Я вскочил и, напрочь забывая о сумке, помчался в подземелья. Позади грохотал смех — в скудных мозгах могла промелькнуть только одна мысль, что так быстро можно бежать лишь по нужде. 

Сердце билось высоко в горле. Я остановился на пороге класса Зельеварения. Раньше я не мог понять, как можно жить под землёй, словно червь, а в тот момент хотел перевестись на Слизерин – я бы мог видеть его чаще, быть к нему ближе.

Постучать? Стать униженным просителем? Нет, нет и нет. Северус – мой! Я распахнул дверь, не давая себе и шанса засомневаться в правильности решения. 

Он стоял за кафедрой. Гордая осанка. Руки лежали поверх конспекта. Голос, выверенный до последнего звука, разгонял глухую тишину подземелий. 

Я шёл между рядами. Ученики – по-моему, курс четвёртый или третий – оборачивались и перешёптывались. Признание рвалось из меня. И я, даже не приблизившись к нему, закричал:

– Я люблю тебя, Северус! Я люблю тебя!

Он двигался мне навстречу. Жесты его легки. Он не шёл – скользил в проходе парт как прекрасное видение, как предрассветная греза, навеянная жарким сном.  
Я готов был упасть к его ногам, обнять его колени, показать, как сильно моё чувство, но не мог насмотреться. 

Мне казалось, что я задохнусь, – воздух в классе был спёртый, запах сушёных трав забивал ноздри, создавая немыслимо тошнотворную какофонию, – но умер бы я совершенно счастливым. Я ведь любил. Любил самого непостижимого человека на свете. 

Он приблизился, хмурясь и осаживая самых говорливых резкими замечаниями. Я поднял на него глаза. Наверняка моё счастье было видно и так. В конце концов, он проницательный человек.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал я ему и широко улыбнулся. Он молча застыл передо мной. Может, придумывал реплику, наполненную ядом? Или радовался, что в этом огромном, но таком холодном замке был кто-то, кто без причин испытывает к нему самые тёплые чувства?

Я нерешительно притронулся к его груди. Ткань была шершавой и колола кончики пальцев. Я рисовал на ней спирали, обводил пуговицы и не мог насмотреться на его лицо. Кто сказал, что Северус некрасив? Ложь! Разве можно было не отметить его высокий лоб? Ироничный излом воистину мефистофелевских бровей? Породистый нос, тонкий в переносице, и горбинку на нём – крутую, как горный перевал? А глаза? Два клинка из мориона. Острых, разящих, смертоносных. В эти очи опасно смотреть – можно пропасть навсегда! Я уже пропал. Увяз. Без Северуса я был всего лишь сухой губкой со дна моря, безжизненной и пустой, а теперь меня всего пронизывало искрящееся чувство. Руки Северуса легли на мою спину и притянули ближе.

– Я счастлив, – сообщил я ему, широко улыбаясь. – Почти. А знаешь, Северус, какая малость способна победить это «почти»?

– Какая? 

Мерлин, его голос был способен удерживать в молчании два класса буйных подростков, говорить правду почти шепотом – так, чтобы её услышали все, но почему никто не предупредил, какая убийственная хрипотца звучит в нём, когда мой любимый профессор задавал простейший вопрос? Я хитро покосился на него, а сам едва держался на дрожащих ногах. Запах бергамота обволакивал нас. Северус любит бергамот. Но значит ли это, что он любит его больше меня?

– Поцелуй, – уверенно ответил я. 

– Поцелуй? – Северус был поражён – это очевидно. Он приподнял брови, отчего остренькие их вершинки заострились ещё больше, а на веках стали видны голубоватые сеточки венок. Сами глаза распахнулись шире, и мелкие морщинки у их уголков исчезли. Странно понимать, что удивление молодило Северуса. – Вы хотите от меня поцелуй?

Сколько можно тянуть? Я разозлился, капризно выпятил нижнюю губу и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, уткнулся носом ему в воротник. Наверное, мне было суждено умереть в любовных муках, прежде чем он согласится поцеловать такое никчёмное существо. 

– Я хочу страстный поцелуй! – сказал я рассерженно, сглатывая слёзы жалости к себе, – мелкому, тощему и лохматому. – И немедленно!

– Все вон! Мистер Криви, приведите директора! – скомандовал мой Северус. Но и меня он не отпустил.

– Зачем директор? – захныкал я, теряя остатки терпения. Где мой поцелуй? Мой дерзкий, страстный и сумасшедший поцелуй?!

– Мне нужен отпуск, чтобы проводить больше времени с моим женихом, – совершенно невозможным тоном сообщил Северус. От его признания я был готов растаять, как фруктовый лёд в горячей ладони.

– О, Северус… И долго ты будешь тянуть? Я люблю тебя! Я готов отдать тебе всё на свете, подарить всё, что захочешь, а ты жалеешь мне какого-то поцелуя?

– Как бы не пожалеть тебе.

Его пальцы коснулись моего подбородка, скользнули выше, к вискам, взъерошили там тонкие волоски. Я застыл и никак не мог решить, закрыть мне глаза или оставить их открытыми, чтобы не только через осязание запомнить всю сладость выпрошенного. 

Когда я был младше, мне было сложно представить себе что-то более желанное и недоступное, чем леденец на палочке. Я наблюдал и помню до сих пор, как Дадли водил губами по карамельному боку, широким мазком языка облизывал хитросплетения разноцветных леденцовых полос, делая их блестящими и ещё более притягательными. Как звонко посасывал круглый край и жмурился от удовольствия.

Я потянулся ко рту Северуса и понял: та конфета, какой бы сладкой она ни была, и на сотую долю не так желанна, как его губы. Почему он так высок, а я совсем не умел летать? Но моё ожидание подошло к концу: Северус наклонился. Неужели? Из моего горла вырвалось нетерпеливое хныканье. 

Что бы я себе ни воображал, поцелуй не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тем, что я чувствовал. Нежные губы Северуса потёрлись о мои, смягчились под горячими выдохами, истекали страстью и делились накопленной за годы лаской. Это оказалось прекраснее любых конфет, реальных или мнимых, это было лучше полётов на метле и отобранного в жаркой борьбе снитча. Это… это… Незабываемо прекрасно! Невероятно, как тьма перед глазами, которая вдруг заволокла всё, и в ней стали слышны лишь отрывистые удары чьего-то сердца, понемногу стихавшие…

***

Я пришёл в сознание уже совершенно в другом месте. Ничто не издавало стольких ароматов стерильной чистоты, как Больничное Крыло. Так что можно было не бояться, что невзначай перепутаешь. Зачем я здесь? И где Северус? Северус!

Я подскочил, но голова-предательница закружилась, и я схватился за первое, что попало под руку, – за белую, под стать всему в лазарете, ширму. Она сложилась и упала с оглушительным треском, я – на неё сверху, но уже куда тише. Колени, локти и лоб, которыми я изрядно приложился к подлой доске, горели огнём. На белизне ширмы ярко выделялись, словно пылали, капли моей крови. Я охнул и схватился за лоб, даже не подумав подняться с ледяного пола. Вокруг всё было таким, словно серость осеннего дня заползла сквозь окна и осела тонким налётом безнадёжности. 

– Что ж вам не лежится? – Северус вынырнул из каморки целительницы и, в пару шагов преодолев разделяющее нас пространство, подхватил меня на руки. Мне всегда казалось, что я расту, а следовательно, и тяжелею, но Северус отверг мои представления о себе на корню. Он нёс меня на руках так, словно я ничего не весил и должен был воспарить выше, к самому серому небу. Наверное, примерно так я себя и чувствовал – как один, но очень влюблённый воздушный шарик. 

Я прижался к нему, обнял за шею – хоть было и не очень удобно – и мечтал, чтобы всё так и оставалось. Он пальцами стёр с моего лица кровь, посмотрел на испачканную ладонь и поморщился. Помфри, которая весь путь проделала следом за Северусом, семеня, как викторианская дама, наконец показала своё мастерство и залечила мне и ссадину, и уже набрякшие гематомы. Но окончательно прогнало боль прикосновение губ моего профессора к пострадавшему лбу. Я и так знал, насколько могут быть нежны эти губы, но не рискнул просить ещё один поцелуй при хмурящейся Помфри. Она наверняка не так поймёт и потребует или меня, или Северуса уйти. А я только-только почувствовал, что такое безбрежное и безобморочное счастье. Так что я откинулся в объятиях Северуса и блаженно закрыл глаза, пока он чарами убирал следы крови со своей руки и моего лица. 

– Неудивительно, что я тебя так люблю, – сказал я и поднял на него полные невысказанного блаженства глаза. Он нахмурился. Я видел, что его совсем не обрадовали ни моё признание, ни мои чувства, да и моё присутствие – не то, чего бы ему хотелось. Наверное, свои дни он привык проводить по-другому: уроки, потом проверка наших работ, а дальше отдых, чтение книг, лаборатория. В этом, должно быть, что-то есть, раз Северус предпочитал их мне. 

– Мистер Поттер, я должен сказать… – он ещё что-то говорил, но я услышал лишь это. Нет, я всё понимал: в школе все ученики были равны, и отдавать кому-то предпочтение – непедагогично, но почему даже вне уроков, когда мы находились в комнате только вдвоём, он не называл меня по имени? Наверное, моё имя – способ подразнить МакГонагалл или ещё кого-то из преподавателей, но называть меня «Гарри» просто так для него было недопустимо, словно он бы испачкался, произнеся это вслух. Почему всё так несправедливо? Я всхлипнул, и по щекам потекли слёзы обиды и разочарования.

– Что? Что болит? – Взволнованное лицо Северуса виделось мне смазанным пятном из-за новой порции подступивших к глазам слёз. – Поппи! 

Нас обоих окутали цветные всполохи диагностических заклинаний. 

– Северус, – пробормотала Помфри, словно не веря собственной магии, – у него нет никаких повреждений. Вообще никаких. И нет даже следа от приворотных зелий…

– Что ж это такое? – спросил он. – Мистер Поттер, ну? Что за слёзы? Что болит?

– Сердце… – сквозь всхлип ответил я, ещё крепче прижимаясь к нему. – Я ради тебя на всё готов, а ты даже не хочешь назвать меня по имени… 

– Мать моя Моргана, – выдохнул Северус, целуя меня в висок с явным облегчением. – Пусть будет «Гарри». Хорошо! Я постараюсь называть вас так, но – давайте договоримся – не в классе. Ладно? 

Я радостно закивал, позволяя вытереть себе слёзы невесть откуда взятым платком, и прислонился лбом к плечу Северуса, чтобы замереть. Приличия вроде бы запрещали мне сидеть у него на коленях, но пока о правилах поведения не напоминали, добровольно слезать я и не собирался. Северус прижал меня к себе и о чём-то думал. Конечно же, мысли его нельзя было назвать приятными – от приятных на лбу не залегают такие морщины. Вот бы иметь возможность изменить всё это, заставить Северуса улыбнуться, смеяться, как тогда, когда у него были сломаны рёбра, а я что-то ляпнул, не подумав. Но достойного повода для веселья найти не удалось, и поэтому я тоже молчал. Молчание убаюкивало. Я точно плыл на волнах – мягко покачиваясь и дрейфуя в водах тропического моря. 

Двери Больничного Крыла резко распахнулись, и в первые мгновения мне показалось, что это три смерча ворвались внутрь и сейчас разрушат всё на своём пути. Но, конечно же, никакими смерчами и не пахло, это были Дамблдор и Рон с Гермионой. Я невольно нахмурился: каждое появление директора предполагало какую-то нелёгкую работу для Северуса, а я не хотел его никуда отпускать. Была бы у меня единственная возможность загадать желание у какого-то древнего артефакта, вроде зеркала Еиналеж, я бы загадал, чтобы мы с Северусом никогда не расставались и умерли в один день. Конечно, если бы вечную жизнь не давали. 

– Прости, Северус, мистер Криви сказал, что в подземельях с Гарри случилось несчастье. Пока мы спустились, вы уже успели прошмыгнуть сюда. Так что произошло, мой мальчик? – Дамблдор с кряхтением сел на соседнюю кровать и сложил руки на острых коленях, обтянутых яркой голубой мантией. 

– А никто не знает, Альбус. Ми… Гарри вошёл ко мне на урок к пятым курсам Гриффиндора и Когтеврана и вёл себя неад… непривычно. 

Гермиона издала странный возглас, прикрыв ладонью рот. Рон шмыгнул носом и почесал затылок. 

– Привыкай, Северус, я не собираюсь прятаться, – обозначил я свои намерения, улыбаясь. – Я буду каждый день говорить, что люблю тебя.

– Что?! – вопль резанул по ушам: у Гермионы и Рона и так громкие голоса, а выкрикивая вместе, они могут комментировать международные матчи по квиддичу. 

– Не может быть! – Это уже одна Гермиона постаралась. Впрочем, мне было всё равно, я прижался к щеке Северуса губами и принялся выводить на ней невидимый узор. – На нём никфект! 

– О Мерлин! – Таким же единодушием, как и мои друзья, оказалось, обладали и профессора. И они были не менее громкими. 

– Никфект?! Альбус, может, хватит прикармливать проходимцев, а пора уже детям найти нормального учителя ЗОТИ? Мисс Грейнджер, никфект – это дивной красоты и необычайной редкости белый дракон. Мне хотелось бы вас обнадёжить, но подарить его чешую любимому человеку – это всего лишь заявить о своей бессмертной любви к нему. Ибо только очень влюблённый человек может противостоять опасностям и найти редкого зверя. А как известно из курса зельеварения, только любовь…

– …способна разрушить искусственное влечение Амортенции, – продолжила за Северусом Гермиона совсем другим голосом. Упавшим. 

– Позже молва уравняла чешую никфекта с противоядием от всех приворотных зелий и даже стала приписывать ей свойства защитного амулета. Это просто людские домыслы… Гарри, будь добр, перестань!

Я со вздохом выпустил из губ мочку уха Северуса и сделал вид, что мне интересна тема разговора, а не нежное ухо, которое так удобно покусывать по хрящику. Нет, что-то волнующее в этом разговоре для меня было. Голос Северуса. О Мерлин, я был готов слушать что угодно, хоть способы получения вытяжек высших растений в полнолуние, если о них будет рассказывать мой профессор. От его голоса у меня внутри будто запорхали стайки влюблённых пикси, отдиравшие от моей души ненужные условности. 

– Профессор Снейп, вы же поможете Гарри? – в голосе Герми отчётливо слышались слёзы. Почему-то у меня всё внутри сжималось от непонятной тоски, будто отчаяние Гермионы оказалось заразным.

– Чтобы ему помочь, надо понимать, с чем мы имеем дело... – Северус ссадил меня с колен, предварительно погладив по щеке костяшками пальцев, вскочил и принялся мерить шагами крошечный пятачок перед кроватями. – Совершенно ясно, что это приворотное зелье или чары, но симптоматика… 

Он остановился и замер, о чём-то задумавшись. А потом, тряхнув волосами, снова начал ходить туда-сюда.

– Я никогда такого не встречал. С одной стороны, видно, что разум мист… – он покосился в мою сторону и исправился: – Гарри затуманен, но, невзирая на некоторую капризность и плаксивость, он реагирует на внешние раздражители почти нормально. В общем… я не знаю, что это за средство! Всего моего опыта недостаточно, чтобы диагностировать эту отраву! 

– Простите, профессор Снейп, вероятно, вам это поможет? – Рон достал из кармана мантии пергамент, который я узнал, – чудное послание, что я получил утром. – Он лежал возле кровати Гарри. Я подумал, вдруг это причина его странного поведения?

– Вы с ума сошли? – заорал Северус, нависая над Роном. Мой друг даже немного присел от такого бурного проявления чувств. – Мне хватает и одного влюблённого в меня человека! 

– Билл научил Джорджа особенным консервирующим чарам, сэр. Да и как видите, я вам в любви не признаюсь… – промямлил Рон, теребя и так уже невесть на что похожий пергамент.

– Десять баллов… – прошипел сквозь зубы Северус, – …Гриффиндору! За сообразительность и эрудицию. Как снимаются чары?

– Фините Инкантатем, сэр, – Рон ошалело хлопал глазами: шутка ли, впервые получить у профессора Снейпа поощрительные баллы. – Вы же поможете Гарри, сэр?

– Прошу меня простить… – проигнорировал последний вопрос Северус, левитируя пергамент, и быстрым шагом направился к выходу. И вроде бы – ну что здесь такого? Он же не исчез, не уехал на континент, не улетел на любимый кентаврами Марс, но я чувствовал – где-то за моим сердцем уже образовалась огромная дыра, куда затягивало и меня, попутно выворачивая наизнанку. 

Я свернулся клубком и, как мне показалось, совсем тихо всхлипнул. Воздух вдруг остыл – будто бы зима ворвалась в Больничное Крыло и сковала всё его пространство льдом. 

– Гарри? – Дамблдор сел рядом, его ладонь гладила мои волосы, но утешения всё это не принесло – тело словно оцепенело, похолодело, перед глазами водили хоровод чёрные точки…

– Альбус, у него ослабевает пульс! Он уже вдвое реже нормы! – где-то далеко завизжала Помфри.

– Северус, тебе лучше вернуться! – Вместо точек перед глазами вспыхнуло нечто белое с серебром. – Это срочно!

Как бы мягко ни звучал голос Дамблдора, а Северус появился спустя всего пару минут. Меня не колотило – я точно медленно сползал в какую-то огромную полынью со стоячей водой, и холод мало-помалу захватывал моё тело, промораживая его до самой последней косточки. Я не видел Северуса, я его чувствовал – его прикосновение ощущалось сгустком чистого огня. Я будто оттаял сразу: дыра затянулась, зрение приобрело обычную для него чёткость, и кончики пальцев покалывало от вернувшегося в них тепла.

– Это невероятно! – выдохнула Помфри и плюхнулась на старый больничный стул. Гермиона плакала, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Рона, а тот неловко гладил её по спине. 

– Северус…

– Я понял, Альбус. Мало мне того, что Хэллоуин в этом году напоминает дурную шутку близнецов Уизли, так ещё и новый скандал, который Скитер и вся её братия точно не пропустят. Ладно, я прикажу эльфам освободить часть шкафа. 

– Я помогу собрать вещи Гарри, – вклинился в разговор Рон.

Северус смерил его задумчивым взглядом.

– Не стоит, мистер Уизли, думаю, эльфы справятся сами. Прошу простить нас с мистером Поттером. Гарри?

– Спасибо! – Я коснулся руки директора, и он одарил меня доброй улыбкой отчаявшегося человека. Потом подошёл к друзьям: Гермиона так и шмыгала носом, смаргивая слёзы, а Рон топтался на месте, не зная, куда себя деть. 

– Увидимся на уроках, – прошептал я, обнимая их по очереди.

– К чему эти долгие проводы? Я не собираюсь никого потрошить или есть! Тем более мистера Поттера, который чересчур костляв для праздничного блюда! – Я хихикнул: Северус не был бы собой, если бы что-то не прокомментировал. – А вам, мистер Уизли и мисс Грейнджер, было бы неплохо показаться на ужине. 

– Я провожу молодых людей, – успокоил вскинувшуюся Помфри Дамблдор и величественно пошёл к выходу. Рон и Гермиона последовали за ним, что, впрочем, не мешало им слушать спокойную речь директора. 

– Это хогвартская традиция: только директор имеет право объявить начало пира. А традиция появилась так… 

Мои друзья и Дамблдор исчезли в сумраке коридора, а Северус вздохнул и спросил:

– Ну что, Гарри, идём смотреть ваше новое жилище?

Я радостно закивал и даже подпрыгнул на месте от счастья. Шутка ли?! Утром я и мечтать не мог, что мои потаённые желания станут реальностью и я буду находиться рядом с ним днём и ночью.

Он спускался к себе, а я скакал за ним, стараясь не отставать, – походка у моего жениха всегда была стремительная, – и улыбался так, что слизеринцы крутили пальцем у виска, завидев моё счастливое лицо. Сейчас они будут жевать запеканки, хрустеть печеньем и смеяться над какой-то шуткой. А я проведу целый вечер с Северусом и, вероятно, выпрошу у него ещё парочку утешительных поцелуев. 

Комнаты Северуса не изменили ни цвета стен, ни меблировки, но, войдя внутрь, я точно мог сказать, что попал домой. Довольный, я рассмеялся, но мой смех почему-то никак не вязался с грустным вздохом моего обожаемого профессора. Он усадил меня на диван, напоил чаем и мягко, словно безумцу, объяснил:

– К сожалению, Гарри, я не могу найти для тебя другую спальню. Кроме гостиной, спальни, лаборатории, ванной и туалета, здесь нет других комнат. Поэтому я предлагаю разделить кровать на две, а между ними разместить ширму, чтобы сохранить хотя бы иллюзию интимности.

– Но… но зачем, Северус? Мне кажется, что нам будет вполне достаточно и одной кровати! – Я погладил его ладонь, стараясь не покраснеть. Нет, я не испытывал смущения, но мне было немного неловко говорить Северусу об очевидных вещах: если я его люблю, разве мне будет стыдно делить с ним постель? Без сомнения, я даже хотел, чтобы это произошло как можно раньше. 

– Пока ещё вы мой ученик и должны слушаться. Я сказал, что спать мы будем на разных кроватях. Достаточно того, что в одной комнате! – слова зазвенели как сталь. Наверное, я бы решил, что передо мной распинался кто-то другой, если бы он поступил, как тот Северус Снейп – из рассказа. Но сейчас я бы не отказался от всего того, что проделывал в скандальной истории Снейп с моим двойником. Я заёрзал на диване, стараясь не вспоминать неприличную побасенку – уж если Северус не согласен спать со мной в одной постели, то на продолжение рассчитывать не приходилось. Я схватил чашку и преувеличенно спокойно ответил:

– Как скажешь, Северус! 

Ну нельзя же иметь всё и сразу! К чему-то надо приложить и усилия. Правда, как попасть в постель к Северусу, в тот момент для меня оказалось неразрешимой задачкой, но я надеялся, что жизнь внесёт свои коррективы.

Между тем Северус скрылся в лаборатории с пергаментом, но предварительно предупредил меня, что я могу туда входить беспрепятственно.

– Не нужно ждать, когда сердце перестанет биться, – я переживу ваше присутствие в лаборатории.

Он наградил меня мимолётным объятием и исчез за дверью, соседствовавшей с теперь уже нашими общими апартаментами. Школьная лаборатория находилась этажом ниже, а эта, как я понял, оснащённая гораздо серьёзнее, была чем-то вроде личной, где Северус готовил составы для Больничного Крыла и экспериментировал. 

Конечно же, я не упустил шанса побывать в ней, но быстро ретировался обратно в комнаты, чтобы до ночи успеть разложить свои вещи, – мне бы не хотелось получить от Северуса нагоняй, что я неряха и жить со мной в одной комнате, это всё равно что делить хлев со свиньёй. Да и бездельничать в лаборатории он мне не дал бы, а кромсать разных гадов – удовольствие то ещё: мне его хватало и на уроках зельеварения. 

Раскладывая вещи по полочкам, я напевал гимн Хогвартса на манер романса, негромко, но с воодушевлением. Иногда не мог удержаться и вместо того, чтобы наводить порядок, украдкой прижимался лицом к висевшим в шкафу мантиям Северуса. Наверное, это и не давало мне тосковать сильно, потому что стоило мне сесть за уроки, как на меня накатило чувство всепоглощающего одиночества, да так, что хотелось выть. 

Я взял с собой учебник по Гербологии и, обмирая от страха, проскользнул в лабораторию, надеясь хоть что-то выучить там. Северус сразу понял, что со мной что-то не так: он пригладил мои волосы, провёл чуткими пальцами по тыльной стороне моих ладоней, но ни о чём не спрашивал – просто нашёл мне незаметное местечко в углу и мягко настоял на чтении учебных параграфов. Конечно же, я сдался сразу. Северусу вообще было сложно противостоять, а такому – твёрдому в своей мягкости – невозможно даже возразить. Я кивнул и, удовлетворившись невинным касанием, отправился на стул в свой угол. 

Гербология в голову не лезла, но я упорно перечитывал снова и снова, пока Северус кромсал пергамент на мелкие кусочки и топил их в каких-то реагентах. Наблюдать за ним было интереснее, чем изучать строение и циклы развития мандрагор для лечебных целей, но я буквально заставил себя оторвать свой взгляд от его спины и попытался собрать разбегающиеся буковки в осмысленные слова. Получилось… Да ничего не получилось! Лучше отложить учебник и не трепать его страницы, если всё равно все мысли и взгляды доставались Северусу. 

В отличие от меня, он не терял времени – Прытко Пишущее Перо заполнило свиток пергамента почти до конца, фиксируя и победы, и неудачи в попытке узнать, чем обработали послание. Наконец Северус схватил паривший пергамент, самолично отчеркнул какие-то строки и повернулся ко мне, не сводившему с него глаз как минимум три четверти часа.

– Я думаю, что мы с вами заработали сытный ужин. Правда, Гарри? – Он скрутил результаты своих исследований в трубочку и вызвал эльфа. Я же с радостью оставил опостылевший учебник на лабораторной полке и, взяв Северуса под руку, как позволяют себе лишь приятели или коллеги, с удовольствием вернулся в гостиную. Профессор не протестовал против касаний, но моё робкое предложение всё же не делить спальню на две наткнулось на мягкий, но категоричный отказ. 

И я опять сдался. Молча глядел, как Северус издевался надо мной и мебелью: и так небольшая спальня стала напоминать два соседних купе Хогвартс-экспресса. Единственная поблажка, которой я всё же добился не словами, а тихими слезами, состояла в том, что в этих «купе» не было дверей. 

Я твердил себе, что моя уступка последняя, в конце концов, мы с ним не просто учитель и ученик, но стоило ему положить руку мне на затылок, как я был готов пообещать что угодно. И покорно кивнул на его предложение занять ванную первым. И не сопротивлялся, когда он попросил застегнуть пижамную куртку полностью, а не щеголять по спальне полураздетым. И не умолял (а очень хотелось!) позволить мне лечь к нему под бок, а беспрекословно пожелал ему спокойной ночи и нырнул под одеяло, в глубине души злясь на собственную безотказность. А в мыслях я седлал его колени лицом к лицу, облизывал его уши, целовал призывно торчащий кончик носа и гладил плечи под плотной шерстяной мантией. И это единственное, что мне осталось, когда погасли свечи.


	20. Chapter 20

Меня окружила настолько плотная темнота, что мыслями я перенёсся в далёкое-далёкое детство. Тогда пространство – крошечное, но достаточное, чтобы успеть ужаснуться, что ты ослеп, – так же заковывало в себя, лишало дыхания, заставляло корчиться в попытке вдохнуть глубже, перестать бояться не монстра под кроватью, а того, что дом будет гореть, а ты не сможешь выпутаться из этой темноты.

Что-то такое мне и снилось: люди, которых я почему-то видел выбегающими из какого-то строения, объятого пламенем, их крики и запах гари – плотный, тяжёлый, тошнотворный. Нужно было встать против ветра, чтобы не чувствовать этой удушающей вони. И я пошёл. Навстречу, из-за угла, выбежал мальчонка лет шести, закопченный, как трубочист. На чумазом личике выделялись неправдоподобно голубые испуганные глазёнки. И пусть это был мой сон, но управлять я им не мог: с замиранием сердца смотрел, как медленно поднималась рука с палочкой, – на её конце зажглась ярко-зелёная звезда…

Я кричал, корчился, сбрасывая с себя тяжёлое, как мраморная плита, одеяло. Под веками будто застыло отражение луча Авады в широко распахнутых глазах мальчика. Я не помнил о Северусе, пока его голос не позвал меня по имени, а крепкие объятия не развеяли кошмар окончательно.

– Тише… тише…

– Я убил его! Мальчик… – захлёбывался слезами я, цепляясь скрюченными пальцами за отвороты пижамной куртки Северуса.

– Ты видишь тут тела? – Свечи загорались по одной, словно они тоже просыпались, и неохотно начинали светить в неурочное время. Я огляделся, будто бы и правда в спальне могли оказаться люди с пожарища. Северус терпеливо ждал моего ответа, и я отрицательно покачал головой, уткнувшись мокрым от пота и слёз лицом ему в шею. – Вот и я не вижу. Ложись.

Его рука настойчиво надавила на плечо, принуждая меня оторваться от него и откинуться на подушку. Но стоило ему только приподняться, как я снова бросился к нему и вцепился, как Дьявольские Силки в свою жертву. Он пробормотал:

– Я пожалею об этом… Знаю, что пожалею…– но это не помешало ему встать, стащить меня с постели и, перестелив её, скомандовать:

– Ложись к стенке.

Я всё ещё не верил, что мне это не снится, но без слов нырнул под одеяло и замер, с надеждой глядя на него. Он медлил, покусывая нижнюю губу, но потом всё же решился и лёг рядом, развернувшись ко мне спиной. Моя кровать, может, и хотела бы стать двуспальной, но таковой не планировалась, а посему мне сложно было повернуться, чтобы не толкнуть тихо лежащего Северуса. Я завозился, кое-как примостился, закинул руку ему на талию и приготовился заснуть – страхи дивным путём улетучились, как и воспоминания о смертях и пожаре.

Поначалу мне даже удалось унять бешено колотившееся сердце и, уткнувшись носом между лопаток Северуса, улыбнуться ещё подрагивающими губами. Его тело – крепкое, жилистое, напряжённое – манило прижаться ближе, что я и сделал, притворно бурча о холодных стенах. Он же постарался отодвинуться подальше от меня, что-то пробормотал в ответ и чуть не упал со своего же собственного творения – с узкой койки, этого ненавидимого мной чудовища. Да, Северус, бежать тебе некуда. Я молча торжествовал.

Наконец-то он оказался полностью в моей власти. Можно было безнаказанно касаться его, вдохнуть так глубоко, чтобы аромат тела, смешанный с тонким запахом мыла, проник глубоко в лёгкие и остался там навеки. И наконец спокойно уснуть, видя только приятные сны о нас с ним.

Однако стоило мне сделать глубокий вдох и сжать Северуса в объятиях, как в горле пересохло, а в голове помутилось. Было бы честно встать и уйти, пока не наломал дров, но, вместо того чтобы покорно перелезть через притихшего Северуса, я плотнее прижался к нему и краем ускользающего сознания понял, что мой напрягшийся пенис прильнул к уютной расселине профессорского зада. Северус остервенело чертыхнулся и задёргался. Хотелось бы извиниться, отпрянуть, спасти остатки его благородства, но какое-то жадное чудовище, подтачивающее моё сопротивление и задыхающееся от похоти, уже завладело и моим разумом, и моим телом. Может, всё это чужое влияние? Например, Волдеморта, который через моё сознание увидел происходящее и решил поглумиться? Потому что обуревающее меня чувство было похоже на вторжение иного разума. Но даже будь я в трезвом уме, мне вряд ли удалось бы дать название тому, что со мной происходило. Это и потребность прикосновения, и желание обонять аромат тела Северуса, и необходимость слышать его ровный и глубокий голос. Всё это и ещё масса всего, что мне было сложно даже осознать, а не то что дать наименование, причиняло мне страдания куда хуже Круциатуса. Я просил, умолял, проталкивая всхлипы сквозь пересохшее горло.

– Да что ж это такое? – Профессор зажёг все свечи разом. Его взгляд был острым, выворачивающим наизнанку. Я закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть, как недовольство на его лице сменится брезгливостью или отвращением. С закрытыми глазами получилось ещё хуже – спальня, школа и Северус исчезли, а непонятный голод так и продолжал терзать меня, пить, как паук высасывает из связанной им мухи все её соки. 

Я почувствовал раскалённые, как тавро, прикосновения к своему лицу: не уверен, но, кажется, Северус пробовал температуру, прикладывая тыльную сторону ладони к моему лбу. 

– Старый дурак, – вдруг прошептал он непонятно о ком. И мои губы обожгло поцелуем. Почти невесомым, целомудреннее некуда, но меня скрутила судорога, и в пижамных штанах стало мокро. Странно, но мне ни капельки не было стыдно.

– Потерпи, сейчас пройдёт, – говорил Северус, проводя горячими ладонями по моему липкому торсу под наглухо застёгнутой пижамной курткой. Ощущение собственного тела вернулось, но жажда никуда не исчезла, притаившись где-то глубоко в животе.

– Гарри, ты слышишь меня? 

Я открыл и закрыл глаза – прикосновения Северуса были слишком сладкими, чтобы кивать. Я боялся расплескать то уютное ощущение тепла и защищённости, что было со мной. Северус лёг рядом, соприкоснувшись боком с моим бедром, уложил голову мне на грудь и продолжил гладить меня, как большую и ленивую кошку, то почёсывая ямку пупка, то широкими мазками проводя по груди и второму боку.

– Хочешь чего-нибудь – воды или в душ? – голос его снова обзавёлся хрипотцой и опять взбудоражил моё едва притихшее воображение. По плечам и спине поползли колкие мурашки возбуждения.

– Поцелуй меня, – еле слышно попросил я. 

Северус хмыкнул, подтянулся выше, сминая и так неаккуратную простыню, и припал к моим губам без видимых сомнений и неудовольствия. Его ладонь крепче прижалась к моему животу, а потом двинулась ниже. Мне хотелось обнажить его тело, сорвать эту чопорную и совершенно лишнюю одежду, почувствовать всей кожей биение его пульса, стать его, в конце концов. Он же лишь поглаживал моё бедро сквозь плотный хлопок и едва касался губами моих губ. Наверняка он боялся напугать меня, – разве такого не было? – но я захныкал, выпрашивая у него больше страсти. Частью пока незатуманенного сознания понимать, что ты принуждаешь себя целовать и ласкать, – это, оказывается, мучительно больно. Или это другая боль, которую я почувствовал от Северуса? Разве я заставлял его страдать? Но как?

Я силился поднять руку и, когда мне это удалось, провёл по склонённому надо мной лицу кончиками пальцев, не минуя горестных складок у рта и глубокой морщины между угольно-чёрными бровями. Северус замер. Его веки были прикрыты, а в узенькие щёлочки на меня глядели непроницаемые глаза. А потом… Не знаю, какие черти толкнули меня на это, – я вцепился в его волосы и с силой притянул к себе для поцелуя, который сложно назвать невинным.

Счастье – не соображать в такие моменты. Помнить – да, но думать, анализировать – это всё равно что препарировать собственное сердце, дотошно, методично, отрезая пласт за пластом, и не находить, в каком же месте его прячутся чувства.

Северус издал глухой звук, с силой оторвал мою руку от своих волос и зажал обе у меня над головой.

– Не делай того, о чём завтра же пожалеешь, – прошептал он. Его двигающиеся губы щекотали мои, учащённое дыхание горячило и без того чувствительную кожу.

– А если не пожалею, ты сжалишься и покажешь наконец, что люди находят в сексе? – я старался прихватить ртом его губы – то верхнюю, то нижнюю. Из-за этого моя речь прозвучала невнятно, но Северус всё понял правильно. Или же я добрался до пределов его терпения. 

Он застонал и приник ко мне ближе. Его ладонь – не та, зажимавшая кисти моих рук, а вторая – нырнула под пояс моих пижамных штанов, и я захлебнулся очередным возгласом. Хорошо ласкать себя самому, но когда это делает желанный человек, к тому же прекрасно знающий нужные для этого приёмы, это феерично! Я выгнулся, закусил губу, чтобы не расплакаться от полноты ощущений, зажмурился и старался задать ритм движениями бёдер. От руки Северуса по телу расходились волны подступающего освобождения. Это как лететь на огромной скорости куда-то в бескрайнюю синь ночного неба навстречу рассыпающемуся сотней разноцветных огней фейерверку. Только этот фейерверк взрывается в тебе. Цветная вспышка под веками. Северус!

– Не засыпай, – он водил губами по моей щеке. – Или завтра придётся срочно изобретать зелье, чтобы отклеить тебя от пижамы.

Я не выдержал и захихикал.

Но смешного было мало, когда Северус всё-таки заставил меня подняться. Второй раз за вечер я отправился в душ, а он убрал наконец безобразие в спальне – две кровати и перегородку. Я упал на уже широкое ложе с аппетитно похрустывающим бельём. Наученный горьким опытом, на этот раз Северус уложил меня спиной к себе, укутал отдельным одеялом и только потом обнял. Я не просто заснул, я словно провалился в невесомость, но не пугающую – домашнюю такую невесомость. И до утра мы друг друга не будили.

А утро у меня началось… с холодной половины кровати Северуса, на которую я перекатился в надежде прижаться к тёплому и расслабленному профессору. Ни пожеланий хорошего дня, ни моего законного поцелуя в висок, раз уж нормального не могло получиться из-за не самого сладкого аромата, исходившего из наших ртов. В общем, разницы от моего пробуждения в спальне Снейпа и моего обычного в спальне Гриффиндора не ощущалось совсем, только не было суеты и шума спешивших на уроки учеников.

– Ну что, вы проснулись? 

Я спешно протёр заспанные глаза и кивнул. Северус выглядел полностью готовым встретить новый день лицом к лицу – умыт, выбрит и одет, как всегда. И всё-таки он был не таким, как обычно: глаза его не смотрели так, будто выстуживали душу, и раздражающая манера поджимать губы тоже куда-то подевалась.

Поскольку он не приказывал мне срочно подниматься и приводить себя в порядок, я аккуратно примостился на подушку и прикрыл глаза, надеясь досмотреть последний сон. Северус был против. Матрас поддался под его весом, и моей щеки неожиданно коснулись прохладные кончики пальцев. Я открыл глаза и смущённо улыбнулся, замечая, как промелькнула досада в глазах Северуса, – его поймали за вполне человеческим желанием притронуться к кому-то по собственной воле. И он попытался замаскировать это под новую игру – дёрнул меня за самую торчащую прядь.

– У вас волосы, Гарри, как и ваш характер – неукротимые!

Неожиданное заявление: зная его некоторые выражения, я скорее ожидал бы услышать «неорганизованные» или «неряшливые». Я фыркнул. Северус прищурился, наверняка оценивая, заслужил ли я наказание за свои практически гарантированно оскорбительные мысли. Но я промолчал.

– Неужели вы придумали что-то оригинальное обо мне, используя слово «сальный»? – наконец не выдержал он. Вроде бы равнодушно, но мне в его тоне всё равно померещилась замаскированная обида.

– Нет, но ты не будешь отрицать, что волосы у тебя тяжёлые, Северус, – вполне миролюбиво ответил я.

– Даже так? А почему без «жирного», «масляного» или ещё какого-то эпитета на ваш вкус? – продолжил он провокацию, словно всё ещё надеясь поскандалить. Это выглядело настолько очевидным, что я был готов признать: никто из нас по-настоящему не знал Северуса Снейпа, пусть и видел каждый день.

– Потому что они намазаны чем-то…

– С чего вы взяли? – притворно, совершенно притворно спросил он, будто бы сам не знал ответа.

– Вот тут, у виска, видно нерастёртый комочек.

Я не смог отказать себе в подобной малости – провёл вдоль его скулы ладонью, погладил свежую гладкую кожу, жалея, что нет возможности припасть к ней губами.

Северус вдруг усмехнулся:

– Минерва говорила, что вы хотите стать аврором. Мне кажется, у вас есть качества для этого… Например, наблюдательность.

– Но ты всегда говорил, что я глуп как пробка, – я приподнялся на локте, смотря в упор на профессора, и не мог не заметить его быстрого взгляда туда, где задравшаяся пижамная куртка открывала чудный вид на мой пупок.

– Ну-у-у… где наблюдательность, а где ум… – произнёс он сдавленным голосом, прежде чем стремительно подняться с кровати.

– А где мой утренний поцелуй? – спросил я в спину Северуса и с удовольствием потянулся, поскуливая и позволяя пижаме бесстыдно задраться почти до подмышек.

– Я не стану целовать вас, пока вы не умоетесь, – возмутился он, но мне сквозь опущенные ресницы хорошо было видно, как его взгляд зацепился за обнажившиеся соски, затвердевшие от гуляющей по спальне прохлады.

Да, свой поцелуй я таки получил. Когда умылся, переоделся, перегородил выход и нагло подставил губы. Северус, вероятно, никогда не подвергался сексуальным нападкам, поэтому всеми силами старался не шарахнуться от меня в сторону, когда я позволил себе что-то недопустимое, по его мнению. 

Обитатели замка – в этом я был уверен полностью – уже успели почесать языки о нашу пару: нас всюду сопровождали внимательные и сосредоточенные взгляды. 

Рон и Гермиона сидели за факультетским столом и, завидев меня, неуверенно помахали, привлекая внимание.

– Идите, мистер Поттер, встретимся после завтрака.

Северус вбил себе в голову, что нам необходимо поговорить с Помфри и Дамблдором. Словно кто-то из них понимал, что со мной приключилось. Да, собственно, ничего-то и не приключилось – могу же я неожиданно признаться в любви своему жениху? Что в этом такого уж странного? Но Северус, как обычно, был неумолим: уж если он что-то решил, то не мне тягаться с его упрямством.

Друзья усадили меня между собой и, чтобы все окружающие убедились в моей якобы смертельной болезни, принялись ухаживать. Положили овсянки, налили тыквенного сока. В общем, сделали всё, чтобы обитатели Хогвартса обратили внимание на мою и так не совсем уж незнакомую персону. Я, конечно, сопротивлялся, просил их угомониться, но после того, как Гермиона украдкой постаралась утереть слёзы, махнул на всё рукой и позволил им демонстрировать, пусть и неуклюже, своё дружеское расположение. 

После завтрака, за время которого я несколько раз вскакивал, чтобы проверить, не ушёл ли Северус, чем шокировал одних учеников и повеселил других, мы с ним направились к директору. Помфри уже мерила шагами кабинет, громко чем-то возмущаясь. Завидев меня, она накинулась коршуном и принялась проверять моё здоровье с помощью чар. От них вокруг всё заискрило. Но она была вынуждена сдаться под натиском правды: я не заболел и не был околдован.

Дамблдор сидел за столом, и его взгляд казался потухшим и больным. Он даже не замечал, что мнёт один из своих пергаментов.

– Гарри, Северус, – наконец кивнул он, и глаза его на мгновение снова приобрели всё то же, присущее им обычно, задорное выражение.

– Доброе утро, профессор, мадам Помфри, – ответил я, усевшись в предложенное кресло и старательно не замечая, как наша штатная целительница, всхлипнув, вытерла глаза краем передника. Было бы по кому горевать – у меня всё отлично! В кои-то веки.

Северус не сел: он вытянулся позади меня, положив обе ладони на мои плечи. От этого нехитрого жеста я перестал волноваться из-за Дамблдора и плачущей Помфри. Я задрал голову, чтобы лучезарно – под стать настроению – улыбнуться Северусу.

– Я, конечно, хотел поговорить с тобой, Северус, наедине, но поскольку, как ты говоришь, это невозможно… – Дамблдор вздохнул. Северус кивнул непонятно чему и затянул менторским тоном:

– Как вы знаете, директор, мною был проверен пергамент, найденный у постели мистера Поттера. Результаты неутешительны: снадобье, которое при касании вызывает лишь недолгое ощущение влюблённости, каким-то непонятным путём попало мистеру Поттеру в желудок, где и преобразовалось в мощное средство, не уступающее по силе Амортенции. К тому же, в отличие от неё же, не имеющее зелья-антагониста…

– Я проводил проверку на цвет, запах и вкус… – сердито сказал я. Лучше бы я не видел лиц профессоров и целительницы: выражение, которое появилось у всех троих, заставило почувствовать себя полным идиотом. Северус несколько минут смотрел в окно – наверняка чтобы совладать с собой. Вместо привычного крика (а в таких случаях он не просто кричал, а вопил, как банши над ротой смертников), он продолжил свою тираду – спокойно и размеренно:

– Катастрофа не случилась лишь по чистой случайности: у мистера Поттера после яда василиска и слёз феникса развился частичный иммунитет к некоторым ядам и зельям, влияющим на сознание. Именно поэтому… Гарри, обратите, пожалуйста, своё драгоценное внимание и никогда – повторяю для вас лично! – никогда не делайте ничего подобного… Именно поэтому мистер Поттер сейчас не пускает слюни в отделении для неизлечимых. Ваша удачливость, Гарри, тоже имеет пределы – лучше испытывайте её в более сложных жизненных ситуациях.

– Не было там никакого приворота! – взвился бы я, да руки Северуса прижали меня к креслу. – Ты мне и до этого нравился.

Дамблдор крякнул, выпучив глаза, а Помфри запричитала над «бедным мальчиком». Мне было безразлично их мнение – я во все глаза глядел на невозмутимого Северуса, пока он отвлёкся на что-то за окном.

– И что же делать, Северус? – прервала свои горестные всхлипы целительница. Её глаза опухли, а нос покраснел, словно от мороза.

– Есть мнение, что со временем иммунитет мистера Поттера поборет навязанную страсть…

– Нет никакой навязанной страсти! – снова запротестовал я. – Я просто хочу быть рядом с Северусом. Это моё личное, взрослое и взвешенное решение!

– Я думаю, что ты, Гарри, будешь рад моему предложению… – Дамблдор лукаво поглядел поверх очков на меня, а потом на отрешённого Снейпа. – Почему бы тебе не подтянуть Зельеварение, раз уж ты хочешь стать аврором, – помогая профессору Снейпу в лаборатории? А все остальные уроки мы перенесём на вечер. Профессора тебе помогут в этом. Согласен?

Целый день рядом с Северусом? О таком подарке я не мог и мечтать. Конечно, я был счастлив: вопреки попыткам Северуса удержать меня на месте, я вскочил, сначала бросился пожимать руку Дамблдору, стиснул в кратком объятии Помфри, а потом, не обращая внимания ни на что, обнял и его. Будь мы вдвоём, этим дело бы, конечно, не закончилось, но зачатки воспитанности даже мне оказались не чужды.

***

День получился сказочным. Нет, я не воображал себя принцессой, запертой в подземельях злым горбуном, скорее, это я – злой горбун, который требовал от гения создания философского камня. На самом деле ничего такого не было: я по мере сил готовил ингредиенты для уроков, вытирал доску и пополнял запасы мела, следил, чтобы никто из учеников не воспользовался занятостью Северуса и не уволок ценный компонент из кладовой, и, конечно же, повторял всё пройденное по зельеварению. Повтор не означал чтения нужного параграфа в книжке – Северус настоял, чтобы я, разобрав тонкости приготовления, сварил повторяемые зелья заново. А это оказалось проблемой: я никак не мог сосредоточиться, за что и получил от профессора немало гневливых взглядов. Да и то, что Северус назвал «не совсем катастрофой», на самом деле заслуживало «Удовлетворительно» и не больше.

Почему я сравнил себя с горбуном, да ещё и злым? Всё дело в Северусе. Понятия не имею, как всё выглядело со стороны, но он избегал ко мне прикасаться даже случайно и шарахался от меня, как от зачумлённого. А на фоне того, что я старался держаться рядом с ним, смотрелось это наверняка комично.

Обед Северус собрался пропустить: он втиснул в обеденный перерыв приготовление зелий для Больничного Крыла, ведь вечером у нас с ним Чары и Трансфигурация, а у него как у зельевара работы – непочатый край. Поскольку моя помощь в приготовлении лекарств могла обернуться трагедией, то я направил свою энергию в другое русло: вызвал эльфа и силком, почти шантажом, уговорил Северуса поесть. Мне хорошо запомнилось, пусть от таких воспоминаний и пересыхает в горле и становится жарко щекам, насколько худым он был. Конечно, многие списали бы его худобу на генетику, но чрезмерная загруженность – это тоже её причина.

Пусть Северус и ворчал, и смотрел осуждающе – мол, приглядываю я за ним, как за маленьким ребёнком, но всё это было напускным: покажите мне того, кому забота встанет поперёк горла.

К вечеру, когда и должна была начаться основная учёба, я оказался совершенно вымотанным. Никакая магия уже и не лезла в голову, и профессора, наблюдая, как у меня из пальцев выпадала палочка, обошлись теоретическими заданиями. Северус проявил и свой вариант заботы: он убедил МакГонагалл, которая была уверена, что моя усталость – чистой воды притворство, в моей невиновности – «это токсическая нагрузка на печень формирует синдром хронической усталости». Фух, это ещё нужно было выговорить, но Северус даже не запнулся на длинных и неудобоваримых терминах! МакГонагалл, конечно же, поверила, ибо принимала за истину, что профессор Снейп – непоколебимый борец с лентяями и лежебоками. Только вот ей было незачем знать, что стоило ей ступить за порог, как он предложил мне оставить учебники и развлечься. Меня бросило в жар от его предложения, но сразу же и отпустило – Северус явно не то предлагал. 

Он устал гораздо сильнее меня: я заметил, что ему приходится следить за нашей безопасностью во время уроков и предотвращать несчастные случаи. Я раньше думал, что он специально топчется около Невилла, чтобы тот от напряжения наделал ошибок и можно было снять уйму баллов ни за что с Гриффиндора. Но нет, он переживал за каждого из нас, поэтому и злился: со стороны наши случайные ошибки выглядели как чистой воды разгильдяйство.

Северус несколько раз задал мне вопрос, прежде чем до меня дошло, что он интересовался, пойдём ли мы на ужин. Он потрогал мой лоб, словно и правда думал, что у меня поднялась температура, и горестно вздохнул, поскольку я не трясся в лихорадке. Я поспешил сказать, что чувствую себя совсем разбитым. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы эльфы принесли ужин на двоих, и мы остались в его комнатах. 

Если я надеялся, что нас оставят в покое, то сильно, как показали события, ошибался. Не успел просигналить гонг о начале отбоя, как Дамблдор появился в камине, чтобы узнать, отчего мы ужинали не в Большом Зале, но мой несчастный вид (который на самом деле я едва успел изобразить), убедил его, что наше отсутствие – не блажь. Заметив, что я клюю носом и с трудом продираю глаза, Дамблдор пожелал нам доброй ночи и наконец-то исчез, а я подполз под руку Северусу, жалобным взглядом выпросил себе малюсенький поцелуйчик и успокоился, засыпая на его плече. 

Проснулся я от негромкого фырканья Северуса, который, стараясь не потревожить меня, над чем-то посмеивался.

– Извините, – сказал Северус после того, как я пошевелился и зевнул, но было видно, что его прямо распирало от чего-то, чем он хотел бы поделиться. И правда – не успел я снова сомкнуть глаз, как он принялся зачитывать мне куски какого-то любовного романа, который к тому же вызывал у меня ощущение смутного узнавания.

– …а вот… великолепнейший образчик сравнения! «Снитч завис между ними, и так же, помахивая прозрачными крылышками, между ними зависло желание остаться один на один». Если бы у желания были крылья, то все тупики Лютного устилали бы перья.

Я выдавил смешок, но меня затрясло, словно в ознобе, от картины, как Северус, зажав мои запястья, ласкал бы меня у грязной стены проулка, а сверху на нас сыпались бы едва заметные, похожие на снег пушинки.

– Вам плохо? – переспросил он, нахмурившись. Я натянуто улыбнулся и попросил его продолжать, но он покосился на меня с таким видом, будто подозревал, что я впаду в буйство и начну крушить всё вокруг.

– Ну ладно… а это?! О Мерлин, эта фраза способна посрамить классиков мировой литературы! «Флинт в последний раз глянул на гриффиндорскую команду, носившую своего ловца по полю на руках, и незаметно поправил свой напрягшийся орган в штанах, который по твёрдости мог соперничать с древком его любимой метлы»!

От догадки я вскочил, напряжённо кусая ноготь на большом пальце. 

– Гарри, не пугайте меня. Что на этот раз? 

Я ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум, потому что изобретать отговорки в таком состоянии – подобно смерти:

– А тебе не хочется чая?

– Нет, но я бы не отказался от скотча… 

Я с улыбкой сорвался с места и остановился, не зная, где он держит алкоголь. 

– А где у тебя бар, Северус?

– Скажу, если пообещаете не таскать оттуда выпивку.

Я не мог понять, пошутил он или нет, но с готовностью закивал. Он посмотрел на меня как на редкое животное – с холодным исследовательским интересом, а потом показал в сторону застеклённого книжного шкафа. В углу самой нижней полки, рядом с потрёпанными фолиантами, примостились начатая бутылка скотча и поднос со стаканами. Ради одной порции поднос брать вроде бы и нерационально, поэтому я, недолго думая, налил напиток в стакан почти до самого верха и понёс, стараясь не разлить, притихшему Северусу. Его лицо выражало нечто среднее между сильным удивлением и весельем, и причину этого я понял, когда профессор не выдержал и засмеялся, забрав у меня стакан.

– Вы, вероятно, так прониклись эротичностью этого рассказа, Гарри, что решили меня споить, а потом соблазнить? – Я обиженно засопел, не понимая сути его претензий. – Скотч доверху не наливают.

В свою очередь он попросил эльфов принести мне чая и каких-то сладостей – словно чувствовал за собой вину после вырвавшегося смеха. Он преувеличенно пристально вгляделся в пергамент, но потом отбросил его на столик, вынося свой вердикт:

– Чушь для домохозяек! Не понимаю, как можно это третьесортное чтиво посчитать документальным рассказом. Гарри, вам лучше сесть – вы и так весь день на ногах.

Я даже не заметил, что по-прежнему стоял перед ним, будто слуга, ожидавший новых приказаний.

– Но вы тоже! – попробовал возразить я, чувствуя, как от заботы профессора у меня потеплело в груди.

– А я разве стою перед вами?

Я сел подальше от него, но Северус снова поддел меня:

– Я не настолько пьян, чтобы вы опасались за свою добродетель.

– А я бы хотел за неё опасаться, – пробурчал я себе под нос, но отрицательно мотнул головой, когда он переспросил:

– Вы что-то сказали?

Я ждал момента, когда Северус отправит меня спать, – с каждой минутой мне всё больше и больше хотелось повторения вчерашнего, только на этот раз я не дам зажимать себе руки: мне бы тоже хотелось узнать, каково это – дарить кому-то удовольствие. 

Но, как обычно, вмешался случай: Северус пожелал мне доброй ночи и, снова спеленав, точно младенца, обнял поверх нескольких слоёв одеяла, но внезапно вскочил с постели. По тому, как он стискивал левое предплечье, шипя сквозь зубы, и так было понятно, кому на этот раз он понадобился.

Педантичность профессора отступила перед встречей с Волдемортом. Пижама упала на пол, тапочки кое-как приткнулись у кровати. Северус собирался быстро, мне бы понадобилось гораздо больше времени для этого. И я промолчу, какой разгром бы остался после меня.

Я наблюдал за Северусом, обмирая от страха, твердя словно молитву, что повторения ночи с грозой всё же не будет и он вернётся обратно целым и невредимым. Но от страха тошнило и очень хотелось разрыдаться, схватить за лацканы мантии и никуда не отпускать. И подписать своей истерикой смертный приговор Северусу. Поэтому я сидел тихо и почти не дыша сглатывал горький ком в горле. 

Северус огляделся по сторонам, выпил какое-то зелье из стоявшего на тумбочке флакона и вдруг в упор посмотрел на меня. В его взгляде было слишком много эмоций, чтобы я смог понять хотя бы примерный ход его мыслей. Я ответил робкой улыбкой, хотя от страха меня пригвоздило к месту, и я вряд ли смог бы подняться, даже если бы захотел.

– Тебе лучше выпить это…

В его руке притаился крошечный пузырёк, который, казалось, был сделан из чёрного стекла. Я повиновался молча – каждая секунда промедления могла обернуться для него пытками или смертью. Зелья было мало – едва хватило на один крошечный глоток. Но сразу же приступ головокружения свалил меня на подушки, тело стало каким-то мягким и безвольным, сознание ещё бодрствовало, но совсем вяло, глаза норовили закрыться сами. Северус погладил меня по лицу:

– Так будет лучше, – прошептал он и поцеловал меня в немеющие губы. Это было последнее, что я запомнил, перед тем как рухнуть в бездонную черноту.


	21. Chapter 21

В пузырьке было что-то сильнодействующее, потому что даже поутру голова продолжала немного кружиться. Северуса в постели не оказалось, а на полу всё так же неряшливо валялась его пижама.

Я сразу же позабыл о недомогании – скатился с кровати, запутался в одеяле и упал, до крови рассадив себе колено. Прихрамывая, ввалился в гостиную и не смог удержаться на ногах. Северус лежал на диване, неудобно изогнувшись и свесив с него руку. Он был бледен и напоминал своим видом мертвеца. Солнечный зайчик задорно плясал на узкой кисти. Рядом, почти закатившись под диван, валялся стандартный флакон, какими привык пользоваться на зельеварении и я. Пустой. Мысль о яде была первой и самой пугающей. Неужели и Северус – как мне казалось, несгибаемый – поддался слабости? Хотя долго ли я сам продержался бы рядом с Волдемортом?

Не в силах подняться на ноги, я на четвереньках подполз к лежащему профессору. Рука Северуса, к которой я прижался губами, была холодна, но, слава Мерлину, совсем не трупным холодом.

– Что? – Он пошевелился, отнял руку и сел на диване, заспанный и родной. Его волосы, так и не отмытые от защитного средства, свисали вокруг лица неряшливыми прядями. «Жив, жив!» – отбивало моё сердце, а я сидел на полу у его ног, вытирал слёзы облегчения и сам не верил своему счастью. 

– Мистер Поттер, пол холодный – вы заработаете себе несколько неприятных хронических болезней, если… – Северус не сдержал зевка, – продолжите сидеть на нём.

– Почему ты спишь здесь? – и мои губы, и голос дрожали. Северус протёр глаза кулаками и снова зевнул, прикрывая рот ладонью с испачканной косточкой на запястье.

– Вернулся поздно, не хотел тебя беспокоить, – ответил он, пряча взгляд. 

Я подполз ближе, не замечая боли в колене, и уткнулся лицом Северусу в живот, стискивая его в объятиях. От него пахло кровью, потом и каким-то антисептиком – противный, честно говоря, запах, но кто сказал, что любовь – это цветы, конфеты, прогулки под луной? Было бы странно любить кого-то только за то, что он пахнет гелем для душа, а не, предположим, драконьим навозом. А как же болезни? Не может же любовь длиться только, например, до банального пищевого отравления – лишь потому, что вид и вонь рвоты не ласкают взгляд и обоняние?

Северус, конечно, был не рад такому проявлению моих чувств. Он спешно отстранился, подобрал пустой флакон и исчез вместе с ним в ванной. А я передвинулся на покинутый им диван, обнял вместо него брошенную мантию и закрыл глаза. Улыбка не сходила с моего лица. Я был готов идти с Северусом хоть на край света, только выспаться не помешало бы.

На край света Северус не позвал – залечил колено, приговаривая, что в следующий раз я умудрюсь свернуть себе шею, и поторопил, потому что утренние занятия никто не отменял. Хотя, на мой взгляд, их следовало перенести, по крайней мере, на послеобеденное время. Северус, что вполне естественно, со мной не согласился.

В Большой Зал мы пришли не последними, правда, завтрак был в самом разгаре. Я поздоровался с профессорами и направился к своему столу, где рыжим пятном выделялась шевелюра Рона. Гермиона, конечно же, была рядом и крутила головой, словно выискивая кого-то в толпе торопившихся перехватить что-то съестное. Заметив меня, она робко улыбнулась, и на её лице отразилось облегчение, что за одну ночь ничего нового — ни хорошего, ни плохого — не случилось.

Поглощая нехитрый завтрак – булочки и сок, – я витал в облаках собственных мечтаний. В конце концов, должен у нас с Северусом быть хотя бы один нормальный вечер. Я грезил романтикой: совместная ванна с лепестками роз, постель, шёлковые простыни и признания. Банально, да, но влюблённые люди далеко не так оригинальны, как им хотелось бы. Кроме того, я не пробовал всего этого, поэтому мне и казалось, что романтика заключается в шёлке и лепестках. Ну ещё в серенадах, но петь я никогда не пытался, поэтому и не решился мучить слух Северуса своими жалкими потугами. Я верил, что вечер будет принадлежать лишь нам с Северусом, – по моему наблюдению, Лорд Волдеморт своих слуг собирал далеко не каждый день. Об уроках никто, конечно, не думал. 

Северус ещё не успел отставить чашку, как я вскочил, торопливо попрощался, чем снова вызвал приступы нездорового веселья за другими столами, но всё это не имело никакого значения. Для меня существовал только он. 

Я нагнал Северуса, когда он собрался выйти из зала, мне даже показалось уместным на краткий миг сжать его руку и сразу отпустить, принимая горестный вздох как упрёк. Но у дверей Северуса поджидала Синистра, которая преподавала нам астрономию. Я поздоровался и намеревался подождать его в сторонке, но он потребовал, чтобы я впустил седьмой курс Слизерина в кабинет и приглядел за ними, пока он решает возникшие проблемы. Причины ослушаться у меня не было, даже если я и искусал губы в кровь в остром приступе ревности. 

Я кивнул и медленно, едва переставляя ноги, пошёл к классу Зельеварения. Костерил про себя Северуса, отославшего меня от себя, Синистру с её неотложным делом и студентов Слизерина, которые, судя по обрывкам доносившихся от двух профессоров тирад, не нашли ничего лучшего, чем заниматься «непозволительным» на Астрономической Башне, где Синистра их и застукала. 

Из-за кипевшей в груди злости я и не заметил, как миновал два лестничных марша и оказался внизу, у запертых дверей кабинета Зельеварения. Возле него уже собралась толпа: кто перечитывал параграфы, предполагая проверочную работу, кто делал вид, что никакие проверки их гениальным мозгам не нужны. Я прошептал пароль двери и сделал приглашающий жест таращившимся на меня студентам. 

Да, забавно вспоминать, как я пришёл в этот самый кабинет, чтобы поговорить со Снейпом о побасенке, в результате соединившей нас. Как боялся его, как ненавидел в нём всё, начиная от ботинок, которые он собственноручно чистит по утрам, и заканчивая ужасной, как я считал в то время, причёской. И как сейчас каждая чёрточка, ненавидимая ранее, дорога мне особенно. 

Я погладил потемневшее от времени дерево и вошёл в класс последним. Меня оглушил царивший внутри шум. Вообще, если собирались слизеринцы с кем-то ещё, то тишины не могло быть по определению. Пока девушки выясняли отношения, кто кому наступил на мантию и кто из них кто в животном мире, я пробрался поближе к учительскому столу, даже не собираясь вмешиваться в разрастающуюся перебранку, достал учебник и принялся читать. В конце концов, мне предстояло варить зелье, а Северус не даст спуску никому – без исключения.

В общем гаме было сложно понять что-то из прочитанного, слова, будто пугливые птицы, до цели не долетали. Я оторвал взгляд от нудного текста, чтобы сделать замечание слишком уж разошедшимся студентам, и остолбенел – надо мной с косоватой ухмылкой возвышался Флинт. 

Флинт. Третий лишний в наших с Северусом отношениях, описанных в историйке неизвестного автора. Капитан квиддичной команды и любимец девушек. Пафосно? Наверное. Мне всегда казалось, что ему нравится шумиха вокруг его имени по любому поводу, будь то получение «Тролля» по Трансфигурации или особенная жестокость во время квиддичного матча. Да и внешне он сильно выделялся из основной массы учеников вообще и слизеринцев в частности. Чистокровные, в большинстве своём тонкокостные, выглядели как стайка балерин – того и гляди взлетят к потолку в изящном пируэте, Флинт же имел фигуру приземистую и мускулистую, как у рестлера. Пока другие пытались отрастить волосы, всего на доли дюйма не дотягивавшие до границы разрешённой длины (пересечь её означало принудительную стрижку под присмотром учителя), Флинт стригся коротко. Эту плебейскую стрижку, как и другие особенности, ему прощали – было заметно, что его уважали. Не знаю, за что, – такими откровениями никто не делился.

– Чего тебе? – спросил я, не утруждая себя вежливостью. Может, Флинта и уважали, но не я. Не за что было. Да, некоторые девчонки находили его неотразимым, а парни пытались перенять уверенную медвежью походку и нагловатую манеру держать себя, но я навсегда запомнил, в каких выражениях он отзывался о Роне, когда того тошнило слизнями.

– Поговорить хотел, – нагло ответил Флинт, усаживаясь ко мне поближе, прямо на учительский стол. – Вроде мы с тобой любовники, а перекинуться парой слов всё никак не удавалось – дедуля обязательно ошивается поблизости. 

– Любовники? – я подавился вздохом. – Не читай всякие бредни на ночь. Держи! – Я ткнул ему учебник по зельям и сложил руки на груди, как это делал Северус. – От этого пользы будет больше. 

Он покрутил книгу и положил на стол, не находя в ней ничего для себя интересного. 

– Ещё и ты мне ерунду подсовываешь, – Флинт скривился и отодвинул учебник подальше. – Я тут подумал – а ты не хочешь пойти со мной в субботу в Хогсмид? Прогуляемся, то-сё. Зайдём в паб, выпьем по кружечке. Вдруг что-то придёт в голову?

– Не стоит, – отрезал я. – К тому же мне есть с кем выпить кружечку, если уж на то пошло. 

– Тебе не надоел ещё наш старик? – Флинт оглянулся на группу поддержки и, уловив какие-то их знаки, придвинулся ещё ближе. – Вместо того чтобы устроить такой лапочке променад по облакам, он тебя скучными книжками грузит. 

– Флинт, если у тебя мозги в яйцах, – прошептал ему я (такие вещи произносить во всеуслышание мне было стыдно), – то это не значит, что у всех так же.

– Да ладно, не строй из себя мальчика-ботанчика, – глаза Флинта медленно наливались кровью. – Недотрога, мать твою. Ты можешь сколько угодно говорить, что Снейп тебя пальцем не тронул, давать интервью, как у вас всё невинно, но мне не рассказывай: нашему декану твои красивые глазки без надобности, он на редкость прагматичный дядя. Усёк? И стелешься ты под него, и хорошо, если только под него. 

У меня заполыхали щёки. Флинт, подражая мне, говорил тихо, поэтому остальные лишь тщетно тянули шеи в надежде что-то услышать, – на моё счастье, последняя фраза Флинта предназначалась только мне. 

– Запомни одно, малыш Гарри, – он наклонился так, словно собирался меня поцеловать, – когда-нибудь ты из-под него вылезешь, а там уже тебя встречу я. И я узнаю, проверю, импотент наш декан или нет.

Он кривовато ухмыльнулся и, переваливаясь, потопал на своё место. 

Слизеринцы пытались выведать из первых рук, чем закончилась наша беседа, но Флинт, отряхиваясь от их любопытства, точно собака от дождя, молчал, мрачно уставившись в парту перед собой. 

Снейп ворвался в класс, кипя от гнева. Его взгляд, острый как бритва, полоснул по живописной группе «Флинт-Пьюси», а потом прошёлся по так и не успокоившимся девушкам. 

– Как я вижу, вы уже приготовились к контрольной?! – Ответом ему послужил групповой стон. – Тишина! Перья и пергаменты на столы, всё остальное убрать. Живее! Мисс Стоунер, спрячьте конспект в сумку, иначе, клянусь, я распылю его.

Ученики активно зашуршали пергаментами. С помощью заклинания Северус раздал свитки с вопросами, причём один из таких плюхнулся прямо передо мной. Отвечая по мере своих возможностей, я не раз ловил на себе косые взгляды Флинта, очевидные настолько, что Северус гаркнул:

– Мистер Флинт, потрудитесь смотреть в свой пергамент, а не поедать глазами мистера Поттера! Конечно, он интереснее, чем контрольная работа по темам, которые вашим выдающимся мозгам чужды...

Я всеми силами старался не обращать внимания на выволочку, устроенную Северусом, но слова, как надоедливая мошкара, пробирались в уши и кусали, лишая меня нужного хладнокровия. Я злился, как ни странно, больше на Северуса – если бы я не знал, что меня ему навязали, то решил бы, что он ревнует. И эту ревность видели все: Пьюси кривил губы, словно сдерживая смех, Флинт сжимал и разжимал кулаки, даже когтевранцы занимались не проверочной работой, а слушали Снейпа, затаив дыхание и уже с интересом рассматривая мою скромную персону. 

Наверное, я никогда не ждал окончания урока с таким нетерпением, едва ли не отсчитывая пробегавшие секунды. Самое лучшее, что мог бы сделать Северус, – заткнуться, но даже самый бесшабашный смельчак не сказал бы ему об этом. Я не слишком продвинулся, отвечая на вопросы, – мысли никак не сворачивали в сторону Зельеварения, и гонг оказался благословением небес, никак не меньше. 

– Сдать пергаменты, и все свободны. Те, кто написал ниже проходного балла, будут переписывать свою работу в субботу вместо отдыха в Хогсмиде. Прошу отнестись к этому серьёзно – подобные вопросы обычно бывают в заданиях по ЖАБА. Вас, мистер Поттер, это тоже касается. 

Пусть я не собирался в субботу покидать замок, но меня задело, каким тоном Северус мне об этом сообщал. Я едва дождался, когда за последним вздыхавшим студентом закрылась дверь.

– Зачем? Зачем ты так? – Взвился я с места и застыл, уставившись на собственные подрагивающие ладони. – Знаешь, Северус, иногда я тебя ненавижу.

Он сел рядом со мной (почти так же, как Флинт, – на край стола) и вдруг пригладил хохолок волос на моём затылке ласковой ладонью.

– Мы поговорим об этом позже – и о любви, и о ненависти. Я даже выслушаю твои претензии, если не засну раньше, чем ты их озвучишь. 

К вечеру я прокрутил в мыслях не меньше двух дюжин вариаций одного и того же разговора и всё равно был недоволен: воображаемый Северус с ловкостью ушлого политика уходил от ответа, и дальше беседа протекала по сценарию «глупый мальчик и уставший наставник, которому задают, в общем-то, не нужные никому вопросы». 

Мою задумчивость Северус оценил как благословение, тогда как Гермиона, Рон и Невилл всеми силами пытались вытянуть из меня её причину. 

– Всё хорошо, – отвечал я, думая, что наверняка такой ответ меня бы взбудоражил ещё больше. К четвёртому уроку, последнему в этот перегруженный эмоциями день, я решил, что, бесспорно, мне не мешало бы выйти из замка и прогуляться, но без надзора Северуса. Последнее уточнение и обрадовало, и немного напугало меня. Разве оно не доказывало, что приворот был только в сознании наших учителей и Северуса, а не на самом деле? Да, это были всего лишь мысли, но я, оставив Рону свою сумку, выскочил во двор – прямо под проливной дождь – и несколько минут носился вокруг фонтана как угорелый, напугав до слёз своих друзей. 

– Мы верим тебе, верим, – увещевала меня невесть когда прибившаяся к нашей компании Джинни, всеми силами затаскивая под узкий козырёк над вечно закрытой дверью, которая отгораживала подвалы школы от чересчур любознательных студентов. – Только не суйся под дождь, а то твой жених нас вместо рогатых жаб выпотрошит.

– Не выпотрошит – он добрый, – смеялся я, позволяя Гермионе высушить меня и невинно пострадавшую от ливня Джинни. – Я к нему!

***

Окрылённый вскрывшимися фактами, я нёс Северусу порцию черничного пудинга, которую выпросил на кухне специально для него, и оказался не готов к тому, что, приблизившись к двери учительских комнат, услышу крики. 

С бьющимся где-то в горле сердцем я открыл дверь и достал палочку, впрочем, не выпустив из рук поднос. Увы, планировка комнат сводила на нет мои потуги выяснить, кто напал на Северуса. Так что, положившись на удачу, я выкрикнул заклинание, ориентируясь на визгливо звучавший голос. 

Как оказалось позже, в комнате, кроме Северуса, находился мой крёстный. Он успел отреагировать, поэтому луч, отражённый аврорскими чарами, прошёл куда-то вверх. По прихоти судьбы, не иначе, мой Ступефай сбил с люстры две зажжённые свечи, и они, так и не погаснув в полёте, свалились на ругавшихся. Северус чертыхнулся, сбив рукой и огарок, и огонёк, а Сириус завертелся на месте, по-собачьи мотая кудрявой головой.

– Прекрасная импровизация, Гарри, – оценил мой поступок Северус, поливая крёстного потоком воды. Не из-за надобности – свеча скатилась с его буйной головы, не нанеся ей урона, – а просто из любви к Сириусу и искусству. Я ожидал как минимум драки, но крёстный, отмахнувшись от профессора неприличным жестом, направился ко мне.

– Как ты, малыш? – Улыбка его была кособокой, и от неё за милю разило беспокойством. Он опустился передо мной на колени, отставил в сторону поднос и взял меня за руки. Его сочувствующий взгляд скользил по моему лицу, будто он не мог его вспомнить и теперь торопился насмотреться на несколько лет вперёд. Значит, Дамблдор решил, что дела у меня дрянь, раз разрешил Сириусу проведать меня в комнатах его злейшего врага после Волдеморта. Я сжал ладони крёстного – после ванны Северуса они были холоднее льда. 

– Не простуди мне жениха, Блэк! – Северус обдал Сириуса таким Высушивающим, что мне в лицо пахнуло жаром, забрал поднос с пудингом из-под ног и принялся изучать десерт с увлечённостью истинного естествоиспытателя.

– Всё хорошо, – пробормотал я, немного оторопев от такого приёма. – Всё правда хорошо, Сириус.

– Дамблдор сказал, что с тобой приключилось досадное происшествие, – крёстный гладил большими пальцами тыльные стороны моих ладоней. – Иногда мне хочется плюнуть на всё и забрать тебя из школы. Поскитались бы по миру...

– Именно, Блэк! – подал голос Северус из-за стола, где вполне бодро поглощал десерт. – Сломал свою жизнь – передай опыт крестнику.

– Послушай, Снейп... – зарычал Сириус, едва повернув к нему голову. – Я не так часто вижу крестника, чтобы заниматься твоей сопливой персоной. Так что свали куда-нибудь!

– Чтобы ты его в припадке своего раскаяния украл? И потом ищи вас непонятно в какой канаве, – спокойно рассуждал Северус, дирижируя ложечкой. Сириус от такого беззаботного тона начал тихо рычать. 

– Ну да, чистоплюи вроде тебя привыкли к отделанным мрамором залам! А по сути так же ползаете в грязи и целуете чужие подолы! 

– Сириус! – укоризненно окликнул я разошедшегося крёстного. Северус подхватил тарелку и вышел, оставляя нас одних, однако не преминул скорчить издевательскую гримасу.

– Неужели свалил?! – фыркнул Сириус, поднялся с пола и потянул меня к дивану. – Жду не дождусь, когда всё откроется и тебе не надо будет жить с _этим_. 

– Зачем ты так? Знаешь, он не так плох. Да-да, не смотри на меня как на свихнувшегося. Могло быть гораздо хуже...

– Гарри, хуже, чем этот соплежуй, быть не могло. Ты просто его плохо разглядел. Хочешь, я научу тебя чарам микроскопа? 

Я рассмеялся в ответ на ужас, прозвучавший в голосе крёстного. Стоило ли переубеждать Сириуса? Насколько я знал его, это была бы бесполезная трата слов и времени: мнение крёстного, если он в чём-то уверен, единственно правильное. И баста.

– А если бы это был Фадж? – попробовал я перенаправить мысли Сириуса на других – менее ненавистных ему – людей. Крёстный расхохотался, ударяя себя по коленям.

– Фадж давно женат, Гарри. Но это мог быть Дамблдор! – плутовато заметил он. – Или Перси Уизли...

– Перси? Не-е-ет! Министерский документооборот и любовь? – засмеялся я, но тут же переспросил, невольно мрачнея: – Сириус, а правда можно поверить в нашу любовь с Дамблдором?

Сириус повалил меня на диван и защекотал. Я завизжал и принялся отбиваться. Не знаю, сколько мы возились, но он не отпускал меня, пока я в изнеможении не раскинулся на диване растаявшей медузой. Потом подтащил меня к себе и уложил головой на свои колени. Вид у него был задумчивый.

– Знаешь, какой-то безмозглый дуралей, конечно же, поверит. Есть такая категория людей. Их хлебом не корми, дай в какую-то чушь поверить. Но, видишь ли, Дамблдор слишком стар, чтобы заглядываться на молоденьких мальчиков. Даже если бы он и влюбился в тебя, то чем бы он мог тебя прельстить? Конфетами? Или благородной сединой? О-о-о, эта чудная борода – она не даёт мне спать ночами-и-и-и! – завыл он на манер какой-то из песен Селестины Уорбек. Я захихикал, представляя лицо Дамблдора, если бы он это услышал. 

– Блэк, если всё так серьёзно, поспеши признаться – завтра может оказаться поздно! – Северус пару раз хлопнул, отдавая дань прекрасному голосу крёстного, сел на другой конец дивана и раскрыл книжицу в чёрном переплёте. 

– Всенепременнейше! – обнадёжил его Сириус, отвесив пародию на поклон, поскольку я так и лежал головой у него на коленях. – Послушай, Снейп, а какие у тебя планы на Рождество?

– Сириус, ты моего жениха, случайно, отбить не пытаешься? – хихикнул я и надул в притворном гневе щёки. Сириус ущипнул меня за нос, чем свёл все мои ужимки до хихиканья.

– Мне тоже так показалось, – приподнял бровь Северус. Я скорчился от смеха, глядя на ошалевшее лицо крёстного.

– Да ну вас! Сидите в этой школе безвылазно. А так бы повеселились, как взрослые мальчики... – он не успел договорить, а я уже висел у него на шее и орал:

– Хочу!

Сириус замер, ожидая, что ответит Снейп. От его решения зависело, смогу я чуть ли не впервые в жизни насладиться этим праздником в кругу семьи. 

– Северус, можно? – просяще протянул я, умоляя про себя Сириуса промолчать и не вставить какую-то свою остроту.

Северус показательно закатил глаза, а потом нехотя выдавил:

– Ладно, готовь берлогу.

– Ура! – заорал я, подпрыгивая на диване. Сириус подскочил, обнял меня и, на ходу попрощавшись со Снейпом, перекинулся собакой. Несколько кругов он навернул по гостиной, гавкнул – удивительно, но не вцепился в мантию или штаны Северуса – и вылетел из комнат вон. Северус так и сидел, отрешённо глядя куда-то в пол. Я сначала сел рядом, а потом, заметив, что он не очень-то и увлечён чтением, прижался к его боку. 

– Ты и правда не против провести Рождество у Сириуса?

Мне показалось, что Северус не ответит. Что он вообще сделает вид, что не слышал моего вопроса. Тем неожиданнее получился его ответ:

– А должен? 

– Вы не ладите, и всё такое...

– Гарри, ладим мы или нет – это наши проблемы и наши взаимоотношения. Тебе нравится, когда Блэк задаёт бестактные вопросы о нашей с тобой жизни? – Я отрицательно мотнул головой. Северус коснулся губами моего виска. – В одном он прав: я занимаю всё твоё время. Ты толком не общаешься ни с друзьями, ни с ним. В своё оправдание скажу, что во многом виновата моя загруженность, но раз уж выпала возможность выползти и из подземелий, и из школы, то я только поддержу это предложение. К тому же Блэк, чтобы угодить, наверняка пригласит твоих друзей.

– А тебе не будет скучно с нами?

– С Блэком? – хохотнул Северус. – Скорее вам наскучит смотреть изо дня в день, как мы собачимся. 

Он замолчал, перевернул страницу и снова замер. Мне же хотелось продолжить беседу, и я задал самый идиотский вопрос из всех возможных: 

– Что ты читаешь?

Снейп заложил книгу пальцем, на обложке не было и намёка на название – просто гладкая чёрная кожа. 

– Сам как думаешь? – хмыкнул он. 

– Книгу по чёрной-пречёрной магии, – попробовал отшутиться я. Северус засмеялся, ловко бросил книгу на стол и обнял меня.

– Выдумщик. Не понимаю, почему меня сразу норовят записать в чернокнижники? Книгу по, как ты говоришь, чёрной-пречёрной я бы даже на территорию школы не внёс. 

– Ну а всё-таки, что там? Ужасные яды или леденящие кровь ритуалы? Это же та книга, которую я принёс тебе в Больничное Крыло? 

Он кивнул.

– Всего понемногу. И яды, и ритуалы, и жизнеописание одного из моих предков не самого праведного образа жизни. Чтение не для людей, полных максимализма. 

– Хочешь сказать, не для меня? Ну хоть интересно?

– Ни для кого из студентов – не только для тебя. Мисс Грейнджер, какой бы умной она бы ни была, я тоже не подсунул бы этот труд. Интересно? Не очень, но поучительно. По крайней мере, понятно, почему никто из моих предков не умер своей смертью. 

– Прямо так и написано, почему?

– Не забивай голову глупостями, Гарри. Тебе ничего подобного не грозит.

– А тебе? – Он попробовал встать, но я не дал ему, обнимая изо всех сил. 

– А я уже привык к мысли, что старость – непозволительная роскошь для меня. Поднимайся – вот-вот придёт профессор Синистра, и тебе лучше прочесть последнюю пройденную тему. А мне – посмотреть, написал ли мистер Флинт достаточно для того, чтобы просидеть субботу за Зельеварением.

– Тебе не кажется, что ты перегибаешь палку? С Флинтом? 

Он гневно раздул ноздри и раздражённо мотнул головой.

– Мне кажется, что пока ещё я учитель, а не ты. Это раз. Второе: дело не во Флинте, Гарри. Совсем не в нём. Если я не могу отстоять что-то или кого-то, кто принадлежит мне, значит, я слаб...

– А слабых деканов не уважают, ты это хотел сказать? – Я выпрямился, разорвав ставшие неуютными объятия.

– В том числе. Но я не прощу себе, если кто-то из этих больших и отвергающих авторитеты детей причинит тебе вред. А они постараются это сделать. Флинт, невзирая на твой достаточно вежливый отказ, начал тебе угрожать. Потому что он привык получать всё и сразу. 

– Но я могу сам разобраться со своими обидчиками! – возразил я с горячностью. 

– Разве? Гарри, я не собираюсь с тобой спорить, выставлять тебя слабым или глупым. С кем-то справишься, с кем-то – нет. Но так я точно буду уверен, что Флинт с дружками не сунутся проверять, насколько я успел тебя развратить. Закончили разговор!

Я кипел от негодования: возможно, я и не самый могущественный маг, но и Флинт – не Лорд Волдеморт. Но озвучить свои аргументы не успел – в дверь постучали, и Синистра, пребывавшая в неведении, о чём мы разговаривали, потребовала достать пергамент и записывать новую тему. Со вздохом я повиновался. Романтический вечер, кажется, снова откладывался.


	22. Chapter 22

Предчувствия меня не обманули: Синистре (ах, простите, профессору Синистре) показалось мало обычной лекции, измочалившей мне весь мозг, потому что она постаралась втиснуть в одну лекцию материал на, вероятно, целый месяц. И вот моя преподавательница, бодрствующая, когда спят другие, дождавшись трёх часов пополуночи, заставила нас тащиться на Астрономическую Башню, дабы мы воочию увидели, как Венера зашла в созвездие Водолея. Ладно я, но чем Северус заслужил такую прогулку? Он тихо дремал, пристроившись на стуле, под скрип моего пера. Ему были безразличны градусы и кто с кем не уживается. Мне, собственно, тоже.

На верхней площадке Астрономической Башни дул пронизывающий ветер. Лёгкие перистые облачка, на нашу с Северусом беду, плохо закрывали обзор, поэтому мы почти превратились в ледышек, прежде чем Синистра вспомнила, что кое-кому с самого утра ещё проводить занятия, а кое-кому – учиться. 

Утром ночные бдения дали о себе знать: Северус стаскивал меня с кровати за ноги, а потом ещё и залил холодной воды за шиворот, чтобы я не спал стоя. Он, конечно, тоже не был бодр – дрёма на стуле не могла заменить полноценный сон, – однако привычка вести занятия и после пыток Лорда сыграла ему на руку: едва ли человек, который плохо знал Снейпа, мог уловить разницу и предположить, что он не выспался.

Завтракать я притащился в числе первых. Поздоровался с Лавандой и Парвати через зевок и, положив себе каши, сонно жевал, не забыв всё же о булочках для Гермионы. После бессонной ночи есть не хотелось. 

Мои друзья появились на горизонте, когда я натужно пытался влить в себя второй кубок тыквенного сока и обдумывал, во что лучше завернуть булочки – в пергамент или в старую газету. Гермиона хмурилась, за что-то отчитывая красного как вареный рак Рона, но, увидев меня, заулыбалась. 

Я похлопал рядом с собой, и Гермиона, радостно взвизгнувшая при виде булочек, плюхнулась на лавку. А вот Рон замешкался из-за тихого пересказа новостей Дину на ухо, и его со слизеринской изворотливостью потеснили близнецы, тут же принявшиеся за бекон. 

На наши протесты им было плевать – драку за место никто бы в Большом Зале не одобрил, а они этим и воспользовались. МакГонагалл начала приглядываться к нам, привлечённая разборками, хотя никто не повышал голоса, и нам ничего не оставалось, как сесть по-новому. Баллы, с таким трудом заработанные, просто так отдавать не хотелось, а МакГонагалл не щадила своих наравне с представителями других факультетов.

– Что вам нужно? – зло пробормотал я, когда страсти немного поутихли, но близнецы будто и не видели моего настроения.

– Мы соскучились, Гарри, – сообщили они, отсалютовав нашему декану кубками, и как ни в чём не бывало принялись есть. Гермиона пристально наблюдала за ними, подозревая, что дело нечисто, но, не заметив ничего предосудительного, занялась едой. Я ещё косился на мирно завтракавших близнецов – чтобы они что-то сделали просто так? Подозрительно это как-то.

Но, поскольку Фред и Джордж просто ели, подтрунивая и не выходя за рамки приличий, мы расслабились, списывая их загадочное поведение на внезапные порывы творческих душ. 

Я, позавтракав настолько плотно, насколько это возможно, вполуха слушал сетования Невилла – что без меня в комнате стало пустовато и что стоило мне исчезнуть, как Рон захламил своими вещами и мою кровать, и всё вокруг неё. Рон бросился защищаться от, как он заявил, поклёпа, а Гермиона, воспользовавшись моментом, прочитала целую лекцию о взрослении и о связи между ним и порядком. Она постоянно – с первого курса – напоминала Рону о важности уборки. Мне попадало с другом заодно. Да, эта тысячу раз слышанная лекция была бы невообразимо нудной, если бы не близнецы: их комментарии испортили и проповедь Гермионы, и нелепые оправдания Рона, превратив завтрак в шумный и весёлый балаган. Как обычно, слизеринцы смотрели на происходящее неодобрительно, а пуффендуйцы и ученики Когтеврана – с завистью: у них не бывало шумных и весёлых завтраков.

Но как только Северус поднялся со своего места, я привычно попрощался и, сам посмеиваясь над своей торопливостью, побрёл за ним.

Северус, вероятно, несколько пообвыкнув за эти два нелёгких дня, ждал меня сразу за дверями Большого Зала и мирно беседовал с Вектор, иногда кивком отвечая на приветствия учеников. Заметив меня, он пожелал ей доброго дня, я – тоже, чтобы не выглядеть на его фоне невежливым, и мы вместе начали спускаться в подземелья.

Погружённый в свои мысли, я не сразу обнаружил неприятные симптомы. Они не были новыми, но проявились внезапно и уж никак не вписывались в моё дремотное состояние.

Я огляделся по сторонам, чтобы схватить Северуса за руку – на людях он такого не позволял – и прошептать, приплясывая на месте: – Северус, мне тут надо…

Он кивнул, не слушая окончания, – наверняка мой вид говорил сам за себя. Я сорвался с места, как спринтер по сигналу пистолета. В животе будто пикси в квиддич играли. Все мысли, кроме одной – скорее выпустить их на свободу, – исчезли.

Туалет в подземельях был таким же «уютным», как и всё остальное: с тёмного потолка за шиворот капала вода, а от шипения и всполохов внезапно загоравшихся факелов я не раз подпрыгивал на месте. Нет, времени рассматривать знакомый до последней трещинки «кабинет необходимости» у меня не было, моя цель призывно белела фаянсом в темноте. Однако…

– А вот и наш Гарри! – Со спины меня обхватили чужие руки. От неожиданности я вскрикнул и постарался вырваться. 

– Тише-тише, – принялись успокаивать меня знакомые голоса, а потом в поле зрения попал Джордж. Я успел заорать: «– Отпу…» – как он бросился на меня и, плотно прижавшись всем телом, закрыл мне рот ладонью.

И только сглотнув собравшуюся слюну, я ощутил, как по пищеводу скользнуло нечто, похожее на конфету, – приятно-кислое. Удивительное дело, но спазмы в животе утихли.

– Что вам нужно? – промычал я в руку, закрывавшую мой рот. Вопрос прозвучал настолько невнятно, что Джордж слегка отодвинул ладонь и переспросил. Я повторил с заметным раздражением, всё ещё надеясь, что это глупый розыгрыш, на какие близнецы были щедры. Но что-то мне мешало поверить в такую версию. Что бы это могло быть? Может, рука Фреда, которая так и норовила залезть мне под рубашку? Или пальцы Джорджа, поглаживавшие моё бедро? Я фыркнул – тоже мне… герои-любовники.

– А это интересный вопрос, Гарри… – Фред щекотно дышал мне в ухо и наверняка думал, что его хриплый шёпот меня возбуждает. Он, вероятно, не понимал, что хватание и удерживание в туалете, где пахло не совсем скверно, но не розами, и уж точно музыка не играла, не могло возбуждать. К тому же в сравнении с Северусом они бы проиграли, будь их даже четверо.

– И ответ на него мне тоже хотелось бы услышать… – Я похолодел и шумно сглотнул – голос Северуса, полный ярости, не оставил и малюсенького шанса, что он не увидел эту двусмысленную сцену: я, зажатый между двух мужских тел. – А пока отпустите мистера Поттера, неровен час, вы его задушите!

Если с одной частью близнецы, возможно, были согласны, то вот отпускать меня они не собирались. Фред, наоборот, притиснул меня к себе так, словно собирался раздавить.

– Я не думаю, сэр, что к вам это как-то относится, – Джордж, удостоверившись, что я не вырвусь из объятий Фреда, наконец отнял руку от моего лица и развернулся к профессору, высокомерно задрав голову.

– Неужели? – яростно прошелестел Северус. Я поёжился: чем он злее, тем тише звучал его голос. В тот момент он едва перекрывал звонкое щёлканье падавших с потолка капель. – То есть то, что мистер Поттер – мой жених, это мелочь, не достойная даже упоминания? Нет, право, молодые люди, вы превзошли Долгопупса в наивности!

– Жених? – выкрикнул Фред. – Это теперь так называется?

Он схватил меня за руку так, что затрещали кости, и продемонстрировал мою кисть Северусу со всех сторон. Его не останавливали ни ярость, проступившая на лице профессора, ни палочка, которую тот извлёк из кобуры. Даже до Джорджа дошло, что одними выкриками дело не закончится. 

– У Гарри даже кольца нет! Не стыдно, господин профессор? Или лучше называть вещи своими именами?

– Откройте только рот, – предупредил Северус. 

– Скажете, Гарри просто так за вами собачонкой бегает?

– Точно-точно, братец! Опоили какой-то секретной разработкой – и вуаля! Гарри, который вас ненавидел, признаётся в любви при всём честном народе. Подозрительно, не находите?

– Нет, – единогласно ответили мы с Северусом. Он-то в чём виноват? Это же я признавался. Сам, без принуждения, и ничем Северус меня не опаивал – ему моя влюблённость скоро совсем дыхание перекроет. И днём, и ночью мы с ним вместе – впору начать сходить с ума.

– Уизли, насколько мне известно, вы пока ещё студенты, а не авроры, и объяснять вам что-то, кроме учебного материала, я не обязан. Так что отпустите мистера Поттера и ступайте на уроки, или же я воспользуюсь своим положением преподавателя и накажу вас за срыв учебного процесса.

– А вот и угрозы, братец! Знаете, профессор, нам плевать на баллы и на уборку замка… Ничего нового для нас в этом нет.

Моя возня (а я боролся с крепкой хваткой Фреда) привлекла внимание, но это было даже к лучшему: не очень приятно, понимаете ли, чувствовать себя предметом меблировки, о котором говорят в третьем лице и всё решают за него. Может, какому-то стулу или софе в стиле Людовика Четырнадцатого это бы и польстило, но пока я мог говорить и мыслить трезво, отстаивал свою точку зрения.

– Гарри, – торжественно изрёк Джордж, игнорируя угрозы Северуса и искры, сыпавшиеся с кончика его волшебной палочки, – в отличие от профессора Снейпа мы хотим предложить тебе брак…

– Спасибо, ешьте сами! – сдавленно ответил я, трепыхаясь в руках Фреда. 

– Точно опоил… – прошептал Фред, а Джордж кивнул: – Что-то очень сильное.

– Отпустите! – поняв тщетность своих попыток вырваться, заорал я, а следом за мной и раздразнённое эхо.

– То есть по-хорошему вы не понимаете? – И это было последнее предупреждение из уст Снейпа. От его невербального заклинания наша троица разлетелась по туалетной комнате: Фред к кабинкам, шумно приложившись об одну из них, Джордж в другую сторону – хорошо, что по пути приключилась стена, а я остался на месте, ещё не веря собственному счастью. 

Должно быть, кроме плодовитости, Уизли выделялись среди остальных семей отличной выживаемостью: Рон не разбился на Фордике (я не в счёт – все говорят, что у меня феноменальное везение), Джинни пережила василиска, а теперь и близнецы, которым ни стены, ни крепкие деревянные дверцы оказались нипочём.

Они приближались, каждый со своей стороны, с палочками наготове. Немного помятые и припорошенные пылью, но по-прежнему намеревающиеся отстаивать свою точку зрения дуэлью.

– К двери, Гарри… – скомандовал Северус, и я повиновался, пятясь. В моей руке, как и у всех остальных участников этой сцены, была зажата палочка.

– Надеетесь, что вы, учитель лучшей школе Британии, отсидитесь за спиной директора? Что вас не тронут за растление несовершеннолетнего? – подзуживал Фред, цедя сквозь стиснутые зубы ранившие, как осколки стекла, слова. – Возможно! Чиновники и не на такое способны…

– Но имейте в виду… – подхватил Джордж, пружинисто продвигаясь ближе, – этот мир богат не одними чиновниками. Благодаря прессе даже чиновники слетали вверх тормашками со своих кресел…

– И вы слетите! – Фред сделал выпад, и луч первого атакующего заклинания прорезал полумрак комнаты. 

– Вы мне угрожаете? – Северус ловко ушёл с линии обстрела, вернув заклинание его владельцу. Я прижался спиной к двери в комнату и шептал проклятия тому часу, когда Гермиона предложила мне обучать учеников защите. Близнецы атаковали вместе, надеясь, что Северус даст слабину перед их количеством. 

На его стороне были не только знания, но и долгая практика: дуэль только началась, а братья тяжело дышали, хоть и пытались сопротивляться. Первое достигшее Снейпа заклинание он остановил Щитовыми Чарами, а от второго увернулся, попутно отправляя Чары Ошеломления в сторону Фреда. Лишь по несчастливой случайности его не задело. Нет, я никогда не мог различить близнецов, но на днях на уроке Чар Фреду спалили чёлку, что бросалось в глаза даже в полумраке туалета.

Джордж, чьё заклинание Северус отбил, зарычал, надеясь перевести внимание профессора на себя:

– Зачем? Угрожать вам было бы неосмотрительно, поэтому мы дали интервью Скитер…

– Кретины! – зашипел Снейп, и Фред, проскользнув ему за спину, метнул в него Инкарцеро, выпрямляясь и – по лицу было видно – поздравляя себя с прекрасно законченным поединком. Однако Северус ловко ушёл с линии атаки, верёвки оплели умывальник вместо человеческого тела, и внезапный Ступефай, сотворённый Снейпом, сбил Фреда с ног. Джордж упустил момент нападения, бросившись к брату, и мне осталось уложить его рядом с ним, спелёнатым, как дитя. Северус скупо кивнул мне, как бы благодаря за помощь, хотя, я в этом не сомневался ни капельки, он великолепно справился бы сам.

Он подошёл к лежавшим на полу близнецам, присел и вырвал из их рук палочки.

– Почему каждая тупая домохозяйка считает, что имеет право влезть в нашу жизнь и вытереть об неё свои вымазанные в дерьме ноги? Запомните, господа, – как бы вам ни хотелось и что бы вы ни доказывали, но мистер Поттер признан магией моим суженым. Второе: я могу спустить дерзость, но нападение на преподавателя – это гарантированное отчисление. И последнее: в кои веки я согласен с Долорес Амбридж – вы, может, и смышлёные в проказах и розыгрышах, но в открытом противостоянии вы абсолютные ничтожества. У вас есть время подумать о своём будущем – пока не закончатся мои занятия. 

На Северуса было страшно смотреть: бледное, как маска Пожирателя, лицо, горящие праведным огнём глаза и оскаленные зубы под по-волчьи вздёрнутой губой.

– Была бы моя воля, вы бы никогда в своей жизни не увидели бы Хогвартса! И я сделаю всё, чтобы так и случилось.

Он отлевитировал их в пыльную комнатушку по ходу нашего движения, запер там, использовав незнакомые мне заклинания, и так же молча схватил меня за запястье и потащил к классу Зельеварения.

– Северус…

– Мы не обсуждаем произошедшее, – зло выдохнул он. – И давайте договоримся, Гарри… 

Северус резко повернулся ко мне и наклонился практически к самому лицу. И… я невольно попятился назад. Ещё минуту назад «любимый» и «Северус» непостижимым образом превращался в «профессора Снейпа».

– Даже так? – он усмехнулся, но в его гримасе было больше горечи, чем радости. – Что ж… Я рад, что не ошибся в этот раз. Не смею вас задерживать, мистер Поттер.

– А я… 

Я потянулся к нему рукой, но так и не рискнул прикоснуться. Он мягко перехватил моё запястье, погладил второй рукой наливающиеся синяки на нём и тихо ответил:

– Моя дверь по-прежнему открыта для вас.

И, развернувшись так стремительно, что его мантия хлопнула меня по ногам, Снейп исчез за дверью класса. А я остался стоять и недоумевать, что же мне делать дальше. На уроки не пойти – стыдно признаться, но я не мог вспомнить, что у нас по расписанию, идти вслед за Северусом – незачем.

***

Казалось бы, Хогвартс – воистину огромный замок. Этого не понять тому, кто ни разу не входил под его сень. В нём множество комнат, коридоров, ниш и тупиков, но уединиться, чтобы подумать и чтобы ничего не отвлекало, – негде.

Бегать и искать заброшенный класс – это по меньшей мере найти приключения на пустом месте: многие кабинеты были зачарованы чем-то заковыристым. В одном случае ты окажешься заперт на пару часов, в другом – получишь клешни вместо рук или ещё что-нибудь этакое. Кроме того, такие классы не отапливались, и стучать зубами, оплакивая свои горести, тоже как-то не с руки, а тепло одеваться – это снова же породить уйму вопросов у встречных.

Выручай-комната, конечно же, никуда не делась, но, насколько мне известно, к ней чуть ли не очередь выстраивалась. Пусть на дворе и не весна, но влюблённых всё равно хватало.

В библиотеке кто-то обязательно подсядет и спросит, почему ты не читаешь. Да и мадам Пинс обычно выгоняет бездельников взашей. Они оскорбляют её чувство прекрасного.

На Астрономической Башне, как и вокруг школы, было сыро и промозгло после недавнего дождя. Может, стоило попытать счастья на кухне?

Нет, это оказалось дурной идеей. И понял я это, как только открыл дверь. Домовики, радостно вереща, за руки втянули меня внутрь, усадили на табурет и налили чаю. Маленький столик – уж неясно, для чего он – вмиг оброс бисквитами, тостами, джемами и печеньем. А внимательные эльфы неотрывно смотрели мне в рот, поминутно спрашивая, не хочу ли я ещё чего-то. В такой обстановке невозможно рефлексировать, в такой обстановке невозможно даже просто нормально попить чаю: под пристальными взглядами кусок в горло не лез.

Да и сама атмосфера кухни не располагала к раздумьям: в огромных котлах булькало, стучали ножи и пестики, а на закопченной полке восседал старый эльф, сморщенный, как клубень прошлогоднего картофеля, и отдавал приказы остальным. За ними интересно наблюдать, но в помещении было жарко, насыщенные запахи готовившейся еды кружили голову, а на шаткий табурет, где сидел я, то и дело кто-то натыкался. Конечно, это не нравилось главному шеф-повару, и не раз я ловил на себе осуждающий взгляд его выцветших глаз.

Когда я всё-таки собрался покинуть кухню, меня чуть ли не силком одарили корзинкой с провизией. Добби насовал в неё эклеров, подмигивая и шепча, что их готовят специально для учителей, но и на них всех этого лакомства не хватает. После такого заявления мне стало неудобно отнекиваться, так что корзинка покинула кухню вместе со мной.

В коридоре я долго смотрел на свою ношу, и змея на слизеринском поле школьного герба навела меня на странную идею. Не сказать, что она была блестящей, – нестись с едой по канализационным трубам, чтобы пообедать в коллекторе, но она отличалась от привычного сценария. В конце концов, в Хогвартсе можно посидеть в каком-нибудь тупичке, пыльном и в меру холодном, но мне хотелось ещё раз спуститься в Тайную комнату, отговариваясь раздумьями и желаемым одиночеством.

Но в результате получилось неплохо: еду в корзинке я защитил чарами, хотя одежда выглядела и пахла просто умопомрачительно (в плохом смысле). Но и для этого маги придумали чары.

Змеи охотно отозвались на моё шипение, изумруды на их шкурках по-прежнему загадочно поблёскивали, а я, полный мыслей и предвкушения, вошёл в огромный зал, который скромно именовали Тайной комнатой.

Тогда, на втором курсе, мне было некогда рассматривать здешнюю обстановку: всё моё внимание занимало чудовище. Теперь же я шёл по длинному парапету, с трёх сторон окружённому водой, и дивился, как торжественно, помпезно, но в то же время печально всё это великолепие смотрится. На стенах комнаты не было факелов, но я не рисковал свернуть себе шею: сквозь отверстия в потолке лился дневной свет. Я был готов приписать это магии, но, приблизившись к стене, зажмурился – меня ослепил луч, отражённый большой полированной металлической пластиной. Наверное, Слизерин знатно поломал голову над этой хитроумной системой освещения.

Здорово, но Тайная комната больше напоминала музей вроде Луксора в Египте: невообразимо огромные колонны, змеиные головы, на которых можно рассмотреть каждую чешуйку, – всё это показывало упадок былого величия. Или мании величия, что тоже возможно.

Пикник в Тайной комнате получился в своём роде уникальным. Да и вовсе не пикником, если уж говорить честно. К не самому уютному антуражу добавились останки василиска, которые ни у кого не вызывали аппетита, кроме, вероятно, крыс. Тот редкий случай, когда еда схарчила своего едока: змеиное тело, которое возвышалось над водой, какие-то мелкие обитатели тоннелей обглодали почти до косточек. И только голову, находившую на самом краю парапета, не тронули – даже крысы поняли, что она по-прежнему опасна.

Я поёжился: голова лежала так, что создавалось впечатление, будто она смотрит на меня с укоризной. Мол, мало того, что ты лишил меня жизни, так ещё и пришёл полюбоваться и поесть над моими останками. Я поёжился, но всё же подошёл ближе. Странно, но остов великого змея ничем не пах – никакого тебе зловония разложения, да и амбре канализации сюда не доносилась. А дальше получилось совсем бездумно: я наколдовал себе плед, уселся рядом с головой, спустил ноги с парапета и, достав из корзинки эклер, принялся жевать.

Со стороны это смотрелось, наверное, отвратительно. Мне же было всё равно – я всё ещё находился в шоке.

Вокруг стояла такая тишина, будто я оглох. Даже вода не капала. Чтобы разогнать эту давящую тишину, я заговорил. Поначалу мой голос звучал странно, глухо и низко, его подхватило эхо, и комната наполнилась потусторонним гулом. Разговаривать с самим собой – первый признак помешательства, поэтому я избрал собеседником всё ту же голову василиска.

– Знаешь, это всё непривычно, – говорил я ей с набитым ртом. – Люди, события – голова кружится от этих всех недомолвок и увёрток. Ну как, скажи мне, я мог догадаться, что близнецы на что-то рассчитывают? 

Голова, естественно, молчала, но ответа мне и не требовалось.

– Они могли похлопать меня по плечу или обнять, но так делают практически все Уизли. И не только они. Что ж их всех сразу, не разбираясь, записывать в мои поклонники?! Бред! Рона я вообще не представляю своим воздыхателем. По моему мнению, Рону и Гермионе, в конце концов, никуда друг от друга не деться… 

Я слизал крем с губ и пальцев и согласился, что за такое пирожное стоило побороться: нежное, податливое тесто, и крем не только сливочный на вкус, а ещё и ванильный, бадьяновый и даже капельку клубничный. И, конечно же, я потянулся за следующим эклером.

– Нет, ну правда, как теперь относиться к Биллу, например? Он учил обнаруживать проклятия и меня, и Рона. Обнимал одной рукой, а второй отрабатывал пассы. А потом точно так же показывал Рону – у того ничего не получалось с первого раза. Нет, если так думать, то можно подозревать всех, включая Трелони. Она никак не успокоится – думает, что я умру в скором времени, и постоянно лезет меня утешать. Наверное, она действительно не понимает, что её благовония разят сильнее Ступефая.

Вода у моих ног подёрнулась мелкой рябью. Когда я пришёл сюда сражаться с чудовищем, её уровень был повыше – она даже немного заливала парапет, на котором я с комфортом расположился. Не сказать, что она очень уж прозрачная, но мне было видно, как вокруг такого же изъеденного тела под водой вьётся стайка существ, похожих на саламандр-альбиносов. Даже понимание того, что я жую свой эклер, а они жуют дохлого змея, не вызывало у меня омерзения – я сам себе казался заторможенным. 

Я откусил ещё кусочек пирожного и бросил взгляд на голову. Сладкое, наверное, действительно способно на чудеса: она мне стала даже симпатична – лежит, косит провалом глазницы и молчит. И я признался ей в самой потаённой своей мысли:

– Мне кажется, Дамблдор понимает, что такие сложные времена, как нынешние, одиноким людям вроде нас со Снейпом лучше переживать вместе. Это, наверное, ненадолго – скоро я закончу школу, поселюсь с Сириусом в его доме и буду считать иначе, но сейчас мне не хочется ничего менять. Самое глупое, что я понимаю, – Снейп мой учитель, мои чувства к нему – подделка, а он всё равно мне дорог. Может, зелье подействовало потому, что я…

На последнем слове я вдруг застопорился. «Люблю» жгло губы, но сказать его непричастному, даже неживому созданию мне показалось неправильным. А Снейпу? С зельем было проще – подошёл и потребовал причитающееся. А что мне теперь говорить ему? Отлично бы прозвучало: «Простите, профессор Снейп, но я уже привык к поцелуям на ночь – давайте не прерывать сложившуюся традицию!».

– Я схожу с ума, – мрачно сообщил я, роняя остаток эклера в воду и наблюдая, как юркие амфибии в мгновение ока разорвали его на части. Они таскали кусочки друг у друга изо рта, стараясь удрать от конкурентов подальше, когда что-то им перепадало. 

Несмотря на плед, зад у меня всё же замёрз. Я с кряхтением поднялся, уничтожил плед чарами и кивнул напоследок останкам змея, словно хорошему приятелю: – Приятно было повидаться.

И тут я понял, что не взял самое главное – метлу, и как выбираться отсюда, просто не представляю.

– Добби, – робко, но с надеждой позвал я, однако никто не появился. Паника накрыла меня с головой, неимоверным усилием я заставил себя встряхнуться: Слизерин, может, и был гением, но сомнительно, что ему нравилось измазываться в дерьме, вылезая из туалета раз за разом. Значит, был, по крайней мере, ещё один ход. Сложность в том, что я понятия не имел, где его найти. Может, пошипеть? Я посмотрел в упор на колонну, всю увитую змеями, и скомандовал: «Откройся!».

Нигде и ничего не двинулось и даже не загудело. Гробовая тишина накрыла всё вокруг – моё частое дыхание казалось слишком громким для этого застывшего места. 

Слава Мерлину, я не запаниковал – просто не успел: чарующая музыка полилась с потолка, и яркий, словно язычок жаркого пламени, Фоукс вспорхнул под высокий свод. Дежавю! Правда, вместо шляпы у него в когтях был свиток пергамента, но и роскошное оперение, и песня остались прежними. Фоукс быстро снизился, бросил пергамент мне в руки, а сам, будто на жёрдочку, спланировал мне на плечо. Для такого фантастического существа он был ощутимо тяжёлым – плечо заныло сразу, но я гладил его тёплые перья и не чувствовал неудобств от счастья, что мой обглоданный крысами скелет не украсит Тайную комнату на этот раз. 

Коротенькая записка ожидаемо была написана почерком Дамблдора: «Гарри, мой мальчик, раз уж ты всё равно спустился в Тайную комнату, не будешь ли любезен захватить для Северуса несколько клыков?».

Как только я дочитал послание, письмо исчезло, а вместо него появились перчатки и мешочек из драконьей кожи. Словно понимая, что мне будет неудобно рвать зубы у василиска с ним на плече, феникс спустился на пол.

Змеиные зубы выдёргивались легко, но звуки, с которым они покидали высохшую плоть, были отвратительны. Я с облегчением сбросил три – на всякий случай – в мешочек и… не смог удержаться от смеха. Фоукс, заметив корзинку с провизией, бочком подобрался к ней и, пока я занимался прикладной стоматологией, с удовольствием расклёвывал большое краснобокое яблоко.

***

Полёт сам по себе вещь неприедающаяся, а на хвосте феникса, когда ты словно прилипаешь к его перьям и ничего не весишь, – это захватывающе. Фоукс вынес меня в туалет Плаксы Миртл и, вскрикнув напоследок, исчез в вспышке света. А я, вымыв руки (не покидало ощущение, что на них остался яд), вернулся в комнаты Снейпа. 

Я не был уверен, что профессор позволит мне задержаться хотя бы на одну ночь. Поэтому не мешало бы собрать вещи, чтобы быть готовым к просьбе вернуться в Гриффиндорскую башню.

Снейп за эти дни ничего не говорил мне о том, что их можно найти везде, – от спальни до лаборатории, он просто снёс всё в гостиную и сложил стопкой на стол. Я сгрёб книги вперемешку с конспектами, но всё это посыпалось из рук, когда мой взгляд остановился на исчёрканном пергаменте, придавленном чернильницей. 

«Я, Северус Тобиас Снейп, находясь в здравом уме и твёрдой памяти, завещаю… зачёркнуто… недвижимое имущество… зачёркнуто… свой дом… зачёркнуто… коттедж и банковский сейф своему жениху Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру… зачёркнуто… даже если брак не будет заключён… зачёркнуто…»

Зачёркнуто, но мне удалось разобрать слово «никогда» в конце. Я сел на подлокотник дивана и перечитывал завещание Снейпа снова и снова, будто искал некий глубинный смысл, пытаясь угадать, что же там оказалось вымаранным.

Таким меня и застал Снейп – сидевшим на боковине и мусолившим черновик его завещания, а у моих ног так и продолжали лежать учебники вперемешку с конспектами – мне до них не было дела.

– Я смотрю, стоит вам вернуться в своё обычное состояние, как вы опять суёте нос куда вас не просят! – Он швырнул на стол сложенную трубочкой газету и исчез в лаборатории.

Газета привлекала внимание заголовком «Спецвыпуск». Я развернул её, а сердце замерло – наверняка опять нападения и жертвы волдемортовского террора. Потому что я не понимаю, что может быть важнее человеческих жизней. Но, вопреки всему, я снова почувствовал себя наивным дураком…

Нет, когда близнецы говорили об интервью, как оказалось, они не пугали и не угрожали. «Министерство покрывает педофила!» – пульсировала передовица. Я отбросил газету обратно на стол, налил виски в стакан – на этот раз не полный, а только наполовину – и робко постучался в лабораторию. На стук никто не ответил. Я помялся под дверью и внезапно решил: пусть он меня обольёт своим сарказмом с ног до головы, но я всё равно войду. Постучав ещё раз для очистки совести, я уже не ждал ответа, а смело вошёл внутрь. Снейп сидел за рабочим столом на высоком табурете. Сгорбившись под свалившимися на него обязательствами, он напоминал раненого богомола, которого почему-то бросила птица. Я поставил стакан на стол и обнял его со спины.

– Мы справимся, – сказал я и ему, и себе. – Вместе мы со всем этим справимся.

И улыбнулся, почувствовав, как его ладонь накрыла мою.


	23. Chapter 23

Я ожидал, что Снейп очнётся от своей меланхолии и выбросит меня за дверь вместе с вещами, – в конце концов, они были уже собраны. Он преподаватель, да и это вполне в его духе – всем своим видом напоминать о нашей с ним разнице. Но, как оказалось позже, я зря собирал вещи: пришлось перебрать половину сундука, чтобы найти пижаму, потому что Снейп решил всё по-своему. 

– Мне разделить кровати или от одной ночи не умрёте? – глухо спросил он, пряча взгляд. И я мямлил, чтобы придумать оправдание и для себя, и для него (ничего, конечно же, не вышло – лица выдавали нас с головой), но вместо «соседних купе в Хогвартс-экспрессе» кровать осталась одна. 

На незатуманенную голову ложиться в одну постель со Снейпом оказалось не то чтобы боязно, но определённо неловко. Но, будучи истинным гриффиндорцем (мне так часто это вбивали в голову, что я наконец-то поверил) и подавляя эту самую неловкость, я устроился в кольце его рук и затих. Чего-то не хватало… 

Снейп, предположительно, уже спал, а я никак не мог отправиться в гости к Морфею. Не надо было даже фантазировать, я и так понял, что без поцелуя уснуть не смогу, а попросить об этом Северуса – тем более. Вот в такой момент я пожалел, что не околдован неизвестным зельем: раньше так просто и органично выходило требовать положенного мне внимания. 

– Ну что вы сопите, Поттер? – проворчал за спиной Снейп и принялся укладываться удобнее, подсовывая замёрзшую ладонь мне под одеяло, но не убирая её с моего бока. 

– Поцелуй хочу, – пропищал я и сам не узнал собственный голос – комар пиликал громче. 

– Так в чём же дело? – зевнул профессор. – Целуйте и спите. Завтра вам придётся покинуть мои комнаты и вернуться к себе. 

Он, конечно, зевал весьма натурально, органично возился за спиной, а я не удержался от ехидной ухмылки: ну как же – мы просто спим, но спросонья напоминаем, что это последняя ночь… Очень непринуждённый шантаж! Но он подействовал. 

Я вывернулся из объятий Снейпа и приподнялся на локте. Свечи вспыхивали одна за другой, и вскоре я вполне смог различить выражение лица лежащего рядом человека. Интуиция меня не подвела: Северус хмурился, но в его глазах не было и тени сна. Он настороженно ждал, что я сделаю, – убегу с криками о помощи или это ему придётся отбиваться от домогательств. Краска поползла по моему лицу – воспоминания, как я к нему приставал, выстроились в рядок и бередили и без того переполненное гормонами тело. 

Нет, я был не готов бросаться в омут с головой, но это не означало, что проще отступить. Я протянул руку и взял ладонь Северуса, безвольно покоившуюся поверх одеяла. Меня переполняла благодарность за его терпение и благородство (боюсь представить, что со мной творил бы кто-то другой, – человек, необременённый моралью), поэтому я поднёс его руку к губам и поцеловал пальцы, потираясь щекой о холм Венеры. Невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Трелони, злясь на наше хихиканье, предсказывала жизненные трудности тем, у кого явно выделялся бугор у основания большого пальца, не понимая, что в нашей спальне так называли совсем другую часть исключительно женской анатомии. 

Снейп выдохнул, но не торопился отстраняться. Я отпустил его руку и склонился над ним. Вместо благодарности меня накрыло волной вожделения, почти неотличимого от того, когда я был заморочен. Не разрешая себе сомневаться, я неловко прихватил его губы своими и почувствовал стыд, что за такое количество поцелуев, которое перепало мне от профессора, так и не научился целовать кого-то. 

– Простите, – расстроенно прошептал я, но Снейп не дал мне отстраниться. 

– Ты точно этого хочешь? – Я кивнул. 

В какое-то мгновение мы поменялись местами: я оказался лежащим на постели, а он – сверху.   
Поцелуй был сладок ещё и потому, что мог быть последним на долгие годы – с нашим-то с ним везением.   
Снейп… называть его так, наслаждаясь нежностью губ и опытностью языка, неправильно. 

– Северус, – прошептал я, когда он оторвался от моего рта и начал лихорадочно целовать то висок, то край брови, то переносицу, а его рука, пробравшись под пижамную куртку, ласкала сосок, внося в мои и так растрёпанные чувства полную сумятицу. Тихая спальня наполнилась будоражащими звуками возни, и как-то совсем незаметно пижама на мне распахнулась. Губы Северуса терзали мою грудь, а его рука, каким-то волшебным образом прокравшись в штаны, сжала мою ягодицу. Я мог бы возмутиться, оттолкнуть, и думаю, что он больше ко мне не притронулся бы, но разве найдётся кто-то, кто в своём уме откажется от этих сладких, но запретных удовольствий? 

Северус, тяжело дыша, накрыл собой моё тело. И с жалобным полувздохом-полустоном я кончил — хватило лишь жёсткого поцелуя за ухом и ощущения твёрдости его члена. Он финишировал следом, сжимая мои бёдра с такой силой, что синяки были гарантированы, хотя я никогда не слыл неженкой.

– Блэк убьёт нас обоих, – прошептал Северус, так и продолжая прижимать меня к постели и вздрагивая от затухающего удовольствия.

– Он знал, на что соглашается, – возразил я, поглаживая его взмокшую спину.

– Предполагалось, что я буду твоей ширмой, хотя бы защитником, а помолвка и наши отношения будут фиктивным. А вместо этого я веду себя как растлитель. И теперь пойми, кто из нас младший. 

Северус откатился в сторону, но лежал рядом, касаясь моей руки своей расслабленной ладонью.

– А что не так с младшими? – пробурчал я, чувствуя какой-то подвох. 

– Ничего, – ответил он, заправляя одну особенно своевольную прядь за ухо. – Младшие чаще всего красивы и юны. Не скажу за всех – ситуации бывают разными, – но многие ещё два-три века назад воспитывали третьих и последующих сыновей так, чтобы они могли доставить удовольствие своему старшему супругу, были соблазнительными и грациозными. Так сказать, профессиональные младшие мужья. 

– А как можно быть соблазнительнее, чем тебя создала природа? – У меня в голове не укладывалось, что кому-то с детства пророчили участь постельной игрушки, – унизительной для любого парня. 

– Разные способы есть. Вы хотите о них услышать? – Я кивнул. 

– Ладно, потом не просите пощады, мистер Поттер, – он удобно устроился на боку, подпирая щеку кулаком. Я отвёл взгляд от мокрого пятна на его пижамных штанах, где остывала и моя доля удовольствия. – Это целая наука, призванная сыграть на человеческих слабостях. Одно время среди моих сверстников было модно доставать старые издания, посвящённые искусству соблазнения. Оттуда я и почерпнул эти сведения, потому что, как уже сказал, практика это достаточно давняя. Начнём с того, что таких мальчиков с детства обучали не воинским премудростям, а танцам, умению вести праздные светские беседы. Думаю, вы представляете, что, в общем-то, создавались некие полумальчики-полудевочки. 

– И это кому-то нравилось? – спросил я, представляя себя в женской одежде и вздрагивая от отвращения. 

– Вероятно, – понимающе ухмыльнулся Северус. – В конце концов, это было массовым явлением. Кроме танцев и болтовни, их обучали игре на музыкальных инструментах и просвещали в вопросах плотских удовольствий. Например, долгое время им пирсинговали соски. Или подкрашивали их кармином в красный цвет. 

– Зачем? Фу, вульгарно! – скривился я, но почему-то, представив себя с красными сосками и колечками пирсинга, почувствовал лёгкое возбуждение. 

– Именно поэтому вы так ёрзаете? – хмыкнул Снейп, поднимаясь с постели и отыскивая свою палочку. – Незагорелое тело, ещё и отбелённое специальными средствами, и яркие соски, по-моему, лучшее из того, что ещё можно попробовать и сейчас. А вот интересно, как бы вы сидели, мистер Поттер…

– Гарри…

– Хорошо. Гарри… – он словно перекатывал моё имя по гортани, отчего у него появился волнующий оттенок. – А интересно, как бы вы сидели на занятиях, если бы согласно веяниям того времени вынуждены были ходить с анальной пробкой? Где – вы и сами понимаете...

– Как? – пропищал я, глядя на явно забавляющегося профессора округлившимися глазами. 

– Разве вас ещё не просветили друзья? По-моему, эти знания – нечто, схожее с моровой язвой – будто по ветру передаются. И обязательно в таком виде, что не знаешь, плакать или смеяться. 

– Нет, мы с друзьями находим другие темы для бесед… 

– Позвольте вам не поверить. Я точно помню, как Финниган с Томасом на зельеварении обсуждали каталог интимных товаров, и – не могу утверждать, но мне кажется, они хихикали как раз над страницей с анальными пробками. К сожалению, каталог остался в классе, в ящике стола.   
Зато я не жалел – ни за какие коврижки мне бы не хотелось любоваться интимными товарами в его компании.

– Но как такое возможно? Это же нужно… в туалет…

– Вам в деталях рассказать, как это делается? – Я замотал головой. Определённо, мне хватило и сказанного ранее, чтобы снова почувствовать, что Дурсли слишком тщательно оберегали нас с Дадли от всего запретного.

– Неужели совсем неинтересно? – Он склонился надо мной. Я заворожённо смотрел ему в глаза и не мог ни мотнуть головой, ни кивнуть – словно парализованный. Он еле заметно улыбнулся и почти невинно поцеловал меня в уголок рта. – А теперь в душ и спать, – и добавил в сторону: – Первый раз, когда Рита Скитер пишет правду…

Я засмеялся, но послушно сполз с постели, чтобы очистить пижаму от пятен, попить водички и заснуть со спокойной душой.

***  
Утро напоминало похороны. Мы не разговаривали. Мы даже не смотрели друг на друга. В такой обстановке и у человека с железной выдержкой сдали бы нервы. Хорошо, что я сложил вещи заранее, потому что нервами такой крепости просто не обладал.

Снейп – чужой, холодный и отстранённый – вызвал эльфа и приказал перенести мой сундук в гриффиндорскую спальню.  
И только когда я был готов выйти за порог, намереваясь забыть всё, что происходило в стенах этих комнат, и никогда сюда больше не возвращаться, он остановил меня, вцепившись в плечо. Мы всматривались в лица друг другу, а потом Северус пригладил ладонью вихор на мой макушке и как-то неожиданно мягко сказал:

– Вы всегда можете прийти сюда, Гарри. Я надеюсь, вы так и сделаете…

Он ушёл первым, будто стремясь мне доказать, что доверял. А может, ему было неловко говорить такое мальчишке, который почти вдвое его младше.

Моё появление с сумкой и готовым к обучению вызвало за гриффиндорским столом бурю эмоций. Меня поздравляли, пожимали руки, но однофакультетники всё равно косились в сторону Снейпа, который на это представление смотрел из-за своего преподавательского стола и делал вид, что ему ни капельки не интересно. Гермиона снова плакала – на этот раз, как пояснила она, от радости, но я принципиальной разницы не увидел. Неловко – насколько умели это делать – мы с Роном принялись ухаживать за ней. Правда, непринуждённой застольной беседы у нас не вышло, но своего мы добились: слёзы у Гермионы высохли, и она тихонько хихикала над очередным нашим «непринуждённым» перлом.  
Радость исчезла быстро, и большое, светлое помещение Большого зала наполнилось чуть ли не электризующимся напряжением: на завтрак явились близнецы Уизли. Вы думаете, они были озабочены, хмуры? А вот и нет: на их веснушчатых лицах, чуть более бледных, чем обычно, сияли улыбки, которые они расточали направо и налево. Снейп не просто помрачнел, казалось, будто он вобрал в себя темноту всех хогвартских углов. Он был не просто зол – вне себя от ярости. 

Новости в школе всегда распространялись слишком быстро, поэтому как минимум половина учеников и все учителя уже знали о произошедшем в туалете, и взгляды, которыми одарили близнецов, нельзя было назвать благожелательными. Однако им, как я уже говорил, это нисколько не мешало: они уселись достаточно близко от нас и, то и дело дёргая кого-то из соседей по столу просьбами передать то кетчуп, то соль, то сахар.

– И ничто их не заботит… – пробормотал Рон и бросил солонку, метя прямёхонько в лоб Фреду, вместо того, чтобы передать её через Симуса, как полагалось воспитанному юноше.

– Спасибо, братишка, – как ни в чём не бывало отозвался Фред, перехватывая её на лету. – Ты, как всегда, мил, когда дело касается правил. Прямо видно, что вы с Перси родственники.

Рон расцвёл бордовым румянцем, но продолжил бормотать: – Я не доносил – нечего мне приписывать чужие заслуги.

– Никогда не подозревал в тебе бездны литературного таланта – это же надо так расписать обо всём матери, чтобы её Громовещатель орал четверть часа до хрипоты, а потом и полной потери голоса, – продолжал наседать Фред. Он улыбался, но терзал несчастную оладью так, что близсидящие морщились и вздрагивали, – бедный фарфор под его ножом пищал, как пытаемый живодёром щенок.

– Так вам и надо! – Рон запихивал еду, чтобы поскорее уйти из зала и не оправдываться в том, чего не делал. Я, кстати, в этом не сомневался – Рон всегда старался разобраться с ситуацией сам, не прибегая к помощи родителей. Он считал, что это не по-мужски. Правда, я не понимал, как он надеялся одержать верх над двумя старшими братьями. – Вас и так взяли на поруки, а вы продолжаете пакостить. Хорошая репутация у нашей семьи будет из-за вас.

– О как! Он уже и о репутации вспомнил. Я же говорю…

– Это написала я, – громким и очень похожим на интонации Молли голосом заявила Джинни, поднимаясь со своего места. – Маме полезно узнать, что её дети выросли подлецами. Пусть не удивляется потом, от кого на старости лет получит нож в спину!

Джинни переступила лавку и, откинув за плечо туго заплетенную косу, пошла к выходу. Ей вслед неслись аплодисменты. Братья проводили чеканившую шаг сестру удивлёнными взглядами.

– Нежданно-негаданно! – присвистнул Джордж, принимаясь за завтрак. Фред, немного более злопамятный, чем брат, ехидно ухмыльнулся: – А что, Рончик, ты уже трусишь и матери донести? 

Многие, кто не знал Фреда и Джорджа близко, думали, что они прикольные и остроумные. На самом деле это не так: близнецы, как и Перси, не считались с чужим мнением и обладали поистине маниакальной дотошностью. Наверное, для изобретателей скрупулёзность – хорошее качество, но лёгкости в общении оно не добавляло.

– Не угомонитесь, я напишу вашей тётке Мюриэль! – вступилась за друга Гермиона. В отличие от Рона, который терялся, когда речь заходила о нём, Герми умела постоять за себя и других. Малфой, вероятно, подумал о том же, потому что с мрачным видом потёр челюсть.

– А я вообще перестану с вами вести любые дела, – подключился я, надеясь, что они заметят завуалированную угрозу и Гермионе не придётся заступаться за всех одной.

– О, только не ты, наш нежный рыцарь, – едко прошептал Фред, поджимая губы. Джордж дёрнул близнеца за рукав мантии и просто посмотрел ему в глаза. Фред сразу успокоился, уткнулся в свою тарелку и молча продолжил жевать всё то, что успел туда натащить. Больше никто не проронил ни слова – мы закончили завтрак в благостной тишине.

Представители других факультетов, которые, затаив дыхание, следили за развитием беседы за нашим столом, тоже принялись завтракать, переключив внимание на более обыденные вещи – вроде уроков и несделанных домашних заданий.

***  
По дороге в теплицы мы, пользуясь тем, что никто не присоединился к нашей компании, обсуждали то, что другие знали только по сплетням, – дуэль Снейпа и близнецов. Конечно, мне как очевидцу выпала роль рассказчика, и мы даже немного притормозили, чтобы я успел поведать всё. Рон сопел, опустив голову: когда дело касалось его семьи, он всё принимал на свой счёт, а Гермиона ахала на самых неожиданных поворотах непридуманного сюжета.

– Да, Джинни сделала доброе дело, давно надо было этих обалдуев наказать! Ты не подумай чего, Гарри, но мама против такого брака...

– Я понимаю, мои родственники тоже вряд ли нормально восприняли бы такую помолвку, – и тут я вздохнул, не сумев удержаться. Рон нахмурился, а Гермиона приподняла брови в немом вопросе. 

– Ты любишь его? – внезапно спросил Рон, глуповато кривясь. Хотя мы давно выяснили, что он неглуп и способен на неожиданные и при этом верные выводы, но выражение его лица всегда так обманчиво.

– Это было приворотное, Рон! – своим всезнайским тоном ответила ему Гермиона. Рон пожал плечами и предложил ускорить шаг, чтобы не опоздать.

Слегка пожухшая трава щедро делилась росой, ботинки и низ брюк стали влажными, а под подошвами невежливо чавкала грязь.  
Я молча поспешил за друзьями. В конце концов, она сказала правду – Приворотное действительно было. Но после того как оно исчезло, что осталось? Почему мне так важно было почувствовать этим утром, что Северус тоже не хочет, чтобы я уходил? А я всерьёз подумывал сделать непонимающий вид и никуда не переселяться совсем. Может, Рон увидел то, что боялся увидеть я? Я споткнулся перед самой теплицей от настигшего меня озарения. Я ведь и правда его…

Раздался удар гонга. Я поторопился забросить сумку под чары профессора Стебль и настроился слушать её пояснения. Смущающая мысль так и осталась недосказанной.

Гербология прошла как обычно – туманно. Профессор Стебль не наказывала за рассеянность, она готова читать лекции и для одного Невилла, но на экзамене, конечно, спросит со всей неумолимостью. Поэтому я периодически выныривал из марева своих мыслей, всеми силами стремясь показать, что всё-таки слушаю, и обречённо ковырялся в земле, которая пахла перепревшим драконьим навозом. Мои потуги профессор оценила пятью баллами и даже слова не сказала на то, что я перемазался с ног до головы. Впрочем, о чём это я, – профессор Стебль сама не блистала чищенной шляпой или аккуратным маникюром.

***  
К обеду мы вернулись в замок. Кое-как отмывшись от налипшей земли и освежившись, мы забросили вещи в башню и спустились вниз, в надежде тихо пообедать, а для этого надо было обогнать близнецов. Дин, опоздавший на урок и наказанный не только баллами, но и пожёванной домашней работой по Трансфигурации, шёпотом рассказал, что в замок приезжали министр и глава Попечительского совета. Но, судя по цветущим лицам близнецов и воистину похоронному – Снейпа, их не исключили. А ещё они просили передать, что брат первым поплатится за своё предательство по отношению к семье.

Не то чтобы мы испугались, но встречаться с Фредом и Джорджем, когда они обижены на весь мир, – не самое интересное приключение.  
Меня распирали любопытство и злость. Я не желал близнецам ничего плохого, но всему должен быть предел, и нападение на Снейпа, бесспорно, оставило этот предел далеко позади.

Кое-как перекусив, чтобы муки голодного желудка мне не мешали, я поторопился к Северусу: уж он как очевидец мог подробно рассказать, почему близнецов не исключили, а придумывать сплетни и вовсе не имел привычки. Правда, профессор мог просто-напросто не захотеть делиться со мной информацией, но я надеялся, что у меня есть один маленький туз в рукаве, который мне поможет.

Коридоры были пусты и сумрачны – основная часть обитателей Хогвартса обедала, а хмурая погода делала день похожим на вечер. Перед самым поворотом я внезапно наткнулся на министра в сопровождении двух авроров в гражданском. Однако я ничуть не сомневался в их профессии – выправку видно издалека. Министр на их фоне выглядел невзрачно и потерянно. Он мял в руках свой зелёный котелок, но тем не менее остановился и, глядя на меня в упор, нерадостно улыбнулся.

– А вот и причина всех наших бед, – сказал он под понимающее хмыканье авроров. Взгляд одного из них откровенно скользил по мне, отчего появилось ощущение, что я упал в клубок гигантских слизней.

– А так и не скажешь, – пробасил разглядывавший меня аврор. – Может, и его – тоже? Мало ли как повернёт…

– Мы не имеем права, – укорил его министр. С каждым мгновением его улыбка становилась всё более кислой. – Но…

Что «но», я так и не узнал. Мне на плечи легли чужие ладони, и тихий, но довольно-таки властный голос пророкотал над ухом:

– Контракт Гарри Поттера невозможно аннулировать – такие глупости, которые вы мне написали в письме, дорогой Корнелиус, не принимаются Уставом Школы как причины для его аннуляции, а следовательно, об отчислении мистера Поттера не может быть и речи. Что касаемо волнений, то он к этому не имеет никакого отношения – мальчик всю неделю находился в Хогвартсе и замок не покидал. Я могу предоставить множество свидетелей. А почему ты не обедаешь, мой мальчик? – обратился ко мне директор Дамблдор.

– Я уже поел. Спасибо, сэр, – пробормотал я, не совсем понимая, при чём тут мой контракт и за что меня собирались исключить. Уж я-то ни на кого не нападал.

– А теперь ищешь Северуса? – От присутствия Дамблдора даже коридор, продуваемый всеми сквозняками, становился уютным.

Министр поморщился, словно имя профессора Снейпа как минимум дурно пахло, а авроры похабно усмехались. Я кивнул, с вызовом глядя на троицу, которая уже причислена мною к числу если не врагов, то недругов.

– Его задержала профессор МакГонагалл, но, думаю, он где-то неподалёку. Тебе лучше дождаться его возле входа в комнаты, – ласково продолжил Дамблдор, похлопав меня по плечу. – Пойдёмте, Корнелиус, не стоит попытку арестовать меня превращать в выступление. В конце концов, это может сильно уронить ваш авторитет в глазах общественности.

Министр злился от бессилия, вымещая бурю своих негативных эмоций на котелке. Бедный головной убор быстро потерял форму под его руками.

– Тогда вам лучше добровольно покинуть пост… – Я ахнул, Дамблдор сильнее нажал мне на плечи. По бегающему взгляду Фаджа было понятно, что он сам в шоке от собственных вырвавшихся слов, поэтому он попытался спасти ситуацию: – Хотя бы отстраниться на время…

– Боюсь, что не вы, Корнелиус, и не толпа бездельников, которые сегодня устроили фарс возле Министерства, выбирали меня на эту должность, а глава Совета Попечителей ясно выразился по поводу моей отставки – они против…

Последние слова Дамблдора немного меня успокоили. Почему-то казалось, что пока он – директор, ничего плохого не произойдёт. Наверное, это интуиция, тайное знание или просто желание быть хоть в ком-то уверенным в этой школе.


	24. Chapter 24

Снейп действительно не задержался. Он вылетел из-за угла, но, заметив меня у своих дверей, приостановился, вопросительно глядя. Я отрицательно мотнул головой – нет, у меня ничего не болело, и Приворотное больше не мутило разум. Меня приглашали наведываться в гости и дальше – вот я и воспользовался приглашением.

– Входите же, – раздражённо скомандовал Снейп. По его виду было заметно, что денёк выдался не из лёгких. 

– Я не понимаю, почему вы игнорируете общие приёмы пищи, которые положены школьным уставом, – напустился он. – Морить себя голодом я вам не позволю!

На все мои протесты он рассерженно выдохнул: ему наверняка досталось и от министра, и от его охраны, – и злить его сверх этой меры было попросту глупо. Профессор расценил моё молчание как согласие, и через несколько минут эльф уже расставлял на столике тарелки с сандвичами и разливал чай.

– Ешьте, – приказал Снейп, так и не расцепляя рук, сложенных на груди. Судя по хмурому настроению и отсутствующему виду, мыслями он был далеко, где кого-то карал – такая глубокая и угрожающая морщина залегла между его бровей. Да и глаза сверкали, словно там, в коварной темноте, притаились разящие молнии. 

– А ты? – спросил я, нерешительно протянув руку за сандвичем. Ой-ой, молнии, слившиеся с его же сарказмом в убийственный коктейль, грозили испепелить меня на месте, но, укрощённые стальной выдержкой Снейпа, так и остались лишь в пульсирующих зрачках.

– Сегодняшние события отбили у меня желание обедать, – Снейп потёр переносицу и откинулся на спинку дивана. – Никогда не думал, что отстаивать справедливость и заставлять чтить правила – это такой бесполезный и тяжкий труд. Особенно когда сам директор не горит желанием придерживаться правил.

– Он, как обычно, даёт второй шанс… – попробовал я защитить Дамблдора.

– Второй шанс, Гарри, был на третий день первого года обучения этих шалопаев, когда я поймал их на воровстве ингредиентов для Раздувающего зелья, которое они, естественно, хотели подлить за обедом слизеринцам и повеселиться, глядя, как те будут летать между зажжёнными свечами в Большом зале. Так что это уже сто второй шанс, если не двухсот второй. Я понимаю, что многие, если не все, гриффиндорцы желают мне смерти – да пострашнее, но должна же быть разница между мелким воровством и нападением на преподавателя? Хотя о чём я говорю? Вам тоже сошла с рук подобная выходка…

– Неправда! – Я положил надкусанный бутерброд обратно на тарелку и машинально вытер ладонь о полу своей школьной мантии. – Мы всего лишь хотели дать шанс Сириусу выговориться. 

Снейп засмеялся, и от этого смешка стало неуютно.

– То есть Экспеллиармус, который я получил от вас троих, был непреднамеренным? Или каким-то особенно нежным?

Он передёрнул плечами, словно сбрасывал с них печать того заклинания.

– Мы не хотели причинить вреда, – я пересел поближе к Снейпу и попытался поймать его разгневанный взгляд своим – может быть, я бы смог донести до него ту крохотную разницу, которая всё же была между нашим поступком и поступком близнецов.

– Спасибо, мне от этого полегчало, – едко ответил профессор. – А шрам на затылке – воплощение ваших оправданий. 

– Прости, – я упёрся лбом ему в плечо. – Тогда мне казалось, что ты заслужил Экспеллиармус, потому что полез туда, куда тебя не звали. Я не давал себе труда задуматься над этим – сложно было ненавидеть кого-то сильнее…

– Только не надо говорить, что сейчас что-то изменилось… – Снейп отстранился.

Я вскинул на него взгляд:

– Да, изменилось…

– Не смей даже произносить этого! – вдруг рявкнул он. – Не смей! 

– Почему? Если я понял, что ты достоин не ненависти… – Я дотронулся ладонью до его напряжённой руки под плотной бронёй из мантии и сюртука. Северус отшатнулся и побледнел. 

– Я не хочу знать, в какие игры вы играете, мистер Поттер! Да, я повёл себя недопустимо… мне не следовало и пальцем касаться вас… но путать светлое, огромное, как мир, чувство с удовольствием в постели – даже для вас чересчур!

– Нет никаких игр, Северус, – я силился не покраснеть. – Есть ты и я. Это и есть наш мир. На двоих. 

– Вон! – просипел он, вцепляясь пальцами в воротничок мантии. – Убирайся, Поттер! Вон! Это ошибка!..

Снейп схватил со стола чернильницу, полную чернил, и запустил в мою сторону. Я в мгновение ока оказался за дверью и долго стоял в неприметной нише коридора, чтобы никто не увидел, как градом катятся слёзы по моим щекам. Ошибка! Вот как называется то волшебство, которое происходило между нами. Ошибка…

Доверие? И это была ошибка. Забота? То же самое. Нет, я, конечно, подозревал, что был для Снейпа обузой, но всё же надеялся, что что-то между нами изменилось. Да, профессор, теперь я ошибся. Лелеять чувства нужно было мне, а вам по вкусу лишь ширмы и репутации – не людские чувства. Зачем тогда мне все эти приглашения и чаепития? Чтобы Малфой позавидовал, а вместе с ним те, кто спит и видит себя рядом с вами? Нет, мне этого не надо. Я не хочу проживать весь отпущенный мне обрывок жизни, притворяясь и разыгрывая из себя непонятно кого. Мы не существуем как пара? Значит, пусть будет так. Я и под угрозой смерти не подойду к вам и вашим проклятым комнатам. Дом… Мой дом – это чулан под лестницей в коттедже Дурслей. Там моя старая раскладушка и ожидание чуда. Всё остальное я получил взаймы, и мне рано или поздно придётся это вернуть. Уж лучше рано: не придётся отвыкать. 

Вытерев щёки и решив для себя, что отныне Северус – это профессор Снейп и не иначе, я побрёл сначала в туалет, чтобы умыться, а затем на уроки. Больше я не проронил ни слезинки. Внутри всё тянуло и болело, но я переживу. От мук неразделённой любви ещё никто не умирал. 

***

Слабо помню, как я дожил до субботы, по ощущениям – пребывая в дурном сне. К Снейпу я, будучи верен своей обиде, больше не приходил: здоровался кивком издалека, получал от него точно такие же равнодушные кивки и, склонив низко голову, старался унять зачастившее сердце.

Рон и Гермиона всячески меня тормошили, обещая, что в субботу, в Хогсмиде, обязательно затащат меня в «Сладкое Королевство» и накормят желатиновыми червяками до икоты. Конечно, это были обычные дружеские угрозы, которые я не собирался принимать на веру. Никаких червяков никто из них мне не даст купить – Гермиона первая постарается утащить меня подальше от бочки и расскажет о каждой новой сладости много соблазнительного, лишь бы я только не подходил к ним.

Но идея пойти в «Сладкое Королевство» показалась мне заманчивой. Ненадолго вырваться из стен школы, разорвать череду совершенно одинаковых будней. Хотя самое страшное не будни, а вечера, которые некуда было деть: уроков, словно преподаватели сговорились со Снейпом, задавали мало, и до самой ночи я был обречён прокручивать наш с ним разговор, иногда совершенно не понимая, за что он на меня разозлился, а иногда негодуя, что он и не попытался мне этого объяснить. На единственном уроке зельеварения, который проходил у нас до субботы, профессор был собран и, по своему обыкновению, резок, но меня его нападки обошли стороной. И от этого я всё больше свирепел. Если бы он и хотел доказать, что я ничего для него не значу, то не смог бы продемонстрировать это лучше.

***

Суббота, словно стремясь возместить мне тяжёлую неделю, началась с ясной и тёплой погоды. Ветер с мелким дождём, который со вторника не давал возможности гулять вокруг замка, наконец утих. Мы вчетвером – к нам присоединился Невилл, – позавтракав пораньше, гурьбой выбежали во двор, на ходу проверяя, не забыл ли кто из нас взять деньги. Я как раз нащупал два галлеона за подкладкой своей мантии, когда чья-то тень преградила мне путь. Я вовремя успел затормозить, едва не врезавшись в застывшего на пороге подобно жене Лота профессора Снейпа – глаза б мои его не видели.

– Доброе утро, профессор, – кивнул я, опуская голову, чтобы не встречаться с ним взглядом, и намереваясь обойти его по широкой дуге.

– Мистер Поттер, сожалею, но сегодня вы остаётесь в замке, – он произнёс это так равнодушно, что меня захлестнула волна практически неконтролируемой ярости.

– Почему, сэр? – неожиданно презрительно выдавил я. – Как и всем ученикам Хогвартса, мне положены прогулки в Хогсмид. 

– Мистер Поттер, не надо пререкаться – это не предложение. Вы не покидаете замок!

И вот наши пылающие негодованием взоры скрестились, как клинки в первом выпаде кровопролитного поединка.

– Да, сэр, – ответил я, стараясь обуздать гнев. Снейп не уходил, вопросительно приподняв брови и ожидая, что же я предпочту предпринять. Я спустился к друзьям и протянул Гермионе выуженные два галлеона, но взглядом показал Рону на ворота. Он еле заметно кивнул, громко спросил: «Тебе же лягушек, Гарри?» – и покраснел, получив от Снейпа раздражённый взгляд. А дальше я побрёл, как на казнь, обратно в замок.

Снейп, удостоверившись, что мой путь лежит по направлению к Гриффиндорской башне, свернул в первый же коридор и, словно злой дух, исчез, не сказав мне ни слова. Я пару минут подождал – не захочет ли он понаблюдать за мной, а потом, убедившись, что он ушёл, сорвался с места и стремглав понёсся в спальню факультета.

«Где же она, где?» – бормотал я, переворачивая все свои вещи в сундуке и холодея от мысли, что кто-то – или Дамблдор, или, не приведи Мерлин, Снейп – мог позаимствовать мою мантию-невидимку для каких-то своих целей.

Но нет, на третьем заходе я всё-таки нашёл её, придавленную грудой учебников и библиотечных книг, – на самом дне; напялил, не забыв полюбоваться в зеркале на пустоту вместо отражения, и побежал обратно, к выходу из школы. И, конечно же, вернулся снова за деньгами: двух галлеонов хватит на сладости, но на подарки – вряд ли.

Снейп, должно быть, уже позабыл, что я не самый дисциплинированный ученик и мог попросту не послушаться его приказа без пояснений. Но именно потому, что я, не желая того, усыпил его бдительность, путь был свободен. К тому же моей непокорности нашлось и другое объяснение: если бы не удалось попасть в Хогсмид в субботу, то Северус и друзья остались бы без рождественских подарков. 

Рон, Гермиона и опасливо озиравшийся Невилл сидели в тени одного из вепрей и негромко переговаривались.

– Мы можем идти, – жизнерадостно заявил я, а они вскочили на ноги, не ожидая услышать голос из пустоты. Гермиона ахнула:

– Гарри, а может, тебе лучше остаться? Не зря же профессор Снейп… – она замолчала, и всем стало понятно почему: мимо нас шли близнецы Уизли, выбрав в качестве компании Кормака Маклаггена, и над чем-то оглушительно хохотали. Почему-то от осознания того, что виновники моего положения – а я был почти уверен, что именно из-за них меня не хотели пускать в Хогсмид – свободно гуляли, а я должен сидеть в замке, как восточная женщина в гареме, хотелось наплевать на все доводы разума и наделать глупостей. Поэтому на вопрос Гермионы я тихо прошипел: – Ни за что! – и первым направился в сторону Хогсмида, не отрывая злого взгляда от спин веселящихся близнецов.

– Правильно, дружище, – поддержал моё решение догнавший меня Рон. – Нашли узника хогвартских подземелий!

– Это что ещё за фольклор? – немного запыхавшись, спросила Гермиона, которая, по нашему мнению, была просто очарована Хогвартсом и старательно изучала всё, что было о нём написано за всю его более чем тысячелетнюю историю. Невилл торопился за ней и пыхтел, как Хогвартс-экспресс в миниатюре.

– Как?! – слаженно завопили друзья. – Ты не знаешь эту историю?

Гермиона покраснела, словно её поймали на чём-то постыдном. А Рон с Невиллом, перебивая друг друга, рассказали какую-то совершенно фантастическую эпопею, от которой за милю несло низкосортным бульварным романом. Но зато благодаря ей поход к деревне оказался приятным во всех отношениях. 

Непросохшая влага делала крыши Хогсмида ещё ярче и красочнее, чары на балконных цветах не давали им вянуть, и, если бы не довольно холодный ветер, никто бы не поверил, что на дворе середина декабря. Ярко светило солнце, ветер раскачивал смешные вывески, отчего они надсадно скрипели, в лужах копошились весёлые воробьи, а ученики Хогвартса, мгновенно рассредоточившись по сонной деревеньке, добавляли ей жизни. В конце концов, до Рождества осталось всего ничего. 

Мы обошли стороной тёмный паб, возле которого сидел садовый гном в костюме Батюшки Рождества и белела надпись: «Угадай, будет ли Рождество снежным?», удержали Рона, который верил, что в такие лотереи можно выиграть, и углубились дальше – в поисках настоящих сокровищ.

Мне сложно покупать подарки. Я так мало получал их, что было тяжело придумать что-то полезное и оригинальное даже для Рона и Гермионы, а уж о других и говорить не нужно. Но когда друзья рядом, задача намного упростилась: Гермиона с жалобным вздохом поставила на полку книгу об известных отравителях, а Рон не мог отвести глаз от подписанного плаката своего кумира, ловца «Пушек Педдл», выставленного в витрине магазина «Всё для квиддича». Конечно, я купил и то и другое, но проблема с выбором подарка для Северуса не оставляла меня ни на секунду. Да, размолвка размолвкой, может быть, он даже не вспомнит обо мне, если я исчезну, но оставить его без подарка на Рождество я никак не мог. К тому же мы с ним семья, временная или постоянная, настоящая или нет, а семья. И уже это не давало мне права лишить его капельки моего внимания.

Что же приобрести для Снейпа? С моими знаниями дарить что-то из зельеварческого оборудования – это верный способ попасть впросак, а всё его свободное время занято мной и войной. Дарить свою фотографию или обмундирование Пожирателя Смерти – это уже чересчур! Что говорить, я даже в выпивке не разбирался, поэтому не мог выбрать ему виски или коньяк. 

Гермиона, словно почувствовав мои трудности, потянула меня к одной из трёх аптек Хогсмида. Надо сказать, что обычно мы покупали ингредиенты, минуя эту: цены в ней были на треть выше, чем в остальных. И даже вывеска, что тут есть всё, не спасала положение. 

– Гермиона, зачем ты нас сюда притащила? – попытался вывернуться я, но она так толкнула меня в спину, что я оказался перед самым прилавком. 

Магазинчик был похож на все аптеки в округе: заспиртованные уродцы в банках и мешанина запахов, большинство из которых было сложно назвать приятными; но всё же было в нём что-то своё – под потолком колыхался на сквозняке высушенный целиком крокодил, а в огромном аквариуме лениво глотал разноцветных мух лиловый хамелеон. Старик за кассовым аппаратом будто бы сошёл со стариной фотографии: прилизанные, но густые волосы плотно облепляли его голову, усики торчали вверх, как стрелки часов, а под одной бровью плотно угнездился монокль, поблескивавший серебряной оправой. Одежду его тоже стоило отнести не к современности: поверх белой рубашки пестрел вышитыми бутончиками шёлковый жилет, а рукава были стянуты резинками нарукавников, чтобы, вероятно, не портить их. 

– Я могу чем-то помочь знаменитому Гарри Поттеру? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он. В его улыбке было больше чёрных дыр, чем зубов, но взгляд казался прямым и, похоже, честным.

– Видите ли, мистер…

– Волобью, – подсказал мне продавец.

– Мистер Волобью, мне нужен какой-нибудь ингредиент. Полезный и редкий.

На такую формулировку Снейп бы не преминул высказаться резко – так мог сформулировать своё пожелание лишь полный профан в зельеварении. Но я и не строил из себя великого зельевара. 

– Ах да, Рождество, – ещё шире заулыбался старичок. – Конечно-конечно, я сейчас подберу вам, мистер Поттер, такое… Ваш жених будет доволен!

Он исчез в подсобке, даже не подумав запереть на ключ кассовый аппарат. Мои щёки могли соперничать с королевским пурпуром богатством оттенка – уж горели они, словно были раскалены. Но, в конце концов, я пришёл в этот магазин за подарком и возвращаться без него не намерен. Гермиона отошла подальше от меня, и они вдвоём с Роном топтались у входа, непонятно что рассматривая. Невилл даже не вошёл, он взирал на нас сквозь стекло с неким ужасом, который ему внушал Снейп, то и дело удостоверяясь, внутри ли мы или уже испарились самым загадочным образом. 

Продавец долго чем-то шуршал и спустя четверть часа вынес мне две бутылочки тёмного стекла, внушительного размера пакет и второй пакетик, который казался пустым. 

– Итак, что у нас есть… – Мистер Волобью откупорил один флакон и показал мне. – Слёзы Феникса. Редкая вещица…

Да, редкая, но не в замке, где живёт один из них, поэтому я отрицательно замотал головой. 

– Нет? – Старичка, по-видимому, это не огорчило. Он выдернул вторую пробку, и за ней в воздух взлетели золотистые пылинки. – Пыльца папоротника. Применяется для омолаживающих средств. 

Я заколебался: с одной стороны – дарить пыльцу лучше, чем чью-то печень или копыта, но вдруг Северус решит, что я намекаю ему на возраст. Вот тут я подумал, что необходимо посоветоваться с Гермионой, но сразу же осёкся: она ясно дала понять, что подарок для Снейпа я должен придумать сам. Плохой тон позволить постороннему человеку выбирать подарок для жениха – в магическом мире это всё равно что предложить Северусу любовника или любовницу. 

Старик, видя мои сомнения, раскрыл пакет. Внутри лежало где-то с полфунта отвратительной на вид комковатой массы. Конечно, это может быть совершенно уникальный ингредиент, но как такое дарить? Я замахал руками – это я точно брать не буду. Волобью усмехнулся, но послушно убрал пакет под прилавок. В последнем пакетике оказалось что-то лёгкое и воздушное, чем-то похожее или на паутину, или на очень светлые волосы.

– Это волосы вейлы, мистер Поттер, – он подхватил изломанным артритом пальцем одну волосинку и показал, как она мерцает. – Нет, не думайте, что старый Волобью хочет втюхать вам лишь бы что. Это волосы чистокровной вейлы, которая нашла своё семейное счастье. Незаменимы для приворотных зелий и… – он потянулся ко мне через прилавок и прошептал, – особенно для Амортенции. 

Приворотных зелий с меня достаточно, поэтому я всё же остановил свой выбор на пыльце. Волобью запаковал флакончик в коробочку, изрисованную рождественской карамелью, и, как только я расплатился, пообещал отправить подарок совой, чтобы я не успел испортить редкий ингредиент. Да, судя по цене, он был не просто дорогим – я отвалил за него больше, чем за подарки всем остальным. 

Наконец, разобравшись с самой тяжёлой частью нашего путешествия, мы, немного запыхавшиеся, но весёлые, ввалились в «Сладкое Королевство» и мгновенно разошлись по торговому залу. Рон остался со мной рядом. Если кто-то нечаянно наткнётся на меня, всегда можно сказать, что задели его, а невидимки в магазине обязательно вызовут у хозяев ненужные мысли – не вор ли это.

– Откуда ты, говоришь, вычитал ту занятную историю, что вы наперебой рассказывали Гермионе? – прошептал я, зная патологическую нелюбовь Рона ко всякой литературе, кроме журналов о квиддиче. Рон улыбнулся, с предвкушением глядя на большие шары из мусса и черничного варенья, и так же тихо ответил:

– Нигде. Мы придумали её, чтобы Гермиона тебя не доставала.

Я задавил неуместный смешок, но в благодарность незаметно пожал руку другу. Конечно, я подозревал, но как-то не замечал такой слаженности у Рона и Невилла, если они шалят.

Как мне казалось, ничто не способно испортить этот прекрасный день: накупив сладостей (я отдал Рону шар из мусса – для меня якобы он сладкий до приторности, хотя покупал специально для него), мы без спешки шли к «Зонко», сокращая путь через главную площадь Хогсмида, где находилось здание муниципалитета. Собственно, мы его никогда не замечали: ну есть и есть – может, в самый первый раз постояли и поглазели на причудливый флюгер в виде гнома с кайлом и мешком добытого. Но сейчас мы даже не поняли, что происходит возле него. 

Сначала нас оглушили крики нескольких сотен глоток, мы обернулись… Не знаю, как остальные, а первым, кого увидел я, оглянувшись, был несущийся на нас единорог. Я еле успел выдернуть из-под самых копыт Невилла, а уже нас двоих вытащил Рон. Шар из «Сладкого Королевства», слегка подъеденный им, упал на брусчатку. Всё это произошло в считанные доли секунд, но почему-то я запомнил, как единорог скользил, наступив на уроненное лакомство, а ему в круп врезался луч неизвестного мне заклинания, от которого и так ошалевшее животное взбрыкнуло, и на мостовую, в месиво из варенья, пыли и мусса, упала старуха, до этого потрясавшая клюкой и выкрикивавшая что-то бессвязное. Вот только никто не остановился. 

Я бросился вперёд, чтобы поднять её, протянул руку, с которой соскользнула мантия, но какая-то сила отшвырнула меня из толпы прочь. Кем-то брошенный камень попал мне в лоб, отчего перед глазами взорвались звёздочки в унисон с болью. По лицу потекло что-то тёплое, я провёл по нему рукой и тупо смотрел на окровавленные кончики пальцев. А потом…

Сила, вытянувшая нас из гущи непонятной свалки, оказалась не кем иным, как нашим профессором Снейпом. Я ждал от него взрыва эмоций и долгой прочувствованной лекции на тему: «Как вы безответственны, Поттер», – но никак не быстрых излечивающих чар каждому и молчаливого ухода. Чары, конечно, были нелишними: мой пострадавший лоб; Невилл, как обычно, умудрившийся сломать запястье, хотя мне казалось, что я его вытащил вовремя; Гермиона, которую чуть не задушили воротом платья; Рон, исцарапанный так, словно побывал в терновнике. В общем, суббота уже удалась.

Да, Снейп не задержался, но я заметил, что из нас всех он выглядел самым потрёпанным, а его знаменитая мантия – будто изодранной стаей голодных волков.

Стоит ли говорить, что мы были ошеломлены таким развитием событий. Для нас это оказалось чем-то новым: массовые беспорядки в тихом провинциальном городке – это уж точно не самое рядовое происшествие. Немного придя в сознание и переведя дух, мы все вместе решили вернуться в Хогвартс – настроение было испорчено, а раны, пусть и залеченные, всё равно требовали отдыха.

По улицам мы шли осторожно, не выпуская из рук палочек, которые, слава всему сущему, не выпали и не потерялись. Возле книжной лавки была какая-то потасовка: облачённые в алые мантии фигуры авроров мелькали среди разноцветных – простых горожан. То и дело летели заклинания, пыль и камни, но ошалевшего единорога мы больше не видели. Конечно же, мы свернули подальше от всего происходившего и практически без приключений добрались до замка.

Мои друзья остались в башне дожидаться новостей от других, а я, отговорившись нелепыми причинами, спустился к Снейпу. Да, я обещал забыть о нём и придерживаться отношений «учитель-ученик», но я же человек, а не бесчувственный чурбан – я переживал: одна случайная Авада Кедавра в толпе, и всё – отвоевался Северус. 

Усевшись на диван, я твёрдо намеревался дождаться его. 

Прошло два часа. От неподвижного сидения сводило спину и клонило в сон. Спину я размял, а вот подремать нельзя. Вряд ли Северус догадался бы, что я сплю у него на диване, потому что переживаю за его жизнь и здоровье.

Как же не уснуть? Я знал несколько способов: петь, танцевать и жевать. Жевать было нечего, так что этот способ я отмёл сразу. Петь? Не приведи Моргана, кто-то будет проходить мимо комнат, потом точно скажет, что Снейп таскает к себе магглов и нагло пытает их в стенах школы. Танцевать? Сколько я протанцую? Две четверти часа – не больше, а профессор мог вернуться и под утро. Что ж, единственный доступный мне способ – это чтение. Не мудрствуя, я нашёл у Северуса в шкафу самую безобидную (и тонкую) на вид книжонку и принялся её листать.

На удивление, я так погрузился в описанный в ней мир, что только уставший голос профессора вернул меня в реальность.

– Действительно, куда ещё можно прийти почитать, кроме как не сюда… – Снейп, порядком пропыленный и прокопченный, сел неподалёку от меня на диван и облокотился на боковину, фактически повисая на ней.

– Прости, я ждал тебя и зачитался.

– Тебе придётся просить прощения у Альбуса и у отряда авроров, которые решили, что ты остался в Хогсмиде, и срочно отправились тебя выручать, – с нервным смешком отозвался Снейп.

– Так Рон и Гермиона знают, что я в замке… – промямлил я.

– Да, но никто из них не смог ответить, в какой его части. А зная тебя, Альбус вполне резонно предположил, что ты уже в Хогсмиде, – спасаешь друзей-гриффиндорцев из лап протестующих.

– А что, надо кого-то спасать? – тут же оживился я.

– Подумай сам: сидел бы я и спокойно с тобой разговаривал, если бы кому-то из учеников грозила опасность? – Снейп прикрыл глаза, и речь его стала немного невнятной. По-видимому, он намеревался вздремнуть.

– Нет, – пробурчал я. – А против чего они протестуют? Никогда за все годы обучения не видел такого…

Профессор встряхнулся, с усилием разлепил смыкавшиеся сами собой веки и сел прямо.

– Скажу тебе больше: за все годы моей учёбы и работы я никогда такого не видел! А это что-то да значит. Они протестуют против учителя-педофила и, как выразилась Рита Скитер в очередном своём творении, против школы, плавно превращающейся в бордель.

Я подполз ближе к нему, поднырнул под руку и прижался к боку. Его мантия практически невыносимо воняла дымом и почему-то навозом.

– Северус, ты не думаешь, что пришло время завершить ритуал помолвки? Я не хочу тебя принуждать, но так, мне кажется, было бы проще всем нам… – тихо озвучил я внезапно пришедшую в голову мысль. В конце концов, мы уже выяснили, что вполне уживаемся на одной территории, а кое-кто ещё и умудрился влюбиться – так что трудностей не предвиделось. 

Снейп перебирал мои волосы – мне даже казалось, что он медитирует с ними вместо чёток, и после длинной паузы он наконец ответил:

– Альбус почти полностью уверен, что это безопасно, но ты так сопротивлялся помолвке, что мне не хотелось бы тебя принуждать…

– Сейчас я предлагаю сам, – я поднял голову и, чтобы подчеркнуть, что осознал своё предложение в полной мере, неловко припал к его губам. Полноценного поцелуя не вышло – мне пришлось бы свернуть себе шею, чтобы углубить его, но и этого целомудренного варианта вполне хватило, чтобы Снейп болезненно поморщился:

– Гарри, ты зря ждёшь от меня чего-то хорошего. Я чаще воевал, чем любил. Настолько, что уже забыл, каково это – быть с кем-то и нуждаться в нём.

– Давай учиться вместе, – прошептал я. – Так уж случилось, что я полный профан, когда дело касается чувств, – любовью в моей приёмной семье и не пахло.

– Пока у тебя выходит вполне убедительно, – он точно так же невинно поцеловал меня в ответ. – А теперь прости, я хочу в душ. Во время этой дурацкой потасовки мне в спину угодило несколько навозных бомб. Их, наверное, заколдовали близнецы Уизли, потому что обычные Чистящие Чары так и не смогли убрать запах до конца.

Когда я понял, что Северус не против моего предложения, у меня словно выросли крылья и открылось второе дыхание. Я оставил профессора отмокать в ванной, а сам полетел сначала на кухню, чтобы отдать эльфам приказ принести ему обед в комнату, потом – к Дамблдору. Нужно же его обрадовать, что мы с женихом договорились и нашли выход из создавшейся ситуации. Мне повезло: я наткнулся на директора в коридоре у гаргулий и успел поделиться новостями. От моего сбивчивого монолога он помолодел на глазах, силился напоить меня чаем, но я не мог усидеть на месте и, узнав, где искать Флитвика, который и должен завершить ритуал помолвки, побежал уже к нему. 

Профессор Флитвик, услышав, в чём дело, закудахтал, как гигантская курица, быстро нашёл всё необходимое и, ошарашив меня заявлением, что всё нужно делать сразу, потому что кто-то из нас может передумать, вместе со мной спустился к Снейпу. 

Если Северус и хотел бы принять решение на свежую голову, то никто ему такой возможности не дал. Какое там обдумать – никто не позволил ему даже переодеться, и пришлось Снейпу участвовать в ритуале, одетым в весьма засаленный (наверное, любимый) халат. Собственный вид был мне безразличен: я опьянел от всего происходившего, счастья и глотка вина, который полагался по ритуалу. А после поцелуя я рассмотрел на пальце появившееся кольцо и сказал: «Хочу, чтобы так было всегда…».


	25. Chapter 25

Ритуал нашей помолвки закончился задолго до отбоя. Ввиду того, что я – один из женихов, наказание за нарушение режима вряд ли последовало бы, но у меня появились свои планы на вечер, и очень не хотелось бы отправляться спать, как малолетний ребёнок, вместо... Планы свои я, естественно, не озвучил бы и за вознаграждение (хотя и тут могли быть варианты) – вряд ли толерантность директора настолько толерантна.

Мы вчетвером допили бутылку вина, которую припас Дамблдор к нашей помолвке, но тихий, почти семейный вечер никто не захотел портить придирками, что я-де молод для вина. Голова кружилась от алкоголя и фантазий, которые будоражили моё и так гормонально неустойчивое воображение. Я ни капельки не сомневался, что Северус поддержит мою инициативу, но стоило директору и Флитвику попрощаться и уйти, как я понял свою ошибку. Северус был не столько против, сколько ни на что не способен: беспокойная суббота выжала из него все соки. Его шатало от усталости и магического истощения, и я почувствовал себя чудовищем, которое только о себе и думает. Конечно, моей помощи он не принял – фыркнул как рассерженный книззл и, высоко задрав подбородок, ушёл в ванную переодеваться.

В конечном итоге, выбирая из двух зол – идти в Гриффиндорскую Башню или же остаться с Северусом, чтобы выспаться рядом с ним, – я выбрал, на мой взгляд, меньшее. Разочаровался ли я? Немного, только Северус был в этом не виноват. Винить я мог судьбу-злодейку, которая исковеркала и ухаживания, и наши особенные минуты. Но я себя успокоил – у нас впереди ещё много хорошего, которое ждёт не дождётся, когда перейдёт в горизонтальную плоскость. 

Я задержался в ванной, решая кое-что наболевшее, а когда вышел, то обнаружил, что Северус уже спал непробудным сном. Я не удержался и почти невесомо поцеловал его в лоб, подкатился к нему под бок и улыбнулся, представляя, как буду провоцировать моего профессора. Ради такого к утру его усталость просто обязана рассосаться. 

Но моим планам всё время мешали. Если не Волдеморт – так близнецы, если не близнецы – так неизвестный писака… Словно весь мир ополчился на нашу пару и всячески вредил, то ли проверяя на крепость наши отношения, то ли просто так – из чувства противоречия. 

В этот раз в мои планы бесцеремонно втёрся Дамблдор. Он возник на пороге спозаранку, поднял Северуса с постели, забарабанив в дверь спальни как оголтелый, и проверил, а точно ли все приличия соблюдены, – по крайней мере, его настойчивое желание вытащить меня из-под одеяла и убедиться, что я в пижаме, виделось так.

Северус всё понял, конечно, но извиняюще пожал плечами, украдкой поцеловал меня, сонного, в висок и ушёл, перед выходом напомнив, что до завтрака мне лучше показаться у себя в башне. Кляня всех тараканов в голове Дамблдора, я потащился в гриффиндорскую гостиную, позёвывая на ходу.

Нет, определённо, воскресенье грозило превратиться в продолжение субботы. Почему я так решил? Это было несложно. В нашей факультетской спальне меня уже ждали непрошеные гости. Проглотив вопросы, которые им явно хотелось задать (это проскальзывало в заинтересованных взглядах), они попросили меня заменить ловца в скором матче со Слизерином. Да, МакГонагалл, как наш декан, чтила правила, но всё же иногда мухлевала, когда на кону стоял Кубок школы. Ну или хотя бы Кубок квиддича. 

Не скажу, что я её не понимал, – понимал, в конце концов, я тоже был азартен. Но при всём этом мне хотелось отказаться от такой чести: история складывалась препаршивейшая. После запрета незабвенной Амбридж никто не потрудился восстановить в команде ни меня, ни близнецов – зачем? Деннис Криви вполне неплохо управлялся со снитчами и мётлами. Но вот незадача: Деннис тоже коротал тот злополучный субботний день в Хогсмиде, только ему повезло меньше, чем мне и моим друзьям, и в ближайшее время он – пациент Помфри. И покинет ли Больничное Крыло до следующих выходных – дело спорное. А тренироваться надо.

Мою не к месту разбушевавшуюся совесть немного усмирила робкая мысль: я хочу вернуться в команду, квиддич был моим главным хобби со дня первого урока полётов. Но, чёрт подери, я не хотел ни этой осады (на лице Вуда застыла вселенская скорбь), ни лицемерного половинчатого решения! Отказаться? Если бы! Видел бы кто послание МакГонагалл, где она уговаривала меня хорошенько всё обдумать и выбрать престиж своего факультета. Не решение по совести, а престиж. Тут уж впору завыть оборотнем, но я промолчал, затолкав доводы совести в надёжный угол, и согласился.

Поэтому в воскресное утро были забыты учебники и не до конца написанные сочинения, а я парил над землёй как птица и упивался той призрачной свободой, которое дарил мне полёт. Не с самого начала, конечно. На квиддичное поле я шёл как на каторгу, и меня раздражало всё: скупые поздравления членов команды с наконец-то свершившейся помолвкой, яркое и тёплое солнце, безветрие и отсутствие причины, из-за которой можно пропустить эту тренировку. Но, едва оттолкнувшись от земли, я забыл обо всём. Да, я любил летать. Да, я любил квиддич. Да, я любил своих друзей, которые обосновались на трибунах и оттуда подбадривали нас своими выкриками и прошлогодними речовками. 

Настроение медленно поднималось, и уже час спустя я забыл о совести и морали и носился между игроками, ловил снитч, уворачивался от бладжеров и получал от этого подзабытое, но искреннее удовольствие.

К сожалению, всё имеет свойство завершаться. Хорошее, правда, быстрее, чем плохое, поэтому то время, что я потрачу, дописывая домашние задания, будет казаться просто нескончаемым. 

Гермиона, человек в крайней степени ответственный, организовала Рона, и они понеслись в библиотеку – занимать самый удобный столик. Я же, предварительно смыв с себя пот и пыль в душе, побрёл вслед за ними. Жалко, что в мире магии домашние работы не пишут себя сами. Обдумывая эту мысль, я раскланивался со знакомыми портретами, принимая их замогильные шутки как должное. 

– Гарри… – вдруг прошелестел рядом чей-то голос. Я вздрогнул и опасливо огляделся – никого не видно и не слышно, только старый мельник распекал свою непутёвую дочь на самом дальнем пейзаже. 

Померещилось? Наверное. Я продолжил свой путь, сразу отметая слуховую галлюцинацию как чью-то не самую остроумную шутку.

– Гарри… – донеслось снова. Да так, что на «послышалось» уже не спишешь. Меня взяла оторопь: не хватало ещё одного Ужаса Тайной Комнаты. Мало ли каких магических тварей тут могли оставить Гриффиндор и Когтевран. А если Пуффендуй говорящий сорняк какой-то приспособила? Я захихикал, вспоминая отрывок старого мультфильма о плотоядном цветке, поющем и танцующем степ. Меня не испортили маггловские изобретения – не успели, но иногда я жалел, что нельзя притащить телевизор в Хогвартс и показать тому же Рону механические чудеса магглов. 

– Гарри… – Я подскочил на месте: было впечатление, что мне шепчут прямо в ухо. Точно кто-то развлекается. Почему? Да уж больно голос манящий, обманчивый, соблазняющий неземным блаженством… Подозрительный, я сказал бы, голос – василиск так не шипел. 

От очередного шепотка по моей спине забегали мурашки, во рту собралась слюна, а в голове помутилось, словно я опять хлебнул Приворотного зелья. Но откуда бы оно взялось здесь, да и в отличие от прошлого раза я понимал – нечистое дело творилось вокруг меня. 

Моё родное тело, с которым мы не расставались со времени рождения, вдруг вознамерилось найти шептавшего, не обращая никакого внимания на протесты души. И все попытки вернуть душе бразды правления ровным счётом ни к чему не привели: ноги шагали размеренно и тяжело, будто подошвами ботинок я вздумал гвозди заколачивать, руки висели как плети. Одна радость – кисти рук и пальцы повиновались мне по-прежнему. 

– С вами всё хорошо? – участливо спросил с картины толстый монах, спрятав при моём приближении за спину большую кружку, по боку которой стекала пена. 

– Не знаю, – честно признался я. Монах, несмотря на его комплекцию, ловко извернулся, за ухо вытащил из-под хлипенького столика вихрастого мальчишку и что-то ему зашептал, тыча в меня похожим на свиную сардельку пальцем. Я и не заметил, куда исчезла его кружка, а может, она мне и вовсе померещилась. Мальчишка на картине внимательно выслушал святого отца, закивал и быстро, по-заячьи, попетлял по портретам куда-то к кабинету Дамблдора. 

– А вы постарайтесь понять, что не так, – толстый монах не отставал, расталкивая своим кругленьким телом в коричневой сутане зазевавшихся людей, и шумно сопел. Я хотел огрызнуться в ответ, да не успел: моё тело на повороте зацепило доспехи. 

– Замечательно! – радостно воскликнул я, получая по макушке шлемом. Если бы я ещё мог объяснить, что хорошего в голове, которая, казалось, разваливалась на куски, и в цветных пятнах, хороводами кружившихся перед глазами. И надежда, что от удара всё встанет на свои места, развеялась как дымок от свечи. Чуда ведь не случилось. 

Я пытался совладать с собой, в конце концов, свернуть куда-то, а не шагать к выходу из Хогвартса. Не получалось. С ног до головы я покрылся липким потом от ужаса, и тотчас же меня озарила идея. Придумать было легче, чем сделать. На очередном повороте моё неуклюжее тело снова зацепило доспехи и само споткнулось о выпуклый нагрудник: я растянулся посреди коридора, каким-то невообразимым образом затормозив падение ладонями. К тому же очки соскочили с носа и, цокнув по камню, брызнули в стороны фейерверком осколков. Палочка выпала из кармана, покатилась и, натолкнувшись на преграду, остановилась совсем рядом с пальцами левой руки. В отличие от тела она слушалась идеально – Заклинание Приклеивания прочно сроднило меня с каменным полом. 

Зов не утихал, я, вопреки воле, старался ползти навстречу звавшему, но чары близнецов придуманы на совесть: моё своевольное тело крутилось волчком вокруг приклеенной руки. И до выхода оставалось всё так же далеко. 

Когда я уже мысленно поздравил себя с отличной идеей, дыхание перехватило – грудь сдавило, будто на меня рухнул великан. Мир изменился прежде, чем я успел выдохнуть.

Моё состояние напоминало полёт без метлы – полная свобода. Никаких тоннелей или темноты не было, я видел и коридор, и разбросанные вокруг части доспехов, и даже паучка, качавшегося на паутинке от сквозняка перед моим носом. Мне стало легко. А голос всё звал и звал. И, устав сопротивляться, я потянулся к нему…

Первое, что я осознал, – мне неизвестно, где я нахожусь и как сюда попал. Вокруг всё было незнакомо: помпезная комната с чересчур ярко вызолоченной лепниной и множеством дорогих мелочей вроде серебряных канделябров и зеркал в тяжёлых рамах. Эта обстановка напоминала будуар давно упокоившейся любовницы давно упокоившегося короля, реконструированный музеем, который я когда-то, ещё в начальной школе, посещал вместе с классом. 

А ещё в комнате был камин. Такого камина я не видел никогда в жизни. Вот его я бы назвал настоящим произведением искусства. На белом мраморе с еле заметным розоватым оттенком и хрустальными прожилками с невиданной мной ранее искусностью высекли сцену охоты на единорога: дева в длинном платье протягивала руки, словно умоляя о чём-то, люди с сетями укрылись за деревьями. Единорог был изображён настолько реалистично, что я бы не удивился, если бы он встал на дыбы и раздул и без того широкие ноздри. У него, что странно для мраморного изваяния, были глаза живого существа, и мне виделся укор в его взоре.

– Гарри…

Я почувствовал, что тот, кто звал меня, находится совсем близко. И я, весь горя смутным предвкушением, пошёл сквозь камин, чтобы наконец встретиться со своим искусителем…

– Почему твои древние побрякушки не действуют, Люциус? – Это первое, что я услышал, минуя стену. Меня окатило удушливой волной ужаса, когда я понял, что стою в комнате неподалёку от Лорда Волдеморта. Если он обернётся, то непременно меня заметит. Рядом с ним в какой-то нелепой и униженной позе застыл старший Малфой, сжимающий в ладонях медальон. На медальоне неизвестный умелец выгравировал существо со злобной рожей.

– Артефакт утверждает, что он здесь, мой Лорд! – Малфой склонился ещё ниже, почти завязываясь в узел. И это гордый чистокровный? 

– Где? – Волдеморт заозирался, я заиндевел от страха, но взгляд Темнейшества скользнул по мне как бы сквозь. – Люциус, ты решил меня разыграть? Уверяю, тебе мои игры не понравятся.

– Простите, мой Лорд, это старинное изобретение – я им пользуюсь впервые… – Малфой, казалось, был готов просочиться сквозь пол от ужаса. Его лоб блестел от пота, а медальон так и норовил выскользнуть из дрожащих рук. 

– Так покопайся в дневниках своего предка, Люциус, если не хочешь, чтобы от тебя самого только дневники и остались! – Волдеморт злобно вцепился в подлокотники кресла, и мягкая ткань разошлась под его когтями. Люциус сглотнул, глядя на изувеченное антикварное кресло, но замахал палочкой, добиваясь от медальона нового цвета.

– Мне жаль, но артефакт утверждает, что здесь находится душа Поттера… – неуверенно сказал он. 

Стараясь не паниковать, я принялся себя осматривать. В самом деле? Душа? А что же тело? Если я думал, что больше испугаться невозможно, то мне удалось опровергнуть свои же мысли – страх бывает разным, но пределы его, как и глупости, найти сложно.

Если бы я мог, то уже сполз бы в обморок: невыносимо понимать, что ты, вероятнее всего, не вернёшься в родное тело и что делать – не знаешь.

– Душа? Какая прелесть! – Лорд захохотал, шлёпая по подлокотникам кресла ладонями. – Ни Северус, ни этот старый дурак Дамблдор не подозревают, что мы обошли их хитрости.

– Северус, мой Лорд? Но он же предан вам… – Люциус побледнел ещё сильнее, становясь похожим на белую фарфоровую статуэтку, лишь с той разницей, что статуэтки так не тряслись от страха.

– Предан, никто и не спорит. Но я поторопился дать позволение на его помолвку с Поттером. Я надеялся, что он сможет привести ко мне мальчишку. Однако Дамблдор… – Волдеморт выдёргивал из порванной обивки пух и бросал в свободный полёт. – Этот старый прохиндей выбрал такой ритуал, что Северус, будучи моим верным слугой, тем не менее станет защищать своего жениха от любого посягательства ценой своей жизни. Жаль, всё это всплыло уже после помолвки, иначе я бы скорее принял Северуса-парию, чем позволил участвовать в этом ритуале. Так что там душа Поттера?

– Она здесь, в этой комнате… – уже смелее отозвался Малфой, увереннее взмахивая палочкой. Злобный медальон позеленел, словно Люциус трансфигурировал чернёное серебро в старую медь.

– Великолепно! Тело без души сражаться не станет. Отмщение за моих слуг, поцелованных дементорами! Вот она – справедливость! – Волдеморт снова захохотал. – А знаешь, мой скользкий друг, Людвиг подарил мне перстень самого Слизерина. Красивый, прекрасно дошедший до нас сквозь века. Но есть маленькая загвоздочка – души в нём нет! Ты понимаешь меня?

Я, запаниковав – уж очень прозрачный намёк сделал Лорд, – попробовал выйти так же, как вошёл, но стена, пропустившая меня, снова стала неприступной твердыней. Мои ладони ощупывали её обивку, но лазейки не было, единственный выход – это побороть притяжение или уничтожить артефакт, чего моя душа без тела сделать не могла. 

Я прижался к преграде спиной и застыл, разглядывая эту парочку. Малфой, взирая на Волдеморта, как на божество, сказал:

– Да, мой Лорд, но не слишком ли много чести душонке какого-то мальчишки обитать в такой реликвии?

Не поручился бы, но в его вопросе послышалась ревность. Волдеморт ухмыльнулся – он, видимо, пришёл к такому же выводу:

– Насколько я помню, ты – охотник. Правда, Люциус?

Малфой прошептал, незаметно стряхивая со своего плеча примостившуюся пушинку: – Да, мой Лорд.

– А куда ты деваешь свои трофеи? – Разговор походил на словесный секс: интонации, словно бархат, ласкали слух. Но, будь я в комнате целиком – не только душа, но и тело, – сомнительно, что почувствовал бы хотя бы тень возбуждения: любовный акт, озвученный так, обещал больше боли, чем удовольствия.

– Вывешиваю в Малом Трофейном зале, мой Лорд. Ценные в центре, остальные – ближе к углам…

– В этом-то всё и дело, Люциус. Ценность трофею придают не рога или копыта, а усилия, которые мы вынуждены были приложить, чтобы заполучить свой приз. Не думаю, что ты загонял хотя бы одну свою жертву пятнадцать лет, как я. И потому этот, как ты называешь его, мальчишка, достоин не просто стать жемчужиной моей коллекции – ему самое место вечно красоваться на моём пальце.

Волдеморт достал из складок мантии массивный перстень и бросил его на чайный поднос, морщась от звона. Я вытянул шею, стараясь рассмотреть предлагаемое сокровище, – моя душа без очков прекрасно всё видела. И как-то я не смог разделить восторгов Лорда: перстень сложно было назвать изящным или привлекательным. Скорее всего, ценность ему прибавляло то, что когда-то сам Слизерин носил его. Потускневшее серебро, полустёртые узоры и камень, мало напоминающий драгоценный. Обыкновенный булыжник, прикрытый слоем лесного мха. Я бы прошёл мимо и никогда не обратил внимания на него, если бы он валялся у меня под ногами. Неприглядная тюрьма, с какой стороны не посмотреть.

– Как скажете, мой Лорд. 

Малфой принялся шаманить над ощеренной мордой своего артефакта. Я с содроганием ждал, что будет дальше. И минуты не прошло, как злобная морда на медальоне засветилась, и я оказался внутри сети, потянувшей меня к столику и злополучному перстню. К слову, никакой красоты я в нём так и заметил, но внезапно мне захотелось взять его в руки – вдруг вблизи он выглядит по-другому. И с каждым ударом сердца сеть затягивалась туже, а притяжение становилось всё неумолимее.

Я сопротивлялся, рвал крепкие ячейки дрожащими пальцами, искал, где у неё слабое место, и не находил. И вдруг в какой-то момент я понял, что меня тянет, как тянуло Одиссея к поющим сиренам, но не настолько, чтобы окончательно потерять голову и, наплевав на здравый смысл, пойти на зов. 

– И долго ты собираешься тут торчать, Поттер? – проворчали позади.

– Северус!

Профессор стоял чуть правее меня, и его фигура могла бы принадлежать привидению, потому что она была прозрачна и красиво серебрилась на фоне тёмно-синих штор. Я успокоился – теперь понятно, почему у Малфоя не получается меня завлечь: от живота Северуса к моему тянулась магическая нить толщиной с добрый корабельный канат. А уж с нами двумя Малфою и его злобному артефакту ни за что не совладать.

– Ну что там, Люциус! – торопил своего слугу Волдеморт, отбивая по оголившемуся дереву подлокотника чёткий и зловещий ритм. – Силён мальчишка! Ну что ж, помогу тебе…

Лорд поднял обе руки к своей голове, закрыл глаза, и передо мной исчезло всё. Ни комнаты, ни людей, вот только что окружавших меня. Ничего! Кромешный мрак и пустота.

– Гарри! Гарри! Гарри! Зачем ты сопротивляешься? – прошипел рядом слишком знакомый голос. – Что тебе наша с Дамблдором война? Покорись мне, и я исполню любое твоё желание, каким бы невозможным оно ни казалось тебе.

Я игнорировал Волдеморта, который, по-моему, ходил вокруг меня кругами, но по-прежнему не видел. Старания уничтожить поглотившую меня тьму были тщетны – она плотно заволокла всё, что находилось дальше моего носа. Наверное, будь сейчас я не душой, а телом, – мучился бы от тошноты, сердце бы колотилось и слабели бы колени. А так я упорно концентрировал все знания и силы, чтобы скрыться в очередной раз и оставить Волдеморта с носом, коль своего ему не досталось.

– Гарри! Ну почему ты такой невоспитанный?

– Поттер! – настиг меня новый окрик Северуса, и я с радостью и надеждой устремился туда, откуда он прозвучал.

– Гарри! Ты же понимаешь, что никуда не денешься от меня? Зачем же эти прятки? – шипел Волдеморт.

– Поттер! Я долго буду тебя ждать? – злился Северус.

– Я тебя не вижу! – попробовал отозваться я. 

– Ах вот ты где, Гарри! – возликовал Волдеморт.

– Зато слышишь, иди на голос, – отозвался Северус. Но в этом уже не было надобности: тьма разошлась – неожиданно, как и появилась. Как в фильме про неудачников, я оказался стоящим между Снейпом и Волдемортом. И они оба, несомненно, чётко видели меня.

– О, Северус! Ты решил побаловать нас своим присутствием? Не стоило утруждаться.

Волдеморт царственно выпрямился: от его фигуры в метущей полы мантии веяло чем-то жутким, гнетущим. Северус ощутимо вздрогнул, но всё-таки упрямо заявил:

– И всё-таки я задержусь.

Тёмный Лорд засипел как рассерженная гадюка, его шея на мгновение раздулась и снова опала. Отвратительное зрелище! Словно скрестили человека и кобру, создали новое магическое существо с разумом где-то посередине родительских особей.

– Это следует понимать как твоё намерение сменить сторону? – Волдеморт сыто ухмылялся: его мелкие зубки напоминали акульи. – А как же она? Ты бросишь её мне на потеху? Так, Северус, я не пожалею – и не надейся. Я буду кромсать её медленно и каждое утро присылать тебе кусочек твоей бывшей возлюбленной. Ты у нас умный колдун – вот и соберешь свою ненаглядную обратно. Поможешь ему, Гарри? Как-никак твоя мать!

Я ожидал чего угодно: угроз, обещаний пыток, какого-то особо опасного проклятия, но услышанное огорошило меня настолько, что всё, на что я был способен, – это стоять и хватать ртом воздух, пусть и не нуждался в дыхании, а в голове, создавая полный хаос, заметались обрывки мыслей. Моя мать? Здесь? Но ведь она мертва?.. А если нет? Почему Северус не запротестовал? Неужели всё-таки жива?..

– Северус? – прошептал я, и это было единственное, что мог спросить. Но он стоял, бесстрастно глядя на Волдеморта, и молчал. Я боялся даже представить, что творится в его разуме.

– Разве Северус не рассказывал нашу с ним историю? Я бы с удовольствием просветил тебя, но ведь я поклялся молчать, – Волдеморт прижал к своему рту ладонь, делая громадные глаза. Такого отвратительного паяца сложно было и представить. Наигранность его слов вкупе с манерностью жестов… Меня от него тошнило. – Ну что ты, Гарри, не расстраивайся, – ты, наоборот, должен быть польщён: любовь всей жизни Северуса меркнет перед твоими прелестями. Ну же, Северус, скажи, кто из них тебе больше нравится в постели? – Лорд картинно хлопнул себя по лбу и театрально оскалился в намёке на благожелательность. – Прости меня, Северус, спрашиваю глупости. Конечно же, Гарри лучше: свеженький, порывистый и неистовый. А что взять с вечной узницы? Долохов говорит, что она даже не различает своих любовников, – лежит бревно бревном.

– Не смей! – не выдержал я, бросаясь к Волдеморту с кулаками. Снейп перехватил меня на полпути – он отнюдь не нежно стиснул мои запястья (несмотря на то что и я, и он – ментальные проекции, а не люди из плоти и крови) и процедил:

– Возьми себя в руки!

– Тебе правда безразлично, что с ней станет?! – закричал я, стараясь поймать его всё время ускользающий взгляд. Что же он за человек? Безучастный. Невозмутимый. Не человек – ледяная скульптура! – Ответь, Северус!

– Я больше не стану повторять, Поттер! Возьми себя в руки! – членораздельно, будто перечисляя список ингредиентов для зелья, произнёс он. – Напомнить, где ты находишься?

Я сглотнул что-то подозрительно похожее на слёзы и начал считать вдохи и выдохи – приём, который всегда мне помогал на уроках зельеварения. Сила, с которой Снейп удерживал мои руки, понемногу передавалась и мне. Но пусть он не ждёт, что я не задам свои вопросы позже, правда, тешить жадно приглядывавшегося Волдеморта никто не собирался.

– Успокоился? – мирно спросил меня Снейп. 

Волдеморт разъярённо смёл со столика поднос, который зазвенел громко и торжественно, словно погребальный набат.

– Значит, ты выбрал. Поздравляю, Северус! – издевательски поклонился Лорд. Он сжал пальцы в кулак. Я бы пропустил эту мелочь, если бы мой взгляд не был прикован к валяющейся безделушке, которую прочили мне в вечное обиталище. А так я оказался готов: Волдеморт махнул рукой в нашу сторону, и перстень Слизерина пулей устремился к нам. 

– Цените, я дарю вам вечность – одну на двоих, – засмеялся Волдеморт, но рано: я даже не понял, как мне удалось толкнуть Северуса на пол и самому упасть на него. Перстень врезался в стену, да так, что камень просыпался тускло-зелёным песком, а серебро сплющилось в комок. 

– Нет! – Волдеморт заметался по комнате, натыкаясь на мебель. 

– Пора возвращаться, – Снейп стиснул мою руку сильнее. – Давай же, напрягись.

– Я-то тут при чём? – пробормотал я, послушно стараясь нащупать хоть что-то в этой реальности, за что можно зацепиться. 

– Твоя душа привязана к телу – ты можешь найти путь к нему даже в глотке у дементора, – зарычал Северус. – Гарри, если мы отсюда не выберемся, то тебе некого будет учить любить.

Вот что значит правильно подобрать аргументы! На самом деле, я уже чувствовал отклик, когда Северус учил меня уму-разуму, поэтому в перемещение нас затянуло на полуслове. Но я успел увидеть, как в нашу парочку летел поднос и как Волдеморт с яростью отбросил со своего пути ничего не понимающего Малфоя. 

***

В сознание я пришёл так же, как обычно просыпался, – сразу и недовольным, что меня разбудили и не дали досмотреть странный сон. Но, судя по потолку, запаху лекарств и белой ширме рядом, я никак не мог находиться в гриффиндорской гостиной, а вот в Больничном Крыле – почти со стопроцентной вероятностью. 

– Он очнулся… – прошелестели рядом.

– Хоть что-то хорошее, – вздохнули. – Значит, амулет работает. 

– Северус! – Я вскочил, понемногу понимая, что сном и не пахло, мне удалось вернуться, а вот Северус мог потеряться по дороге. 

– Со мной всё в порядке, и орать не обязательно, – проворчал он из-за ширмы, и вскоре я уже наблюдал, как он с трудом ковылял к моей постели. Орать, конечно, было необязательно, но вот новостей очень хотелось.

– А теперь нам надо поговорить, – многозначительно стиснул кулаки я. Снейп побледнел, будто я пустил ему кровь этой одной фразой. 

– Поппи, мне передали зелья из госпиталя – может, тебе стоит посмотреть на них? – пробормотал Дамблдор. И без Легилименции стало ясно, что он прекрасно понимал, о чём пойдёт речь. Из меня были готовы излиться словесные нечистоты в адрес всех присутствовавших, включая Помфри, которая испуганно посмотрела по очереди на каждого из нас и судорожно кивнула, соглашаясь на предложение директора. Они всё знали и уже давно, но никто не соизволил сказать об этом, словно Лили Поттер не моя мать, а так – ещё одна знакомая, подкармливавшая меня в детстве конфетами. 

Дверь Больничного Крыла негромко хлопнула, и мы остались с Северусом один на один. Как бы мне ни хотелось устроить ему настоящий семейный скандал, но я не мог не отметить, что ему было сложно стоять. 

– Присядь, ты едва на ногах держишься, – вполне миролюбиво начал я.

– Мне и так хорошо. 

Непонятно, что он пытался мне доказать: что он стойкий солдатик, которому нипочём путешествия разума и выходы из собственного тела, или он думал, что, глядя на меня снизу вверх, будет похож на виноватого, но смотрелась его бравада абсурдно. 

– Сядь, я, в конце концов, не Волдеморт, чтобы проверять твою неуязвимость! – рявкнул я, а дальше из меня выплеснулось и всё остальное: – Скажи мне, Северус, почему вы все – ты, Дамблдор, министр – все! – считаете, что я как минимум игрушка, которую можно не брать в расчёт, если случается нечто серьёзное? Почему? Ладно, министр – мы никогда не были с ним близки. Ладно, Дамблдор – у него это, по-видимому, стиль жизни. Но ты, Северус?! 

– А что я, Поттер? – принял эстафету ора Снейп. – Я не обязан вытирать тебе сопли! Я не обязан каяться в грехах! Да, сделать так, чтобы не полоскали твоё имя на всех углах, меня попросил Дамблдор! Я никогда этого и не скрывал!

– Зачем? Зачем меня опекать и обелять перед обществом, если вся моя жизнь похожа на жизнь шахматной пешки, которая ходит первой и так же первой умирает?! – Я шумно втянул в себя воздух, после длинной тирады в горле заклокотало. – Я перестал быть для вас человеком. И уже давно.

– От меня ты чего хочешь? – раздражённо спросил Снейп. – Или ты думаешь, что после твоих воплей я вдруг стану рассказывать тебе всё? Нет! Ты не дорос, Поттер, до информации, которая и опасна, и секретна! 

– То есть сражаться я дорос, а знать, за что, – нет?

– Пока ещё ты учишься и воюешь с нами, – Снейп устало сел на край кровати. – И мне нервы треплешь.

– Ну конечно, я же – Вселенское Зло! 

– Не передёргивай – тебе такого никто не говорил, – он потёр виски. Ссора затухла, даже не разгоревшись как следует. И я не почувствовал удовлетворения от нашего разговора.

– Раз ты не собираешься делиться со мной информацией, может, хотя бы скажешь, когда планируется вытаскивать мою мать из плена?

Северус молчал, и мне не понравилось то, что я понял.

– Никогда… – ответил я вместо него. – А как же ваша дружба, о которой мне прожужжал все уши Слизнорт? Была ли она? 

– Не суй нос куда тебя не просят! – вскочил Снейп. – Если бы была хоть малейшая возможность её вытащить, я бы своей жизни не пожалел!

– Это всего лишь слова, Северус, – теперь уже я ощутил себя безмерно уставшим. 

– Нет, не слова: Тёмный Лорд готов обменять её лишь на тебя…

– Так меняй! – Мы стояли так близко, практически нос к носу, что я заметил панику в его застывших чертах.

– Нет! – Снейп не кричал, но лучше бы кричал: каждый звук, сорвавшийся с его губ, был подобен удару молотка, заколачивавшего гроб моей матери. – Я скажу страшную для тебя вещь: никакая Лили не стоит твоей жизни! И мне неважно, согласен ли ты на обмен, – я не согласен!

Его слова сопровождали и, казалось бы, преследовали меня от дверей Больничного Крыла до берега Чёрного озера, куда я сбежал, чтобы не броситься на Снейпа с кулаками, потому что был готов даже на такое. 

Порывистый ветер рвал на мне мантию, а мелкий снежок пытался остудить слишком горячую голову. Значит, ни Северус, ни директор не хотят занимать свои многоумные головы такой мелочью, как жизнь моей матери. Что ж… Нашим недозрелым умам уже приходилось спасать и Сириуса, и философский камень – значит, снова придётся нарушить правила. 

Стоя на берегу, я отчётливо понимал, что в одиночестве и под усиливающимся снегом решения принимаются быстрее. Я утёр со лба налипшие снежинки и поёжился – мокро и холодно. Уверенность, что место, в котором побывала моя душа, это семейное «гнездовье» Малфоев, не покидала меня. А кто знает поместье Малфоев лучше, чем сам Малфой? Логично. Значит, надо принудить Хорька работать с нами в команде. Каким образом и чем это грозило, рановато было прикидывать. Но с вейлами вообще нужно держать ухо востро. Неизвестно, какие особенности они приобретают, принимая наследие. Может, видеть сквозь мантии-невидимки и стены. Правда, если судить по младшему Малфою, то, кроме заносчивости и апломба, они ничем не выделяются. 

Если вы думаете, что вот так – раз, два и всё готово! – у меня родился план захвата особняка, то ничего подобного. Я вообще не блистал в составлении планов – как говорила Гермиона, я был страшен своей импровизацией. Но одно дело – лезть в запретный коридор, который находился в школе (и то я прекрасно помню, к каким последствиям это привело), а совсем другое – найти фамильный особняк, пробраться туда незамеченными и вывести оттуда живого, но, возможно, неходячего человека. Тут был нужен не просто набросок плана, а чётко и поминутно разработанная стратегия.

И надо же такому случиться, чтобы, возвращаясь в школу, я столкнулся с Драко Малфоем, – и к тому же в таком месте, где почти никто не ходил. Неожиданная встреча стёрла с его лица обычную презрительную усмешку, а глаза, наоборот, алчно загорелись, словно он с моего прозвища – Золотой мальчик – думал отскрести немного золота себе на мелкие расходы. 

– О, Поттер! – Малфой тянул гласные так старательно, что несложно догадаться, – он тщательно подбирал слова, а следовательно, ему что-то от меня было нужно. – Сегодня день, когда исполняются желания. По крайней мере, у меня.

– Несказанно рад, – пробурчал я в ответ, протискиваясь мимо. 

– Не так быстро, шрамоголовый, – он схватил меня за руку. – В твоих силах сделать этот день и вовсе незабываемым!

– Вот ещё! – я освободился и фыркнул: – Оставь свои извращения при себе. И не надейся: умирать и дарить тебе Северуса я не собираюсь.

– Кто о чём, – оскалился Малфой. – А если я о тебе говорю, а Снейп от меня и так никуда не денется? Уж ты мне, прости за откровенность, и в подмётки не годишься. 

– Так что ж ты на меня своё внимание обращаешь, если я прах на твоих бесподобных стопах? – Тут бы взять и уйти, но слово за слово – не бросишь же недосказанный спор на половине? – Иди куда шёл, Малфой!

– Я знаю, чего ты боишься, Поттер, – гнул свою линию он. – Ты боишься, что моё предложение покажется тебе слишком заманчивым, чтобы не согласиться…

– Ты придурок? Что ты можешь предложить мне? – снова фыркнул я, будучи уверенным, что не бывает на свете ничего заманчивого, чем мог бы обладать наш несравненный. 

– Пари?! – невинно посмотрел на меня Малфой.

– Пари? – переспросил я и развернулся к нему спиной: на этом конструктивный спор можно было закончить. – До свидания, Малфой!

– Пари на жизнь твоей матери! – оглушила меня спокойная тирада Малфоя, как не могло бы оглушить заклинание. Я обернулся, но он прошёл мимо, успев прошептать мне в ухо: – Если ты проиграешь в следующей квиддичной игре, то позволишь мне переправить себя к Тёмному Лорду, а если выиграешь, я помогу тебе с матерью… Согласен?

Он весело помахал рукой, а я не мог сойти с места, словно меня парализовало и приклеило к земле. Я кивнул, не замечая, как сильно бьётся моё сердце.


	26. Chapter 26

Моё внезапное рвение на квиддичных тренировках шокировало всех: я практически забросил уроки и стал проводить в небе всё свободное время. Это не понравилось Гермионе. Она старалась наставить меня на путь истинный, даже угрожала пожаловаться Снейпу – я не рассказал ни ей, ни Рону о нашей размолвке, – но потом повздыхала и практически переделала за меня все письменные задания. Что и говорить, даже Рон несколько раз пытался промыть мне мозги по поводу учёбы, а уж от него я не ожидал получить нравоучений. Надо было поговорить с ними, но рассказать – всё равно что взять их с собой в особняк Малфоев, а я не хотел этого, потому что не желал никому из них смерти. К неизбежности собственной я уже привык, но им, никому ничего не должным, ещё жить и жить.

Северус несколько раз порывался со мной объясниться – тему я так и не узнал, поскольку отговаривался тренировками и сбегал, не понимая, что отвечать. Врать я ему не мог, ложь словно застревала у меня в горле, а сказать правду оказалось ещё сложнее: если бы он стал той причиной, по которой мне не удалось бы спасти мать, то крах нашим отношениям был бы обеспечен.

Поговаривали, что от ненависти до любви путь недолог, и я бы сумел своим примером доказать правдивость этого. А вот пройти обратный путь мне было страшновато: ненависть – слишком ужасное чувство, чтобы ощущать её к Северусу. 

Создавалось впечатление, что я обижаю его своим поведением, но по-другому я не умел, и побег был самым милосердным из того, на что я оказался способен.

Сомнения мучили меня. Словно я был весами, на одной чаше которых обретался шанс приобрести семью хотя бы частично, а на второй – первое, но такое сильное чувство. Да, оставалась вероятность, что в Северусе проснётся старая любовь (а исчезала ли она вообще?), и это, пожалуй, и было тем самым противоречием, не дающим ни спать, ни есть, ни спокойно заниматься своими делами. 

Конечно же, Деннис Криви к назначенному дню вышел из Больничного Крыла, но поучаствовать в матче не успел: за завтраком он внезапно схватился за горло и упал на пол, пугая окружающих белой пеной изо рта. И без того неспокойное утро – игроки без аппетита, взбудораженные первой игрой сезона болельщики – теперь походило на бедлам: девчонки орали, учителя безуспешно пытались и успокоить учеников, и оказать первую помощь пострадавшему. Снейп наложил на Денниса невербальное заклинание и осторожно отлевитировал его бессознательное тело из Большого Зала. Не поручился бы, что в истории Хогвартса никогда не было отравлений, но за время моей учёбы такого ещё не случалось. 

Первый и единственный подозреваемый завтракал как ни в чём не бывало. Если бы я не знал, что Малфой приложил руку к отравлению, никогда бы его не заподозрил, настолько обыденно он себя вёл, разве что больше размазывал овсянку, чем ел её. Паркинсон всячески подлизывалась к нему. Может, я смотрел на пантомиму со стороны и видел что хотел, но Гермиона выглядела в своей заботе куда искреннее. И совершенно зря положила овсянки в мою тарелку, потому что было ощущение, что матч уже начался у меня в желудке. И всё же я поддался её уговорам и поел, судорожно сглатывая вязкую кашу, но не чувствуя её вкуса. Меня переполняли злость и отчаяние. 

С одной стороны, я надеялся, что матч отменят, мы честно с Малфоем сцепимся где-то в тёмном углу, и уж там я бы обязательно начистил бы его чистокровную мордочку. А с другой – меня так и подмывало доказать ему, что все ухищрения бесполезны и его талант ловца такое же дерьмо, как и он сам. 

Но квиддич или забыли отменить, или не захотели сеять панику, хотя трибуна преподавателей была пуста, и только мадам Хуч, открывающая все без исключения матчи, ждала от нас честной игры. 

Малфой выглядел довольным настолько, что на его хоречьей моське то и дело мелькала сытая усмешка, отчего она становилась ещё гаже.

Стоило прозвучать сигналу к началу матча, как трибуны буквально взорвались рёвом, под него я взмыл свечой высоко в небо, чтобы поле лежало передо мной как на ладони. Погода для квиддича была не самая лучшая, но и не худшая: жиденькие тучки скрывали синее небо, но то и дело их ветхое полотно прорывало настырное солнце, мгновенно слепя глаза. 

Игра с первого мгновения превратилась в жестокое противостояние: не прошло и пяти минут, как на песок упали первые капли крови из разбитого носа Ричи Кута, нашего нового загонщика. Квоффл стремительно менял руки – комментатор не успевал за всеми перемещениями, глотал слова и частенько орал что-то уж совсем непотребное. Благо остановить и отругать его было некому. Мадам Хуч, вместо того чтобы чинно восседать на трибуне, скакала по ней, как ужаленная докси, потрясала кулаками и вела себя, в общем, не очень-то и по-учительски. Я бы, без сомнения, получал от этой кутерьмы удовольствие, если бы не Малфой. Он, как говорили игроки в квиддич, «сел мне на хвост». Я облетел поле по периметру, уворачиваясь от случайных блаждеров, он не отставал ни на фут, но при этом и не приближался. 

Меня это нервировало: Малфой уже доказал, что не видел препятствий, если для него существовала цель. А ставки в игре были слишком высоки для нас обоих. Я кружил над полем, рассчитывая на проблески солнца. Но золотой вспышки не было. Я дёргался, старался оторваться от Малфоя и не приближаться к баталии, развернувшейся у моих ног, вглядывался в трибуны и в мутное, словно не проспавшееся после попойки небо.

Рёв зрителей перекрывал крики мадам Хуч, которая то и дело назначала штрафные и одной, и другой команде. Счёт рос на глазах. Вместе с ним росла вероятность, что проиграю и я: несколько раз буквально чудом удалось избежать встречи с посланным исподтишка бладжером. 

В кои веки гриффиндорцы не уступали слизеринцам, так что даже первогодкам на трибунах стало понятно, почему квиддич – суровая игра: за разбитым носом Кута последовали подбитый глаз Крэбба, потом подожжённая мантия Демельзы Робинс, кровоточащая ссадина на щеке Флинта. За час прошедшей игры остались невредимыми только мы с Малфоем, а мадам Хуч, кажется, совсем охрипла.

И вот произошло то, ради чего я вышел на поле: у самого низкого из слизеринских колец в косом и тонком лучике солнца буквально на миг вспыхнула и погасла золотая искорка. Я сорвался с места, поднырнул под ищущий жертву бладжер и направил метлу к самой земле. Даже не оглядываясь, я знал, что Малфой дышит мне в спину, однако моя «Молния» была куда скоростнее его «Нимбуса-2001». 

Снитч завис, почти касаясь полотна баннера, которым закрывали лестницы трибун, и создалось впечатление, что он только и ждал, когда чья-то ладонь сожмёт его золотые бока, не примяв при этом тонких серебристых крылышек. И вдруг моя метла затормозила сама собой. Я повернул голову, стараясь боковым зрением уследить за прытким мячиком, – Хорёк повис на прутьях моей «Молнии» мешком, и по его гнусной ухмылочке было ясно, что неслучайно. Снитч исчез, словно испугавшаяся хищника стрекоза, – только что был, и его уже нет. 

Малфой отцепился от метлы, отсалютовав мне, и поднялся повыше, подальше от разгорячённых игроков и бешеных мячей. Ему были безразличны и штрафные очки, которые получила его команда, и брань разошедшегося не на шутку Ли Джордана – комментатора.

Я в ярости ударил ладонью по черенку метлы и стал подниматься в небо следом за Малфоем, но тяжело, будто земля тянула меня к себе сильнее, чем других. Снитч пронёсся перед самым моим носом, чуть ли не чиркая крылышками по его кончику, на секунду завис, а потом сорвался с места и полетел зигзагами, словно приглашал поиграть с ним. Сердце в груди затрепыхалось не хуже снитча, и я поменял направление полёта так стремительно, что Малфой камнем начал падать вниз, небезосновательно думая, что такие виражи я просто так делать не буду, – он бы покрасовался, если бы умел, а я не считал нужным. 

Снитч набирал скорость и манёвренность, облетел Демельзу и почти потерялся между мечущимися игроками. Я вытер повлажневшую ладонь о штанину и спустился ниже, к самой траве, здесь было относительно безопасно и удобно наблюдать. Малфой рыскал поверху. 

Попетляв между препятствиями как перепуганный заяц, снитч взмыл вверх, я – за ним, Малфой за счёт уже набранной высоты отстал не намного. Мячик жался к трибуне болельщиков Гриффиндора, я почему-то заметил именно Луну, которая указывала пальцем на зависший снитч и, должно быть, звала меня. На большой скорости я налетел на мячик, но стоило мне протянуть руку, как он резко поменял направление и практически выскользнул из пальцев. 

Казалось бы, летевший следом Малфой был гарантированным победителем, однако Его Хорёчье Высочество никогда не блистало в ловле золотых мячиков, как бы ему ни хотелось, и снитч, стремительно набрав высоту, вывернулся и из его хватки. Я, прутьями мазнув по бортику трибуны, полетел за ним, забыв о сопернике. Снитч бросался из стороны в сторону, но сильно разогнаться ему не удалось: отрыв от «Молнии» был слишком мал. Да, будь это снитч последней модели, то моя метла давала бы немного преимуществ, но школа экономила на мячах, и снитчи для матчей закупали не самые современные: на «Чистомёте» поймать его очень сложно, на «Молнии» – более чем возможно.

Внутри я ликовал – победа была у меня в кармане. Снитч из последних сил петлял, я ускорился… Метлу внезапно бросило в сторону. Каким-то совершенно фантастическим образом я всё же схватил мячик, сердце будто оборвалось… И начал падать. Небо и земля завертелись в глазах одним размытым пятном. Я закричал, стискивая снитч до побелевших костяшек. Моя лелеемая «Молния» горела подобно факелу. Уши заложило от скорости падения. 

Я ещё успел подумать, что на этот раз Дамблдор мне не поможет, потому что сейчас они со Снейпом спасали жизнь Деннису… И завис в воздухе. От резкой остановки из меня вышибло воздух и в спине оглушительно хрустнуло, я закашлялся и вскинул руку с зажатым снитчем. Ли Джордан закричал об окончании матча, когда я стал падать во второй раз. Ветер свистел в ушах, тошнота поднималась к горлу.

Всю правую половину тела будто облили кипятком: боль расползлась от плеча к горлу и ниже – к бедру и неловко вывернутому колену. И вдобавок к этому посланный уже после свистка бладжер ударил в живот. Меня вывернуло на песок, я задыхался от боли и спазмов, но не выпустил из рук доказательства своей победы. 

***

Итог матча оказался неоднозначен. Команда ликовала: мы с разгромным счётом выиграли у Слизерина. Я торопился выйти из Больничного Крыла и тоже присоединиться к всеобщему празднику, но мадам Помфри была совсем другого мнения: из-за переломов она прописала мне постельный режим ещё на несколько дней. Так что пришлось доковылять до покинутой кровати и лечь обратно.

В Больничном Крыле было совершенно нечем заняться. Деннис, который срывающимся шёпотом поздравил меня с победой, большей частью спал, накачанный лекарствами. А поток посетителей, грозивший не иссякнуть никогда, перекрыла мадам Помфри, посчитавшая, что в тишине я стану выздоравливать быстрее. Так что из всей команды ко мне пришёл лишь Оливер Вуд, который умудрился пронести мимо Помфри (нашего цербера) обгоревший черенок, – всё, что осталось от моей «Молнии». Он долго мямлил оправдания, свято считая себя виноватым в том, что запасной ловец команды тоже оказался пациентом лазарета. Хотя какие уж тут обиды, если мы выиграли?

Второй посетитель – это, конечно, Северус. Он принёс новую порцию зелий для Денниса и никак не ожидал застать меня на больничной койке. Его удивление граничило с шоком, словно моё попадание в лазарет – это выдающееся событие. Он поставил зелья на столик целительницы, сел рядом со мной и вздохнул.

– Пока вы, мистер Поттер, лежите здесь и не бежите на очередную вашу тренировку или коллективные занятия, я официально заявляю: когда выздоровеете, нам придётся поговорить… – он наклонился ко мне, чтобы Деннис не услышал его слов: – И не надейся – я заметил, что все твои задания выполнила мисс Грейнджер. Причину этого ты мне тоже озвучишь…

Я кивнул, ощущая, как отозвалось на его свистящий шёпот моё тело. Разговора всё равно было не избежать, если уж он «заявил официально». По крайней мере, у меня оставалось время придумать правдоподобные объяснения на его возможные вопросы. И я обрадовался этой отсрочке – совсем не хотелось снова ругаться с ним. Мысль солгать Северусу была отброшена сразу же: она показалась мне преступной по отношению к нему. И ещё до того, как он скользящей лаской заправил мне за ухо лезущую в глаза прядь, я решил, что скажу правду о нашем с Малфоем договоре. И будь что будет. На этом мы и попрощались: он – уверившись, что я не при смерти и быстро пойду на поправку, а я – в кои веки договорившийся со своими внутренними демонами.

Рон и Гермиона пришли поздним вечером, когда я уже и не надеялся их увидеть. Тайком, под мантией-невидимкой и с полными руками сладостей и сливочного пива.

– Вы с ума сошли, – прошептал им я, но вопреки сказанному широко заулыбался. Деннис заворочался от нашей возни, но не проснулся: некоторые противоядия, которыми мадам Помфри напоила его, обладали снотворным эффектом. Но мы всё равно понизили голоса и шептались так, что даже я улавливал не все слова. Чтобы не потревожить Денниса, мы отказались от сладостей и пива, сгрузив всё добытое мне в тумбочку. И Гермиона, улучив момент, порывисто обняла меня.

– Я так испугалась, когда Малфой подпалил тебе метлу, – прошептала она, и моя щека стала влажной от её слёз. – Мадам Хуч наказала его отработками на месяц и ещё пригрозила, что поднимет вопрос на ближайшем педсовете о его отчислении.

– Не тронут Хорька, – пробормотал Рон, неловко примостившийся в ногах моей кровати. – Его папаша сорит деньгами в Министерстве направо и налево. Отмажет сынка своего.

– Профессор Дамблдор работает не в Министерстве, – парировала Гермиона, выпрямляясь и разрывая объятия. Похоже, они уже не раз успели поспорить на эту тему.

– Но Фреда и Джорджа он тоже оставил, – напомнил я Гермионе. Рон просиял: он редко мог доказать свою точку зрения, и любое замечание против слов Гермионы воспринимал как защиту собственного мнения. – И Хорька оставит. Второй шанс даст.

– Фред и Джордж никого не калечили, а Малфой заклинанием сбил Вуда, который не давал тебе упасть и разбиться, – Гермиона поморщилась, отчего стала неуловимо похожа на МакГонагалл. Её наивность меня рассмешила, но развенчивать кумиров – неблагодарная работа. 

– Гермиона, – я стиснул зубы, чтобы не ляпнуть лишнего, – если по какой-то причине Дамблдор решит отчислить Малфоя, я встану на его защиту…

Что говорить о Роне, если даже Гермиона лишилась дара речи, плюхнулась рядом с ним мне на ноги, не заметив этого, и только смотрела широко распахнутыми глазами.

– Да, я не шучу… – Какие уж могут быть шутки? Лишиться единственного шанса пробраться в гости к Малфоям – никакая радость от отчисления Хорька такого не стоила. Но друзьям я эту версию не озвучил. – Что останется Малфою, если он не получит диплом и не сможет полоскать мозги кому-нибудь в Министерстве? Да ещё и при живом Волдеморте? 

– Он станет кем-то вроде Петтигрю. В живом зоопарке Тёмного Властелина в пару крысе появится ещё и хорёк, – пошутил Рон. И мы не смогли удержаться. Гермиона тихо всхлипывала от смеха, вжавшись лицом ему в плечо, я закусил костяшки пальцев, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. 

– Ладно, – сказал Рон, когда нас отпустило. – Мы поняли, что ты против истребления хорьков-альбиносов, но не думай – мы вернёмся ещё к этому разговору…

Гермиона кивнула, а я дрожащими губами постарался изобразить улыбку. Мне было невероятно тяжело утаивать что-то от них, но я не хотел навредить им – даже случайно. Пусть лучше они грозят серьёзным разговором, лишь бы я смог сделать то, что задумал.

Они ушли, когда часы в комнатах Помфри гулко отсчитали полночь. В это время она имела привычку в последний раз обходить пациентов, да и моим друзьям завтра нужно было показаться на занятиях.

Стоило им скрыться под мантией-невидимкой, как я закрыл глаза и внезапно будто бы провалился в сон. Поначалу он был сумбурным и смазанным, как весь прошедший день: отдельные картинки, соединённые воедино моим разумом в плохо смонтированный фильм, но вскоре сновидение изменилось кардинально. 

Я сидел посреди огромного и потому плохо освещённого зала в окружении то ли людей, то ли теней. Более определённо сказать сложно – тишина звенела весёлым комаром, и, кроме колебания занавесей (огромное стрельчатое окно было распахнуто настежь), всё вокруг будто заледенело.

Меня одолевала злость, та её разновидность, от которой хочется распылить всю обстановку на мельчайшие атомы, а людей рвать самыми жестокими и беспощадными заклинаниями. Разбавить эту приевшуюся чопорность благородным пурпуром крови.

– Драко, – позвал я, и одна из теней, качнувшись, тихо скользнула ближе. Остановилась, но лишь для того, чтобы стянуть смутно белеющую маску с лица. 

Если бы мог, я бы присвистнул – вроде уже не раз видел Хорька испуганным: когда его ударила Гермиона, когда напал Клювокрыл, в конце концов, в ночь нашей отработки на первом курсе он чуть в штаны не наложил. Но на этот раз страх Малфоя был иным, он не кричал и не убегал – невозможно убежать от самого воплощения смерти, которое прямо сейчас размышляло, убить его или не стоит расстраивать Люциуса и Нарциссу. 

– Скажи мне, Люциус, у Драко проблемы со слухом? – Тому чудовищу, глазами которого я видел, было приятно наблюдать, как лицо младшего Малфоя заблестело в тусклом свете от выступившего на нём пота, как он дышал – поверхностно, быстро и рвано, как его губы судорожно изогнулись в немом страдании.

Ещё одна тень отделилась от полукруга и двинулась к Волдеморту. Обнажившееся лицо Люциуса было искажено животным ужасом. Малфой склонил голову, стараясь спрятать его.

– Нет, мой Лорд… – Ветер и тот шумел громче его голоса.

– Тогда, может, у него плохое зрение? – продолжил «искренне заботиться» Волдеморт.

– Нет, мой Лорд, он абсолютно здоров.

– Тогда, наверное, ты плохо ему объяснил, что Поттер – это моя добыча?! – Если бы Волдеморт мог кричать, то стёкла в окнах звенели бы от его крика, а так он шипел как рассерженная гюрза. – Что честь отправить в небытие мальчишку – моя и только моя?! Подойди ближе, Драко!

Хорёк покачнулся, сделал несколько мелких шажков и упал на колени. Но это мне его было жаль, а Волдеморт лениво бросил в дрожащего коленопреклоненного Драко Круциатус и наслаждался, наблюдая, как того выгибало от боли, как он перебирал ногами, пытаясь убежать от терзавшей его муки, как ломал ногти о наборный пол, как кричал. Люциус не мог оторвать взгляда от сына.

Волдеморт поднялся со своего места и вышел вон, на ходу бросив старшему Малфою:

– Это чтобы проблем с памятью не было.

Лоб прошила вспышка боли, и я проснулся от собственного крика. Но всё же был рад: Драко Малфой остался жив. 

***

К тому времени как я, благополучно залечив все переломы с трещинами и отоспавшись, покинул Больничное Крыло, Рон разузнал, что Малфой обживал отдельную палату в госпитале Святого Мунго. Официальная версия, которая дошла до нас не без усилий Артура Уизли и Перси, породила массу шуток на эту тему. Упал наш Хорёк с гиппогрифа. Прямо свалился отцу под ноги, получив при этом столь серьёзные травмы, что только персонал госпиталя и отдельная палата могли вылечить беднягу. Тут можно лишь посочувствовать: будь я на месте гиппогрифа, ещё бы и затоптал несчастного Драко, чтобы не мучился так. 

Серьёзный разговор с друзьями, на самом деле, получился совершенно дурацким. Рон то и дело разбавлял его неуместными возгласами, вроде «ах, эта пушистая шкурка» или «даёшь Хорьку покровительство», а Гермиона забрела в такие дали психоанализа, что без помощи оттуда никак не смогла вернуться. Да, самое странное в этом всём было то, что они оба решили, будто я, поссорившись со Снейпом (о самом факте размолвки мне пришлось рассказать, умолчав о причинах), увлекся Малфоем. Фантазии о романе с Хорьком меня напугали, и я поторопился их разубедить, что Малфою – старшему или младшему – в этом отношении ничего не светило, будь они даже последними людьми на Земле. Друзьям полегчало, и это было заметно – у меня почему-то сложилось впечатление, что Снейпа они приняли легче. 

– Конечно, дружище, – ответил Рон, приобнимая меня за плечи. – Снейп – он же наше, домашнее зло. Прирученное. А Хорёк – это даже не зло, так – мелкая пакость. На такое и размениваться стыдно…

«Прирученное зло» на деле оказалось достаточно «кусачим». Я пробрался в его комнаты в тот же день, когда покинул Больничное Крыло. Единственное, на что я ещё рассчитывал, что он пожалеет героя «только из больницы» и не станет сильно трепать нервы. 

Поскольку Помфри решила, что мне лучше переночевать у себя, а утром влиться в учебный процесс, то к Северусу я попал перед самым отбоем. Свою предсказуемость я осознал уже на пороге: Снейп не читал и не проверял работы, он сидел на диване и гипнотизировал тяжёлым взглядом две чашки с чаем и расписанный птицами заварочный чайник. 

– Д-добрый вечер, п-профессор, – запинаясь, выдал я и покраснел от собственной глупости. Северус посмотрел на меня с изумлением, на его лице застыл вопрос – а не рано ли меня выпустили?

– Добрый, мистер Поттер, – ответил он. – Приятно видеть вас здоровым. Присаживайтесь. 

– Не издевайся, – пробормотал я, осознавая весь идиотизм происходящего.

– Ты сам взял такой тон, – пожал плечами Снейп. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Лучше, чем Малфой, – ответил я и замер от плохого предчувствия.

– А я и не подозревал, что ты так следишь за его здоровьем, – зло прищурился Северус. – Насколько я знаю, дружбы между вами не водилось. А тут вдруг такая осведомлённость…

Солгать, что, мол, Уизли рассказали о приключении с гиппогрифом, не удалось – врать чужим у меня выходило плохо, а своим – ещё больше. 

– Я знаю, какой гиппогриф по нему потоптался, – признался я. – Во сне видел.

– И, конечно, поторопился поделиться этим знанием с друзьями?

– Нет, иначе пришлось бы рассказывать всё остальное, а я не хотел.

Вместо того чтобы сесть, я переминался с ноги на ногу на пороге. 

– И долго ты будешь топтаться у входа? Я не собираюсь нападать, хотя, можешь быть уверен, задам все интересующие меня вопросы…

– Как будто могло быть иначе? – парировал я. 

Снейп подвинул причитающуюся мне чашку и откинулся на спинку дивана. По тому, как он вцепился в боковину пальцами, я уже догадался, что легко не будет. И вместо криков я получу порцию издевательств и сомнительных острот. 

– А ты считаешь, что нет повода для волнений? Поведай мне, мой милый друг, с каких пор тебя интересуют жизнь и досуг Драко Малфоя? Не с того ли дня, когда он… Что сделал?

– Может, начнёшь свой допрос с учёбы? Например, спросишь, что я пообещал Гермионе за сделанные письменные работы? – Да, мой голос дрожал, и умоляющий тон был жалким, к тому же Северус никогда никого не прощал, так что получил я в итоге диаметрально противоположное намеченному. 

– Поттер! – рявкнул Снейп, хлопая ладонью по дивану. – Меня мало интересуют подробности о том, как мисс Грейнджер не смогла уговорить тебя заняться тем, ради чего ты вообще находишься в этой школе! Меня интересует, что тебе пообещал Малфой? Что проведёт в свой особняк незаметно? Что устроит встречу с матерью? Говори же, болван безмозглый!

– Что поможет… – пролепетал я, понимая, что не подтверждённый магией договор – это простое сотрясание воздуха, и ничего Малфой мне не должен.

– До тебя дошло? – сердито спросил Северус. – Что пообещал в ответ ему ты? Что дашь себя убить? Или сдашься Тёмному Лорду?

Я молчал, и моё молчание довело Снейпа до белого каления.

– Поттер! Ты уснул? Или как наломать дров, так ты в первых рядах, а как отвечать – отмалчиваешься?!

– А что говорить, если ты и сам всё знаешь? – Последнее его выступление разозлило меня. «Не потому ли я ломал те самые дрова, профессор Снейп, что никто не желал решать проблемы за меня?» – Я делаю то, что считаю нужным! А ты мог бы помочь, а не орать тогда, когда я надеюсь воспользоваться своим выигрышем…

– Помочь?! – вот теперь Северус кричал. – Сунуть голову в петлю? Поттер, ты, случайно, не свихнулся от постоянных ударов бладжерами?

Я вскочил – ругаться на повышенных тонах всегда удобнее стоя – и обличительно ткнул в Снейпа пальцем:

– Ну конечно, я же недоумок! А вы все такие умные! Так почему я, мальчишка с куриными мозгами, что-то делаю, а вы сидите на своих… седалищах и никуда не дёргаетесь?! А если бы я находился в плену, а моя мать, избранная мессией на пустом месте, была бы тут, ты точно так же орал бы на неё, но ничего не делал?!

Снейп вскочил следом за мной, его лицо побледнело как полотно. 

– Не смей так говорить, – просипел он. Его вид напоминал обморочный, и я сделал несколько шагов, чтобы подхватить, если он начнёт падать. Но вместо того чтобы свалиться, он вдруг обнял меня так, что затрещали рёбра, и лихорадочно принялся целовать в лоб, веки, щеки. Я обмяк в его руках, слёзы обиды сами потекли из глаз, а Северус сцеловывал их с моих щёк и шептал:

– Я тебя не оставлю… верь мне…

Я сам припадал к его губам, и мы целовались, слизывая соль слёз с губ друг друга, сначала там, где нас застала ссора, а потом на диване, задыхаясь и лаская, украдкой пробираясь ладонями под покровы одежд. 

***

Наверное, стоит сказать по секрету (надеюсь, что этот мой секрет не разойдётся по школе новой сплетней), что ночевать я остался у Северуса. Он – а как же по-другому? – всё обставил таким образом, будто на каждом шагу меня подстерегали немыслимые опасности. И это в самой защищённой школе? К тому же Малфой ещё неизвестно когда появится, а без него Хогвартс был оплотом благодати. Если бы я хотел, то, конечно, разгромил бы аргументы Северуса в пух и прах, но в том-то и дело, что я, наоборот, жаждал как можно дольше оставаться возле него. 

Время летело как фестрал, подстёгиваемый кнутом. Вроде бы я только пришёл, а часы в гостиной уже гулко отбивали час ночи. Кроме поцелуев и будто украденных ласк, мне не досталось ничего, хотя я видел, что Северус не меньше жаждет зайти дальше. Хотелось бы верить, что мне не придётся ждать аж до своего первого совершеннолетия, поскольку из-за Волдеморта я мог попросту не дожить до чего-то нового. 

Мы успели не только нацеловаться до саднящих губ, но и снова поругаться – и опять по поводу Малфоя. Нет, Северус не запрещал мне разговаривать с Хорьком, строить с ним совместные планы, но обязал рассказывать ему обо всём, о каждом нюансе, который всплывёт. Впрочем, поссорились мы без огонька – огонёк был растрачен на более приятные вещи, так что к тому времени, когда нужно было ложиться спать, мы уже об этом и не вспоминали. Перед сном Северус ещё раз проверил, как срослись мои кости, и зачем-то снова намазал моё плечо едко пахнущей мазью.


	27. Chapter 27

Я ждал, пока Малфой вылечит все свои болезни и вернётся; эмоции понемногу блёкли, заменялись другими, и меня затягивало в рутину школьной жизни. К тому же Рождество, а за ним и рождественские каникулы, которые я планировал провести с Северусом, крёстным и моими друзьями, сулили немало приятных минут и невольно настраивали на оптимистичный лад. Конечно, Дамблдор пытался испортить ожидаемый отдых, подсунув Снейпу кипу бумажной работы, но не учёл, что свои обещания мой жених выполнял практически всегда. Особенно когда был стимул.

Мало-помалу праздничное настроение охватило весь замок – от верхушек, к которым ушлые близнецы прицепили вымпелы с гербами факультетов, до подземелий, напоминавшим грот Снежной Королевы. С потолка свисали гроздья сосулек, а каменный пол покрывала корка льда. Северус даже наколдовал песок, чтобы не упасть на слишком раскатанных участках. А уж сколько чернильниц было разбито и ссадин получено – не перечесть. Правда, я не заметил, чтобы кто-то из-за таких мелочей огорчался. 

В преддверии праздника даже проверочные работы не казались такими уж удручающими. Большой Зал обзавёлся огромной елью с тысячами сверкающих шариков и зачарованным снегом. Возле неё возвышалась целая гора подарков с пёстрыми бантами, которые эльфы разложат по носкам учеников и учителей на утро после Сочельника, а на столах во время обедов и ужинов появилась рождественская карамель, которую Рон любил особенно и умудрялся грызть даже на Зельеварении. Украдкой, конечно. Из-за карамели к рукам липли книги и даже домашние работы, поэтому учителя требовали очищать их перед сдачей. В факультетских гостиных не переводились вазочки с печеньем. Какого только не было! И миндальное, и песочное, и слоёное, с шоколадом, с изюмом, с имбирём, с джемом, с ванилью, с цукатами… Ароматы выпечки и специй витали в воздухе, а венки из падуба и еловых веток обрамляли толстые красные свечи, создававшие атмосферу предстоящих чудес.

В общем, и без пояснений понятно, что я люблю Рождество особенной любовью. Наверное, есть в этой любви нотка сожаления, что до Хогвартса Рождество было временем несбывшихся мечтаний и опасений, что ты что-то сделал не так, раз тебе никто не приготовил ни подарка, ни сладостей. 

Поскольку Северусу ещё предстояло посадить своих подопечных на поезд, я остался в школе, а Гермиона и Рон уехали раньше – утро и день они проведут в Норе, а уже под вечер порталом перенесутся в особняк на площади Гриммо. 

За завтраком Дамблдор поздравил всех с наступающими праздниками, напомнил о порядке и наказаниях за шалости, но, как обычно, никто не воспринял его речь всерьёз. Те, кто оставался в Хогвартсе на каникулы, завидовали весёлой кутерьме, которую затеяли покидавшие школу. И в этом тоже было своё очарование. Мои вещи, уже собранные, ждали нашего отъезда. 

Прощание с друзьями прошло суматошно: как бы каждый из нас ни любил Хогвартс, но вырваться из него все были только рады. Я немного завидовал той лёгкости, с которой они уезжали. Мне же никак не удавалось избавиться от настойчивых мыслей. Поймите правильно: я как-то свыкся с тем, что сирота; отболело, забылось. От новости, свалившейся на меня, как омела, подрезанная Пивзом, – что моя мать не умерла на Хэллоуин восемьдесят первого, – закружилась голова. Но главное, что я вынес из своих мрачных мыслей, – любой ценой вызволить её из подвалов особняка Малфоев. Я нисколько не кокетничал, когда отзывался о себе как о мальчишке с куриными мозгами: план освобождения никак не хотел складываться, и я ждал удачного момента, про себя уговаривая мать потерпеть, словно она могла меня услышать. 

Снейп вернулся, когда я уже не знал, чем себя занять. Он оглядел меня со всех сторон, выпростал воротничок рубашки из-под мантии и привычно пригладил чёлку. 

– Пойдём, директор Дамблдор был так любезен, что открыл камин для нас. Не стоит испытывать его терпение.

Я кивнул, молча удивляясь, что Дамблдор, образец безграничной доброты, мог переживать из-за такого пустяка, но послушно подхватил облегчённые вещи и потопал к камину.

Дом Сириуса чем-то неуловимо напоминал своего хозяина. Наверное, дело было в том, что крёстный, по своему обыкновению, брался за всё и ничего не доводил до конца: в углу гостиной, в которой мы и очутились, прикорнула наполовину наряженная ель, а по полу растянулась бесконечной лентой разноцветная мишура, омела так и лежала пышным букетом на длинном обеденном столе, одну часть которого тёрла одинокая щётка, но ей не хватало направляющей магии хозяина, поэтому отчищенным оказался небольшой пятачок изрядно запачканной поверхности. Северус окинул царивший разгром недовольным взглядом и, сгрузив мне все свои пожитки и наказав заняться общими вещами (как бы подтверждая, что ночевать мы будем в одной комнате), принялся исправлять недоработки Сириуса. С ним дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки: щётка бодро выписывала восьмёрки и круги по столу, блестящие игрушки занимали места на пушистых ветвях ели, а омела висела над каждым входом в гостиную. 

Я хихикнул, предвкушая, как воспользуюсь этим приглашением, и поскакал вверх по лестнице. 

С Сириусом я столкнулся, когда преодолел половину марша. Он вынырнул откуда-то из темноты и тут же полез обниматься, радостно скалясь.

– А где этот?.. – спросил он, когда с объятиями было покончено. – Только не говори, что школьные коридоры ему милее тихого Рождества в кругу семьи!

– Он внизу, заканчивает уборку, – хмыкнул я, представляя семейку с Северусом и крёстным в составе. – В какой комнате ты нас поселишь?

– А разве ты не с Роном собирался жить? – промямлил Сириус, отчаянно краснея. – Я приготовил всего две комнаты: для вас с Роном и для Гермионы...

– Ничего, – я натянуто улыбнулся. – До ужина время ещё есть.

– Ты мне такую шутку испортил, – признался Сириус. Я пожал плечами, сдерживая вопрос, – зачем было звать того, кто тебе настолько неприятен.

Заметив моё более чем прохладное отношение к своим выходкам, Сириус вздохнул и сдался:

– Ладно занимай ту, которая приглянется, а я пришлю Кикимера её убрать. Пойду поприветствую твоё носатое сокровище…

И уже совсем по-другому он стал спускаться вниз. 

Сколько бы я ни бывал в особняке на Гриммо, а выучить расположение всех его помещений или хотя бы систему, по которой они созданы, для меня оставалось чем-то сложным. С трудом отыскав ванную на предложенном к проживанию втором этаже, я принялся рыскать в комнатах рядом: сомнительно, что Северус захочет тащиться через весь дом для утреннего моциона. И таковая нашлась сразу за поворотом дополнительного коридорчика, который я до этого считал чуланом. Если бы я выбирал комнату для себя, то, безусловно, занял бы первую попавшуюся, но Северус, насколько мне известно, ценил комфорт.

Найденное помещение помпезной мебелью напоминало зал для церемоний, правда, достаточно пыльной и поцарапанной; огромная, сплошь затянутая паутиной люстра ощетинилась оплывшими свечами, а эркер закрывали плотные шторы, отчего возникло впечатление, что меня забыли в музее на ночь. Но стоило впустить в комнату немного света, отдёрнув бархатный полог занавесей, как она преобразилась: тёмная мебель оказалась тёплого шоколадного оттенка, на стенах стал виден золотистый рисунок, а пыль уже не обезображивала заброшенное помещение. От пыли я всё-таки расчихался, распахнул окно, впуская ледяную свежесть, и свалил наши с Северусом вещи на давно не чищенный матрас. 

Если честно, я не решился колдовать без разрешения, но Сириус обещал мне помощь Кикимера, так что с лёгкой душой я отправился на поиски крёстного. В гостиной было безлюдно, зато всё остальное готово к празднованию: и полностью украшенная ель, и омела, и отскобленный стол, на котором подмигивал свечками рождественский венок. Кроме гостиной, местом массового сбора в доме Блэков могла служить лишь кухня, поэтому я пошёл к ней. Северус и крёстный сидели друг напротив друга и грели руки о чашки с чаем. Третья чашка, приготовленная для меня, стояла возле руки Снейпа. Я уже думал войти, когда до меня донеслись обрывки их беседы. Предметом разговора, по-видимому, был я.

– …хотел поблагодарить тебя… – Конец фразы заглушил громкий звук — Северус шумно отхлебнул чай.

– Он мне, Сопливус, тоже не чужой, чтобы _ты_ меня благодарил, – в голосе Сириуса сквозила угроза. – Дамблдор хоть как-то объяснил, как такое вообще могло произойти?

– Ты же знаешь…

– Как обычно – напустил туману?! – перебил Снейпа крёстный. – Или же делает всё, чтобы не разводить панику. 

– Кто будет паниковать? Гарри наверняка даже не задумывается, как и почему его душа вышла из тела. А уж о том, как мы её возвращали, я и не заикался – в его возрасте все мальчишки впечатлительные. Мне не хочется вытаскивать его из петли…

– Думаешь, он впадёт в крайности?

– Думаю, что я не хочу этого даже знать. Ему и так испоганили всё детство пророчествами и смертями, пусть юность пройдёт без них.

– Жаль, что ты не предсказатель… – промямлил Сириус. По его голосу мне стало понятно, он не верит в счастливое будущее в мирной стране. – Погань безносая его в покое не оставит.

– Не оставит, – эхом отозвался Северус. – Но и надоедать, когда на нём твоя булавка, не сможет. Пока единственное, что Гарри снова видел глазами Тёмного Лорда, – это наказание твоего племянника за самодеятельность. А уж тогда Тёмный Лорд так злился, что мне казалось – он из собственного тела выпрыгнет…

Сириус беззлобно фыркнул:

– Какой он мне племянник? Малфоевские у него и кровь, и морда… Связалась Нарцисса на свою голову с этим… 

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у неё не было другого выхода: или Малфой, или Булстроуд. 

– Да, выбор старики предоставили небогатый, – Сириус вдруг закашлялся и прохрипел, вероятно, сильно обжёгшись: – Они с тёткой сравнили уровни магии у нашего поколения и у своего, после этого Нарциссе запретили оставаться наедине с моим братцем. 

– Интересные вещи всплывают, – хмыкнул Снейп. – В нашем узком кругу все ожидали, что твоего брата обвенчают с мужчиной постарше. 

– Семейка Атридов, мать её! – прошипел Сириус. – Реджи тётка предлагала какого-то чистокровного француза, но братец видел одну Нарциссу, с детства только её своей невестой и представлял. Знатные скандалы учинял, когда разговоры свернули в сторону мужского брака. Лез куда погорячее – подвиг ради прекрасной дамы совершать. И вот тебе результат: Малфой, гнида склизкая, жив, пусть и ползает у ног безносого, а Реджи уже сколько лет в могиле…

И этот момент я выбрал, чтобы чихнуть. Задушевная беседа двух врагов прервалась. Пришлось входить и делать вид, что подслушивать под дверью – «как вы могли обо мне такое подумать?!» – я не стал бы.

Снейп догадался сразу, что все мои гневные взгляды – ничего не стоящая комедия, а крёстный усадил меня рядом с собой и придвинул причитающуюся кружку. Разговор закрутился вокруг праздников и больше к семейным тайнам не сворачивал, чему я, безусловно, был не очень рад. 

***

Рождество оказалось именно таким, каким я его и воображал в своих мечтах: шумным, весёлым и многолюдным. Хоть мы и собрались маленькой компанией, каждый день у нас кто-то гостил: Дамблдор принёс с собой огромный поднос выпечки хогвартских эльфов, МакГонагалл снабдила печеньями в форме тритонов с шоколадными крошками и зёрнами, Уизли вообще освободили Кикимера от готовки, а фейерверк, устроенный во дворе дома близнецами и Биллом, вызвал столько восторгов, что уложить нас спать оказалось задачей не из лёгких. Всех подарков и вкусностей и не припомнишь. Зато прекрасно помнился шок, с которым смотрел на нас крёстный, когда мы «совершенно случайно» оказались под омелой вместе с Северусом. Правда, из гостиной вылетел не только Сириус, но и Рон с близнецами. А Снейп, гад, ещё и ухмылялся – он-то прекрасно знал, как отреагируют присутствующие. Молли хихикнула в кулак, а Гермиона долго смеялась, закрывшись фолиантом, но подрагивавшие плечи её выдавали с головой. 

И, как всё хорошее, праздники внезапно закончились. В день отъезда мои друзья ходили как в воду опущенные, Сириус вздыхал, снова предчувствуя затяжное одиночество. Даже Северус, по которому мало что можно угадать, не задирал крёстного и тоже выглядел подавленным. И только Кикимер сиял как начищенная медная кастрюля: ещё бы, грязнокровки и предатели крови (а он не упускал случая нас так обозвать) перестанут марать особняк благороднейшего семейства своим присутствием. Сириус не удержался и швырнул в противного домовика вилку, но стереть улыбку с его морщинистого лица так и не удалось. Я не отставал от других: и завтрак, на который подали мой любимый пирог, был не в радость, и натужные шутки – тем более. Закончились безоблачные деньки нашего с Северусом существования – почему-то понимание этого словно витало в пыльном воздухе нашей общей комнаты. Я складывал вещи в сундук и то и дело дотрагивался до суровых мантий своего жениха, проверяя их на материальность, не иначе. Перед самым выходом Северус вдруг прижал меня к стене и поцеловал так, что у меня подогнулись колени. 

– Пора.

Он отстранился, будто и не терзал мои губы с неутолимой жадностью минутой ранее. 

Мы подхватили каждый свои вещи и вышли, оставляя лучшее Рождество в прошлом. 

***

После возвращения в школу мне понадобилось не менее недели, чтобы снова влиться в размеренный режим. Учился я средненько, но в отличие от того же Рона вполне стабильно. Так что вечером четверга, вместо того чтобы коротать время с друзьями в библиотеке, я вспомнил о приглашении Хагрида на чай. Конечно, лучше было бы пойти вместе, но Рон успел получить «Тролля» по Трансфигурации, и Гермиона всеми силами старалась помочь ему его исправить. При таком положении дел я только мешал: Рон смотрел на меня, как на человека, который может изменить всё к лучшему так, чтобы ему не приходилось заучивать формулы преобразования и махать палочкой строго по заданной траектории. 

Погода радовала хотя бы тем, что на землю лёг тонкий снежок, и подмёрзшие тропки стали вполне проходимы. Я без труда спустился к сторожке, постучал, но вместо ответа дверь тихонько заскрипела и понемногу открылась. В хижине Хагрида было пусто, даже Клык, обычно дожидавшийся хозяина дома, куда-то подевался. Я громко позвал великана, но отозвалось лишь эхо. 

Пожав плечами и засунув руки в карманы, я обошёл сторожку кругом, надеясь застать Хагрида за плотницкими работами и понимая, что это глупость: после захода солнца великан предпочитал читать у камина, ходить в лес или кормить животных в загонах, в большинстве – ночных хищников.

– Клык, а ну пошёл отсюда, – донеслось издалека, должно быть, от загонов. – Тупая зверюга…

Радостно вскинувшись, я припустил туда мелкой трусцой. Уже на самом подходе к загонам, когда я собрался окликнуть Хагрида, на меня напали. Повалили на землю и облизали всё лицо и уши, при этом повизгивая и виляя не столько хвостом, сколько всем корпусом.

– Кого ты там ещё пугаешь, трусливая псина? – ласково отозвался Хагрид, выходя из уже налившихся густой синевой теней. – А, Гарри. Привет.

Он нервно улыбнулся, обтёр широкие ладони куском полотна и подал мне руку. На полотне слабо светились пятна. Я, отплёвываясь и оттирая лицо от липких собачьих слюней рукавом мантии, поднялся. 

– Может, этого… чайку? – предложил Хагрид, прикрывая холстину и воровато поглядывая через плечо.

– Ты опять кого-то прячешь, – вздохнул я, осторожно заглядывая ему за спину. Никого не было ни видно, ни слышно. – Не дракона хоть?

Хагрид отвёл глаза, опуская косматую голову, Клык нырнул в темноту, и скоро тишину вечера развеял его заливистый лай. 

– Клык! Оставь его в покое. Кому сказал, глупый пёс! – Хагрид кинулся вслед за ним, а я увязался следом. Клык лаял на самый дальний загон и при этом всё равно вилял хвостом, будто хотел показать нам своего необычного друга. 

– Хагрид, кто это? 

Лесник схватил Клыка за ошейник, стараясь оттянуть его подальше. 

– Знамо дело, кто… единорог это… – и он цыкнул на заливающегося лаем пса. Я заглянул в загон. И правда, у самой дальней стенки, под навесом из зелёных веток старой ольхи лежал белоснежный единорог. Он ничем не напоминал тех красавцев, что иногда пробегали возле самой кромки леса, давая хоть издалека полюбоваться их грацией и красотой. Единорог безвольно раскинулся на охапке соломы, его голова с витым, будто бы хрустальным рогом запрокинулась, а судорожно приподнимающийся бок смутно отливал серебром. 

– Кто это его так? – я тронул Хагрида за руку. – Какой-то зверь напал?

– Если бы, – он говорил тихо, всё время суетливо поглаживая гладкое дерево загона. – С лесным зверьём единорог и сам справится, а магические существа его не трогают – кровь проклята, а шерсть и волосья можно и на кустах собрать. С людьми, Гарри, договориться сложнее всего. Зверьё, поди, делает, что заложено природой: убивает, чтобы есть, спаривается, растит потомство… ему нет дела до золота или лалов необыкновенных. А кентавры или русалки живут в гармонии с природой, а главное – в гармонии с собой. Один человек не ведает, что творит. 

– Опять тёмная магия? – прошептал я, вспоминая мёртвого единорога и Квиррелла, жадно сосущего его кровь. 

– Иногда тёмная душонка и без магии вреда наделает. Пойдём, я напою тебя чаем, а ему немного морковки настругаю – может, хоть её он есть станет. 

Мы молча дошли до сторожки. Клык, отпущенный добрым Хагридом, крутился неподалёку, то фыркая на лесных мышей, то прислушиваясь к звукам засыпающего леса. 

Хагрид вошёл в сторожку первым, вытер ноги о половик и кивнул мне, приглашая. Он сразу же подкинул дров в прогоревший очаг и повесил закопченный медный чайник над полыхнувшим огнём. Вытащил для меня табурет, а сам сел на второй и озадаченно поскрёб бороду. 

– Неужели у кого-то рука поднялась на такую красоту? – возобновил я прерванную беседу.

– Поднялась, Гарри, поднялась. Гоблины и кентавры живут кланами, чтобы делиться знаниями, а люди, сбиваясь в стадо, становятся похожими на баранов иль маленьких детей – ни запретов им, ни мысли разумной. 

– Подожди… это единорог из Хогсмида? – Я вскочил, переполненный благодарности, схватил ручищу Хагрида обеими ладонями и затряс. Он покраснел, отнял руку, прокашлялся.

– Он. Пришлось оглушить парочку самых воинственных, чтобы не дать бедняжке окочуриться. 

Чайник плеснул в огонь кипятком, и Хагрид налил мне чёрного, как дёготь, чая в двухпинтовую кружку, не меньше. А сам достал из-под стола корзину с овощами и принялся чистить морковь. 

– Да, – нарушил молчание я, вспоминая Малфоя, так и норовившего выиграть нечестно. – Люди – паршивые создания. 

– Нет, Гарри, по-настоящему скверных людей немного, – он отнял тесаком верхушку корнеплода с кучерявой ботвой. – Глупых много. А по-настоящему плохо, что глупые и скверные умеют сделать хуже и не таких уж паршивых.

– Как Малфой? – пробурчал я, выхватывая из-под руки Хагрида кусок моркови и с наслаждением им захрустев. На язык брызнул сладкий сок, который я запил чаем.

– Не лучше и не хуже многих, – мотнул головой Хагрид. – Драко ещё мальчишка. Избаловали его, но пока всё ещё можно это исправить… не злой он, кажись.

Я фыркнул – мне ли не знать Хорька. И если он не злой, то кто тогда?

– А Люциус? – спросил я и под укоризненным взглядом утащил второй кусок. 

– А что Люциус? – Хагрид дочистил ещё одну морковину, отделил от неё треть и откатил ко мне поближе. – Знаешь, Гарри, есть люди, которые ищут себе короля. 

– Как это? – я шумно отхлебнул чая, тёмного, но пахнущего, как изысканная пряность.

– Вот они вроде умные и способны на поступки, а не могут без того, чтобы ими не руководили. Люциус же был совсем другим, пока жил старый Абраксас. Учился хорошо и не задирался чрезмерно. Не без обычных мальчишкиных драк, но и не забияка. Вот квиддич, как ты, любил. Загонщиком был. А как старый Абраксас помер, так и завертелось…

– А может… – я тоже смутился, вспоминая вырезку из газеты, которую показывал нам Дин, – может, он партнёра встретил. Он же вейла…

Хагрид даже перестал чистить овощи. Его косматые брови поднялись высоко над округлившимися глазами.

– Гарри, ты где ерунды этой набрался? Откуда, поди, в чистокровном маге кровь магической расы? 

– А почему нет? – Я придвинул к себе пустую корзинку и принялся в неё складывать очищенную морковь. – Делают вид, что чистокровные, а на самом деле – нет! Люциус уже в школе с пузом был – скажешь, ветром во время матча надуло?!

– Поверь мне, Гарри, – тяжко вздохнул Хагрид, сметая ковшеобразной ладонью очистки в ведро, – нет в Малфоях вейловской крови. Это я тебе как полувеликан говорю – мы такие вещи чуем за милю. И скажу сразу, чтобы ты не мучил себя дурными мыслями, чушь это всё про беременных мужиков. Чушь! Не кровь надо иметь, а пи… – он стушевался, а я прыснул в кулак. – Ну ты понял. Не кровь ребёночка-то носит.

Хагрид тяжело поднялся, подхватил корзинку, цыкнул на Клыка и пошёл к загонам. Я прикрыл дверь и побежал за ним. 

– Хагрид, а Хагрид, а если не Малфои, то кто, по-твоему, плохой человек?

– Кузина крёстного твоего, Беллатриса. Вот уж воистину паршивая овца в чистокровном семействе. Жили у меня два лукотруса – мелкие, вертлявые козявки. Так эта Белла подстерегла, поймала их и ручки-ножки им переломала. А потом добила. Мол, не нравилось ей дерево, на котором они жили. Дракучая Ива ей, видите ли, платье испортила. Дрянь-девчонка. 

Единорог устало поднял голову, когда мы вошли в загон, раздул ноздри, жалобно взвизгнул. Хагрид, не задумываясь, что рог единорога – это не просто украшение, а и смертельно опасное оружие, плюхнулся рядом с раненым животным. Осторожно приподнял его, сгибая по очереди все четыре ноги, а я подвинул нервно косящемуся зверю корзинку. Должно быть, мы с ним были чем-то похожи, потому что единорог, не мешкая, сунул в неё морду и захрустел морковкой. Я протянул руку и погладил его возле рога, отвёл от тёмных глаз длинную чёлку.

– Я бы не смог убить его… – прошептал я.

– И не надо, – грустно отозвался Хагрид. – Вряд ли он выдюжит – раны глубокие, не закрываются, а зелья у меня нет. 

– Так почему ты молчишь? – Я вскочил на ноги, и единорог, захрипев, попытался вскочить тоже. Хагрид прижал его к земле, успокаивающе гладя по вздрагивающей шее.

– Так, поди, где вам взять ингредиентов-то?

Единорог настороженно смотрел на меня и принюхивался.

– Где рецепт? – Я и не пытался подойти ближе – не хотел пугать и без того нервное животное. 

Хагрид кое-как, одной рукой достал из кармана обрывок пергамента и протянул мне. Я пробежался взглядом по корявым строчкам. Рецепт был достаточно сложен для меня, но Гермиона, у которой на счету числилось Оборотное зелье, наверняка смогла бы его приготовить. 

– Попрошу Гермиону, – сказал я Хагриду и, махнув на прощание, поторопился обратно в замок.

***

Вернулся я как раз к ужину. Мои друзья были уже за столом в Большом Зале. Рон понуро ковырялся в запеканке, а Гермиона с таким остервенением резала стейк, что я не мог не хмыкнуть: ни в чём не повинное мясо расплачивалось, скорее всего, за выходки Рона.

– Как успехи? – преувеличенно бодро спросил я, усаживаясь рядом и только сейчас понимая, что готов съесть целого буйвола, причём с рогами и копытами. Рон в ответ скорчил кислую мину, продолжая терзать еду в своей тарелке. 

– Может, что-то бы и вышло, если бы кое-кто пялился не на Малфоя, а в книгу, – сказала, как топором отрубила, Гермиона, нацелив на Рона вилку. – Но нет, шпионские игры у нас на первом месте.

– Малфоя? – из всего сказанного я услышал лишь это. Моё сердце сделало кульбит вслед за желудком, а еда потеряла всю притягательность. 

– У меня что-то с дикцией? – ответила Гермиона. Её ноздри гневно раздувались, а пушистые волосы на затылке задорно встопорщились, придавая сходство с птицей, на гнездо которой посягнул молодой книззл. – Да, Гарри, Дра-ко Мал-фой зашёл в библиотеку, получил по списку большую стопку книг и вышел. А Рон сначала сполз под стол, потом чуть ли не на четвереньках проследовал за ним к выходу из библиотеки. Дальнейшего цирка я уже не видела, поскольку занималась Трансфигурацией, а не следила за всякими…

Но вместо того, чтобы поддержать её воспитательные потуги, я попытался спрятать неуместную улыбку:

– Значит, наш принц вернулся. 

Перед самым сном, улучив момент, когда в гостиной практически никого не осталось, я подошёл к Гермионе. Она сидела, закопавшись в одну из самых толстых книг, какие можно было только себе вообразить. Мне даже стало жаль её колени, на которые приходился основной вес талмуда. В отличие от меня, уже готового отправляться в царство Морфея, она была одета в школьную форму.

– Ты что-то хотел? – не отрываясь от чтения, спросила она. 

– Гермиона, ты не могла бы мне помочь с зельем? – вопросом на вопрос ответил я и пожалел: Гермиона подняла глаза. Никто и никогда не спрашивал её, как ей удаётся столь блестяще учиться и при этом ещё успевать помогать другим. И вот, глядя в её красные от недосыпа глаза, я понял, насколько для неё драгоценно время. 

– Но у тебя было нормальное зелье… – она наморщила лоб, тщетно пытаясь сообразить, когда я успел напортачить.

– Это не для уроков. Прости, зря отвлекаю тебя… – я развернулся, чтобы пойти в спальню. В конце концов, мог и сам попробовать.

– Гарри, – она схватила меня за руку. – Покажи.

Я, колеблясь, отдал ей пергамент с каракулями Хагрида. Она бегло просмотрела рецептуру.

– Я не смогу…

– Да, прости… – Я выхватил обрывок. Она с нажимом договорила фразу, на которой я её прервал:

– У меня нет ни травы барвинка, ни драконьей крови…

– Я попрошу у Снейпа…

– Но он может его сварить, а не просто одолжить компоненты…

– Да, но ты – моя подруга…

Гермиона захлопнула книгу, сняла её с колен и ткнулась лбом мне в плечо. Она улыбалась так солнечно, словно я признался ей в любви.

– Спасибо. Если достанешь ингредиенты, я сварю тебе это зелье.

Я кивнул и чмокнул её в пушистую макушку. Странные они, эти девчонки!


	28. Chapter 28

На следующее утро на Истории Магии я и сам увидел, что Малфой вернулся. Сложно было не заметить этого: слизеринцы его обхаживали, словно стремились подчеркнуть, что их сотоварищ как минимум спас мир от Волдеморта. Я не понимал, что меня задевает в этот раз, – он и раньше был обычным заносчивым засранцем, и его вид великомученика (хоть канонизируй) пусть и чуть не стоил Клювокрылу головы, но настолько меня не раздражал. 

Может быть, поведение Паркинсон, которая прекрасно знала, что ни на каком гиппогрифе Малфой не катался, но всё равно липла к нему, поправляла воротничок, или Забини, который носил сумку, чтобы Дракуся, не приведи Мерлин, не перетрудился. Но, скорее всего, меня задело то, что Северус благосклонно посмотрел на своего любимчика и кивнул ему в коридоре, когда я едва удостоился скользящего взгляда.

Половину урока я не сводил глаз с белобрысой макушки, но Малфой трудился над конспектом настолько нудно, что у меня начали слипаться веки, и мало-помалу я впал в то полусонное состояние, которое Биннс умудрялся вызвать только одним своим видом. 

На Трансфигурации мне уже стало не до Малфоя: МакГонагалл как с цепи сорвалась и снимала баллы со всех подряд. И задала на дом непомерное, на мой взгляд, задание. Вот оно и то, что практическая часть мне не удалась, заботили куда больше, чем наш непризнанный принц. Тем более что я уверился – никаких договоров, будь они устные или письменные, Малфой выполнять не собирался, и надо подумать над другими путями в его особняк. 

Вечером, когда практически весь наш курс окопался в библиотеке, чтобы выучить материал по Трансфигурации, я сидел вместе со всеми и грезил наяву над учебником. Гермиона то и дело дёргала меня, думая, что эта тема оказалась слишком сложной. Даже Невилл стал косо посматривать в мою сторону, но я никак не мог переключиться на задание, всё прокручивал в голове разговор с Волдемортом и понимал, что мне не по силам тягаться со сборищем его прихлебателей в одиночку. 

Не разобрав и не выучив ни строчки, я отложил пособие по Трансфигурации и, чтобы не дразнить Пинс и Гермиону, раскрыл учебник по Истории Магии. Наверное, я сделал это слишком резко – страницы затрепетали, как от ветра, и на пол спланировал обрывок пергамента, которого, могу поклясться, там раньше не было. Симус поднял его и протянул мне, не отрывая взгляда от учебного материала и беззвучно шевеля губами. 

Я спрятал пергамент в карман, а потом, улучив момент, когда Гермиона что-то шептала Рону, развернул смятый обрывок под столом. 

«Встречаемся за хижиной твоего дружка Хагрида сегодня в полночь», – было написано в нём.

Меня бросило в пот. Без подписи. Да она была и ни к чему. Я и без того прекрасно узнал и этот ровный почерк, и снисходительную манеру вести беседу, и пергамент отличной выделки.

Надо сказать, что Малфой выбрал идеальный момент: на Истории Магии можно не то что подбрасывать записки, а и мир захватывать – никто не заметит, так и будут сонно таращиться на скрипящего, как ржавые дверные петли, Биннса или считать пролетающих мимо птиц.

Гермиона недаром слыла самой умной волшебницей нашего курса – ей хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять: случилось что-то нерядовое. 

– Гарри, ты обещал мне помочь с заклинанием, – она заявила это так безапелляционно, что никто из сокурсников, падких на дармовое репетиторство, не стал напрашиваться на дополнительный урок Защиты. И только Рон немного портил идеально сыгранную сцену своим открытым ртом и удивлённо округлившимися глазами. 

– Пойдём искать помещение, – со вздохом поднялся я, пряча злополучную записку в карман мантии. Рон колебался: с одной стороны, ему не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве (если можно так сказать о заполненной до отказа библиотеке), но с другой – напрашиваться на занятия как-то не по-уизлевски. 

Но любопытство и стадный инстинкт в нём всё-таки перебороли природную лень, он тоже собрался и нагнал нас уже у самого выхода. Мы дружно поздоровались с Дамблдором, который время от времени захаживал к Пинс за новыми выпусками журналов, и свернули в первый попавшийся коридор, а затем добрались до нашего секретного места. 

И только мы зашли за угол, как Гермиона приказала:

– Рассказывай.

Я так много хотел поведать друзьям, да и момент был выбран подходящий, а как дошло до дела, – оказалось сложно слепить два слова в одно предложение. Но, судя по лицу Гермионы, она ни за что не дала бы мне уйти без объяснений. И вот так, запинаясь и мямля, иногда мыча что-то невразумительное, я и рассказал о матери, своих полётах в разум Волдеморта и договоре с Малфоем. 

Да, таких лиц у своих друзей я давно не видел. Рон таким сбитым с толку выглядел на Рождественском балу на четвёртом курсе, а Гермиона… а Гермиона никогда не была настолько ошарашена. Рон едва поймал её, когда она чуть не села мимо пыльного подоконника (водилась за ней такая дурная привычка – сидеть на столе или окне и болтать ногой. Как она объясняла, это нехитрое действо помогало ей думать. Шишки и синяки набивать оно ей тоже, вероятно, помогало).

– Же-е-е-есть, – протянула она наконец и потёрла кончиками пальцев лоб. – Как ты с ума не сошёл от всего этого? И молчал почему? Никто из нас вроде бы длинными языками не отличается. 

Рон как-то по-совиному ухнул, на его лице застыла вселенская обида. Я пожал плечами:

– Это же всё не сразу навалилось…

Гермиона стремительно пересекла разделяющее нас пространство, и я вдруг уткнулся носом в её непокорные кудряшки, сразу вспоминая, как Снейп охарактеризовал мои волосы. Но если принять во внимание его теорию, то Гермиона была исключительно уютной. Её рука прошлась по моей шее, и я услышал шёпот:

– Мы тебя одного не отпустим. Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь.

А потом нас двоих сгребли в охапку. 

– Знаешь, Гарри, ты постоянно куда-то вляпываешься, – начал Рон, а я похолодел, отстранившись от Гермионы. Хорошее начало разговора, ничего не скажешь. – Так настоящие друзья не поступают.

– А как поступают? – спросил я, предчувствуя беду вдобавок ко всем имеющимся.

– Вляпываются вместе с друзьями, – он широко улыбнулся. 

***

Время до ужина тянулось неспешно, словно давая нам троим возможность передумать и вычеркнуть свидание с Малфоем из первоочередных планов. Шутка ли, сразу за хижиной Хагрида начинался Запретный Лес, территория, не только не рекомендуемая к посещениям даже днём, но ещё и никем, кроме трусливого Клыка, не охраняемая. Как-то на уроке ЗОТИ Слизнорт нас уверял, что оборонная граница замка где-то там есть, поэтому оборотни и не идут на запах человечины, но поверили ему единицы – и в основном наивные девчонки. Я, конечно, мог с уверенностью сказать, что близнецы Уизли не раз и не два прогуливались в Запретный Лес, но в моей памяти дрожью отзывались воспоминания о Ремусе-оборотне и Квиррелле-вампире. Так что какое-никакое общество Рона и Гермионы я принял как благословление небес.

Ночь навалилась на Хогвартс, как смерть на безнадёжного больного. Она обняла школу со всех сторон, потушила слишком яркие цвета и поставила на небе зоркого стражника, от которого сложно было спрятаться, – Луну. Пока ещё не полную, но до полнолуния оставалось совсем немного. 

Мы, одетые, сидели каждый на своей постели, опустив пологи, и ждали условного знака. Часы в гостиной, приглушённые закрытой дверью и тяжёлыми складками бархата, отбили одиннадцать. Наконец Симус, самый непоседливый из всех соседей, перестал крутиться, всхрапнул и засопел уже спокойнее. Я, укрытый мантией и ночной мглой, проскользнул к кровати Рона. Он приподнял полог, и я нырнул в образовавшееся тёмное пространство. С трудом натянув мантию-невидимку и на Рона, мы без приключений покинули спальню и спустились в гостиную. 

Гермиона была уже там, и она спала. Яркие отсветы догорающего камина ложились на её безмятежное лицо и разметавшиеся по спинке кресла волосы. Сердце кольнуло сожалением, что её, такую красивую и такую преданную друзьям, я втягивал в смертельно опасное приключение. Рон рядом тихо вздохнул – наверное, наши мысли были об одном и том же. 

Я мягко тронул её за плечо. Гермиона вздрогнула, вполне натурально зевнула, прикрыв рот ладошкой, и потёрла заспанные глаза.

– Я так старалась не сфальшивить, что и правда задремала, – усмехнулась она, ныряя к нам под мантию. Сразу стало тесно. В конце концов, мантия не растягивалась до бесконечности, и рослого Рона под ней уже было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать, насколько она стала мала для нашей троицы. 

Переплетя руки и шагая в ногу, чтобы не запутаться и не грохнуться, мы выбрались наружу. Полная Дама пробормотала что-то нелицеприятное о близнецах Уизли, сонно пообещала уйти спать на другую картину, которая висела в комнатах декана Гриффиндора, и до утра не возвращаться, но мы не особенно прислушивались – впереди нас подстерегали гораздо большие неприятности, чем сон вне своих постелей. 

Не знаю, как мои друзья, а я дрожал как осиновый лист на ветру. Малфой часто показывал свою подлую натуру, и я не ожидал от него честных поступков и в этот раз. 

За невесёлыми мыслями я и не заметил, как мы практически бесшумно спустились в холл. Входные двери были давно заперты. Эту предосторожность ввели после побега Сириуса и, поскольку походов учеников в Запретный Лес или Визжащую Хижину стало меньше, так и оставили. При необходимости преподаватели и директор пользовались неприметной боковой дверью, ключи от которой (насколько удалось узнать) имелись у Филча и Дамблдора. И никто из нас не был ни тем ни другим.

– А если дверь заперта? – словно прочитав мои сомнения, спросил Рон.

– Вряд ли, – ответила Гермиона всё так же тихо. – Как-то же Малфой должен выбраться?

Пока мы с Роном оглядывались, Гермиона вынырнула из-под мантии и налегла всем телом на дверь. Та даже не шелохнулась. 

– Дай-ка я… – Рон с размаху упёрся в дверь плечом, и она, жалобно подвывая ржавыми петлями, поддалась. Мы застыли на месте, затаив дыхание. Однако сонный Хогвартс не спешил просыпаться, и, убедившись в этом и дружно выдохнув, мы потянулись на выход. 

Скрывшись от прямого обзора под деревом, я стянул с нас мантию-невидимку и спрятал её под рубашку, накрепко привязав к себе брючным ремнём.

Гермиона схватила меня и Рона за руки:

– Порядок такой: Гарри, ты идёшь первым. Палочку держи наизготовку – я почти уверена, что нас ждёт ловушка. Мы с Роном идём за тобой. Если что-то – любая мелочь! – вызовет у тебя подозрения, беги и не оглядывайся. Мы сами о себе позаботимся. Ты понял? 

Я кивнул, чувствуя, как частит сердце. 

– Только беги не в лес, а стучись в хижину к Хагриду. Или возвращайся в замок. Рон, тебя это тоже касается. Если там ловушка, не геройствуй, дуй за помощью. 

– Хорошо, – пробурчал Рон, как и я, недовольный, что в случае чего надо будет звать на помощь, а не сражаться. Уж кем-кем, но трусом он не был.

– Вот и договорились, – вздохнула Гермиона, вынимая из кобуры палочку. – А теперь сделаем так, чтобы Малфой нас не заметил…

Она хлопнула Рона по макушке, и его долговязая фигура, как отражение в потревоженной воде, пошла рябью, а потом и вовсе исчезла. 

– Гермиона, я не вижу своих ног… – панически зашептал он. Гермиона криво усмехнулась и хлопнула уже себя:

– Сейчас ты и меня не увидишь…

Её фигура растаяла в воздухе как мираж в пустыне, и вскоре я услышал её тихое:

– Иди, Гарри, и постарайся не оглядываться.

Я с опаской пошёл к хижине. В ней горел свет, и басовитый голос долетал сквозь плотно прикрытые двери – Хагрид что-то напевал, иногда прерываясь и разговаривая с Клыком. Я поднялся на порожек, собрался постучать и осёкся. Конечно, неплохо было бы предупредить Хагрида, но он тихо разговаривать не умел, а я не очень-то хотел извещать всех в округе, куда направляюсь. Клык за дверью залаял и заскрёбся. 

– Чего ты разошёлся? Жрать нужно меньше, чтобы среди ночи на улицу не проситься. 

Я услышал тяжёлую поступь Хагрида и быстро сбежал с порога в густую темноту за сторожку. 

– И где этот Поттер? – пробормотали рядом. – Неужели струсил?

– Не дождёшься, – ответил я, ощущая, что от малфоевского «Твою мать, нельзя же так пугать!» на лице появляется неуместная улыбка. – Ты один?

– А ты – нет? – насмешливо ответил он, стягивая с головы ненужный капюшон, но его настороженный взгляд цепко рассматривал за моей спиной вероятных спутников. Рон с Гермионой были где-то поблизости, но вряд ли Малфой сумел бы их разглядеть в такой темноте. 

– Ладно, – как можно равнодушнее сказал я. – Романтика, конечно, всегда в моде, но я, к сожалению, неромантичен. Так что выкладывай, что хотел от меня, и я пойду… Чтобы вытерпеть Трелони целый урок, нужно выспаться как следует.

Малфой смотрел на меня и молчал. Наверное, он был удивлён, но спрятавшаяся за тучи луна скрыла от меня выражение его лица. Он только нервно отбросил чёлку с глаз:

– Поттер, мне кажется или кто-то и правда стёр тебе память? Или тебе её бладжер отбил?

– Всё сказал? Мне, пожалуй, пора…

Луна-предательница как раз вынырнула на чистое полотно небес, и её холодный свет высветил лицо Малфоя явно, до самой мелкой ресницы. Нашего принца, видимо, обескуражило моё равнодушие. Он схватил меня за плечо, не давая уйти. 

– Постой, Поттер, ты не помнишь нашего пари? Странно, я думал, ты меня ждёшь, как преданная жёнушка своего задиристого мужа. Что вытянешь под самым нелепым предлогом в коридор и начнёшь требовать свой приз…

– Огорчу тебя, Малфой, но свой выигрыш я обязательно потребую, когда буду к нему готов. А сейчас – ночью и на краю Запретного Леса – я вообще хочу вернуться в Хогвартс. Тебя всегда по ночам тянет в смертельно опасные места или это после Мунго?

– Ты ещё предложи обсудить на переменке, – отозвался Малфой, нервно оглядываясь на крик какой-то птицы. – Когда ты будешь готов, она, боюсь, окочурится. Мой дом, конечно, райское место, но не для неё: подвалы – это скорее ад на земле. Имей в виду, сейчас я знаю, как незаметно пробраться и выйти из особняка, а потом всё может поменяться кардинально. Если ты трусишь, то в таком случае я умываю руки и буду считать, что сделал всё возможное. Малфои всегда платят по счетам, – закончил он с пафосом, который вряд ли был уместен при его затравленном виде. Хотя он и всячески пытался казаться смелым.

– Ты мне хоть не рассказывай, – поморщился я, и это не укрылось от него, потому что и без того надменное лицо исказилось от отвращения, будто бы Малфою под нос сунули носки недельной свежести всего мужского населения Хогвартса, включая Филча. – Твой папаша открестился от заварушки в Министерстве Магии. Что на этот раз: контузия, Империус или придумал что-то новое?

Малфой с силой толкнул меня к стене сторожки, нависая сверху. 

– Откуда ты вообще взял, Поттер, что мой отец был там? – Он яростно сжимал зубы, отчего по гладкой щеке, освещённой лунным светом, перекатывался желвак.

– Я видел…

– С твоим-то зрением? – зло хохотнул он. – Ты же слеп как крот. Откуда мне знать, кого ты принял за моего отца. 

Он прижался ко мне и зашептал:

– А вдруг дело не в зрении? И на самом деле ты глуп как пробка? А если и то и другое?

– По глупости тебя перескакать сложно, – зашептал я, пародируя его интонации. А потом толкнул в грудь пару раз. Малфой попятился, смотря зло, с прищуром. – Ты променял свободу на рабство, а что-то глупее этого сложно даже представить. Маленький, послушненький и хорошенький раб. Что толку в твоей чистокровности, если ты, твой папаша и твоя мать, красивая и умная, по первому щелчку пальцев станете подстилками для выродка-полукровки?

А ведь я сказал правду: Малфою повезло с внешностью. Нет, красоты античных скульптур в нём не было, как и не наблюдалось красивости счастливых людей. Узкое, слегка вытянутое лицо, умный лоб и приятные очертания скул. Если бы не пакостная хоречья натура, я бы даже признал его интересным. Но стоило ему раскрыть рот, как вся элегантная и утончённая интересность лопалась подобно мыльному пузырю. И светлые волосы напоминали не о солнечном летнем дне, а о покойницкой, где тебя давят к полу чужие горе и отчаяние.

Малфой двинулся на меня:

– Не смей оскорблять мою семью! – Он хлопнул кулаком о свою же ладонь, намекая, чем мне будут грозить дальнейшие провокации. – Знаешь, Поттер, за что я тебя ненавижу?

– Мне кажется, что ты родился, ненавидя весь мир, так что откуда мне знать, – я прислушался к далёкому (но не очень) вою. Малфой вдруг усмехнулся, будто я сказал что-то невероятно смешное. 

– Нет, Поттер, не угадал, – он оскалился. – Я побуду приличным злодеем и выложу тебе всю правду как на духу. 

От его слов и улыбки, безумной, как у шляпника, я остолбенел. Вой повторился, но уже гораздо ближе. 

– Ты слышишь? Я ненавижу тебя, Поттер, потому что и ты, и твоя мать-грязнокровка все из себя такие героические. А зачем героям знать, как они коверкают жизни другим?

– Избавь меня от своей заумной философии! – Я толкнул Малфоя, но он налёг на меня всем телом, не давая сдвинуться с места:

– Слушай, мать твою, придурок! Потому что потом, если «потом» будет, я ни за что не повторю этого снова! Кретин! И да, скажу сразу: план принадлежит покойному Игорю Каркарову. Он в сопровождении тётушки Белль притащился в ваше захудалое поместье в Годриковой Лощине, чтобы разыскать Тёмного Лорда, а вместо этого обнаружил, что твоя мать фантастически везуча: Авада прошла мимо неё и ударила тебя в лоб. Она выжила в ту ночь. Да, она могла бы разделить с тобой твоё газетное прозвище. «Грязнокровка, которая выжила!» Отвратительно! Но прошлое ещё более уродливо и омерзительно, чем пафосные и дурацкие заголовки. Каркаров притащил твою мамашу к нам в поместье. Знаешь зачем? Он хотел гарантий. От Снейпа. В то время только Северус Снейп, благодаря заступничеству Дамблдора, мог вытащить из Азкабана или засадить на вечный срок. Он был Немезидой, а не Визенгамот, он! Отец говорил, что Снейп аж затрясся, когда увидел её живой, и сделал всё, чтобы моих родителей и Каркарова тюрьма миновала. И всё бы было прекрасно, но твоя героическая мать, прознав, что тебя захватить не удалось, перекусила себе вены и умерла, добавив домовикам нашего особняка работы…

– Но… – начал я, Малфой зажал мне рот ладонью.

– Нет-нет-нет, Поттер, сейчас говорю я. Каркаров умер как предатель, но под пытками он показал Тёмному Лорду, каким способом избежал заключения, и Повелителю понравился столь простой и изящный метод. А главное, Каркаров снабдил его необходимым ингредиентом. Видишь ли, Поттер, ты плохо знаешь зельеварение, а значит, можешь и не догадываться, что Оборотное зелье становится ядом, если волосы или другая частица человека взяты у мёртвого. Да-да, ты не ослышался. Каркаров срезал прядь волос у твоей матери ещё при жизни – на всякий случай. После возвращения Тёмный Лорд восхитился простотой и действенностью каркаровского метода. И как ты думаешь, кого он обязал изображать твою мамочку?

Я замычал.

– Да, Поттер, ты сегодня догадлив как никогда: мою мать! Моя мать, родословная которой насчитывает не меньше тысячи достойнейших из достойных, должна была пить Оборотное и раз за разом становиться грязнокровкой, чтобы Снейп, этот полукровка, не предал своего господина. И мой отец… мой изворотливый и хитромудрый отец молчал, глядя на кандалы, грязное рубище и кровавые волдыри на её руках. 

Вдруг где-то совсем рядом вспорхнула и раскричалась птица. Малфой вздрогнул. 

– Они уже идут, – пробормотал он. – Да, славная будет охота… Ставки уже сделаны…

– Гарри, беги, он тянет время! – закричала Гермиона, непонятно зачем запуская в воздух сноп искр.

– И где же твоя честность, Поттер? – Малфой очнулся и преградил мне путь. – Ты должен был прийти один!

– Там же, где и твоя! – В него ударил мой невербальный Ступефай, и он, отлетев на несколько шагов, упал навзничь. – В могиле моей матери!

И я переступил через его тело. Нет, не так: я почти переступил через него. Не потому, что его жизнь для меня ничего не значила, – время поджимало, и я подумал, что среди Пожирателей Смерти ему ничего не грозит, а после их прихода здешнее зверьё ещё долго не приблизится к этому месту. Да, это были мои мысли. Мои, но не Гермионы Грейнджер. Она, снова видимая после запуска искр, преградила мне путь:

– Гарри, нельзя его бросать тут… – Она умоляюще заламывала руки.

– Гермиона, быстрее, надо убираться, – звал Рон откуда-то сзади.

– Ничего ему не сделается… – я стал подталкивать её по направлению к замку. – Ступефай спадёт через четверть часа. Ему даже ботинки не успеют погрызть. 

– Гарри, ты простишь себе, если он здесь умрёт? – Она вцепилась в мою мантию, и по её щекам полились слёзы. – Ему же только шестнадцать, как и нам.

Желал ли я смерти Хорьку? Нет, однозначно нет, и Гермиона была права: Малфой – не тот человек, о судьбе которого я бы хотел видеть кошмары. Поэтому я и сдался так быстро.

– Перенеси его, я прикрою! – Я развернулся к ней спиной, ожидая появления малфоевских дружков. – Рон, Гермиона на тебе!

– Куда ты его тащишь? – громким шёпотом спросил мой друг. Я улыбнулся: Рон тоже не желал смерти Малфою, но и спасать его не стремился. – Дался тебе этот облезлый выкормыш докси. 

– Не бурчи, посвети мне, – скомандовала Гермиона, левитируя бессознательного Малфоя ко входу в сторожку. 

Я пятился задом, вглядываясь в темноту. Лес наполнялся тревожными звуками: хлопаньем крыльев, рычанием и стрекотанием. Эти звуки казались страшнее, чем те, что разбудили всю эту шумную братию. 

И вот:

– Они должны быть где-то здесь… 

Я особенно не прятался, но и не стоял истуканом на залитом светом участке. Меня больше беспокоило, что друзья, да ещё и с балластом-Малфоем далеко не могли уйти. А значит, на них двоих в боевой готовности была только одна палочка – Рона, к тому же не самая умелая. 

«Надо выиграть время!» – И, не придумав ничего лучшего, я побежал в противоположную сторону. Лес, верный сообщник, спрятал меня в своей почти полной тьме, но в то же время хруст веток под ногами был оглушительным. Я сжимал ненужную пока палочку влажной ладонью и петлял между завалами бурелома как заяц, не разбирая дороги. Главное, не думать, что мой поступок – это очередная попытка самоубийства. 

Под ногами встрепенулась лесная подстилка, и перед лицом захлопали крылья. Я мотнул головой и замахал руками, разгоняя серые тени, – тоскливый и заунывный крик резанул по ушам. Козодои. Это оказались просто козодои. И на самом деле они не несут смерти своим плачем – они просто кричат. Зелёный луч «Авады» пробил брешь в сплошной стене летящих птиц, но, Мерлин уберёг, не в моей спине. 

Я вильнул между кустами и едва завернул за дерево, как в него, рассыпая яркие красные искры, врезалось заклинание. 

– Он здесь! – заорали рядом. 

Я снова побежал, перепрыгнул через низкий куст, споткнувшись и чуть не сверзившись в промоину между корнями деревьев-исполинов, которые меня окружали. В боку кололо, воздуха не хватало, но остановиться – значило сдаться. И я помчался дальше. Когда от нехватки кислорода меня качнуло в сторону, я понял, что больше не могу. Просто не было сил, и всё. Радовало одно: мои преследователи тоже устали и, как я надеялся, отстали. 

Я завертелся волчком, пытаясь определить, куда меня занесло. Но вокруг не было никаких знакомых ориентиров, деревья-великаны ничем не отличались от тех, что росли почти у самой сторожки Хагрида.

Здесь царила тишина, даже ветер не трепал листья и не скрипел ветвями. Лес казался мёртвым и необитаемым. Но всё равно мне мерещились чужие неласковые взгляды.

Едва переставляя ноги, я добрёл до старого засохшего дерева, спрятался в его корнях и постарался отдышаться. Сердце рвалось из груди.

Откуда он пришёл, никто теперь никогда не скажет. Я не успел подняться, как меня неведомой силой подкинуло в воздух, а потом так же неосторожно опустило. Я грохнулся в кучу опавших листьев, отплёвываясь от забившихся в рот веточек. Палочка выскользнула из взмокшей ладони, и я отчаянно шарил руками вокруг в надежде её отыскать.

– Какая прелестная картинка! – Я крутнулся на месте. Очки не иначе как чудом остались на носу, и сквозь их мутные стёкла я рассмотрел мужчину, благодаря которому и оказался в мусоре. – Мальчик на коленях – это всегда так волнующе. Круцио!

Можно всю жизнь готовиться к испытанию болью, но когда она тебя настигает, ты оказываешься перед ней безоружным. Я хрипел, изгибаясь под заклинанием, мягкая лесная постилка ощущалась ложем йога, а воздух, вдыхаемый рывками, – расплавленным свинцом. 

– Отдохни, мой мальчик… – Если бы меня слушались руки и ноги, я бы бросился на него, рвал бы его горло зубами, лишь бы больше никогда не испытывать мук, насылаемых пыточным заклинанием. – А потом мы с тобой пойдём в гости – тебя уже заждались. Водички наколдовать? Нет? Не устал… Круцио!

И снова пришла выматывающая боль, снова пляски, лишь бы она закончилась, и еле слышные хрипы. Желудок сжало в комок, и в какой-то момент, когда заклинание ослабло, меня вывернуло неизвестному Пожирателю под ноги. 

– Фу, какой нечистоплотный мальчик. Вылижи! – И он подсунул слегка забрызганный желчью сапог мне под нос. 

Я не успел ответить. Господи, я и звука издать не успел, когда он выгнулся дугой и вдруг застыл, выпучив глаза и раскрыв рот. 

Я с трудом перевернулся на спину; меня била дрожь, вокруг всё ощущалось стылым, будто где-то поблизости летал дементор. 

– Бедный ребёнок… – Я разлепил глаза и огляделся, насколько мог. В ложбине между корнями деревьев никого не было. 

– Да… – Но я мог поклясться, что голоса звучали – и звучали не в моей голове. – Бедняжка…

Не пытаясь уже никого рассмотреть, я прикрыл глаза, ожидая, что неизвестные подойдут узнать о моём самочувствии. 

– Он совсем плох… – пробормотали рядом, и сквозь ресницы мне показалось, что я наконец-то смог уловить образы своих спасителей. Она была похожа на мученицу, такая же светлая и печальная. Он напоминал портреты, которые кто-то плохо отреставрировал и в результате закрасил живое тело одним цветом, без светотени. 

– Но не настолько, чтобы я посылал за ним своего верного слугу. Ну же, дитя, не пугай мою сестрицу. 

И, словно побуждая открыть глаза и подняться, лесная подстилка подо мной зашевелилась. С воплем, как будто меня режут, я скатился с неизвестного существа. Оно же отряхнулось, зыркнуло маленькими глазками, забавно хрюкнуло и, переваливаясь на коротеньких лапках, потрусило вглубь леса. За его толстеньким телом волочился такой же забавный мохнатый хвост. Чтобы вскочить, сил у меня хватило, но стоять на подгибающих ногах я не мог и с громким стоном рухнул на колени. Земля, словно огромная карусель, укачивала. 

– Остановите это, – взмолился я и вдруг понял, что мир вокруг напоминает декорацию старого школьного театра. Ночная моль, белая, как снежинка, замерла в полёте, а ветер не просто стих: воздух застыл, как застывает расплавленное стекло, упав в ледяную воду, – мгновенно. Я поднялся на ноги, но всё же опёрся о близстоящее дерево ладонью: слабость никуда не делась, как и омерзительный привкус во рту. 

– Спасибо, – выдавил я, хотя, просив об остановке, имел в виду совсем не то. 

– Обращайся, дитя, – был дан мне ответ из застывшей стекольной массой пустоты. 

Мой вопрос: «Кто вы?» – повис в воздухе безжизненным облачком. Да, я разглядел их, когда смотрел не прямо, а сквозь ресницы или искоса, рискуя «сломать глаза». 

– Что толку тебе разъяснять, кто мы и откуда… – Он сорвал с дерева два жёлудя, один бросил женщине, а второй сжал двумя пальцами, словно говоря «смотри, что сейчас произойдёт». Жёлудь в его руке почернел и рассыпался прахом. Женщина улыбнулась и показала свой. У неё в руках он вдруг лопнул, из трещины появился белый корешок, который быстро рос, разветвляясь. Она небрежно уронила его на землю, и из-под опавших листьев зазеленел новый росток. А я смотрел, как разворачиваются один за другим резные листья, и, вместо того чтобы думать, кто мои собеседники, удивлялся, почему в ночном лесу, под сенью деревьев, куда свет луны не доходит вовсе, видно почти как ранним вечером.

– Занятное человеческое дитя, – усмехнулся мужчина. – Очень жаль, что совсем скоро…

– Я умру, да? – перебил я его и не почувствовал ровным счётом ничего. Он, как мне показалось, равнодушно хмыкнул. 

– Все умрут. Жизнь и Смерть вечны, а всё остальное обречено стать чем-то другим.

– Но я умру раньше положенного срока? – упорствовал я. 

– А какой срок тебе отмерен? Ты знаешь? Не знаешь – так не говори. Никто не умирает и не рождается раньше времени. Даже события в нашу жизнь приходят тогда, когда нужно. Но есть люди, которые замахиваются выше, забывая, что искра вечной мудрости едва ли касается их…

– Как Лорд Волдеморт? – Желудок снова болезненно сжался, я закашлялся и сплюнул в пожухшие листья горькую слюну.

– Да, Гарри, как он. 

– То есть вам нужно то же, что и остальным: я должен убить Лорда Волдеморта, а все вы останетесь чистенькими…

Возможно, я немного перегнул палку и не стоило разговаривать с ними так, как я привык препираться с Северусом, но мне порядком надоело это перекладывание ответственности за весь мир на одного меня. 

– Ты неправильно понимаешь, Гарри, есть жизнь, смерть, а есть предназначение. Мне предназначено дать жизнь этому дереву, а тебе воевать, – прошептала женщина.

– Но вы сильнее! – возразил я. – Почему я?

– Сильнее? – хмыкнул мужчина. – Никто из нас не обладает силами, чтобы противостоять человеку. Вы с рождения одарены способностью выбирать, и в этом есть ваша сила и ваша слабость.

– Но я не смогу его победить, я даже не самый лучший ученик, – шептал я, глядя под ноги. – У меня нет никакой особенной силы, я слаб…

– Не путай тёплое с мягким, дитя, – сказал мужчина. – Сила и знания – это разные вещи. К слову, тот, с кем тебе суждено сразиться, был круглым отличником и сильным магом. Но куда его завела свобода выбора? Не переживай, когда вы встретитесь, ты будешь готов к этому. 

Я нервно отряхнул сухие листья с волос. Конечно, не верилось, что какая-то неведомая сила вдруг проснётся во мне при виде Волдеморта. Скорее, меня парализует от ужаса.

– Но я не знаю, как победить его. У меня нет силы и нет времени всему обучиться. Вот Северус…

– Северус? – Я похолодел, когда он переспросил. – Это не тот ли мальчик, что семнадцать лет назад пытался убить себя? 

– Брат…

– Нет, хватит. Тогда ты меня уговорила, – перекос реальности и сопутствующее ему. Но пора исправить это…

– Нет! – Я закашлялся, бухнулся на колени, чтобы умолять о милости, но две призрачные фигуры были уже далеко. И в тот же миг моль полетела дальше, а ветер загудел в кронах деревьев. И только мой мучитель так и оставался недвижим, будто искусно высеченное изваяние. 

Я вскочил на ноги, наплевав на слабость и вспышки боли в повреждённых связках, в мыслях крутилось одно: догнать, убедить, что Северус мне необходим как воздух, что без него мне и жизнь не нужна… 

Каждый шаг был борьбой не только с ослабевшим телом, но и с лесом, который будто бы вознамерился меня остановить, не дать забрести на запрещённую территорию. Неведомые травы оплетали лодыжки, земля присасывалась к подошвам ботинок, ветки путались в волосах и хлестали по щекам. 

– Постойте! – кричал я тающему, словно морозный узор под солнцем, мужчине. – Подождите! – И, как мне самому казалось, тяжело передвигал ноги, будто камни ворочал в завале: опасно и тщетно. 

Тот, кого я старался настичь, возник перед моим лицом внезапно, первый раз за нашу странную беседу давая увидеть своё лицо. Каким оно было? Это сложно описать, как сложно вблизи принять его за живого человека. Живым был его голос, но не он сам.

– Ты о чём-то хотел спросить, дитя? – И снова мне послышалась скрытая насмешка. Бледно-лиловые его глаза не жили, а словно умирали на лишённом мимики лице.

– Нет, попросить, – я опустил взгляд, потому что смотреть на него было невыносимо. 

– Северус? О нём же будет твоя просьба? – Невзирая на мощь, которой он был наделён, я точно мог сказать, что терпение – не его добродетель. – Чем всем вам приглянулся этот тощий и озлобленный крысёныш?

– Он – не крысёныш! – ощетинился я. 

– Поверю тебе на слово, мне он малоинтересен, – отмахнулся он. – Но зачем-то очень нужен вам. Моей сестрице – она никак с ним не распрощается – и тебе. От неё мне нечего взять. Но ты можешь поторговаться. Итак, на одной чаше весов его жизнь. Что ты положишь на вторую?

– Я не знаю… – я понурил голову. – Только свою…

– Твои жизнь и смерть уже предопределены, они не могут быть залогом. 

Черты его лица не дрогнули, но голос пестрел эмоциями: печаль, злорадство, нетерпение. 

Я затравленно огляделся: вокруг нас стояли безмолвными тенями кентавры. Один из них вышел вперёд, почтительно склоняя белокурую голову перед моим собеседником. И так же, по-прежнему не нарушая ночной тишины, он согнул передние ноги и опустился на колени. 

– Садись, ты слишком далеко забрёл, дитя. 

И образ моего собеседника померк окончательно. Я неловко взобрался на спину кентавру, вцепился непослушными пальцами в ремни, пересекающие крест-накрест его спину, и хлюпнул носом. Всё оказалось напрасным. 

Дорога назад напоминала бы сон, если бы не горестные мысли, которые кружили мне голову. И когда на востоке слабо заалела полоска приближающегося рассвета и кентавр ссадил меня вблизи Чёрного озера, на краткий миг передо мной дрожащий воздух соткался в Его образ, такой же нечёткий, как и там, в лесу. Его губы не шевельнулись, но я ясно услышал имя:

– Альбус Дамблдор.


	29. Chapter 29

Хогвартс ещё спал, когда я вошёл под сумрачные своды холла. Создавалось впечатление, что замок своей громадой стремился раздавить и уничтожить и без того оглушённого меня. Альбус Дамблдор или Северус Снейп? Это был не выбор – самоуничтожение, всё равно что сразить самого себя Авадой Кедаврой, выпущенной в стекло магического зеркала. То, как мне было плохо после Круциатуса, не шло ни в какое сравнение с муками душевными. Я вдруг почувствовал себя дряхлым, опустошённым, с сердцем, которое только чудом удерживает кровь и не даёт ей излиться сквозь зияющие раны в своих стенках. Как можно выбирать, кому жить, а кому стать светлой памятью оставшихся? 

И вместо того чтобы повернуть к Гриффиндорской башне, я пошёл к туалету, как мог, привёл себя в порядок (прополоскал рот, умылся ледяной водой) и таким – с трясущимися руками и мокрыми вихрами – поплёлся к Северусу. Мне нужно было знать, что он жив и здоров, что, возможно, это была просто моя галлюцинация – от начала и до самого конца. Я пытался убедить себя в этом. Не замечая ни подпалин, ни новых выбоин в стенах, ни пустых ниш, я брёл к знакомым комнатам, как корабль, потрёпанный бурей, на свет маяка в порт.

Дверь в комнаты Снейпа оказалась приоткрытой. В щель я отчётливо видел горящие в коридорчике свечи, значит, Северус не спал. Я тихо прошмыгнул внутрь. 

Картина, которая открылась взору, поначалу показалась мне достойным продолжением сумасшедшей ночи. В гостиной было всё перевёрнуто вверх дном: то, что когда-то аккуратно стояло и лежало на полках, свалили в кучу, истоптали, исковеркали да так и оставили. 

Северус сидел за практически пустым столом, согнувшись в три погибели, и пил, глядя воспалёнными глазами на фото в простой серой рамке. 

– Северус? – прошептал я. Он оторвал мутный взгляд от изображения и вдруг криво, страшно усмехнулся:

– Вот, уже мерещишься… – Его язык заплетался. Он протянул ко мне руку и опрокинул почти полный стакан. Виски растеклось по столешнице и звонко закапало на сброшенные пергаменты. – Нет, не уходи, пусть хотя бы так…

Я подошёл ближе, пылая, как в лихорадке, – будто я вторгся в личное, снова влез в оставленный Думосбор. Северус, вероятно, отчаявшись прикоснуться ко мне, лёг щекой прямо в лужу виски, уронил протянутую руку и забормотал:

– Невинные умирают первыми. Первыми, Гарри. Я, сколько мог, ограждал тебя от мира. Ему всё равно, кого хоронить. А от мальчишки, которому был и за старшего брата, и за наставника, – не смог. И теперь мне выбирать: убить его, чтобы отомстить за твою смерть, или оплакивать тебя, оставив ему его жалкую жизнь. Мерзкий выбор, мерзкий. Но у меня других не бывает. Ты был таким чистым, таким светлым, как голоса хористов из маггловской церкви. Я помню, как приходил туда, чтобы почувствовать трепет, – то малое, что ещё могло удержать меня в здравом разуме и не давало окончательно свихнуться. Я одёргивал себя, чтобы не запятнать тебя своей скверной, той грязью, я успел нахвататься её, всё время ошибаясь. Боялся дотронуться, напугать. И вдруг мне дарят тебя, продают за репутацию школы. Мелкая месть этой безголовой… – Он внезапно схватил бутылку, в которой ещё плескались остатки спиртного, и швырнул, едва не угодив в меня. – Шавке! 

Северус поднялся из-за стола, виски впиталось в некогда белый воротничок. Он небрежно смахнул тыльной стороной ладони капли со щеки. А я смотрел на опрокинутое фото: на нём меня, усатого и с пергаментом в руке, дёргали во все стороны, я же ошарашенно смотрел в объектив и не шевелился – только моргал, как испуганный совёнок.

– Нет, я сопротивлялся. Конечно, сопротивлялся. Только знаешь, Гарри, всё это было для вида…

Он захохотал, а потом захрипел, впиваясь пальцами в собственное горло. Я попятился, невольно отступил – Снейп был похож на одержимого неведомым демоном. 

– Для вида! – заорал он. – Потому что не знал, как буду жить, если ты исчезнешь! Просто исчезнешь однажды, как исчезали другие до тебя. Но другие не были тобой! У них не было твоих пышущих зноем смущения щёк, вечно растрёпанных волос, неловкой походки… Я делал всё, шёл на любую подлость или несправедливость, чтобы уберечь тебя от себя. Я могу только убивать, а любить – нет, меня не любили, и я не научился этому…

Он согнулся, прижимая левую руку к животу. Немытые волосы упали на его лицо и скрыли от меня и безумный взгляд, и подёргивающийся в тике перекошенный рот.

– Холодно! – внезапно продолжил он. – Здесь холодно, как в могиле. Если бы не книги, я бы решил, что давно похоронен… Лучше бы так и было…

– Нет, Северус! – Я бухнулся перед ним на колени, от него почти нестерпимо воняло спиртным. – Никто из нас не умер. Слышишь, мы оба живы!

Он резко выпрямился, покачнулся и упал бы, если бы я не успел подхватить его. 

– Чувствуешь, я живой. Тёплый.

– Два дня мы ищем тебя – уже потеряли всякую надежду… – Он привлёк меня к себе, прижался холодной и мокрой щекой к моей ладони и потёрся, не переставая бормотать:

– Ты не уходи только… Кто же знал, что такое ничтожество, как я, влюбится без оглядки. Я свернул бы горы, только чтобы видеть хотя бы издалека, как ты нарушаешь правила, дерзишь старшим. И улыбаешься. Да, твоя улыбка… Я и на пороге смерти буду вспоминать, как ты признавался мне в любви. Я бы отдал всё, чтобы ты сказал мне это без той дряни. Просто так. 

– Я люблю тебя, Северус! – Я приник к нему, согревая его окоченевшее тело своим, и надеялся согреть душу признанием. – Люблю. Ты же знаешь об этом. Я говорил.

Запах и от него, и от меня шёл просто ужасный, и я, не думая, потянул его, притихшего, к ванне.

– Это пройдёт, – говорил он, покрывая мелкими поцелуями моё запястье. – Всё пройдёт. Ты умер раньше, я пойду вслед за тобой… Уже иду…

– Не говори так… Не надо… – Наверное, в этот миг я и понял, какой выбор сделаю. – Ты сейчас умоешься и ляжешь спать, а когда проснёшься, всё будет по-другому. Я тебе это обещаю.

– По-другому… Да, я проснусь и снова окажусь в одиночестве. Не хочу! Мой Гарри, – он прижался всем телом, обнимая меня. – Мой…

Он покачнулся, наваливаясь на меня и сжимая, словно хотел придушить. 

– Пойдём… – Я начал стаскивать с него грязные вещи. Он не сопротивлялся, только уткнулся носом мне в ключицу и, кажется, уснул стоя. Я бросал вещи прямо на пол – вряд ли их можно было испачкать больше. 

– Я не хочу этого… – неожиданно прошептал он и принялся раздевать уже меня. Спьяну пальцы его не слушались, он чертыхался сквозь зубы, но не бросал своего занятия. Мне было всё равно, но вот рубашка лишилась нескольких пуговиц и поползла по шву, мантию мы истоптали в процессе разоблачения, а брюки и без того годились лишь в утиль. 

Только оставшись в плавках, я почувствовал тот холод, о котором бормотал Северус. А может, меня колотило от понимания того, что я стою в одних трусах перед не совсем трезвым и не совсем адекватным Снейпом, переминаюсь с ноги на ногу и не знаю, что делать дальше. Северус решил всё за нас.

– Ты – ожившая грёза, – сказал он, проводя ледяными ладонями по моей спине. В отличие от меня, раздетого до трусов, на нём ещё остались брюки – я не решился стянуть их, но они не мешали почувствовать, в какую плоскость свернули его желания. – Тонкий, но серьёзный соблазн… Гарри…

Он шумно вздохнул, щекотно потёрся носом за моим ухом, поцеловал почти невинно скулу, а потом, зарычав, впился поцелуем в шею. Меня будто окунули в бушующее пламя: по позвоночнику пронеслась волна сладких мурашек, ноги подогнулись, и я схватился за Северуса, чтобы не упасть. Он шептал разные глупости, называл то зайчонком, то солнцем, его качало из стороны в сторону, но теперь уже он тащил меня в сторону моей первоначальной цели – в ванную.

Мы ввалились в двери, едва не грохнувшись на самом пороге. Северус не мог оторваться от моей шеи, я едва переставлял отказывающие ноги. Как мы оказались в ванне, в этом чугунном монстре, я не заметил. Зато сложно было не почувствовать ледяных стенок, когда Северус уложил меня на её дно, посмотрел будоражащим воображение взглядом и прошептал:

– Сейчас мы нашего мальчика помоем…

***

В тот день я на своём примере понял одну незатейливую штуку: у выпившего человека... точнее, у выпившего мага первым делом нужно отбирать его волшебную палочку. Я лежал на дне чугунной ванны, сгорая от первой, разделённой на двоих страсти, а Северус, стянув с себя последний оплот благопристойности – трусы, – через плечо небрежно махнул палочкой. На нас обрушился ливень. Да, я бы понял, если бы он был горячим, но о температуре в любовном угаре, который стоило ещё трижды помножить на алкогольный, профессор подумать как-то не удосужился. Мой вопль было слышно, наверное, и на Астрономической Башне. 

Северус замотал головой, в его горящем взоре появилась искра узнавания и трезвой мысли (хотя, судя по количеству пустой тары, выпито было не на один ледяной душ).

– О Мерлин! – Он взмахнул палочкой ещё раз, и вода стала горячей, но никаких поцелуев мне больше не досталось. Северус намотал на свои бёдра первое попавшееся полотенце, с каменным лицом помог мне вымыться и отправил в спальню, а сам остался. 

Я сидел на краю постели и дрожал. Холод, усталость и, как апофеоз, мысли о будущем не давали мне расслабиться и просто уснуть после суматошного дня. Когда Северус вошёл в комнату, в его глазах уже не отражалось безумие, а запах алкоголя успешно забивал хвойный аромат мыла. Я ждал от него упрёков или издёвки, как было в самом начале нашей истории, но он молча отобрал полотенце, напоследок промокнув мне волосы, и отбросил его в сторону. Сел рядом, запечатлев лёгкий поцелуй на моём обнажённом плече, и обнял, прижимая к себе.

– Давай ложиться спать – завтра будет трудный день, не легче последних…

– Прости, – прошептал я, переплетая наши пальцы. – Ложись, мне не хочется. 

Меня трясло всё сильнее. Надо дождаться, когда Северус уснёт… и дальше… А что дальше? Я не знал пароля к директорскому кабинету, не имел ни малейшего понятия, где живёт Дамблдор и был ли коридор или проход между кабинетом и жилыми комнатами. Точно так же я себя чувствовал, когда впервые попал в Лондон: всё вокруг пугало и путало. Но тогда меня вёл Хагрид, а кто поведёт теперь? Я сам себе казался слепым, вот только поводыря не было. 

– Не спорь, залезай под одеяло, – Северус отвернул его край и снова наградил меня поцелуем, на этот раз в шею. – Ну же.

Я заполз, бездумно разглядывая оплывающие свечи. Он улёгся сзади, но вместо того, чтобы уснуть – ему сон был нужен как никогда, – положил ладонь мне на плечо, а дальше (отнюдь не случайно) она попутешествовала вниз, к лопаткам, и ещё ниже, прослеживая ленту позвоночника.

– И где мой поцелуй на ночь? – зашептал Северус на ухо, обдавая меня, мёрзнущего, горячим выдохом. – Или мне надо надуть губы и пустить слезу, чтобы ты меня поцеловал?

– Не надо, – улыбнулся я. – Я и без надутых губ и слёз тебя поце...

Северус прервал признание, с тихим вздохом приникая к моим губам, а потом и вовсе подминая меня под себя. Я разрывался между желанием продвинуться немного дальше и стыдом – на Северусе, как и на мне, не было ни нитки. Мы самозабвенно целовались. И, должно быть, он всё же был немного пьян, потому что на этот раз не старался улизнуть, закончить ласки одновременно с моим оргазмом и закупориться по самое горло в свою учительскую мантию, как в броню. Он отрывался от моих губ, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, а потом снова и снова пытал меня поцелуями и несерьёзными укусами. Я хныкал, подставлялся под руки и губы и тёрся о него всем телом, пытаясь таким образом донести, что готов к дальнейшему. 

Под одеялом было душно. И Северус, в очередной раз запутавшись в нём ногами, наконец сорвал его и отбросил прочь. Света от единственной свечи было мало, но я всё равно почувствовал себя не просто голым, а доступным всем взглядам и всем прикосновениям, и, конечно, попробовал прикрыть самую сокровенную часть. Северус отнял мои руки, пристально вгляделся в эту скромную «деталь» и поцеловал самый кончик.

– Ты прекрасен, – сообщил он с порочной улыбкой сатира, сел на пятки, демонстрируя столь же твёрдую заинтересованность, и ладонями – медленно, будто издеваясь, – развёл мои бёдра в стороны. Я запрокинул голову и зажмурился: его опаляющий взгляд словно плясал по коже язычками пламени. 

– Прекрасен, – повторил он. Его движения были полны томной грации, какого-то животного магнетизма. Я с замиранием сердца ждал, боясь шевельнуться или застонать: вдруг это всего лишь временное помешательство, и его не к месту пробудившаяся совесть заставит устыдиться всего, что между нами происходило.

– Иди ко мне, – Северус легко, будто пёрышко, потянул меня на себя, я оседлал его бёдра и не смог сдержать удивлённого возгласа, когда наши члены прижались друг к другу. Северус судорожно дышал, прижимая всё крепче, стискивая жёсткими ладонями мои ягодицы, и двигался всё быстрее. Я царапал его плечи, кусал то ухо, то шею, всхлипывал и стонал, чувствуя себя песчинкой в беспощадной полосе прибоя, и всё старался попасть в его ритм. Напряжение нарастало, в животе сладко сжималось и пульсировало, от удовольствия хотелось выть. Я дёрнулся, сжал зубы на его плече и затих. Северус ещё несколько раз двинулся, глухо застонал, стиснул пальцы до боли, и между нашими животами стало тепло и липко. 

Снейп осторожно уложил меня на прохладную простыню, задумчиво размазал по животу наше смешавшееся семя и наклонился ещё раз поцеловать. В полусне я чувствовал, как он обтирал меня влажной тканью, рассыпая по коже осторожные поцелуи, как устраивался рядом, обнимая и прижимаясь всем телом, как прошептал, думая, что я уже сплю:

– Я люблю тебя. 

Последние три слова – коротенькое признание, не изменившееся за историю человечества ни на гран, – отдавали горечью. Проще не стало, стало ещё гаже, словно я измазал в смердевшей жиже чистое чувство. Убить ради любви – это страшный выбор. 

***

Я вынырнул из дремотного состояния как-то сразу. Северус тихонько сопел, отвернувшись и обняв подушку. Стараясь не шуметь, я поднялся с постели и прокрался к его тумбочке. Но профессорская палочка в руках отрезвила меня: если я убью Дамблдора Авадой, то Северуса могут посадить в Азкабан. Более-менее осуществимый, как мне казалось поначалу, план рассыпался, словно соломенный домик от сильного ветра. Я положил палочку обратно, кое-как натянул на чистое тело грязные вещи и выскользнул в коридор. 

В голове было пусто. Я шёл, не разбирая пути и не понимая, куда и, главное, зачем я иду. Мне не мешали ни тьма, ни препятствия – доспехи, лестницы и крутые повороты коридоров были давно знакомы, я обходил их по инерции, бездумно. Очнулся я у дверей Больничного Крыла. Что я тут искал? Зачем пришёл? Задушив порыв бросить всё и вернуться к Северусу под бок досыпать (никто не говорил, что я должен убить директора непременно до полуночи), я открыл дверь. 

Мне показалось, что я попал в кошмар или же прямиком в ад: Больничное Крыло было переполненным. Коек не хватало, в проходах между кроватями лежали матрасы, и на них кто-то стонал, глухо вскрикивал и просил о помощи. В воздухе стоял тяжёлый запах болезни и крови. 

Я шёл, не таясь, но создавалось впечатление, что меня никто не видел, – хриплые, сорванные голоса звали мадам Помфри, просили смерти или облегчения от боли. Я скользил по заполненному людьми пространству растерянным взглядом, и на моём затылке шевелились волосы. Мелкая стычка, как я думал, на деле оказалась кровопролитным сражением. Я шёл вперёд, и только когда моя рука отвела в сторону ширму, понял, куда меня привело провидение. 

Мадам Помфри спала, неловко примостившись на стуле. Бледная даже в золотистом свете свечей, с морщинами, прорезавшимися вокруг скорбно сжатого рта и между бровей, она, наверное, отключилась от усталости. 

На кровати стонал какой-то высокий человек, обожжённый до черноты. Одна его рука, похожая на мумифицировавшуюся птичью лапу, висела в воздухе, перехваченная лентами магической фиксации. Белая наволочка была в копоти и крови.

Я собирался уйти, когда он открыл единственный оставшийся глаз и слишком знакомо прошептал:

– Гарри, мальчик мой…

Его голос был выцветшим, шелестящим и ломким, как засохшие кленовые листья, которые кто-то забыл в библиотечной книге. Но каким бы неузнаваемым голос ни был, сложно не узнать это обращение. Наверное, если бы меня в тот миг поразила молния, я бы был менее ошеломлён, чем услышав его.

– Профессор Дамблдор? – Я рухнул на колени перед кроватью и прижался щекой к иссохшей старческой руке.

– Тише, не буди Поппи, – он попытался улыбнуться, но почерневшая кожица лопнула, на губах выступила кровь, и меня замутило. – Она и так устала. Одна – и столько людей. Помощь будет лишь утром…

Он сжал мою руку и выгнулся от боли. 

– Том напал… Гарри, помоги мне… – Он снова заметался, рыча и мотая головой. Руки его конвульсивно задёргались, кровь потекла из глазницы. – Письмо… Прочти… Помоги мне… 

Я заливался слезами на полу у его кровати и только прижимался губами к его ладони. 

– Не мучай… – упрашивал он. – Мне пора уйти… Ты же добрый мальчик…

– Я не знаю, как, – шептал я сквозь рыдания. – У меня и палочки нет.

– Зелье… красное… высокий флакон…

Я слабо помню, как отыскал тот пузырёк, о котором говорил Дамблдор, как лил больше на руки, чем в стакан, как поил.

Зато в память врезалась его блаженная улыбка, появившаяся, когда дыхание оборвалось, а пальцы в последний раз дёрнулись и расслабились. У меня не возникло и мысли, что надо бежать, я уткнулся головой в колени, слёзы катились градом, а душа словно покинула тело. Так пусто и холодно никогда ещё не было.

Наверное, всё могло сложиться по-другому. Могла же Помфри проснуться и застать убийцу у кровати убитого? Могла. Но вместо справедливого возмездия за ужасное деяние я получил иное. Северус нашёл меня, укутал в свою мантию и почти насильно, уговаривая переставлять ноги, уволок прочь от остывающего тела Дамблдора. Он шептал полнейшую чушь, от неё не становилось легче, но она оседала в памяти. Чушь – что я храбрец, что директор всё равно бы не выжил, что подарить последнее упокоение ему хотели многие, но рука не поднялась ни у кого… 

Я уже не давился слезами, сидел на постели, свесив ноги, и гадал, какую часть от моей души откололо это убийство. Но, только напившись успокоительного, я смог закрыть глаза и провалиться в сон без сновидений.

***

Обещанное Дамблдором письмо прибыло спозаранку, с обычной школьной совой. Для меня осталось загадкой, как птица попала в спальню, минуя коридоры и запертые окна, но она нагло разгуливала по изножью кровати, клевала мешающий ей пакет и разглядывала нас с интересом учёного-антрополога. Я бы не удивился, если бы кто-то сказал, что совы могут защищать диссертацию по психологии двуногих – уж больно у этой представительницы пернатых был умный вид. 

Северус ещё спал, обняв меня, как любимого плюшевого мишку. Наверное, его что-то тревожило: морщинки у губ так и не разгладились, а сам он выглядел напряжённым, словно и во сне с кем-то воевал. Невзирая на это, он даже не пошевелился, когда я выбрался из его объятий, чтобы освободить сову от ноши. Кроме письма – я снова почувствовал себя паскудно, только коснувшись чуть желтоватого пергамента, – в послании лежал Хроноворот. Я осмотрел его со всех сторон и, чтобы не разбить ненароком, положил в верхний ящик тумбочки. 

Письмо сложно было назвать связным и понятным – наверное, Дамблдору хотелось напоследок ещё раз поиграть в разгадывание шарад, в чём он был мастером:  
«Мой мальчик, не надо корить себя за то, в чём ты такая же пешка, как и все мы. Нам только кажется, что в этом мире от нас что-то зависит. Но так ли это? Нет, не стану забивать тебе голову старческой ерундой, к тому же больше похожей на фатализм, – когда-нибудь ты состаришься сам, пусть всё идёт своим чередом. Боюсь, мои слова мало тебя утешат, но сладости… Их возможности почти безграничны. Я оставил для тебя немного кое-чего абсолютно волшебного. Загляни, когда будешь свободнее, в мой кабинет. Прояви любовь к живому, и никакой пароль тебе не понадобится.

Спешу поделиться с тобой своим новым открытием: за гобеленом с фениксом есть ниша – ты не представляешь, какой великолепный вид открывается из её бойницы. Я бы очень хотел, чтобы Северус, когда станет директором, любовался им. Счастья вам, мои мальчики. У меня же начинается новое приключение.

И выполни, пожалуйста, последнюю волю старика – верни мистеру Драко Малфою его семейный Хроноворот. Конечно, я не могу отговорить тебя проявлять любопытство, но в семейном Хроновороте Малфоев один поворот колеса равен двум четвертям часа.  
Твой искренний друг, невзирая на обстоятельства, Альбус Дамблдор».

Едва я прочёл послание, как пергамент почернел и рассыпался в легчайшую пыль. Директор был в своём репертуаре: ничего не понятно, но боль на сердце немного отступила. Северус завозился за спиной.

– Мне приснилось или по нашей кровати разгуливала чья-то птица? – Он подполз ближе и одним броском повалил меня на разворошённую постель. Прижал к себе, хмыкнул на моё явное смущение. – Как ты?

Я пожал плечами, за что и получил лёгкий поцелуй в каждое. 

– Думаю, лучше тебе сегодня никуда не выходить. С Минервой я объяснюсь сам. 

– Почему? 

– Непростой день. Так я буду уверен, что тебя не настигли следующие приключения. К тому же… – он притворно вздохнул, – мой день расписан по минутам, а эльфы не умеют нормально убирать… 

– То есть вы назначаете мне отработку, профессор? – прошептал я, невольно выгибаясь, потому что ладони Северуса сползли ниже пояса и настойчиво поглаживали, намекая на продолжение и немного примиряя меня с масштабами намечающейся уборки. 

– Вы ловите на лету, мистер Поттер… – И я задохнулся, когда он сжал пальцы…

***

Да, целый день с утра, когда мы наконец выбрались из кровати, и до позднего вечера (Северус ввалился в комнаты в половине второго ночи) я убирал то, что успел натворить наш педантичный профессор в порыве отчаяния. Все пергаменты, как он и наказал, я сжигал в камине, не читая. Туда же отправлялись и сломанные перья, и разорванные в клочья учебники. Остальное (то, что не горит) я складывал в большие пакеты, которыми меня снабдили домовики, и выставлял у самого входа. Муки совести как-то слабо совмещались с трудотерапией, поэтому я не думал ни о чём, заметая или уничтожая следы пролитых виски и чернил. 

Только одного мне найти не удалось: своей «усатой» фотографии. Наверное, Северус решил, что я могу её сжечь, и спрятал подальше. Хотя никто не собирался этого делать. Северусу нравился такой вариант, ну и пусть любуется. 

Еду мне приносили эльфы, и только их появление давало понять, что время летит. Если бы Северус не пришёл ночевать, то, несомненно, я бы провозился до утра, даже не заметив этого. 

Северус принёс с собой запах бергамотового чая и неутешительные новости: Совет Попечителей предоставил Фаджу выбирать директора школы в обход последних распоряжений Дамблдора. 

– Никто не спорит, – бушевал Северус, насильно усадив меня ужинать, хотя сам от еды отказался, – Альбус не имел права навязывать им своего преемника, но это обычная практика. Ему было виднее, кто из преподавателей мог бы с честью выполнять директорские обязанности. 

Я молча жевал сандвич с курицей, не рискнув спросить, а знает ли он, кого Дамблдор прочил на своё место? Видимо, нет. 

– И ещё, Гарри… – Он сжал и без того бледные пальцы. – Завтра похороны Альбуса. В обязательном порядке быть всем… Приказ Фаджа – как куратора школы.

Я поперхнулся куском сандвича. Не то чтобы я пытался замуровать себя в этих комнатах, но обязательная явка на похороны – это звучало как-то дико. Но в ответ я кивнул и запил строптивый кусок соком. 

***

Утром Северус проследил, чтобы у меня был пристойный вид, настоял на плотном завтраке, даже побыл со мной, пока я не допил чай до дна, и лишь затем ушёл. Он, как и все остальные преподаватели, отвечал за безопасность студентов. Как обычно, Фадж организовывал мероприятия, но самая сложная работа доставалась другим. Ему же – исключительно лавры. 

Я отстал от Северуса ненадолго, лишь зачем-то прихватив на всякий случай мантию-невидимку и малфоевский Хроноворот, справедливо рассудив, что Малфою тоже приказано почтить похороны своим присутствием.

Все обитатели замка – от мала до велика – выстроились в холле школы. Старосты следили за особо ретивыми, а учителя, по-видимому, ждали сигнала от работников министерства, которые заканчивали приготовления снаружи. 

Только оказавшись между студентами, я понял, что отчаянно высматриваю своих друзей: ночью я не искал их в Больничном Крыле и поэтому не знал, целы ли они. Паркинсон, кривляясь, как обезьяна, пародировала мои движения, и слизеринцы из её окружения хихикали. Судя по лицам Ли Джордана и Анжелины Джонсон, если бы это происходило в коридоре в обычный день, дело давно бы свернуло к драке. Но хуже всего было то, что Малфоя я тоже не смог найти.

За окнами стеной лил дождь. Думаю, что Дамблдор никогда бы не выгнал столько народу на улицу в такую погоду только для того, чтобы церемония прощания выглядела пышнее. Он наверняка помянул бы себя сладостями и горячим шоколадом, наслаждаясь шуршанием дождя за окном и жаром каминов. Но Фадж прежде всего думал о своём имидже, а посему всех нас ждал холодный душ вместо торжественного завтрака. 

Как бы я ни выискивал взглядом Гермиону и Рона, а хлопок по плечу оказался неожиданностью. Я подпрыгнул на месте, отчего слизеринцы снова захихикали, но то, что позади стояли совершенно невредимые друзья, сделало меня неуязвимым для их смешков. 

– Гарри! – Гермиона с пылом меня обняла, и её покрасневшие глаза заблестели от подступающих слёз. – С тобой всё в порядке?

– Нормально, – прошептал я в ответ, утыкаясь носом в её спутанные кудряшки. – Живой.

– Рад, что ты цел, дружище, – пробасил Рон, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и косясь на паясничающих слизеринцев. Веселье прервала МакГонагалл, словно постаревшая на добрых лет двадцать и осунувшаяся, – она подала знак выдвигаться. И в ту же минуту я заметил во главе выходящей шеренги белобрысую макушку Малфоя. Паркинсон, расталкивая всех локтями, пробиралась поближе к нему. Гермиона негромко фыркнула – когда Паркинсон видела Хорька, её «золотое» воспитание словно испарялось.

Мы выходили под дождь ровным строем, что, впрочем, не мешало помянуть чиновников крепкими словечками. Старосты, отвечающие за свои группы, наколдовали над ними большие зонтики-купола, но держались чары недолго, и мы сами украдкой их обновляли. Первокурсникам приходилось хуже всего: заклинания они не знали, поэтому быстро промокли и зашмыгали носами. Удивительнее всего, что именно Драко Малфой оказался первым, кому такое положение вещей не понравилось. Оставив свою группу на Гринграсс – Паркинсон с недовольным видом возглавила группу постарше, – он оттолкнул с дороги зевающего во весь рот аврора и начал сушить промокших малышей, не разглядывая нашивок. Джинни поступила точно так же, но на грозный окрик аврора ещё и ответила настолько непечатно, что учителя предпочли не заметить её высказывания, иначе пришлось бы назначать ей отработки до конца года. 

То и дело оскальзываясь, мы спустились к озеру, поддерживая друг друга на особенно опасных местах, чтобы не шлёпнуться в грязь. Нам ли, студентам, не знать, как быстро раскисает любая тропка в такой дождь.

Место прощания было подготовлено наспех. И это просматривалось во всём. Кое-как наколдованные белые деревянные стульчики, деревянный же помост, на котором стоял открытый гроб из цельного дуба. Над почившим директором раскинулось только небо – никаких занавесей и букетов, и уж тем более никто не предусмотрел, откуда будут произноситься прощальные речи. У меня внутри всё переворачивалось: почему-то перед глазами стояло лицо Дамблдора с кровавыми трещинками на губах и единственным мутным глазом на обожжённом лице. Я боялся снова увидеть его таким. 

Надо отдать должное Фаджу: он подумал о том, что на прощание придут дети. Тело Дамблдора (только теперь я осознал, насколько он был высокого роста) укутывали белоснежные одежды, руки скрывало шитое серебром парчовое покрывало, а лицо – золотая маска, инкрустированная изумрудами, сапфирами, рубинами и цитринами. Над гробом от дождя дрожала тонкая плёнка чар, но ни одна капля не испортила последнего одеяния директора. 

Мы подошли к стульчикам, белеющим на изумруде мокрой травы, и сели. Все молчали, даже шепотки стихли. Мне показалось, что сидящие впереди младшекурсники застыли и боялись лишний раз пошевелиться. Министр ради такого случая сменил свой зелёный котелок на чёрный и воплощал собой образ скорбящей вдовы, как прокомментировал стоящий за моей спиной Северус. Людей было много. То и дело взгляд выхватывал из толпы белоснежные бинты, контрастирующие с чёрными ученическими мантиями. На некоторых из них причудливыми кляксами расползались кровавые пятна. Двое целителей из госпиталя Святого Мунго стояли настороже – вдруг кому-то понадобится неотложная помощь. 

Я вздрогнул, когда в Хогсмиде зазвонили колокола. И лишь звон стих, как министр взобрался на помост и принялся читать заготовленную речь, то и дело косясь на гроб и запинаясь на каждом предложении. Заключительная часть его выступления вообще была безобразно скомкана: на самом душещипательном пассаже Хагрид высморкался, и за громким звуком никто ничего не услышал. 

Девочки плакали и без этого – что ни говори, а Дамблдора любили. Кое-кто, в основном слизеринцы, смотрели на министра сухими глазами и поёживались от сырого ветра. Это не означало, что они не скорбели, просто стыдились выставлять чувства напоказ. К собственному удивлению, я тоже не захлёбывался рыданиями, меня одолела какая-то несвойственная эмоциональная глухота, и я украдкой рассматривал авроров, учителей и своих одноклассников. Было жаль Дамблдора, но того душевного надрыва, что мучил меня этой ночью, я не ощущал. 

Следующей на помост поднялась профессор МакГонагалл, вертящая в руках довольно помятую гвоздику. Она говорила без подсказок и от души, подчёркивала, каким чудаком был Дамблдор, вспоминала, улыбаясь сквозь слёзы, начало своей карьеры и помощь «дорогого Альбуса» в этом нелёгком деле. Под конец она подошла к гробу, погладила директора по скрытой под покрывалом руке и положила на одеяние цветок, алевший на белом, как капля крови на снегу. Затем, не оглядываясь, она спустилась к своему месту, рухнула на стул и спрятала лицо в платке с красно-зелёной шотландской клеткой. Синистра неловко пыталась её утешить, но сама то и дело промакивала глаза. Стебль и вовсе плакала навзрыд, комкая в руках чистую (для особенных случаев) шляпу. 

Казалось, череда прощающихся к гробу была нескончаемой. После учителей (МакГонагалл сменили Флитвик и Северус) на скрипящий помост взобрались жители Хогсмида, потом бургомистр Годриковой Лощины – директор был из тех краёв, и всё равно у ступеней было не протолкнуться. 

Прощальную речь от всех учеников должна была произносить Гермиона. Она подошла к гробу, бледная и с дрожащими губами, попыталась что-то сказать, уронила гвоздику поверх других и вдруг стала оседать. Фадж подхватил её, послышались крики: «Целителя!». Не помню, как мы с Роном оказались рядом. Рон поднял Гермиону на руки, а я расталкивал зазевавшихся, расчищая путь.

Целитель из госпиталя и МакГонагалл бросились к нам. Гермиона открыла глаза и принялась заверять, что она в норме, но её бледное лицо давало понять, что остальную часть церемонии ей лучше пропустить. Никто не умрёт, не услышав её речи. Гермиона пыталась возразить, но закружившаяся голова свела все её протесты на нет.

Словно передав эстафету по цепочке, свалился в обморок кто-то   
выпущенный из Больничного Крыла только на похороны, и целитель вместе с заплаканной МакГонагалл поторопились к нему, сдавленным шепотом попросив нас проводить Гермиону в башню. 

– Я пойду сама, – пролепетала наша подруга, бледнея ещё больше. Мы с Роном подхватили её под руки и неторопливо повели к школе. 

Дождь так и не перестал, грязь под ногами чавкала, промозглая сырость холодила нос и щёки, а смятая трава пахла сочной зеленью. Рон старательно закрывал нас от непогоды чарами, но всё равно за шиворот заливало, мы дружно вздрагивали, но ни слова не говорили ему – зачем? У него и без того дрожали руки – не хватало получить рога или ещё что-нибудь. 

– Эм, жаль, что ты так и не произнесла свою речь, – нарушил молчание Рон, в который раз обновляя заклинание. Но стылый ветер успел швырнуть нам в лица пригоршню холодных капель. 

– Если бы мёртвых можно было поднять из могилы речами, – спокойно ответила Гермиона, немного сутулясь и крепче прижимаясь к нам в поисках уносимого ветром тепла. – Я не переживаю – заботиться нужно о живых. Фадж выгнал всех на улицу в дождь, но не подумал, что мадам Помфри некогда заниматься простудами. Ей даже Бодроперцовым больных напоить некогда. Она с ног валится... Лучше уж я котёл зелья сварю...

– Так ты специально? – не сговариваясь, воскликнули мы с Роном. 

Гермиона, образец спокойствия и усталости, вскипела, будто её обвинили в списывании. Её бледные – даже на холоде – щёки покраснели, а глаза широко распахнулись от возмущения.

– Да как?.. Вы что это себе надумали? – пропыхтела она, с трудом не срываясь на вопль. – Что я над гробом буду комедию ломать?! Ну знаете ли...

Она попробовала выпростать руки, но мы, уже успев раскаяться, держали крепко.

– Прости... – затянули мы. Она дёрнулась ещё раз для проформы и задрала голову, принимая независимый вид. 

– Ты говорила... И мы подумали... – промямлил Рон. 

– Ну да, – ответила она, словно объясняя малым детям. – Говорила! Я всю ночь провела в Больничном Крыле – мне хорошо знакома цена времени, но это не означает, что я готова разыгрывать обмороки. Понятно?

– Угу, – кивнули мы. 

На пороге школы она осмотрела нас, отчистила от грязи и высушила. От бледности и обморочной медлительности не осталось и следа. Гермиона взглянула на огромные часы, висящие в холле, и сверилась со своими – из маггловского магазина. 

– Я думаю, что у нас есть время поговорить, – судя по её тону, говорить мы собирались не об экзаменах или домашних заданиях. – Перед тем как я начну готовить зелья для Больничного Крыла…

Рон согласно кивнул, затравленно озираясь. Я кусал губы: мне не хотелось посвящать друзей в свои планы – им и без этого приходилось нелегко, к тому же часы неумолимо показывали, как быстротечно время и что я могу просто не успеть выполнить просьбу Дамблдора и подвести его. 

– Понимаешь, Гермиона… – Нужно было уложиться в самый краткий срок – скоро обеденное время. В замок вернутся его обитатели, и проникнуть в директорский кабинет станет в разы сложнее. – Будет лучше, если Рон поможет тебе с зельями, а поговорим мы вечером. 

Не бог весть какое объяснение, но Гермиона, прищурившись, уже пришла к какому-то выводу, поэтому кивнула, добавив: – Не забудь, Гарри, что мы – твои друзья…

– Помню это всегда! – Я пожал им руки, рывком достал из кармана мантию-невидимку и скрылся под ней. Слова подруги грели мне сердце.

– В школьной кладовой должны быть все ингредиенты… – спокойно, будто вся обстановка располагала к этому, объясняла Гермиона Рону. Пустые коридоры далеко разносили её голос.

***

Хогвартс напоминал музей средневековья: безлюдный, необжитый, невзирая на горящие из-за пасмурного дня факелы. Тяжёлый запах горячего смолистого дерева забивался в ноздри, отчего я фыркал, стараясь избавиться от него. Мои шаги, какими бы лёгкими они ни были, эхом отражались от каменных стен. Мой первый и последний дом. Моя первая и последняя крепость. 

Разбираться в шарадах Дамблдора предстояло полностью безоружным: Северус обещал, что поможет попасть к Олливандеру как можно быстрее, но, понятное дело, утро оказалось слишком насыщенным событиями, чтобы втиснуть в него ещё и визит в магазин палочек.

Я старался не думать, что будет, если меня застанут там, куда вход только по приглашениям, которое я хоть и получил, но предъявить не мог. Но напрасно мне мерещились страшилки: ни возле горгулий, ни по дороге мне не удалось увидеть не то что человека – даже Пивз не показывался на глаза. 

Но всё равно я несколько раз огляделся, перед тем как приступить к первой загадке письма Дамблдора. Любовь к живому. Вокруг не было ни одного существа, которое можно отнести к живым. Значит, только горгульи, бессменные стражи кабинета, являлись теми, к кому стоило применить «любовь». 

Я выбрал ту, что выглядела подружелюбнее, поднялся на цыпочки и погладил её по голове. Странно, но каменное чудовище утробно заурчало и вдруг выгнуло идеально ровную спину, растопырив крылья так резко, что я присел, – её крылья без труда отсекли бы мне голову, если бы попали по ней. Но я зря опасался: чудовище замерло в этой позе и затихло.

Я сглотнул и уже смелее подошёл ко второй. На поглаживания она не реагировала, как, собственно, и положено камню. Тогда, разуверившись в её чуткости, я, едва дотянувшись до треугольных ушей, почесал за ними. Безэмоциональная морда горгульи расплылась в жутком оскале, она наклонила голову, чтобы я продолжил свою нехитрую ласку, из горла донеслось громкое урчание. И тотчас же обе фигуры сдвинулись с места, показывая крутящуюся быстрее обычного лестницу. Я, в последний раз оглядевшись, запрыгнул на ступеньку и в считанные мгновения оказался на пятачке перед директорским кабинетом. Возможно, виной тому было знание, что Дамблдор мёртв, или и правда откуда-то дуло, но повеяло каким-то могильным духом, отчего я поёжился и упрямо толкнул дверь. Дверь заскрипела, словно жалуясь, что осталась без хозяина, но послушно отворилась. 

Комната показалась мне чужой, несмотря на скопление привычных приборов и книг. Не было основного – движения. Всё замерло, словно кто-то накрыл кабинет Парализующими чарами. Жёрдочка Фоукса пустовала, а расписная фарфоровая пиалка, из которой он обычно клевал орехи, была полной. 

Я обошёл кабинет по кругу, тронул свесившийся до пола пергамент, смахнул не к месту выступившие слёзы. Руки задрожали, а вместо апатии накатила тоска. Не место и не время было раскисать. Я встряхнулся и принялся соображать, где в этой комнате можно держать сладости.

Однако или Дамблдор умел прятать, а я не был силён в поисках, или же я не видел очевидного, но никаких сладостей найти не смог. Ни в ящиках стола, ни на журнальном столике, находящемся возле огромного окна в окружении кресел. Местами, не проверенными мной, оставались только шкафы. И я принялся открывать их – все подряд, начиная от ближайшего. Беспардонное поведение, без сомнения, разозлило чопорную мебель, потому что стоило распахнуть дверцы самого первого шкафа, как мне на голову посыпалось всё содержимое верхней полки. Хорошо, что это были свитки, а не каменные вазы или что-то подобное. Впрочем, свитки были намотаны на достаточно тяжёлые деревянные кондаки – так что моей голове немного досталось. Пришлось быстро собирать рассыпанное добро и водворять на место. Свитки похрустывали, сопротивлялись моим неловким пальцам, но лезли в узкое пространство. Я едва сумел закрыть дверцы – изнутри напирали неряшливо торчащие пергаменты – и взялся за второй шкаф, но уже куда аккуратнее. За ним последовал третий, четвёртый…

Я уже отчаялся найти хоть что-то, когда добрался до гобелена с фениксом, который заприметил благодаря подсказке Дамблдора. Как ни хотелось посмотреть, что такого прекрасного увидел в бойнице за ним директор, но время неслось тихим и настойчивым тиканьем, а я так ничего и не нашёл. 

Ни на что особо не надеясь, я открыл ближайший к гобелену шкаф и замер: внутри, на идеально расчищенной полке стоял, пуская во все стороны голубоватые блики, Думосбор. Я рукавом смёл на пол сломанное орлиное перо, зачем-то соседствующее с ним, и, покряхтывая, перетащил каменную чашу на край директорского стола. Какой бы ясной ни была подсказка, а закончится, скорее всего, мой поиск в мыслях, кружащихся в Думосборе. Глубоко вдохнув, я погрузил в него лицо, шёпотом прося удачу не оставлять меня в такой момент. 

Меня закрутило, и миг спустя я приземлился всё в том же кабинете. Но разница была: на жёрдочке тихо дремал Фоукс, а приборчики жужжали и подпрыгивали. За столом сидел Дамблдор – и это отличие было самым главным. Не в мантии – в полосатом халате, с пояса свисали до пола золотые кисти, а в бороде запутались сахарные крупинки. Он поправил усы, хитро усмехнулся, откладывая в сторону узловатую волшебную палочку. Я подошёл поближе и вздрогнул, когда он заговорил:

– Странно беседовать с самим собой, но только так я мог оставить тебе своё послание, Гарри. Я надеюсь, что ты с честью разгадал все мои подсказки, и ромовая баба, которая стоит под серебряной крышкой на столе, немного примирила тебя с моей смертью…

Если бы я мог хлопнуть себя по лбу, то так бы и сделал, но меня словно парализовало – я во все глаза смотрел на Дамблдора. Родной, по-своему близкий человек, который участвовал со мной во всех приключениях и помогал, несмотря ни на что. Пусть Гермиона иногда и высказывалась резко, что, мол, бросил он тебя, Гарри, на магглов и забыл. Неправда всё это. Бросил и пошёл мстить, забыв, что нужен мне больше всего, – Сириус, а директор, в общем-то, и не должен был опекать меня: он обязан руководить школой, а не опекать сирот, которые в неё даже не поступили. И не надо спорить со мной – у каждого мнение и взгляд на это разный, но я считаю именно так. 

Между тем Дамблдор продолжил свой монолог, накручивая на морщинистую ладонь кончик бороды:

– Однако я всегда прислушивался к Северусу, а он утверждал, что ты, Гарри, быстрее сунешь нос в Думосбор… Нет-нет, это неплохо, мой мальчик, но любопытство может завести тебя на кривую дорожку. Имей это в виду… – Он глянул на меня поверх очков и мягко улыбнулся. Каким-то непостижимым образом я оказался именно в том месте, куда с добрым весельем смотрел Дамблдор. 

– Ну да ладно, я позвал тебя не за этим. Времени у нас с тобой очень мало, поэтому постараюсь быть кратким. Когда я рассказывал тебе о пророчестве, то скрыл всего одну вещь: причину, почему Лорд Волдеморт стал разыскивать младенца, чтобы убить его. Ты не задал вопрос, а я и рад был не отвечать на него.   
Видишь ли, Гарри, Том больше всего на свете боится умереть. Родившись не в самое спокойное время, он постоянно сталкивался со смертью – в маггловском мире (а Том летом жил в приюте у магглов) шла война. Бомбёжки, нехватка продуктов, эпидемии. Повзрослев, Том так и не смог перебороть этот страх, который захватил его настолько, что при случае, когда кто-то из чистокровных принёс в школу рукопись своего не самого светлого предка (не берусь утверждать, но, кажется, это был кто-то из Блэков), Том твёрдо решил сделать всё ради вечной жизни. Его не пугали ни кровавые ритуалы, ни убийства себе подобных – им управлял страх смерти… То, что в результате создал Лорд Волдеморт, карается Поцелуем Дементора, но его, как видишь, и это не отпугнуло. Я знаю, что профессор Слизнорт рассказывал вам на уроках ЗОТИ, – убийство делает душу убившего нестабильной, и при определённом ритуале от неё можно отколоть кусочек. Предмет, куда заключён кусочек души, называется крестраж. Он подобно якорю удерживает волшебника в русле жизни, и тот не может умереть, пока не уничтожен проклятый предмет. Лорд Волдеморт создал семь таких. И мне жаль, мой мальчик, но ты тоже являешься крестражем. Пусть над тобой не был проведён ритуал, но кусочек души, помещённый в живое создание, существует по другим законам…

Я хотел плюхнуться на стул, позабыв, что нахожусь в воспоминаниях, поэтому рухнул на пол и заскулил от боли в копчике.

– Даже если я скажу: «Не переживай!», вряд ли это тебя утешит. Всё же надеюсь, что ты, как человек исключительной храбрости, найдёшь в сердце хотя бы один резон и досмотришь до конца это воспоминание. Я больше всего на свете хочу победы, но не ценой твоей жизни, мой мальчик. И не ценой других жизней, хоть и не в моих силах прекратить насилие…

Всё вокруг подёрнулось рябью и поплыло. Я поднялся на ноги, потирая ушибленное место. Мелькание прекратилось, и я, удивившись, снова увидел кабинет Дамблдора. Он, да не совсем: за окном валил густой снег, солнечный диск утопал в беловатой мгле, а полосатый халат директора сменился голубой мантией с серебристой нитью по подолу. На полу кабинета, вероятно, Дамблдором была начерчена пентаграмма, а в её лучах оплывали чёрным и красным воском свечи. Как я ни силился, а рассмотреть закорючки в магическом знаке не сумел – почему-то именно они выглядели размазанными. Дамблдор встал в центре пентаграммы и воздел узловатые пальцы к потолку. В ответ на лающий призыв по кабинету пронёсся порыв ветра, сбросивший со стола немало пергаментов и затушивший добрую половину свечей. Фоукс закурлыкал и, засияв звездой, исчез. 

Погасшие свечи вспыхнули сами собой, и я вздрогнул: из пустого воздуха соткалась фигура человека, уплотнилась, пальцы пришельца пробежались по волосам, якобы усмиряя растрепавшиеся пряди, но ничего в результате не поправили. Я попятился, не веря своим глазам: на порядком истёртом ковре стоял мой недавний знакомец, который вместе со своей сестрой показывал мне фокусы с желудями. 

– Почтенный старец… – С того момента, как мы виделись, его лицо не стало живее. Наоборот, колеблющееся пламя свечей только подчёркивало неподвижность правильных черт. – Неужели ты настолько заскучал в этой жизни, что решился сам позвать меня раньше срока? Чтобы смерть твоя была безболезненной и быстрой?

Дамблдор усмехнулся, но глаз его улыбка не тронула. 

– Или же ты хочешь жизни вечной? – продолжал гость, внимательно рассматривая директора. – Проси, смертный. Сегодня Смерть пришла к тебе, а не за тобой.

– Возможно, я хочу заключить с тобой сделку… – буднично произнёс Дамблдор. 

Мужчина поморщился, но сел на стул как обычный проситель. 

– Ваше племя многого хочет, да мало что даёт взамен. Итак, я оказался прав: вечная жизнь взамен на что угодно?

– Я хозяин одного из твоих даров, и пока обладаю им, ты не властен надо мной. 

– Какая удручающая чушь, – рассмеялся гость, придвигаясь ближе к столу и вытаскивая из вазочки пёструю конфету. – Если бы мне понадобилась твоя жизнь, старец, я бы ни на что не посмотрел…

– Вот уж не думал, что Смерть может лгать… – Директор подвинул к гостю чашку с чаем. 

Тот усмехнулся и сунул в рот конфету, бросив обёртку на блюдце.

– Набрался дурного от вас. 

Дамблдор улыбнулся уже теплее, налил чая себе и тоже зашуршал фантиком. 

– У нас есть и хорошее…

– Да, непонятная мне тяга к мелодрамам. Вы называете это самопожертвованием. 

– Тогда я, пожалуй, продолжу тебя шокировать: я хочу выкупить жизнь одного человека…

– Но учти – никакого обмана! – Смерть наставил на Дамблдора палец. – Последствия тебе не понравятся. 

– Можно подумать, мне бы это удалось, – фыркнул Дамблдор, лукаво поглядывая поверх очков. 

– Дай угадаю, – Смерть стянул следующую конфету. – Речь идёт о Гарри Поттере?..

– Нет, не о нём, – сказал Дамблдор, отхлебнув чай. По кабинету плыл тонкий аромат луговых трав. – Гарри от отца осталась мантия-невидимка. Я предполагаю, что она третья из твоих даров.

– А если нет? – На блюдце перед Смертью росла горка смятых фантиков. 

– Тогда… – блеснул стёклами очков директор, – на всякий случай… я оставлю ему свою палочку…

– Хм-м, ставки мне нравятся, – Смерть сыто откинулся на стуле. – Твоя жизнь взамен?.. Кого из знаменитых и богатых ты готов осчастливить?

– Северус Снейп, – улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Не полководец и не царь…

– Не полководец, а вся жизнь взаймы! – поморщился Смерть. – Моя сестрица просила…

– Сам требуешь честности, а врёшь как сивый мерин. Его мать отдала свою жизнь, когда нашла Северуса в петле на чердаке. За час до своей смерти она отослала мне письмо… Только почему всего семнадцать лет?

– И всё-то ты, старик, знаешь… – гость ответил неохотно, неприязненно цедя слова. – Неизлечимая болезнь. Семнадцать лет ей оставалось жить. Она их и подарила своему сыну… Ну так что, по рукам? Твоя жизнь против жизни Северуса Снейпа?

– По рукам! – Ладони Смерти и Дамблдора соприкоснулись. Чёрные ленты обета оплели их и истаяли. Смерть оскалился, и стали видны длинные нечеловеческие зубы.

– Завещай мой дар Гарри Поттеру, или спустя два дня, двенадцать часов и тридцать четыре минуты Северус Снейп умрёт в стычке с аврорами на улице Хогсмида. Как умрёшь ты, прости, не рассказываю – не положено. Прощай, старец. Увидимся очень скоро.

В кабинете темнело, звуки становились всё тише и тише, пока я не обнаружил, что сижу возле стола и борюсь с охватившей тело дрожью. Шахматная партия. Вот во что превратились все наши жизни. Неожиданно перо, которое я посчитал ненужным хламом, стало узловатой волшебной палочкой. Раньше она, уверен, принадлежала Дамблдору. Я глухо засмеялся – у Смерти своя партия. У каждого из нас своя партия. Чёрные, белые, серые, синие – игроков больше, чем сторон. И лишь одна маленькая белая пешка нужна всем, независимо от цвета стороны.


	30. Chapter 30

Палочка легла в руку, словно ластясь к ладони. Старая знакомая. Ощущалась она совсем по-другому: ни тепла, ни искр, но скрытая мощь всё равно текла к кончикам пальцев, грозя выплеснуться, обжечь, а в последний момент отступала, покоряясь. 

– Что это со стражами? – неожиданно спросили за дверью. 

Я подскочил, заметался, зачем-то подхватил Думосбор и вместе с ним побежал к гобелену с Фениксом, пыхтя и переваливаясь с ноги на ногу. До ниши я добрался вовремя – громко возмущавшаяся ещё топталась на пороге кабинета, – поднырнул под красочную картину, едва не растянулся, споткнувшись о первую ступеньку коротенькой лестницы, и с удовольствием поставил Думосбор на пол. В ушах стучала кровь, дыхание вырывалось с хрипом. Я закрыл рот ладонью и застыл, прислушиваясь.

Хлопнула дверь, всё та же женщина визгливо посетовала на «бардак, который лучше всего характеризовал покойника». Мужчина, вероятно, сопровождавший её, тихо оправдывался, будто он был виноват в творившемся бедламе. 

– Этому кабинету требуется генеральная уборка! Да-да, Корнелиус, раз уж вы назначаете меня директором, я хочу работать в чистоте и комфорте, а не… – (До меня долетел её брезгливый возглас и стук чего-то упавшего), – среди куриного помёта и сомнительной литературы. Давно пора было взять всё в свои руки. 

И тут меня осенило! Долорес Амбридж – вот кто терзал наши с министром уши. Никакого сомнения: тот же жеманный голосок, срывающийся на визг, если Жаба что-то требовала. Но не это заставило меня подавить желание заорать. Как? Как можно снова тащить в Хогвартс эту любительницу жестоких наказаний – после того, что она устроила в прошлом году?! Куда смотрит Фадж? А она? Неужели она забыла свою прогулку в гости к кентаврам? Но вопросы вопросами, возмущения возмущениями, а мне надо было как-то выбраться из директорского кабинета. Судя по шуршащим пергаментам, Жаба приступила к уборке, а я, недавно обозрев залежи директорских свитков, понимал: это очень и очень надолго. Мысли сворачивали к версии «выскочить, угостить Амбридж Ступефаем и сбежать», но, даже приложив её Обливиэйтом, я всё равно рисковал не доучиться до выпуска из школы. Мне ли не знать, как ревностно Фадж охраняет вверенных ему обществом всяких жаб. Да и бросать воспоминания Дамблдора, спрятав их так ненадёжно – за гобеленом, – не хотелось. Если бы директор планировал оставить их для всех, то, думаю, он бы сообщил кому надо. 

Я пошарил по карманам, надеясь найти хоть какой-то мусор, который можно трансфигурировать во флакончик, а вместо этого нащупал малфоевский Хроноворот. Дамблдор, как всегда, оказался осведомлённее всех. Прошептав: «Старый прохиндей!» – как когда-то назвал его Северус, я накинул цепочку Хроноворота на шею и крутнул колёсико один раз. Реальность завертелась, будто я оседлал конька в кружащейся карусели, и остановилась так резко, что меня затошнило. 

Превозмогая позывы, я подхватил Думосбор, набросил на себя мантию-невидимку и, тихо ступая, спустился вниз. В этот момент мой двойник ещё смотрел заготовленные директором воспоминания, только задница торчала наружу. Как ни велик был соблазн отвесить самому себе пинка, всё же я прошёл мимо, но пришедшая в голову мысль остановила меня на самом пороге кабинета. Я подошёл к столу, забрал блюдо с ромовой бабой, уменьшил его (палочка слушалась отменно) и спрятал в карман, а потом со спокойной душой направился в гостиную. Пока назначение Амбридж на должность директора меня не волновало – впервые в жизни я чувствовал себя почти всемогущим и бессмертным. Иллюзия, но она приятно грела выстуженное сердце.

Зато Гермиона, услышав о личности исполняющего обязанности директора, бушевала. Она осыпала Жабу отборными оскорблениями и постоянно переспрашивала, понимаем ли мы, в какой переплёт попали. Понимали, конечно, но сделать ничего не могли – официально Амбридж ещё даже не вступила в должность. 

Представление состоялось за ужином. Фадж только появился в дверях Большого Зала, а волна возмущённого бормотания уже прокатилась, и к тому моменту, когда он громогласно объявил, что Долорес Амбридж – новый директор, превратилась в свист. А потом какой-то второкурсник, вероятно, сильно пострадавший от её «заботы» в прошлом году, запустил в Амбридж яблоком. В один миг все онемели, яблоко упало на стол преподавателям, опрокинув чей-то кубок и расплескав его содержимое. МакГонагалл даже силилась что-то сказать, но Снейп усадил её обратно и демонстративно накрыл себя, её и сидящего рядом Хагрида Щитовыми Чарами. И тогда случилось то, чего не ожидал никто из Совета Попечителей и Министерства: в сторону преподавательского стола полетело всё, что было под рукой. Амбридж застыла, украшенная салатом, бордовая от возмущения и стыда. Фадж и не подумал достать палочку – он залез под стол и оттуда что-то кричал, но за свистом и улюлюканьем никто не услышал его угроз. 

Мы едва не сползли под лавку, хохоча во всё горло. Близнецы Уизли, из-за Амбридж учившиеся второй год на одном курсе (что сильно истощало их кошелёк), заколдовали глубокое блюдо – вместо салата на нём появились очистки и помои из кухни. Всё это вылилось на голову топающей и визгливо призывающей к порядку Амбридж. Она вылетела из зала, так и не поприветствовав нас на новом круге ада, в который, как понимали все мы, превратится Хогвартс под её чутким руководством в самые краткие сроки. 

Да, это была коротенькая передышка (никто не тешил себя иллюзиями, что бунтарство сойдёт нам с рук) перед тяжёлыми временами. Временами, где я окажусь между двух огней: молчание со стороны Волдеморта не успокаивало, наоборот, будоражило и понукало воображение выдавать самые зловещие фантазии, а то, что Амбридж обласкает нашу троицу за все грехи, мнимые и настоящие, даже не обсуждалось. Мы ждали этого с покорностью людей, которые уверены – они страдают за правое дело. 

Мы ещё шли по коридору, когда Гермиона, как по волшебству перестав смеяться, схватила нас с Роном за руки.

– Вы представляете, что она сотворит с директорским кабинетом? Там же хранятся бесценные рукописи, подаренные школе. Книги, слишком… неоднозначные, чтобы их выставляли в библиотеке Хогвартса… Да мало ли что может быть там? Дамблдор, между прочим, один из выдающихся учёных!

Она сглотнула, её рука дрожала. 

– Ты предлагаешь… – Рон понизил голос и почти прошептал ей на ухо: – Украсть?

– Я бы назвала это по-другому: уборка кабинета перед вселением нового директора! – отрезала Гермиона. Как обычно, она немного исказила правду, чтобы нас не сильно душила совесть.

– Ну-у-у-у… – Рон поёжился. – Разве что после отбоя – я ещё домашку не доделал…

– Я… – Дух авантюризма боролся в нашей подруге с её приверженностью правилам, но всё-таки победил. – Дам тебе списать… – убито закончила Гермиона. Её плечи поникли.

– Мне только вывод дописать, остальное я сам, – пробурчал Рон и повернулся ко мне. – Ты как?

– Уборка кабинетов – это вообще моё призвание, – ответил я, улыбаясь. Мне казалось, что Гермиона права, стремясь сохранить наследие Дамблдора. – Не верите – спросите Снейпа.

– Вместо ужина? – прошептала Гермиона. Мы кивнули (Гермиона, по-моему, удивилась кивку Рона – уж он-то никогда не отказывался от ужина и добавки) и огляделись: нашли место, где строить провокационные планы – в коридоре. На наше счастье, коридор был мало посещаем и потому пуст. 

***

Вместо библиотеки, которой мы отговорились кто от чего: я от компании Северуса, Гермиона от просмотра женского журнала, а Рон – от партии в шахматы, наша дружная троица отправилась на кухню. Добрые домовики снабдили нас не просто ужином – пиршеством, поэтому в Большом Зале мы появились лишь для того, чтобы создать себе алиби. Амбридж была на своём (точнее, директорском) месте и сверлила всех и каждого злым взглядом, словно надеялась таким образом проредить ученические ряды. Нас, удравших почти сразу, она проводила с такой ненавистью во взоре, что у меня чесалась спина между лопатками до самых дверей. 

А дальше была пробежка к коридорчику, где под Чарами отвлечения внимания лежали Карта Мародёров и мантия-невидимка. И после этого даже портреты и вездесущие призраки не поручились бы, что кто-то приближался к директорскому кабинету. Нам помогал, казалось, и Хогвартс: горгульи без сопротивления уступили путь, двери кабинета распахнулись сами. 

Мы осторожно вошли внутрь и замерли. Да, рука Амбридж уже была видна в окружающей обстановке: те свитки, что сверзились мне на голову, лежали в куче посередине комнаты, книги стопками стояли у камина – должно быть, она собиралась превратить всё это добро в пепел и развеять по ветру. Гермиона ахнула, зажала рот рукой, в глазах её стояли непролитые слёзы. А я с ненавистью смотрел на кружевные салфетки и тарелки с играющими котятами, которые сменили чудаковатые фигурки и приборчики на каминной доске.

– Время… – прошептал Рон, и Гермиона кивнула. Из-под мантии показалась её рука с палочкой, и портреты – Гермиона прошептала извинения за непочтение к столь уважаемым людям – получили мощный Конфундус. Рон, спрятавшись под мантией с картой в руках занял наблюдательный пост у входа на лестницу, а мы с Гермионой принялись наводить порядок. Я, конечно, надеялся уменьшить сокровища нашего почившего директора и распихать по карманам, но, обозрев масштабы «сокровищницы», сильно засомневался в способности моих карманов вместить в себя столько всего. Гермиона оказалась куда более прагматичной: она приготовила помятую табакерку, которую, похоже, присвоила на уроках Трансфигурации. 

– Гермиона, я думаю, что её будет мало… 

Но моя подруга подмигнула мне и с задором прошептала: 

– Это мы ещё посмотрим.

И правда, я ещё не видел настолько прожорливой вещицы: содержимое пяти книжных шкафов она проглотила всего лишь за половину минуты… Я заглянул в неё и обомлел: вся внутренняя часть как две капли воды походила на комнату, в которой мы находились. И свитки с книгами не падали в общую кучу, а рассортировывались по шкафам, но с куда большим порядком, чем царил при жизни Дамблдора. Мелкие вещицы вроде определителя врагов я собирал в зачарованный Гермионой же мешочек, который, как она объяснила мне шёпотом, имел одно замечательное свойство: подавлял любой магический фон. То есть начни Амбридж искать похищенное, ни Чары, ни другие артефакты ей просто не помогут. Пока ещё мы не обговаривали, где будем хранить «честно сохранённое». Даже адреналин, бурливший в крови, не заглушал голоса разума: в ученических спальнях ничего оставлять нельзя. Выручай-комната тоже не подходила для этого: спрятать там легко, но вот отыскать при случае – практически невозможно. 

Когда последняя безделушка исчезла в мешочке, а последний свиток занял своё место в табакерке, мы с Гермионой переглянулись и заторопились к выходу, сожалея про себя, что кабинет больше никогда не будет таким, как прежде. Гермиона, правда, посетовала на необходимость оставить Амбридж гобелены, но забирать ещё и их?..

– Молодые люди, обновите чары, – проскрипела вдруг старая карга на одном из портретов. – Вам всё равно, а нам ещё перед этой… оправдываться. 

– Да, конечно, мэм, – пробормотала Гермиона, снова заколдовывая портреты, которые понемногу начинали двигаться и, естественно, могли узнать кого-нибудь из нас.

Мы подошли к порогу кабинета, когда на нас налетел Рон. Я ударился лбом о его подбородок и сдавленно ругнулся. 

– Тс-с, – Рон втащил меня, а потом и Гермиону под мантию, приложил палец к губам, призывая молчать, и потянул нас к стенке возле самого входа. Мы замерли, задерживая шумное дыхание.

– Да что с этим кабинетом не так?! – раздался снизу вопль Амбридж. Ему вторил мужской бубнёж. – Проклятый Дамблдор и проклятые дети! Вы запомнили, мой дорогой Гораций, – близнецы Уизли должны быть пойманы на чём-то недостойном: хороша же я буду в роли директора, если отменю свои прошлогодние декреты?!

Названный Горацием забормотал что-то неразборчивое. 

– А Поттер? Поттером займусь я лично! – ответила Жаба, входя в кабинет. С нашего места было прекрасно видно, как распахнулись её глаза и она охнула, схватившись за сердце. Она торопливо прошла на середину комнаты, потрогала идеально чистый стол и вдруг завизжала, будто её режут:

– Гораций, зовите сюда профессоров! Меня ограбили!

Гораций, который дико озирался на пороге кабинета, был нашим профессором ЗОТИ Слизнортом. От вопля Амбридж он вздрогнул, но послушно потопал вниз, мы же гуськом потянулись за ним.

– Клянусь небесами, здесь не обошлось без Поттера! – донёсся до нас уже не визг, а рёв Жабы. 

***

Мы благополучно миновали горгулий и, только завернув за поворот коридора, наконец-то облегчённо выдохнули. 

– А теперь… – Гермиона деловито сложила мантию и отдала её мне. – Нам надо показаться в общественных местах.

– В библиотеке… – обречённо вздохнул Рон, который хоть и прекратил списывать, но счастья от этого не испытывал. 

– Я к Северусу, – и тут меня осенило: – А что, если отдать сокровище на хранение ему?

Гермиона поморщилась: – Жаба тоже так решит. А вот… – она наклонилась к нам поближе, – что, если спрятать у Слизнорта?

– Ну да, – подхватил Рон. – В нём никто не усомнится, он же правая рука нового директора!

– А вы подумали, как мы ему подложим, а потом заберём? Тогда легче в Выручай-комнате…

Но голос разума твердил мне, что, на самом деле, это отличная идея. 

– Пока я оставлю у Снейпа, а там посмотрим. 

Я рассовал позвякивающий мешочек и табакерку по карманам. Гермиона кивнула, схватила Рона за руку и потащила к библиотеке, а я свернул к лестнице. 

***

Северус был один. Подперев голову кулаком, он черкал в пергаменте, судя по стопке рядом, это были домашние задания. Заметив меня на пороге, он бросил перо и поднялся. Резкие движения, бледность лица, прищуренные глаза – всё указывало на то, что мой жених пребывал не в самом лучшем расположении духа.

– Поясни, будь добр, где ты уже успел поучаствовать, что новый директор поминает твоё имя через слово? – накинулся он на меня. Потом понял, чем может закончиться его эскапада, и спросил строго, но уже куда мягче: – Ваша спальня, а также спальня девочек шестого курса сейчас обыскиваются. Мне бы хотелось знать, почему моего жениха обзывают вором. 

– А ты? – только и смог спросить я.

– А меня отстранили, Гарри. Я, оказывается, могу быть пристрастен. 

Он фыркнул и добавил:

– Обыском мне за семнадцать лет работы преподавателем заниматься не приходилось. Просто интересно, что ты такого у неё спёр…

– Кабинет, – буркнул я. – Мы украли кабинет Дамблдора. 

Северус поперхнулся воздухом. Потом нервно оттянул воротничок, пригладил волосы, потёр переносицу.

– Да-а-а, я понял: если за дело берутся гриффиндорцы, то они не мелочатся. Куда вы дели украденное?

Я достал мешочек и табакерку. Снейп покрутил и то и другое, заглянул внутрь, и было заметно, что остался доволен.

– И куда вы собирались это деть? – Он приподнял бровь и выжидающе посмотрел на меня. Ноздри его раздражённо трепетали. – Ты же не надеялся поставить это нам на каминную полку и забыть? Нет, гриффиндорство – это диагноз, и его надо лечить! Поттер, вы понимаете, что натворили?

– Северус…

– Что «Северус»? Амбридж большую часть всего этого пустила бы по ветру, но из-за пропажи она с чистой душой перекрыла все камины и вызвала невыразимцев. Они собираются заблокировать Выручай-комнату! Ты подумал, как я буду выбираться, если меня вызовут?

Он замер истуканом, но затем, видимо, что-то для себя решив, вернулся за стол и уже спокойнее продолжил:

– Нет, сам поступок я одобряю: у Альбуса были по-настоящему ценные книги и свитки. Даже если бы их не было – память о директоре не хотелось бы банально выбросить на помойку, но сразу после вашего «пищевого бунта»… Моргана, за что ж ты так не любишь свою дочь?! – вдруг засмеялся он, потом опять нахмурился: – Но спрятать всё равно нужно…

– Мы думали подкинуть их Слизнорту. Он Жабе всячески благоволит…

– Гарри, воздержись, будь добр, от прозвищ – я как-никак преподаватель! – он поморщился. Мне стало неловко: Сириус так и не смог выучить его имя и постоянно припоминал Сопливуса. – Но идея отличная, чувствуется работа мысли мисс Грейнджер. Ладно, давай сюда, Слизнорт попросил зелье от переедания, у меня как раз будет возможность…

– А тебя не обыщут? Могут заставить вывернуть и ишачий мешочек…

Он даже не отругал меня за то, что прервал его на полуслове, а просто помрачнел и принялся теребить прядь волос. 

– Могут, – кивнул он. – Скорее всего, так и сделают при встрече.

– Так, может, по-другому? Ты относишь зелье, а я под мантией-невидимкой прячу улики в комнатах Слизнорта?

Снейп кивнул, потирая мочку уха.

– Только прячь среди ингредиентов на самой нижней полке – Слизнорт к ним и так даже не подходит, а уж на нижнюю полку с его пузом никогда не залезть. Но я тебе этого не говорил…

Я кивнул с самым серьёзным видом, а затем рассмеялся. 

***

Наверное, я не самый плохой ученик по Прорицаниям, потому что стоило нам – Северус шёл впереди с колбой, полной зелья, в руках, а я сзади под мантией-невидимкой – дойти до комнат Слизнорта (он под предлогом ревматизма занял светлые апартаменты на третьем этаже), как наряд авроров во главе с зыркающей голодным оборотнем Амбридж преградил нам путь. 

– Простите, профессор Снейп, – тоненько прощебетала Жаба, – но вы, как лицо, отвечающее за мистера Поттера, должны помочь следствию.

– В чём заключается помощь? – Его голос мог соперничать холодом с арктическими льдами. 

– Следствию нужно увериться, что вы не помогаете вору и не прячете серьёзные улики! – звонко, на весь коридор, ответила Амбридж. – Обыскивайте!

– Мисс Амбридж, это переходит уже всякие границы! – вполне натурально возмутился Северус, но мне услышалось в его словах скорее любопытство, чем настоящая ярость. – Вы обвинили моего же… мистера Поттера в воровстве, не предоставив никаких доказательств. Фактически вы опорочили его светлое имя. За весь срок обучения мистера Поттера никогда не обвиняли в таком… даже заочно. Если он виновен, будьте так любезны, предъявите документы, которые бы санкционировали весь тот беспредел, что творится в ученических спальнях. И этот обыск тоже. Во что вы втягиваете меня? Меня, человека, которого даже министр Фадж не смог признать пристрастным по отношению к моему жениху!

Его пылкая речь возымела действие: авроры стушевались. Если портреты не дали показаний, то всё дело о нашем участии в обворовывании директорского кабинета шито белыми нитками. А если Снейп зол… Уж если я побаивался его в таком состоянии, то у авроров наверняка поджилки тряслись. Жаба бешено вращала глазами и всё больше надувалась от распирающей её злости. 

– Что вы стоите? – заверещала она, топоча ногами. – Я, в конце концов, здесь директор!

– Не имеем права… – пропыхтел один из авроров, седой, но ещё не старый. – Ордер…

Второй, по-видимому, стажёр, переводил испуганный взгляд с Амбридж на напарника и обратно и сильнее сутулился. Жаба наставила пухлый палец на седовласого:

– Значит, я должна делать всё сама?! – И, не дождавшись ответа, принялась закатывать рукава розовой мантии повыше. Северус стоял спокойно, демонстрируя презрение к власть имущим. Амбридж это не смутило: она подошла к Снейпу вплотную и запустила пухлые ручки ему в карманы. Ничего противозаконного в карманах не нашлось, собственно, в них и не было ничего. Северус не зря слыл педантом и аккуратистом – лимонные дольки в его карманах не обретались. Жаба сердито засопела и принялась ощупывать Северуса с ног до головы. Я в ночных ласках был не так усерден, как она в желании уличить Снейпа в недозволенном. Я заскрежетал зубами – со стороны всё выглядело банальным лапаньем. Северус подумал, вероятно, так же.

– Мисс Амбридж, вы решили подарить мне комплект эротического белья и боитесь ошибиться размером?

Амбридж сально ощерилась и ни капельки не покраснела.

– Это стандартная процедура, – заявила она с самой сладкой из своих улыбок, но руки убрала. 

– Я прошёл её? Или будут ещё какие-нибудь… пособничества следствию? – Надо сказать, что Северус даже положения тела не поменял – зелье в его колбе не колыхнулось. 

– Вы свободны, Северус, – елейно ответила Амбридж. – Но я жду вас к себе – на утверждение учебных планов. 

– А в них что-то изменилось? В середине года? 

– Я вам всё расскажу, – с придыханием ответила Амбридж. 

Я со злостью констатировал, что она клеит моего жениха у меня на глазах. Впрочем, даже будь я видимым, не уверен, что это как-то отразилось бы на её поведении.


End file.
